D'émeraude et d'argent
by ClaP74
Summary: Il ne suffit pas d'être né du côté du bien ou du mal pour avoir l'impression de plonger dans un abîme de souffrance et de noirceur, Harry le sait. Drago, lui, est perdu. Il fait si sombre autour d'eux, il ne voit que lui, mais il s'en fout, il comprend. .SLASH.
1. Prologue

Bonjouuuur !

Bon, je me lance un gros défi là. J'ai découvert les fanfictions par du Dramione, j'ai commencé à en écrire par du Dramione, et voici que je change complètement de pairing puisque voici voilà, du Drarry. La faute à ces charmantes Indifferente et Tabourette qui m'ont vicieusement convertie au slash, et évidemment à notre cher Ryry/Draconichou. Non je n'ai pas honte d'utiliser des surnoms aussi pourris. J'aime faire ça. Ok j'arrête.

Bref, pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas le premier Drarry que j'écris, mais bel et bien le premier que je publie. Et qui plus est une fanfiction à chapitres. Mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, alors tentons ! Je suis inspirée, et chérie, on va pas lui cracher au nez ;)

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse (les autres, je vous autorise à passer directement au début de l'histoire si tout ce blabla vous embête énormément) j'ai gagné le concours de Loufoca de la Saint Valentin. OUAIIIIIIIS, je peux vous dire que j'étais contente ! Il y avait vraiment pleins d'OS géniaux, surtout celui d'Indifférente (allez le lire, il est vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment cool !) et donc si ça vous tente d'aller lire tout ça, vous pouvez retrouver le mien sur mon profil et tous les autres sur la page Facebook de Loufoca.

Voilà pour le blabla un peu inutile. Sinon, concernant cette histoire, elle commence à la fin du tome 5, c'est-à-dire après la mort de Sirius. Je vais essayer de suivre plus ou moins fidèlement les livres mais en me concentrant sur les passages entre Drago et Harry. J'évite tout le reste, les souvenirs de Voldychou reste quand même au centre, mais je me voyais mal réécrire entièrement le tome 6. En plus, on a tous (enfin j'espère) lu ou vu tous les films, inutile de vous rabâcher toute l'histoire :)

Breeeeeeeef, le prologue n'est pas très très long, ça se rallonge plus tard, je vous rassure !

Si vous avez des questions, je suis toute à vous !

Un petit mot de ma bêta préférée de tout l'univers : Cette nouvelle Drarry promet d'être absolument envoûtante. Je suis déjà TRES impatiente à l'idée de lire la suite !

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Queen Rowling est l'entière détentrice de ce fantastique univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour satisfaire mon esprit tordu

**Je tiens juste à vous préciser que cette histoire est un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle entre deux personnes du même sexe. Homophobes, vous pouvez cliquer sur la petite croix rouge, en haut, à gauche.**

* * *

Merci AJ, cette histoire, elle est pour toi.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Harry frappa le mur une nouvelle fois, déversant sa rage et sa douleur. Un peu plus de sang coula de sa main, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Les picotements remontant jusque dans son épaule n'étaient rien comparés au supplice qui l'étouffait.

Sirius était mort.

Mort.

Il attrapa une chaise aveuglement, et la lança avec violence contre le mur opposé. Le craquement qu'elle fit en tombant sur le sol ne fut que l'écho de son cœur se brisant. Une nouvelle fois.

Il hurla, fixant Dumbledore d'un regard désespéré. Trop de débris jonchaient le sol du bureau du directeur, sans qu'il s'en sente désolé. Il avait trop perdu.

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il fût de nouveau seul. Ne voulait pas comprendre que la prophétie signifiait qu'il devait tuer ou mourir.

La vérité ne l'avait jamais aidé à survivre. La mort l'accompagnait, la souffrance, la solitude.

Et plus que jamais, il était seul.

* * *

Il tremblait de rage. Et l'aperçut à l'instant où il apparut de derrière la gargouille. Le couloir était complètement désert. Il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

_ \- Je te tuerai pour ce que tu as fait à mon père. Je te le jure_, siffla-t-il.

Potter ne réagit même pas, le fixant d'un regard complètement éteint. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Il frappa le jeune homme contre le mur une nouvelle fois mais il ne broncha pas.

Il l'attrapa méchamment par le col de son pull et le tira derrière lui, le poussant dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva. Il verrouilla la porte d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette et se tourna face au survivant.

Il n'avait pas bougé.

Il s'avança vers lui, sa mâchoire crispée par la colère froide qui l'envahissait, sa baguette toujours dans sa main et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Potter ne daigna même pas sortir la sienne, se contentant de le fixer, toute trace de vie disparue de son visage.

Il avait l'air d'un mort-vivant. Des cernes violettes entouraient ses yeux rougis, dénués de l'étincelle qui les habitaient avant.

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? _finit-il par demander après un instant de silence.

Drago le dévisagea, toute trace de rage effacée des lignes de son visage, et rangea sa baguette. Ils se fixèrent sans un mot.

Soudainement, Malefoy enfonça son poing sur la pommette de Potter, qui s'écrasa lourdement contre une table derrière lui, glissant au sol. Drago se baissa à sa hauteur, s'appuyant sur les cuisses du Gryffondor pour le maintenir au sol.

Il attrapa le col de son pull, releva le torse du survivant, et approcha son visage du sien, laissant leurs souffles irréguliers se mêler.

Potter le fixait, son regard toujours vide, éteint.

_ \- Te tuer_, gronda-t-il avant de placer ses mains autour de la gorge du Gryffondor.

Il serra, sentant avec délectation contre son visage le souffle de Potter se raréfier sans qu'il ne réagisse. Le brun ferma les yeux.

_ \- Bats-toi !_ hurla Drago.

Potter se laissait mourir entre ses mains. Potter le laissait sentir son dernier souffle.

Il relâcha sa prise, libérant le cou du Gryffondor. Harry ouvrit les yeux, inspirant subitement, ses pupilles dilatées par l'asphyxie.

Drago l'observa, le cœur déchaîné. Potter évitait son regard, fermait les yeux à nouveau.

Il attrapa les mèches brunes fermement d'une main, l'autre négligemment posée dans son cou, et se jeta sur les lèvres de Potter, réduisant son souffle une nouvelle fois.

Il l'embrassa violemment, mordant la lèvre du Gryffondor, rapprochant son corps du sien sans qu'il ne résiste, sans forcer.

Et se recula, aussi subitement qu'il avait uni leurs visages.

_ \- Réagis !_ Ordonna-t-il.

Harry ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux fermés, son corps lourd maintenu par Malefoy.

_ \- Réagis putain !_ répéta-t-il désespérément.

Potter soupira, laissant sa respiration glisser sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il leva sa main, attrapant les cheveux de Malefoy sans fermeté.

Il attrapa les lèvres du blond, glissant sa langue entre elles. Drago raffermit sa prise, rapprochant encore leurs deux corps, embrassant violemment Potter. Mordait ses lèvres à sang, claquait leurs dents.

Potter répondait. Faiblement. Mais répondait.

Malefoy se recula finalement, à bout de souffle. Il se releva. Le Gryffondor respirait laborieusement, ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux toujours fermés.

_ \- Est-ce que tu m'as tué ?_ demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Il avait l'air plus vivant que jamais.

Drago fit demi-tour, déverrouillant la porte. Il ne tourna pas la tête quand il entendit Potter se relever dans un gémissement de douleur.

Il ne parla pas.

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy était parti.

Il sortit de la salle silencieusement.

_ \- Harry ! _

Hermione se précipita vers lui, suivie de Ron, et posa sa main sur son bras, le regardant avec inquiétude.

_ \- Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Que voulait Malefoy ?_

_ \- On l'a vu sortir de la pièce_, ajouta Ron, soucieux.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui.

_ \- Simplement me menacer de mort. _

Hermione laissa échapper un couinement inquiet tandis que la mâchoire de Ron se contractait.

_ \- Ça va Hermione, je n'ai pas peur de lui, il était simplement énervé parce que son père a été emprisonné à Azkaban_, ajouta-t-il d'une voix monotone, dénuée de sentiments.

_ \- L'enfoiré_, marmonna Ron.

Hermione lui prit la main, rapprochant son corps du sien, le serrant dans ses bras. C'était différent.

_ \- Harry_, murmura-t-elle d'un ton triste.

Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas penser. Que Drago Malefoy l'ait embrassé n'avait aucune importance, c'était inutile de le mentionner.

Parce que Sirius était mort.

_ \- Viens_, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant tendrement, comprenant, _tu dois manger quelque chose_.

Il n'avait pas faim, mais suivit ses amis en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Harry regarda une dernière fois le château avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Neville lui souriait, aux côtés de ses amis. Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. La mort de Sirius creusait un abyme profond dans son cœur mais leurs regards attiraient son âme hors des ténèbres.

Sirius lui avait appris que chaque petite chose pouvait faire la différence. Il n'était pas Voldemort, de même qu'il n'était pas la mort. Harry était amour, et il comptait bien s'en servir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et donné envie de connaître la suite ! Je pense que je posterais tous les lundis, j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'écriture donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard haha  
Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, que vous voulez me pourrir, n'hésitez pas :p


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjouuuur !

Comment allez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il pleut chez vous ? Ici, il a carrément neigé ! Winter is back ! HAHA

Sinon, quel bonheur de voir que le prologue vous a visiblement plu ! 10 followers, 4 favoris et 2 reviews. Merci à vous ! C'est super :)

Puisque que cette mise en bouche était courte et que j'ai un peu d'avance, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, ce qui ferait un rythme de chaque mercredi. Voilà, sans plus attendre, la suite !

Un petit mot de ma super bêta : "Le problème avec cette fiction, c'est que je suis tellement prise dans ma lecture que parfois, j'oublie que je suis supposée corriger les fautes ! J'ai été tenue en haleine du début à la fin, c'était parfait"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

* * *

Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre dans l'allée des embrumes l'été de ses 12 ans, et même s'il avait déjà expérimenté ses effets, la sueur qui lui descendait dans le dos le glaçait jusqu'au sang. Les visages de Ron et Hermione ressemblaient probablement au sien, les lèvres étirés en une ligne fine, le souffle imperceptible, conscients de chaque mouvement de ses deux amis sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Pourquoi diable Drago Malefoy s'était-il aventuré ici ?

Ils le suivaient à bonne distance, s'assurant qu'il ne les repérerait pas. Au fond, Harry espérait qu'il les remarque, imaginant le blond tourner la tête, son rictus d'enfoiré d'aristocrate sur les lèvres. Mais Malefoy ne se retournait pas vers eux, marchait d'un pas énergique à travers les allées sombres, sa mère sur ses talons.

Harry avait évité de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé après le combat au Ministère. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils s'étaient réellement embrassés. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer une seule seconde que tout ceci fut vrai. Il préférait encore se persuader que ce n'était qu'une invention de son imagination pour combattre la peine qu'il avait enduré après la mort de Sirius, une manière de forcer son esprit à sortir de son gouffre. Ce qui en soit pouvait être aussi effrayant. Pourquoi voudrait-il décemment se changer les idées en s'imaginant que Malefoy l'embrasserait ?

Le Serpentard s'arrêta soudainement face à la devanture d'une boutique, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Barjow et Beurk. Ron laissa un gémissement plaintif s'échapper de son corps, rapidement étouffé par le coup de coude que lui planta Hermione dans les côtes. Malefoy regardait vers eux d'un air suspicieux. Ils retinrent leur souffle, attendant que le jeune homme se détourne.

Il rentra finalement dans la boutique après un dernier regard aux alentours. Harry se précipita rapidement vers la boutique dans un coin où il pouvait regarder par la fenêtre sans être vu. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent discrètement.

Les carreaux étaient sales, mais Harry pouvait parfaitement voir la silhouette mince de Malefoy se déplacer dans la boutique jusqu'à une immense armoire placée dans un coin. Il resta un long moment devant, observant sûrement quelque chose, sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer ce que c'était avant qu'il ne revienne vers ce qu'il semblait être le bureau.

Le blond échangea quelques mots avec Barjow, et ils se serrèrent la main, un rictus dégoûté sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Harry retint une exclamation indignée quand il releva sa manche sous le regard apeuré du vendeur. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était maintenant persuadé, c'est que Drago Malefoy était un mangemort.

Les trois Gryffondor se précipitèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité au moment où le Serpentard sortait de la boutique, suivi de près par sa mère, qui jetait des regards angoissés aux alentours.

Harry était sûr d'une chose, Drago Malefoy manigançait quelque chose.

* * *

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de chercher des noises à Malefoy, et puis tu te trompes probablement sur … tu sais quoi, dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

Harry renifla douloureusement en signe de dénégation, le sang remontant jusqu'à son cerveau d'une manière horriblement désagréable. Il tourna la tête vers Malefoy, assis à sa table, lui jetant un regard noir quand le blond lui sourit victorieusement. Il pouvait encore sentir le choc lui vrillant le nez après le coup du serpentard dans le train. Non seulement, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce que cherchait Malefoy chez Barjow et Beurk, mais il n'avait pu non plus en apprendre plus sur ses agissements avant de se faire prendre les mains dans le sac dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry savait qu'il était obsédé par Malefoy. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le réprimander à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le mot mangemort dans la même phrase que Malefoy ou Serpentard, arguant que c'était exactement ce que cherchait Voldemort en les montant les uns contre les autres. Et même le discours de Dumbledore sur Tom Jedusor ne pouvait le sortir de cette idée que le blond était forcément devenu un partisan du mage noir cet été.

Son obsession de savoir la vérité était d'autant plus violente qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir si leur altercation avant l'été était le pur fruit de son imagination ou si ses lèvres avaient bel et bien frôlé celles de Malefoy. Une rage incommensurable l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment, de son incapacité à pouvoir en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis ou à celui envers qui sa haine se déversait.

Tout était bon pour se prouver que Drago Malefoy n'était rien qu'une créature sans cœur, un mangemort indigne de son intérêt.

* * *

Si on avait dit à Harry que sa sixième année débuterait par un amoncellement de mauvaises nouvelles, il aurait probablement rigolé en répondant qu'il avait l'habitude, depuis sa naissance, d'accumuler les problèmes.

Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à apprendre que Rogue serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Harry ? demanda Ron, un large sourire sur son visage, une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de cours de Rogue. C'était génial !

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Hermione, plus rapide, lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Harry, tu as de la chance de n'avoir reçu qu'une retenue ! le sermonna la brunette.

\- Il a essayé de m'attaquer ! rétorqua Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air énervé. Le brun était persuadé d'une chose. Rogue l'avait délibérément choisi comme cobaye pour ses sortilèges informulés dans le seul but de l'humilier, et l'attaquer, et ce dès leur premier cours.

\- Tu prend tout ça trop personnellement Harry, ajouta Hermione.

Le survivant vit Ron ouvrir la bouche et la refermer sans dire un mot, conscient qu'une seule phrase pourrait envenimer la colère de leur meilleure amie.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! s'énerva Harry en jetant un regard furibond à un élève qui essayait d'écouter leur conversation.

\- Tu vois le mal partout Harry, et cesse de terrifier les élèves de première année ! Hermione lui asséna une claque sur la tête. Arrête de voir Voldemort dans tout ce que fait Rogue, ou Malefoy … ajouta-t-elle en baissant le ton pour éviter qu'on surprenne leur conversation.

Harry serra la mâchoire. Non, il ne voyait pas Voldemort partout, il ne faisait que constater le fait que Malefoy et Rogue étaient des mangemorts, et qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance, même si c'était le cas de Dumbledore. Le brun n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas le croire quand il avait rapporté les paroles du blond qu'il avait surpris dans le train. Harry était persuadé que Voldemort avait donné une mission à Malefoy.

Il savait que Ron ne voulait pas prendre le parti de dire à haute voix qu'il avait probablement raison pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il refusait de se fâcher avec Hermione. La jeune femme semblait de plus en plus énervée à chaque fois que Harry osait ouvrir la bouche pour parler de Malefoy, et il ne pouvait en vouloir au rouquin de vouloir garder une ambiance à peu près calme entre eux trois.

Le fait était que se persuader que Drago Malefoy était un mangemort restait pour Harry la meilleure manière de ne pas penser au trou béant qui dévorait sa poitrine depuis l'attaque du ministère, depuis que Sirius avait disparu derrière le voile. Il savait qu'il pouvait en parler à Ron et Hermione, et qu'ils le comprendraient. Mais il aurait fallu aussi mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle de classe et pourquoi il préférait rejeter sa haine aussi facilement sur Malefoy, que de passer à autre chose.

Le Serpentard était le seul point d'ancrage qui le raccrochait encore à ce jour. Parce qu'il était aussi désespéré par l'absence de son parrain, que Malefoy était énervé par l'emprisonnement de son père, le blond était le seul qui pouvait comprendre combien Voldemort leur avait pris.

Évidemment, Harry n'irait jamais parler de ça avec lui. Il préférait encore cracher au visage de l'aristocrate plutôt que s'asseoir dans la même pièce que lui pour discuter.

* * *

Slughorn restait fidèle à celui qu'il avait rencontré il y avait à peine un mois avec Dumbledore. Avide de trouver celui ou celle qui viendrait s'ajouter à sa collection, il accueillit Harry dans son cours avec un ravissement pareil à celui d'une fan. Ignorant quelle attitude adopter, le brun joua la carte de l'élève investi, ce qui lui attira un regard suspect de la part d'Hermione.

Il y avait beaucoup moins de sixième année que ce dont Harry se souvenait, pourtant il distingua rapidement la masse de cheveux blonds qui se démarquaient dans l'obscurité du cachot.

Évidemment que Drago Malefoy serait en cours de Potions.

Harry retint un sourire cruellement triomphant devant l'air agacé du Serpentard quand il le vit.

Il surveilla chacun des regards et des gestes de Malefoy pendant la présentation des trois potions par Slughorn, de son désintéressement à la lueur d'intérêt qui scintilla dans ses yeux gris quand le professeur annonça que celui qui ferait la meilleure potion remporterait le Felix Felicis.

Ron le regardait du coin de l'œil, ayant rapidement remarqué le manège de son meilleur ami. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione était trop concentrée sur Slughorn pour intercepter les regards de Harry sur Malefoy. Il ne s'en souciait pas, il n'avait de toute façon pas la réputation d'être un élève studieux, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il n'écoutait pas en cours, surtout quand c'était pour surveiller les faits et gestes de Malefoy. Ron ne disait rien, Ron respectait son obsession et ses silences depuis la mort de Sirius. De toute manière, Malefoy ne lui avait plus jeté un seul regard.

Le rouquin dut le tirer par la manche pour le ramener à la réalité et lui rappeler qu'il n'avait aucun matériel pour les potions. Avec une moue désolée, Harry se tourna vers Slughorn.

\- Professeur, je suis désolé, mais Ron et moi n'avons pas nos livres, ni aucun matériel … Nous n'avions pas prévu que nous pouvions suivre vos cours pour les ASPIC …

Slughorn leur désigna d'un air jovial une veille armoire dont les portes ne fermaient plus, les invitant à se servir. Harry emboîta alors le pas à Ron, passant devant les trois chaudrons d'où s'échappaient différentes effluves. Les autres élèves étaient déjà installés à leur table et Harry remarqua facilement l'air concentré de Malefoy quand il ouvrit son livre.

Ce fut l'odeur du cuir et de la pluie qui l'arrêta quand il passa devant le chaudron qui contenait l'Amortentia. Il n'avait pas écouté les explications du professeur Slughorn, mais le simple fait que ce soit un philtre d'amour lui en apprenait beaucoup sur les émotions qui le submergèrent quand ces odeurs l'envahirent. Un instant, cela lui rappela les entraînements de quidditch.

Il cligna des yeux rapidement et rejoignit Ron, qui avait déjà entre les mains l'un des deux livres que contenait l'armoire. A regret, et le sourire amusé du rouquin ne lui échappant pas, Harry se saisit du grimoire rapiécé au fond du placard avec un soupir feint, puis se dirigea sur un plan de travail pour attaquer sa potion.

* * *

\- Comment tu as fait ?! s'exclama Hermione en sortant du cachot, un air outrée sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai ça, t'as toujours été un vrai nul en potion, ajouta Ron avec un sourire conspirateur. Alors c'est quoi ton secret ? Comment t'as fait pour devenir aussi bon en potion du jour au lendemain ?

Hermione poussa un cri de rage et s'en alla sans même les attendre, vexée de s'être fait battre par Harry. Le brun sourit, amusé par la réaction de sa meilleure amie, rangeant la fiole de Felix Felicis dans une de ses poches avec un air vainqueur.

\- C'est le livre, Ron, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

\- Tu vas pas te mettre à parler comme Hermione, rassure-moi ! s'exclama Ron en prenant un air apeuré.

Harry explosa de rire, rassurant son ami quand au fait que non, il n'était certainement pas un bon élève, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les inscriptions écrites dans le livre par l'ancien propriétaire. Ron lui tapota l'épaule en rigolant, arguant qu'il avait fallu que Rogue quitte son poste de prof de potion pour que Harry devienne un as dans cette matière.

Ils rejoignirent Hermione dans leur salle commune. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle était comme toujours en train de faire ses devoirs.

\- Tu le crois ça, ça fait même pas un jour qu'on a repris les cours et elle est déjà en train de rédiger son devoir pour je ne sais quel prof, marmonna Ron à l'oreille de Harry en rouspétant.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers la brune, et s'assit avec précaution sur le fauteuil à côté du sien sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune femme.

\- Je te préviens Ronald, si tu es venu ici pour espérer copier mon devoir, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

Ron protesta, répondant simplement qu'il voulait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Harry sourit avec tendresse, n'ayant pas manqué la légère rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de son amie.

* * *

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement. Depuis qu'il avait reçu le mot de Dumbledore le convoquant dans son bureau le samedi suivant, Harry était impatient et il voyait la date du rendez-vous approcher avec anxiété.

Slughorn le couvrait de compliments à chacun de ses cours, et Harry ne pouvait qu'en remercier le prince de sang-mêlé. Hermione l'avait mis en garde contre ce livre, et bien qu'une partie de lui savait que la jalousie parlait, il n'en voulait pas à la jeune femme de le prévenir des dangers de sorts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le fait est que Slughorn voyait en lui un génie des potions.

Son obsession pour Malefoy n'en baissait pas pour autant et sa satisfaction de voir le Serpentard rager à chaque fois qu'il réussissait le remplissait de contentement. Harry n'avait jamais été du genre à jouer la compétition avec ses camarades, mais se découvrir un champion en potion – il refusait d'admettre que c'était de la triche comme l'appelait Hermione puisqu'il ne faisait que suivre les instructions du livre – le poussait à profiter de sa réussite par pure fierté.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de chercher ce que manigançait Malefoy, et n'avait pas osé en parler devant Hermione de peur qu'elle entre dans une rage noire. Entre le livre du Prince et le Serpentard, Harry avait l'impression que la Gryffondor n'arrêterait jamais de lui lancer des regards noirs de reproches. Alors, il préférait ne pas en parler, gardant ses idées, ses reproches et ses victoires pour lui.

Dire qu'il se sentait seul aurait été exagéré. En réalité, depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry était perdu. Une partie de lui, désespérée, semblait chercher les ennuis pour trouver un moyen de ne plus penser à tout ceux qu'il avait perdu à partir du jour où Voldemort était revenu. Sirius lui avait promis une famille, des promesses loin des Dursley, de la guerre et de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Parfois, il imaginait la vie qu'ils auraient eu, Sirius aurait été son parrain, mais aussi son ami. Finis les repas horribles en présence des Dursley, les coups bas de Dudley et les vacances à attendre son retour à Poudlard.

Plus rien de tout ça.

* * *

Harry s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore avait été … Surprenant. En apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Voldemort avait quelque chose de fascinant, et passablement dérangeant. Harry se sentait obligé de compatir au malheur de Merope. La pauvre femme ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle donnerait naissance au plus grand mage noire de tous les temps simplement parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne.

Il soupira. L'idée de se plonger plus en profondeur dans l'enfance et la vie de Voldemort avait de quoi l'effrayer, et l'exciter. Si c'était une solution pour battre Voldemort, il ne dirait pas non à ce que lui proposait Dumbledore, même si cela impliquait de se laisser glisser dans la noirceur de Tom Jedusor.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir en direction de son dortoir quand un éclat blond au fond du couloir attira son regard. Il se figea, et en un instant, se mit à courir pour rattraper celui qu'il pensait et espérait être Malefoy. Harry se foutait du bruit qu'il pouvait faire et qu'on le surprenne à courir dans les couloirs après un fantôme, tout ce qu'il voulait était rattraper la personne qu'il poursuivait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il s'agissait réellement de Malefoy, le dernier souvenir de leur altercation pulsant sur l'arrête de son nez, mais une chose était sûre, il devait confronter le Serpentard.

En une seule semaine, il n'avait pu qu'échanger des regards venimeux avec le blond, pas un seul mot, pas une seule insulte depuis la fin de la cinquième année.

Harry continuait de courir, et si la direction des cachots était un bon indice quant à l'identité de celui qu'il poursuivait, il en fut clairement convaincu quand, en tournant, il fonça dans Malefoy.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et des étoiles scintillèrent un instant devant ses yeux. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, la main fine de Malefoy l'attrapait par le poignet, le tirant derrière lui et le jetait dans une salle de classe vide un peu plus loin.

Un goût de déjà-vu s'imprima dans son esprit, et un instant, Harry eut l'impression que pas un jour ne s'était écoulé depuis que Malefoy l'avait frappé et embrassé.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la salle, et il ne pensa même pas à allumer une bougie ou lancer un simple lumos. Le peu d'éclairage donné par le croissant de lune lui suffisait pour voir que Malefoy n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Ils se tenaient face à face, et seul le bruit de leurs respirations trépidantes rompait le silence du château à cette heure de la soirée.

Le fait que Malefoy se promène seul dans les couloirs du château à ce moment là ne présageait rien de bon. Que diable faisait-il ?

Le Serpentard avança d'un pas, et son visage fut soudain éclairé par un rayon de lune. Harry le fixa, certain qu'il ne pourrait voir son regard scrutateur.

Malefoy avait le visage pâle. Il avait toujours eu la peau très claire, mais le teint du Serpentard semblait maladif, plus que lors de la fois où il lui avait détruit le nez. C'était choquant de voir à quel point les cernes pouvaient passer inaperçus quand on ne se souciait guère de l'état d'une personne jusqu'à ce qu'on regarde attentivement son visage. Harry avait rarement vu Malefoy avec des ombres violacées sous les yeux. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment observé le jeune homme.

A l'évidence, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir la nuit et à être angoissé par l'avenir sombre qui se profilait. Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose, prononcer des mots, des phrases, déverser la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard, mais rien ne sortait. Il ne pouvait pas exposer sa violence intérieure au visage épuisé de Malefoy.

Et comme un revers de miroir, il se vit à la place du Serpentard, plusieurs mois en arrière, brisé par la mort de Sirius et l'annonce d'une prophétie qui le tuerait inévitablement. Alors que Malefoy voulait le tuer, que cherchait-il lui ? Faire souffrir le blond ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était le seul capable de comprendre ce qu'il avait perdu, une famille, parce qu'il avait toujours été son ennemi et que c'était plus facile de devenir vivant et de hurler sur Malefoy que d'expliquer à ses meilleurs amis qu'il vivait l'enfer depuis l'épisode du ministère.

Malefoy avait toujours eu le don d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Pas de manière physique, pas même un mot. Sa simple présence prouvait à Harry que tout n'était pas rose et aussi facile qu'il l'avait espéré. Il ne pouvait pas simplement provoquer le serpentard et s'attendre à ce qu'il s'en sorte sans aucune séquelle. Malefoy serait-il triste si Harry venait à lui dire « Je vais mourir », serait-il perdu sans personne à insulter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda finalement Malefoy en le fixant d'un regard indifférent, sa voix aussi traînante que possible.

Harry chercha une réponse dans son regard, mais le Serpentard s'efforçait d'être aussi froid que possible, complètement fermé.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Voilààà ! Je m'excuse pour cette fin vraiment trop méchante ^^

Promis, vous aurez toutes les réponses la semaine prochaine ;p

J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite ! Oh, et je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews si vous voulez faire partager vos avis :)

A mercredi prochain !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoiiir !

Comment ça va ? La forme ? :)

Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette histoire semble plaire, vraiment, j'ai le smile ! Pas trop de blabla, je me dépêche de poster parce qu'il est tard, et je vous laisse au chapitre !

* * *

Un petit mot de ma super bêta : " Mon chapitre préféré jusqu'à présent ! Je ne m'en remets toujours pas tellement il est parfait J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi "

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou qui la suive, tout simplement : **AdenMalfoy, Andrea8562, Hayato Delmas, La Banshee, Maiwenn35, cendres** ainsi que **Ekphrasys, Lintuu, Lithium Sodium, Peur et Oublie, Tigrou19, Wisyo, Yareh'a, bebidoo2, lovely love to lie, magiehp et severine32**. Vous êtes géniaux !

* * *

**RAR** :

Yukino : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de voir que ça commence bien :p ! Je sais, je suis une sadique en puissance, mais ce chapitre te soulagera de ta peine, j'espère ! :p

sublimo : Oh mon dieu, est-ce que je peux me sentir privilégié ? Parce que là, nan, c'est obligé ! :D Merci merci merci ! Mes chevilles ont trop gonflés haha. Mais vraiment, je suis super contente de lire des mots aussi adorable ! J'espère que tu es là pour lire ça, et que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt j'espère ! Et DRARRY POWER ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Narcissa lui donnait toujours des draps en soie lorsqu'il partait à Poudlard. Elle lui disait qu'ainsi, il dormirait mieux.

Mais il ne dormait plus. Dès qu'il osait fermer les yeux, le visage de Voldemort venait le hanter, sa voix glaciale et sifflante, son regard carmin, ses promesses de mort s'il venait à échouer à sa mission.

Il se relevait dans son lit, incapable d'arrêter les tremblements qui s'emparaient de son corps, une sueur froide glissant le long de son dos, interminable. La respiration lourde et hachée, il attrapait ses genoux entre ses bras, se mordait la lèvre et attendait que l'épuisement l'atteigne aux lueurs de l'aurore.

Il pensait pouvoir y arriver, mais l'angoisse le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il avait le temps de penser à ce que lui avait demandé Voldemort. Ses mots le rongeait, l'isolait, l'effrayait.

Les rares fois où il croisa Potter dans la semaine ne suffirent pas à le sortit de l'abime dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Dès le moment où il avait mis les pieds dans l'école, une terreur sourde l'avait envahi, et il n'avait savouré qu'avec peu de fierté son attaque contre le survivant. Plus rien n'avait de goût.

Il avait trouvé l'armoire. Et il s'était senti complètement inutile, ne sachant que faire, lançant des sorts au hasard pour essayer de comprendre, de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec l'objet.

Chaque soir, il se rendait dans la salle sur demande, et restait assis, des heures durant jusqu'à ce que ses jambes engourdies le forcent à se lever et à retourner à son dortoir.

C'était là qu'il avait entendu les pas lourds et précipité derrière lui. Potter n'avait aucune discrétion, et il était plus facile de l'attirer dans une salle vide à l'abri des regards que de courir jusqu'à son dortoir pour s'isoler de toute question de la part du survivant. Drago s'amusait à croire qu'il avait envie que Potter fasse quelque chose, qu'il réalise que Voldemort s'était insinué jusque dans Poudlard.

Une autre partie de lui se laissait persuader qu'il voulait que Potter l'approche, comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques mois. Contrairement à Harry, Drago y avait pensé pendant tout l'été, s'efforçant de cacher ce fâcheux incident derrière ses barrières mentales les rares fois où il s'était retrouvé en présence de Voldemort.

Il ne s'expliquait pas ses actes. Sur le coup, cela avait semblé être la meilleure solution pour faire réagir Potter, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, Drago regrettait de s'être laissé emporter. Ca avait été trop facile de succomber.

Le blond était conscient que dès le départ, sa relation avec Potter avait quelque chose d'ambiguë et malsain. Et ils venaient définitivement de franchir la ligne. Il savait qu'il aurait dû plus s'inquiéter de l'obsession évidente de Potter – il avait surpris trop souvent ses regards appuyés – et même si il pensait que le Gryffondor se doutait de quelque chose à propos de sa mission, l'idée que ce pouvait être plus que ça l'effrayait.

Drago était pris dans un étau de terreur, et malgré son apparente sérénité froide, il avait, au fond de lui, un maelstrom d'émotions plus effrayantes les unes que les autres qui menaçait de déborder à tout moment.

Potter le scrutait. Peut-être s'était-il imaginé qu'il ne verrait pas son regard, pourtant, Drago pouvait distinguer chaque émotion passant sur le visage du Gryffondor malgré l'obscurité. Et il le laissait faire en silence, jusqu'à ce que le silence interminable entre eux ne le trouble beaucoup trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante, essayant de garder un air aussi froid et neutre que possible.

Les émotions qui passèrent sur le visage du Gryffondor étaient si déroutantes et rapides que Malefoy crut avoir rêvé. Il eut peur, comme il était terrifié depuis plusieurs mois.

Et puis soudainement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende réellement – ce qu'il plus tard, s'avouera être un mensonge complètement éhonté – Potter se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules, sa respiration se mêlant à la sienne.

Drago ne bougeait pas, attendant inévitablement que le Gryffondor réduise l'espace entre eux comme lui-même l'avait fait la dernière fois.

Et il le fit.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tant de douceur qu'il s'imagina un instant que ce n'était pas un garçon qui l'embrassait, mais une de ces filles magnifiques qu'il avait pu voir dans les magazines de Blaise ou Théo. Drago ne réagit pas, complètement absent, quand Potter osa finalement se presser un peu plus contre lui. Juste un petit peu plus pour qu'il se réveille et repousse violemment le Gryffondor, qui alla s'effondrer, complètement surpris sur une des chaises de la salle.

\- Je savais que t'étais con, cracha Drago méchamment, mais pas à ce point-là !

Potter le fixait d'un air complètement ahuri, lui-même ayant l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Drago s'en voulait, de s'être laissé faire, et d'avoir apprécié quelques secondes l'esquisse d'un baiser entre son pire ennemi et lui. Il le fixait, une rage bouillonnante brulant en lui, serrant et desserrant ses poings à mesure qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Face à lui, Potter n'avait pas fait l'esquisse d'un geste, n'essayait pas de se relever, ni même de s'excuser. Ce qu'il n'attendait pas de la part du Gryffondor, pour être honnête. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression de retrouver le même mec qui se tenait avachi devant lui quand il l'avait frappé. Avant, tout ça était avant, il devait s'en rappeler. C'était une erreur, une simple erreur, et Potter avait mal interprété la chose.

Il se releva enfin, évitant désormais son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Potter ?

\- Montre-moi la marque, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, sa voix rendue rauque par l'effort.

C'était donc de ça qu'il s'agissait. Voldemort, les mangemorts. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que ça dans la vie de Potter ?

Il ricana, et il se surprit à penser qu'il avait oublié pendant quelques instants qu'il devrait tuer Dumbledore ou mourir. Potter avait toujours eu le don de lui changer les idées.

Le Gryffondor recula, s'adossant au mur de la salle, renversant sa tête en arrière jusqu'à toucher les pierres froides. Un sourire désabusé se peignit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu es un mangemort, mais tu dois déjà le savoir, ajouta Harry.

Drago aurait voulu rire, parce que Potter était le seul saint d'esprit dans cette école pour avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé cet été. Pas même le vieux fou de Dumbledore n'avait pu remarquer ce qu'il était advenu de lui après que son père ait été emprisonné. Il avait voulu le tuer, il avait voulu détruire Potter d'avoir fait de son père un esclave d'Azkaban, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve lui-même sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Il observa le brun, essayant de se souvenir avec quelle haine il avait voulu le briser. Le jeune homme se tenait devant lui, les yeux fermés, et jamais auparavant il n'avait autant apprécié la vision de Potter, complètement abandonné, face à lui. Plus de haine viscérale, celle qu'il réservait maintenant à Voldemort. Le Gryffondor était à sa portée, et il aurait été facile de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer un sort. Accessible, une proie aussi facile, comme il l'avait été cette fois là.

Personne n'était là pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, son père était en prison, Voldemort n'avait accès à son esprit, et sa mère n'en saurait jamais rien. Il pouvait craquer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Il s'approcha de Potter à pas de loup jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques millimètres seulement du corps du Gryffondor. Il sentait la respiration du jeune homme contre son visage, et se rapprocha encore, se collant complètement contre lui. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était complètement tendu que quand il relâcha la pression dans son corps au contact de celui du Gryffondor.

Potter baissa la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Emeraude contre argent. Fascinant. Il avait l'air étonné, et Drago se doutait qu'il devait rencontrer le même genre de regard.

Le brun lâcha un gémissement surpris quand Drago se colla un peu plus à lui. Il attrapa ses lèvres, ferma ses yeux, et oublia.

Potter répondait à son baiser avec entrain, mordillant, rapprochant leurs bassins, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à qu'ils puissent les mêler en un ballet effréné. Il n'y avait rien de romantique ou de doux, uniquement de la pure violence, destiné à faire mal à l'autre.

Drago mordit la lèvre de Potter, une goutte de sang carmin glissant le long de sa mâchoire sans qu'ils ne s'en inquiètent. Il s'appuya plus fort contre le survivant, attrapant ses mains, les levant au dessus d'eux, contre le mur, mêlant leurs doigts, s'accrochant à l'autre pour mieux l'abandonner après. Il sentait les doigts du Gryffondor descendre le long de son bras, chercher la marque des ténèbres, mais Drago se recula, resserrant sa poigne, abandonnant les lèvres rougies du Gryffondor. Il lui lança un regard assassin, se rapprochant quelques secondes plus tard, plongeant dans le cou du brun, mordant avec avidité la peau, laissant sa marque sous les grognements du survivant.

Potter roula des hanches, faisant gémir Drago dans son cou, tout près de son oreille. Il sentit le corps contre lui trembler au bruit, et cela lui donna encore plus de force.

Il retrouva les lèvres du brun, attaqua sa langue, se jetait avec avidité dans l'oubli tant qu'il pouvait effacer Voldemort et ses problèmes de sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se plonger pendant des heures en Potter. C'était comme prendre trop de drogue d'un seul coup et frôler l'overdose. C'était trop violent, trop inattendu, et trop viscéral.

Beaucoup trop.

Il se recula, respira le même air que Potter, n'osa pas croiser son regard. Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber, l'entrainant dans sa chute avec lui. Il appuya son front contre le mur froid, la respiration hachée, juste à côté de la tête du brun jusqu'à sentir l'odeur de son shampoing.

Il tenait toujours les mains de Potter dans les siennes, et aucun d'eux ne semblait les lâcher. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, le silence les enveloppant. Drago se retenait, sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas tomber sur le Gryffondor. Celui-ci le poussa légèrement, le déséquilibrant et le faisant tomber contre son corps avec un soupir bienvenu.

Le blond resta quelques secondes sans bouger, la tête posée sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Et si je suis un mangemort ? murmura-t-il si bas qu'il se demanda si Potter l'entendrait.

Le corps du brun se raidit, et il sût qu'il avait entendu. Mais Potter ne répondit pas, n'esquissa pas un geste, gardant pourtant cette posture crispée.

L'instant d'oubli était terminé. La simple attitude qu'avait adopté le brun était une réponse assez éloquente sur le fait qu'ils étaient ennemis et qu'ils le resteraient. Le rire moqueur de Voldemort résonna dans sa tête. Il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper.

Alors il préféra se relever, ignorant le regard perdu de Harry et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Comme avant.

* * *

Drago s'efforça d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter. Il lui était assez facile de l'éviter puisqu'il partageait son temps entre les cours, les devoirs et la salle sur demande. Souvent, il restait immobile devant l'armoire à disparaître, l'angoisse lui tordant le ventre, attendant qu'une idée germe dans son esprit.

Le reste du temps, il naviguait entre les regards absents de Potter et ceux inquiets de Blaise et Théo qui n'étaient pas dupes quand au fait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard.

\- Drago, ça va ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Pansy qui le regardait d'un air préoccupé. Il était trop souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Elle lui tendit la gazette du jour avec une mine peinée. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide à la couverture du journal, n'ayant peu envie de lire un tel torchon mais se figea en lisant les lettres qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

_Une seconde perquisition au Manoir Malefoy. Que cachent l'une des familles les plus anciennes d'Angleterre ? _

Sous le titre en grosses lettres s'étendait une photo du manoir, arpenté par les aurors, sous le regard froid et noble de Narcissa Malefoy. Un éclat de rage l'envahit à l'idée que ces ordures osent s'aventurer chez eux alors que sa mère était seule, assumant les actes de son mari et la colère de Voldemort.

Se ressaisissant, il poussa le journal sur le coin de la table du bout des doigts, signifiant ainsi son dégout pour ce torchon inutile, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage.

\- Ce journal est un résidu de connerie, dit-il d'un air détaché, lançant un regard froid à Pansy quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il font ça ? demanda Blaise en mâchonnant un bout de toast.

Drago ne répondit pas, il n'en avait aucune idée et même s'il le savait, il n'était pas du genre à partager ce genre d'informations avec eux. Blaise avait beau être son meilleur ami, il n'en était pas moins qu'il n'avait pas le droit de clamer à voix haute que son père était un mangemort et que les aurors cherchaient probablement des indices de son implication dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Son regard virevolta dans la grande salle, tombant sur celui de Rogue, qui le fixait d'un air songeur, presque scrutateur. Son parrain cherchait quelque chose, sa présence horripilante aux frontières de ses barrières mentales le confortant dans cette idée. Il lui lança un regard noir, peu effrayé par l'idée d'une retenue ou d'une remarque de sa part, espérant que son ancien professeur de potion abandonne.

Il tomba finalement sur Potter, toujours accompagné de la belette et de la sang-de-bourbe. S'il avait eu l'audace de se l'avouer, il aurait enfin admis qu'il avait eu peur de croiser le regard du Gryffondor depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans cette salle de classe. Une partie de lui, haineuse, voulait désespérément se convaincre que c'était une nouvelle manière de torturer son ennemi, et il parvenait sans mal à se laisser se prendre.

Il y avait un plaisir malsain dans l'idée qu'il avait fait ça dans le seul but de rompre les défenses de Potter pour mieux le détruire plus tard. Il regarda avec délectation les sourcils du brun se froncer face à son sourire carnassier, et se demanda s'il était possible qu'il craque réellement ou qu'il joue lui aussi au même jeu que lui. Weasmoche se retourna, lui signifiant discrètement d'un geste élégant de la main qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Potter ? demanda Blaise en le fixant avec curiosité.

Zabini était parfois le genre de personne absolument énervante et avide de connaître tous les potins de Poudlard. Drago tourna la tête vers lui, abandonnant le regard fuyant du Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit le blond d'un air suspicieux.

Le souvenir de leurs deux corps s'imposa dans son esprit.

\- T'arrêtes pas de le fixer comme si tu préparais un mauvais coup.

Son corps se détendit instantanément. Un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- Et alors ? Ajouta Malefoy.

\- Et alors ?! répéta Blaise en faisant mine de s'étouffer. Il se pencha vers le blond pour chuchoter à son oreille. Je veux savoir quel plan machiavélique ton ingénieux cerveau a mis en place pour pourrir la vie de Potty !

\- Même pas en rêve ! répondit Drago avec un sourire hautain.

Blaise grommela, mais Malefoy n'en avait rien à faire. Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur Potter qui semblait plongé dans une conversation inutile avec Granger. Il sourit, il allait souffrir.

* * *

C'est le cœur lourd et à regret que Harry quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor pour se rendre à la retenue de Rogue. La journée avait été désastreuse. Elle avait commencé par Malefoy qui lui lançait des regards qui ne présageaient rien de bon, et s'il avait réussi à ne pas trop penser – c'est-à-dire pas toutes les cinq minutes – à ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle de classe, ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant quand l'argent de ses yeux avait croisé les siens.

Non seulement, il avait été paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse l'apprendre, mais aussi énervé de s'être laissé prendre si facilement à ce jeu interdit entre eux. C'était sans compter sur Hermione qui lui avait passé le savon de sa vie quand elle avait compris qu'il ne rendrait pas le livre du Prince pour celui, neuf, qu'il venait de recevoir. Il n'était pas assez fou pour se séparer de l'objet qui le rendait presque aussi intelligent qu'elle en potion, et ça rendait folle la jeune femme.

Les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch s'étaient avérées être plus un match entre les filles qui auraient le plus de chances de se rapprocher de lui, qu'un essai pour jouer dans l'équipe. La plupart des candidats n'étaient même pas capable de tenir un manche normalement, et Harry s'était retenu toute la matinée de lancer des sorts sur celles qui gloussaient toutes les deux minutes dès qu'il posait son regard sur elles. Heureusement pour lui, Ron avait réussi à arrêter tous les tirs contrairement à Cormac et il n'avait pas été obligé de faire un choix de préférence. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque à Hermione de peur que le rouquin l'entende, mais la remerciait intérieurement pour ce geste.

Et pour finir, il allait devoir trier des veracrasses en la charmante compagnie de Severus Rogue. Dire qu'il traînait les pieds était un euphémisme. Si Harry avait eu le choix, il aurait sûrement opté pour une soirée dans la forêt interdite plutôt que de se retrouver dans une salle de classe seul avec Rogue.

Le pire restait qu'il aurait tout le temps pour réfléchir, et donc laisser toutes ces pensées déprimantes envahir sa tête. A ses cauchemars s'était mêlé le souvenir que lui avait montré Dumbledore du grand père de Jedusor. Il se réveillait chaque nuit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le rictus de Gaunt levant sa baguette face à Sirius. Il n'osait pas en parler à Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin ne saurait pas quoi répondre, tandis que sa meilleure amie s'efforcerait de trouver une explication à ses cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas de ses explications. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de son parrain, et il doutait qu'il en verrait un jour le bout, mais il préférait encore garder ça pour lui plutôt qu'on cherche une solution à son problème.

Il était déjà bien assez angoissé par la prophétie pour qu'on ajoute à ça qu'il n'était pas capable de faire son deuil.

Il passa devant la Grande Salle d'où il entendait les derniers élèves prendre leur repas. Il n'avait pas réussi à avaler ne serait-ce qu'un bout de pain. Une nouvelle feuille avait été accrochée sur le tableau d'affichage à côté et il s'en approcha plus pour se changer les idées que par curiosité. L'annonce d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard au mois d'octobre aurait dû le réjouir plus que ça, mais par les temps qui couraient, Harry avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse penser à aller s'amuser en toute sécurité.

Une douleur lancinante pointait son nez dans un coin de sa tête. Il soupira, ses épaules se courbant légèrement vers l'avant. Il était fatigué, et il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller en retenue. Il espérait juste que Rogue le laisserait seul dans la salle, et surtout qu'il ne croiserait pas Malefoy au retour.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, surtout quand le Serpentard manigançait visiblement quelque chose. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, ils ne cherchaient qu'à enfoncer un peu plus l'autre dans l'abîme de noirceur où ils étaient plongés, leur échange dans la salle de classe le prouvait. Il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose que de la violence et de la haine entre eux. Il ne voyait de toute manière pas pourquoi quelque chose changerait. Voldemort régnait d'une main de maître, tirait les ficelles alors qu'il se cachait à l'abri à Poudlard.

Il se sentait pitoyable, à l'image des veracrasses qu'il allait avoir le plaisir de côtoyer toute la soirée. Il fixa la porte du bureau de Rogue, et, avec un dernier soupir résigné, frappa.

* * *

Et voilààà !

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ! Cette fois-ci, pas de fin trop sadique haha ! A la semaine prochaine ! :D


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjouuuur !

Comment ça va ? Je sais pas vous, mais le soleil, la chaleur, je ne peux pas rêver mieux ! Sinon, il faut absolument que je vous raconte quelque chose de vraiment génial ! Ma bêta Indifferente, qui est allée faire un tour en Ecosse, et qui est passée par le pub où Queen JK a écrit HP, a littéralement TAGUE mon pseudo sur le mur des toilettes ! OUIIIIIIII ! J'arrives pas à croire que j'ai ma marque là-bas, et ça c'est grâce à elle ! Elle est pas parfaite ma bêta ? :D Enfin voilà, si vous passez par là-bas, cherchez bien parce que j'y suis :p D'ailleurs, qui y est allé ? Est-ce que vous avez fait un pèlerinage là-bas ? Définitivement un de mes projets !

Hormis ça, je suis vraiment vraiment contente de voir qu'il y a maintenant 19 personnes qui suivent cette histoire et 8 qui l'ont mises dans leurs favoris, ça fait super plaisir ! Alors merci aux nouveaux : **Smells like spirit**, **miruru-sensei**, **Agy7**, **AyameSeleneSoma**, et **Virgo Slytherin **!

Concernant le chapitre, il est un tout petit peu plus court, mais je vous rassure, ils deviennent de plus en plus long par la suite :)

* * *

**Un petit mot de ma super bêta** : "C'est un chapitre sombre et des personnages torturés qui nous attendent aujourd'hui. Si vous aimez les petits coeurs roses et les lapins, vous risquez d'avoir un choc... Mais vous ne regretterez pas votre lecture "

* * *

**RAR** :

**Yukino** : Hellooo ! Contente de t'avoir retrouvé sur ce deuxième chapitre ! Je crois que je perdrais tous mes lecteurs à m'amuser avec des fins de chapitres sadiques haha ! Ce pauvre Drago n'en mène pas large, tu verras :p

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il s'avéra que Harry était plutôt content de pouvoir mettre un pied en dehors de Poudlard. Si Ron s'était avoué ravi d'avoir plus de temps libre cette année, il regrettait maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'ils avaient trois fois plus de devoirs et que les moments où ils auraient pu s'entraîner ou papoter dans la salle commune étaient désormais remplacés par des heures et des heures à écrire et à lire leurs manuels.

Oui, Harry était content de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Il pouvait oublier un moment que Dumbledore semblait l'avoir abandonné, même si Hermione lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était certainement en train de chercher des indices pour détruire Voldemort et qu'il le contacterait dès son retour à Poudlard, mais surtout, il pouvait enfin penser librement à autre chose qu'aux tonnes de devoirs qui trônaient sur sa table de nuit. Et dire qu'il n'était que mi-octobre.

Il apprécia sa bièraubeurre malgré sa rencontre désastreuse avec Mondingus et l'irrémédiable envie de meurtre qui l'avait envahi à la vue des objets de Sirius. Même l'arrivée de Slughorn et ses efforts pour l'inviter à ses soirées n'avaient pas été suffisants pour le faire craquer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Katie Bell hurler.

* * *

\- Je sais que tu es persuadé que c'est Malefoy le responsable, mais Harry, il n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard, tu l'as entendu comme moi de la bouche de McGonagall …

\- Je sais ! répondit Harry plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à l'intention d'Hermione.

La jeune femme ne le regarda pas d'un air blessé ou vexé comme il s'y attendait. Au contraire, elle le fixa, la mine pincée, et tout dans son attitude clamait qu'elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il était obsédé par l'idée que Malefoy était un mangemort. Ron, qui jouait aux échecs avec Seamus n'osa pas relever la tête, de peur de dire quelque chose de travers et envenimer la situation. Harry l'avait rarement vu prendre aussi peu parti, mais la manière dont avait évolué la relation entre Hermione et le rouquin n'y était pas étrangère. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il était plus facile de laisser Hermione s'énerver contre lui seul.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose, il a forcément trouvé un moyen d'être aux deux endroits à la fois ! Ajouta Harry avec amertume.

Hermione secoua la tête, le visage sombre.

\- Écoute-toi Harry. C'est impossible ! Arrête de penser à Malefoy et concentre toi sur autre chose ! Tes devoirs par exemple …

\- Pitié Hermione !

Harry se leva, furibond.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Continua-t-il, agacé qu'elle cherche sans arrêt à démontrer tout le contraire de ce qu'il disait.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Tu n'as pas de preuve ! Et même si tu affirmais que c'était du collier dont il était question dans la boutique, il n'y aucun moyen de le savoir !

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de répondre méchamment à la jeune femme. Hermione s'était levée au fur et à mesure que sa colère prenait de l'ampleur.

Il réalisa qu'il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre, et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Sans Sirius, sans ses deux meilleurs amis, sensés l'écouter et apporter un peu de foi à ce qu'il disait. Ils étaient en guerre, et il était persuadé que Malefoy avait quelque chose à voir avec l'accident de Katie. Pourquoi personne ne voyait ce qu'ils avaient en évidence sous les yeux ?!

Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard lourd de sens et il sût qu'il ne pourrait plus dire un mot sans qu'elle ne lui rétorque le contraire. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il préféra récupérer ses affaires et monter dans son dortoir plutôt que d'affronter encore une fois ses yeux courroucés.

Il jeta ses livres et ses parchemins sur son lit d'un geste rageur, incapable de laisser sa colère redescendre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte du maraudeur, coincée entre deux pages de son livre de potion. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse, s'arrêtant au passage sur le pseudonyme de son père et de Sirius.

\- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il.

La carte se dévoila sous ses yeux, et il remarqua immédiatement le point qu'inconsciemment il cherchait.

Malefoy se trouvait au septième étage, et il allait se faire une joie d'aller le voir.

* * *

Trouver Malefoy fut assez facile. Il était rare de voir d'autres élèves avec des cheveux aussi blonds dans Poudlard.

Il savoura le moment où le Serpentard posa les yeux sur lui après qu'il ait retiré sa cape d'invisibilité. Son rictus haineux sur les lèvres, il n'avait pourtant pas pu cacher l'étincelle de peur qui s'était allumée dans son regard à la vue de Harry. Il intercepta son mouvement de fuite et attrapa le bras du blond pour le traîner derrière lui dans une salle de classe.

_Encore_.

\- Toujours aussi lâche Malefoy, glissa Harry sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Drago s'était adossé à une table, les lèvres pincées, les yeux furieux, sa baguette trop tentante dans sa poche. La même pensée tournait en rond dans son esprit : _Est-ce que Potter savait ?_

L'angoisse sourde qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa mission le prit par surprise. Sa respiration se coupa, ses paumes devinrent moites. Il pria pour que Potter ne voit pas son malaise.

\- Comment t'as fait ?! ajouta le brun en sortant sa baguette, la pointant sur Malefoy d'un air rageur.

Le blond se recula instinctivement, se retrouvant complètement coincé entre la table et la baguette de Potter. Il n'osait pas répondre, il n'osait même pas imaginer qu'il ait réussi à se faire prendre au bout d'à peine un mois. C'était trop soudain, trop inattendu, et surtout, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Comment t'as fait pour donner le collier à Katie sans être à Pré-au-Lard ?!

Harry enfonça un peu plus sa baguette contre le torse du Serpentard. Sa réaction fut immédiate, et clairement pas celle à laquelle s'attendait le brun. Malefoy le regardait d'un air complètement abasourdie, son visage se détendit, et il se mit à rire.

Harry déglutit. Il était venu là pour faire souffrir Malefoy, pas pour le voir rire à gorge déployée comme si ce qu'il lui demandait était quelque chose d'absurde. Il aurait dû s'énerver, réagir violemment, faire quelque chose, tout, sauf _rire_.

Il baissa sa baguette, trop abasourdi, et c'est ce moment que choisit Malefoy pour lui envoyer un crochet du droit qui l'envoya valser contre une chaise. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le Serpentard était sur lui et l'écrasait de tout son poids. Il arracha sa baguette de sa main et la lança un peu plus loin. Harry voyait flou, ses lunettes tombées lors de sa chute.

Les contours de Malefoy se rapprochaient de son visage, et il imagina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire malsain se dessiner sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, et ça avait quelque chose d'absolument énervant.

Harry tourna la tête aussi rapidement que possible quand il comprit ce qu'allait faire Malefoy.

\- N'y pense même pas la fouine ! Gronda le brun en fixant un point contre le mur.

Il sentit le poids sur lui s'échapper, et avant que Malefoy se soit complètement relevé, il attrapa sa cravate et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il sentit sa rage affluer de nouveau dans son ses veines.

\- T'es un putain de mangemort Malefoy, cracha Harry d'une voix basse. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, je m'en contrefous, mais je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour mêler Katie à tout ça.

Drago aurait pu bouger. Une partie de lui désirait ardemment s'éloigner avant que ça ne dérape encore, tandis que l'autre, plus vicieuse, se disait qu'il avait l'occasion parfaite pour emmerder Potter.

Il se laissa retomber sur le Gryffondor, savourant sa victoire quand le souffle du brun se coupa au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait aller contre lui.

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire, siffla le blond à son oreille.

Il souffla dans le cou du brun, tirant un frisson à Potter. Il avait envie de mordre sa peau, de le faire souffrir, de laisser sortir toute sa rage et son angoisse après les heures inutiles qu'il avait passé dans la salle sur demande sans réussir à trouver une solution pour réparer l'armoire. Il voulait que Potter crie et se batte. Il voulait penser à autre chose.

\- Nan mais ça va pas ! aboya soudainement Malefoy.

Potter avait attrapé ses cheveux et les tirait violemment, écartant son visage de la peau de son cou. Il le maintint comme ça, leurs yeux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, une rage indescriptible les habitant. Les orbes du brun, délivrées de ses lunettes, l'impressionnaient. S'il avait pu le tuer d'un simple regard, Potter l'aurait fait.

Ils avaient réussi à se tenir loin l'un de l'autre pendant quelques semaines. Drago était si obsédé par sa mission et l'échec total vers lequel il allait qu'il avait oublié combien il aimait voir la colère et la haine remplir les yeux de Potter.

C'était différent, pourtant. Le Gryffondor semblait épuisé, constamment hors-de-lui, obsédé par quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas. Même Poudlard semblait plus sombre depuis que le monde magique avait accepté le retour de Voldemort. Lui-même avait perdu cette facilité avec laquelle il pouvait agir avant de se retrouver devant le mage noir. Seul Potter parvenait à le sortir de son angoisse perpétuelle.

Et il n'était pas assez con pour ne pas voir que le Gryffondor réagissait de la même manière. Ils se détruiraient mutuellement, et aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait. Ils étaient trop enfoncés dans leurs malheurs, trop fermés aux autres, trop seuls. Potter avait beau avoir la belette et la sang-de-bourbe à ses côtés, il doutait pourtant qu'il ait osé parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il aurait forcément eu droit à leur visite.

Ça faisait parti du jeu.

\- Alors ? demanda Potter d'une voix lourde de sens.

La menace était sous-jacente. Potter ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas avoué être celui qui avait voulu faire entrer le collier ensorcelé dans Poudlard.

\- Je t'ai connu plus loquace Malefoy, ajouta le brun en tirant un peu plus sur ses cheveux blonds.

Il voyait clairement que Potter prenait du plaisir à lui faire mal. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de lui hurler de lâcher ses mèches trop nobles pour lui mais la peur que quelqu'un les surprenne dans cette position si on venait à l'entendre était plus forte. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et il attrapa le poignet du brun pour lui faire relâcher la pression sur ses cheveux. Potter raffermit sa prise, Drago serra plus fort.

Il plaqua sa paume sur la bouche du Gryffondor pour l'empêcher de parler et faire du bruit. Potter lui jeta un regard noir. Fascinant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? Commença Drago d'une voix doucereuse de méchanceté. La mort de Black t'a-t-elle rendu fou au point de vouloir t'approcher de moi à chaque occasion ?

Il voulait lui faire mal, toucher là où la douleur serait la plus cuisante. Il savait comment tourner les mots pour brûler Potter, pas besoin de baguette pour le faire enrager. Le Gryffondor lui mordit la main et Malefoy retint un cri de douleur de s'extirper de sa gorge. Il laissa sa paume là où elle était, sentait le souffle précipité, rageur du brun.

\- Dis-moi Potter, qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre des gens qu'on aime ? Oh je me rappelle parfaitement l'état dans lequel tu étais. Tu sais, quand je t'ai avoué vouloir te tuer. Je voulais vraiment que tu meures, pour ce que tu as fait à mon père.

Il resserra sa prise sur le poignet du brun, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il sentait le corps de Potter vibrer d'une colère sourde, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, d'un mouvement de bassin sur lequel il préféra ne pas s'attarder, se retrouva en dessous, le brun désormais assis sur lui, son cuir chevelu libre mais le visage du Gryffondor loin du sien, une de ses mains serrée autour de sa gorge.

\- Tu aurais dû me tuer, siffla Harry.

Il respirait difficilement, reprenait seulement son souffle alors que le blond, en dessous, perdait le sien, le fixait d'un regard dur.

\- Ce serait trop facile, répondit difficilement Malefoy.

Potter secoua la tête d'un air négatif, et relâcha la pression sur la gorge du Serpentard. Malefoy le vit fermer les yeux, soupirer lourdement.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le blond, oubliant qu'il ne devrait même pas penser à chercher du réconfort auprès de son ennemi. Ce n'était même pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était juste épuisé. Crevé de devoir lutter pour que ses amis le croient, éreinté de devoir se battre pour un combat qu'il n'avait pas voulu, énervé de voir que Malefoy était le seul à voir qu'il était au fond du trou, enragé de le laisser jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il céda à l'envie de poser son front sur l'épaule du Serpentard quand il comprit que ses yeux s'embuaient. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il le voit pleurer, il retint ses larmes, se mit à trembler et Malefoy ne réagissait pas. Il froissa la cravate verte dans sa main.

\- Potter ?

La voix du Serpentard résonnait dans ses oreilles.

\- Potter ?!

Il ne réagit pas, ne voulait pas bouger.

\- Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?! Dégage de là !

Malefoy le poussait. Harry déglutit, papillonna des yeux pour effacer le début de larme qui naissait au coin de ses yeux et se releva, le plus rapidement possible.

Toujours assis sur le blond, il tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver ses lunettes et sa baguette, évitant volontairement de poser les yeux sur le visage de Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas voir son rictus moqueur. Quand il les eut trouvées, il posa avec précipitation ses lunettes sur son nez, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et se leva précipitamment. Le blond ne bougea pas.

Il s'enfuit en courant, tel un lâche.

* * *

Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir avant d'arriver là où il voulait.

L'alcôve était assez isolée pour qu'on ne pose pas les yeux sur lui à moins de savoir qu'il était là. Il s'adossa au muret, posant son front contre la vitre fraîche. Elle donnait sur le parc. Quelques élèves se promenaient, et Harry leur envia leur insouciance et le calme de leur vie.

Les moments qu'il passait avec Malefoy étaient absurdes, invraisemblables, une pure catastrophe. Non seulement, il n'avait pas été loin de pleurer devant son ennemi, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir au Serpentard d'avoir été un enfoiré de première.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de parler. Sirius était mort mais pas un seul jour ne passait où il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Ron et Hermione combien il lui manquait, combien il avait besoin de pleurer l'absence de celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la famille qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer alors que la survie du monde sorcier reposait sur ses épaules, et qu'on attendait de lui d'être le parfait petit héros.

Il n'était pas un héros, il n'avait même pas la prétention de dire qu'il avait l'âme d'un preux chevalier. Il n'était pas intelligent comme Hermione, il ne savait pas comment gérer le trop plein de responsabilité qu'on lui incombait. Le simple fait d'être le capitaine de quidditch suffisait pour le faire stresser.

Le fait est que Malefoy était le seul, et cette idée le rendait complètement fou, avec lequel il pourrait éventuellement parler de Sirius. Même si le Serpentard passait plus de temps à chercher à le faire souffrir en insultant son parrain, Harry ressentait un semblant de soulagement à pouvoir cracher sa haine et sa tristesse à la tête du blond.

Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. L'évolution de sa relation avec Malefoy était trop bizarre et trop inattendue pour qu'il se sente près à réfléchir à tout ça sainement. Il n'avait jamais eu recours à la violence physique auparavant. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Embrasser quelqu'un pour le faire souffrir n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, et en tout cas pas ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter avec Cho.

Il ne voulait même pas réfléchir au fait qu'il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois très très proche de Malefoy et qu'il n'avait ressenti aucun dégoût. Après tout, il n'avait dans ces moments-là, que la rage et l'envie de faire souffrir en tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir le temps de penser à apprécier un contact entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne fallait plus qu'il s'approche de Malefoy au risque de devenir fou. Non seulement, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir les réponses à ses questions, mais il n'avait également saisi aucune des opportunités qu'il avait eu pour prouver que le blond était un mangemort.

Son cerveau ne tournait pas rond.

* * *

Voilàààà !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Est-ce que ça va trop vite ? Pas assez ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça vous convient si je poste tous les mercredis ou est-ce qu'il y a un autre jour que vous préféreriez ?  
Est-ce que vous avez envie de faire un câlin à Drago pour le réconforter ? :p

Je ne suis pas contre les reviews, même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous aimez le drarry :p Enfin bref, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas, que ce soit en commentaire ou par mp ;)

Bisous bisous ! Et à mercredi prochain !


	5. Chapitre 4

Olaaaaa !

Comment ça va ? On est mercredi, et qui dit mercredi, dit Chapitre ! Mais aussi AVENGERS 2 ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Est-ce qu'il y a des fans par là ? J'attend la suite depuis quoi, des mois et des mois, et enfin ! Je vais devoir attendre ce week end pour aller le voir :(

M'enfin, assez parlé de moi, pour vous faire plaisir, ce chapitre est beaucouuuup plus long que d'habitude ! Et, ô merveille, nous sommes maintenant à **18 reviews**, **8 favoris** et **23 followers** ! **Le TOP du TOP** !

Je remercie donc les petits nouveaux, **Aventurine-San, Lucretia Toc Septnet, widlydopemilshake, Amoure12, et ****Adlyne**. Je vous adore !

* * *

**Un petit mot de ma super top méga géniale bêta** : "Vous croyiez tout savoir sur la soirée de Noël de Slughorn ? ClaP74 n'est pas de cet avis... Et bizarrement, j'aime bien sa version de l'histoire !"

* * *

RAR :

**Aventurine-san** : Je suis super contente de voir que cette histoire t'as donné envie de me laisser un petit mot ! :D Tes compliments sont parfaits, j'en suis toute rouge ! Pour une relation malsaine, oh oui, c'en est une, mais on parle de Drago et Harry, c'est pas étonnant :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Yukino** : Mdr, si ça me permettait de devenir hyper connue, je dis pas non ! Rien que le fait d'avoir mon pseudo taggé là-bas me rend folle :D :D Oh je peux pas dire que ça va vite s'arranger, mais ça s'arrangera, promis :) Je leur dirais que tu penses à eux, ça les rassurera :p

**sublimo** : Tes reviews sont vraiment géniales ! Elles me font sourire à chaque fois, et je suis super heureuse quand je les reçois :) Ah non hein, c'est moi qui te remercie de venir la lire et de laisser ton avis à chaque fois, c'est adorable et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça ! ;) Ton soutient me fait chaud au coeur, merci ! :D Oh tu t'es largement rattrapé ! :p Ooooh, c'est trop gentil ! Ils sont tellement faits l'un pour l'autre, je comprends pas que JK ne nous l'ait pas avoué :( M'enfin, je t'envoie Drago tout de suite, il se fera une joie de te faire des câlins (et d'en tirer réconfort aussi haha) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Harry tapota encore une fois le dos de Ron dans une tentative maladroite de rassurer le rouquin sur ses compétences au quidditch. Dire que l'entraînement avait été une catastrophe était un euphémisme.

Ron avait été désastreux, et Harry ne savait définitivement pas quoi lui dire de plus pour réussir à lui redonner confiance en lui. Il savait que le rouquin était parfaitement capable d'arrêter le souaffle et le lui répétait le plus souvent possible. Pourtant, le stress de son ami à l'approche du premier match de la saison prenait le dessus, et le brun se retrouvait complètement incapable de gérer son co-équipier.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire, encore une fois, qu'il était sûr qu'il serait un joueur exemplaire lors du match quand il vit Ron s'arrêter subitement. Fronçant les sourcils, il suivit le regard de son ami, et il tomba sur _eux_.

Dean avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Ginny et la maintenait bien serrée contre son torse, leurs bouches scellées. Il se sentit vide, complètement perdu. Sa bouche s'assécha, et pendant un instant, la fugace envie de se trouver à la place du Gryffondor l'envahit. Ce fut aussi soudain que la silhouette de Ron se précipitant vers le couple.

* * *

\- Ta réaction est ridicule, murmura Hermione en se penchant vers eux pour qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre.

Ron grogna, lançant un regard noir à Ginny, assise à quelques places de la leur. Harry aurait juré que le rouquin s'était retenu de se lever quand Dean prit place à côté de sa sœur.

\- C'est comme si Harry embrassait Malefoy ! Ça me ferait le même effet, tu vois ?! siffla Ron d'un air mauvais.

Harry recracha son verre de jus de citrouille, les yeux exorbités.

\- Désolé vieux pour l'exemple, je sais que ça arrivera jamais, ajouta Ron d'une voix plus conciliante en lui tapotant le dos.

Hermione secoua la tête, renonçant à répondre aux âneries de son meilleur ami. Harry, quant à lui, avait la sensation de s'être pris un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Un frisson d'effroi lui courait le long de la colonne vertébrale, lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier pendant toute cette semaine. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à Malefoy. Il ne devait surtout pas tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentard.

Il s'en était pourtant bien sorti, parvenant à reléguer Malefoy et les fâcheux événements des salles de classes dans un coin de son cerveau. Il avait même réussi à complètement oublier qu'il avait presque pleuré devant lui après sa réunion avec Dumbledore et la découverte effrayante de l'enfance de Voldemort.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux avant la phrase de Ron. Même le baiser de Dean et Ginny n'avait pas réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde. Au contraire, il s'était imaginé à sa place, serrer la rouquine contre lui, sentir son corps contre le sien, goûter ses lèvres. Une chaleur incroyable l'avait envahi et il s'était sentit invincible pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ron hurle à tout va sur sa sœur au milieu du couloir.

Il avait vu Ginny grandir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La rouquine était devenue femme, et il ne pouvait pas se mentir sur sa beauté flamboyante. La réaction de Ron l'avait complètement refroidi. Le rouquin aurait-il eu le même discours s'il s'était trouvé à la place de Dean ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ne souhaitait pas vraiment tenter l'expérience, maintenant que tout était revenu à la normale.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

Le brun croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Il acquiesça, peu désireux de parler de ce qui le tracassait, que ce soit à propos de Ginny ou Malefoy. L'humeur massacrante de Ron avait jeté un froid sur la table, il ne préférait pas envenimer la situation en disant quelque chose qu'il ne penserait pas.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut rythmé par l'humeur massacrante de Ron et l'air blessé d'Hermione qui subissait la première les colères du rouquin. Harry préférait passer plus de temps seul plutôt que de partager l'ambiance froide dans laquelle gravitaient ses meilleurs amis. Non seulement, il ne supportait plus les remarques méchantes de Ron sur sa sœur et ses crises de rage lors des entraînements de quidditch, mais la fatigue due à ses cauchemars n'aidait pas la chose.

La plupart du temps, il rêvait qu'il se trouvait dans ce couloir avec Ginny, il glissait son bras sur sa taille et l'embrassait, enfin. Soudainement, Malefoy arrivait. Le blond attrapait la rouquine, l'éloignant et s'emparait de son bras. Il se collait contre lui, et murmurait quelque chose à son oreille. Le Serpentard posait ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, et Harry oubliait tout, jusqu'à la présence de Ginny juste à côté. Et, aussi subitement que Malefoy était apparu, Ron les trouvait. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, le visage du rouquin imprimé dans son esprit, le regard de pure haine gravé sur sa rétine.

Il avait eu du mal à différencier le Ron de ses rêves de son vrai meilleur ami. Le comportement du rouquin était si violent qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus de frontière entre l'imaginaire et la réalité. Il avait eu envie de le frapper, l'avait menacé de le virer de l'équipe s'il n'était pas capable de mettre sa rancœur de côté, ce qui avait eu pour effet de complètement démoraliser le jeune homme.

Il en était là de la situation le matin du fameux match de quidditch, à devoir gérer un Ron déprimé et ses propres obsessions, quand la solution lui apparut enfin.

* * *

Ginny et Demelza se trouvaient déjà aux vestiaires quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent d'un pas léger. Le rouquin, persuadé d'avoir bu du Felix Felicis, débordait de confiance, souriant même au passage à sa sœur, qui le suivit du regard d'un air surpris. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, la question se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire, et le visage de Ginny s'éclaira. Son cœur fit une embardée, son corps se remplit d'allégresse. La rouquine avait des yeux magnifiques qui s'accordaient avec sa chevelure de feu. Le rouge lui allait bien, en fait, sa tenue de quidditch semblait avoir été dessinée spécialement pour elle. Le feu brûla dans ses veines. La jeune femme leur parlait, mais il n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

\- … et il a déclaré forfait, Malefoy est malade !

Une seconde. Harry s'extirpa de ses pensées avec violence.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il en clignant des yeux. Malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Mais l'essentiel est là, la fouine ne nous tournera pas dans les pattes, et Harper, son remplaçant, est un vrai nul !

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Ron, certain que l'absence du Serpentard avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un mangemort.

\- C'est louche, non ? murmura-t-il au rouquin.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'on a de la chance, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire, faisant allusion au Felix Felicis qu'il avait versé dans son verre pendant le déjeuner.

Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait autre chose, puisqu'il n'avait pas versé la potion dans le jus de citrouille de Ron. Détail qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler maintenant à son ami. Il se demandait ce que trafiquait Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais loupé un match de quidditch, et les rares fois où il avait été malade, le Serpentard avait fait en sorte de repousser la rencontre entre les deux équipes. Le blond cachait quelque chose, Harry en était persuadé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas ses co-équipiers se diriger vers le terrain, jusqu'à ce que Ron passe sa main plusieurs fois devant ses yeux.

\- Harry, à quoi tu penses ? lui demanda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Malefoy. Je ne comprends pas, il n'a jamais loupé un seul match. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Ron secoua la tête d'un air négatif.

\- Arrête, tu te fais des idées, c'est juste la chance ! Allez viens, on a un match à gagner ! répondit le rouquin d'un air joyeux et confiant.

Il attrapa le bras du brun et l'attira à sa suite jusqu'à la clameur des tribunes.

* * *

La confiance en soi vous faisait parfois faire des choses que jamais vous n'auriez jamais cru possible. Harry avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'ils avaient gagné le match et que son petit stratagème avec Ron avait fonctionné. Le rouquin avait été sensationnel, persuadé d'avoir bu du Felix Felicis, il s'était révélé un joueur exceptionnel.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu le potentiel du rouquin. Lavande et Ron, dans un coin de la salle commune, étaient collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. La fête qui battait son plein ne suffisait pas à les éloigner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Ridicule ! Et après il ose me dire quelque chose ?

Ginny s'était arrêtée à côté de lui, lui tirant un frisson tout le long du corps. Elle souriait, rigolait de la situation. Elle en avait voulu assez longtemps à Ron pour ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, mais tout dans son expression laissait transparaître qu'elle disait ça d'une manière amusée et attendrie. Il se mit à sourire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La présence de Ginny l'apaisait, il se sentait heureux, libre de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'au combat contre Voldemort. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps le réconforter, il voulait de la tendresse et de l'affection.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Un courant de chaleur l'envahit. Elle lui sourit puis s'éloigna après avoir serré tendrement sa main au passage. Il n'osa pas la retenir. En réalité, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de retenir Cho l'année précédente, ça ne marchait de toute façon plus entre eux.

Il tourna la tête au moment où une masse de cheveux bruns passait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Un sentiment de détresse l'envahit à l'idée qu'Hermione ait pu voir le couple qui s'embrassait dans un coin de la salle commune. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les sentiments de la jeune femme pour le rouquin. Sentiments d'ailleurs partagés par Ron qui était malheureusement trop borné pour voir ce qu'il avait sous le nez.

Il trouva Hermione dans une salle de classe vide, des oiseaux voletant tout autour d'elle. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et pendant un instant, il oublia tous ses problèmes pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour essayer de réconforter son amie. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, et qu'il comprenait sa douleur. Elle renifla piteusement et il en voulut à Ron de la mettre dans cet état là.

Ledit Ron qui arriva au même moment avec Lavande. Il n'essaya même pas d'aider le rouquin quand Hermione envoya ses oiseaux l'attaquer.

* * *

Harry en avait presque oublié de penser à Malefoy tant la guerre que se menaient Ron et Hermione lui prenait du temps et de la patience. Ses deux meilleurs amis saisissaient chaque occasion pour s'envoyer des piques, arguant, chacun de leur côté qu'il ou elle avait raison sur toute cette histoire.

Hermione n'avait finalement pas eu l'idée du siècle en se faisant inviter par Cormac pour la soirée de Noël de Slughorn. Harry se retenait de rire à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard exaspéré de sa meilleure amie. Le regret émanait d'elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Il ne disait rien, se contentait de sourire et de regarder la brune chercher par tous les moyens de s'échapper de la poigne du Gryffondor.

Luna l'avait abandonné quelques minutes seulement après qu'ils étaient entrés. Il ne lui en voulait pas de s'intéresser au vampire plutôt qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au moment de l'inviter et s'il n'y avait que lui, il aurait trouvé un moyen d'échapper à cette fête, si seulement Hermione ne l'avait pas forcé à y aller.

\- Mon garçon !

Harry sursauta violemment quand une main se posa rudement sur son épaule, renversant un peu de son champagne sur sa robe au passage. Il se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Slughorn.

\- Professeur ! Comment allez-vous ?

Il aperçut Luna qui gravitait dans la salle, ayant visiblement abandonné son vampire. Elle posa ses grands yeux sur lui et s'approcha d'eux. Il ne put empêcher un soupir silencieux de s'échapper de sa bouche à l'idée qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul avec Slughorn.

\- Bien bien, mon cher Harry. Vous me voyez heureux, vraiment, de vous voir ici ce soir. Depuis le temps que je cherchais à vous inviter !

Harry grimaça, espérant que Slughorn ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il avait délibérément cherché à éviter les réunions du Club de Slug. Heureusement pour lui, Luna arriva au même moment.

\- Professeur, commença-t-elle en le fixant sans aucune gêne, est-ce que vous connaissez les joncheruines ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant le regard complètement abasourdi de son professeur de potion, une violente envie de rire lui remontant le long du dos. Luna avait le don de tourner la conversation à la rigolade d'une simple phrase. Slughorn ouvrait la bouche et le refermait comme un poisson, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Son regard fit le tour de la salle et se posa subitement sur Rogue, qui passait à côté de leur petit groupe sans se douter une minute de la discussion ahurissante qu'ils venaient de commencer. La jeune femme avait entamé un long monologue sur les joncheruines lorsque Slughorn attrapa le bras de Severus et l'amena dans leur cercle sous le regard horrifié de Harry qui se mit à chercher n'importe quel moyen pour échapper au regard haineux et sombre de Rogue.

\- Mon cher Severus, peut-être pourrez-vous nous éclairer sur ce que sont les joncheruines, je crains que …

Soudain, le regard de Harry se posa sur l'étrange couple qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Un frisson d'excitation lui traversa tous le corps à la vision de Malefoy, traîné par Rusard, râlant contre ces satanés élèves qui rôdaient dans les couloirs tous les soirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant eux, le concierge expliquant qu'il avait trouvé le Serpentard dans un couloir et qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il avait été convié à la soirée de Slughorn. Harry n'écoutait pas, il fixait Malefoy. Le blond évitait son regard, mais pas seulement le sien. Sa posture réticente, coléreuse et légèrement effrayée était directement tournée vers Rogue, qui le scrutait méticuleusement.

Le brun n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'observer Malefoy depuis qu'ils s'étaient _battus_ – il refusait de donner un autre nom à leur altercation – après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Entre les entraînements de quidditch, le match et les embrouilles entre Ron et Hermione, Harry avait vu les mois de novembre et décembre passer à une vitesse fulgurante. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Malefoy, il avait juste été occupé à d'autres choses, et l'image de Ginny s'était imposée à lui, alors que le blond avait comme disparu de la circulation. Il avait évité de le regarder en cours quand il avait encore le temps de souffler entre les deux tonnes de devoirs qu'ils avaient et ne l'avait plus croisé dans les couloirs.

Le changement sur le visage du Serpentard était flagrant et il se demanda un moment ce qui avait pu pousser le blond à être aussi épuisé. Des cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et son teint habituellement pâle était maintenant blafard. Il semblait malade.

Il ne se rendit compte que Rogue avait entraîné Malefoy à l'extérieur uniquement quand il l'attrapa par le bras comme un gosse qu'on allait gronder. Harry se tourna vers Luna qui lui souriait d'un air mystérieux.

\- Professeur, je crois que Harry a besoin d'aller dormir, dit-elle en se tournant vers Slughorn.

\- Votre amie a sûrement raison, répondit le professeur de potion en le fixant d'un air préoccupé. Vous travaillez trop mon ami. Je vous donne la permission de partir.

Harry hésita entre l'envie de rire ou grogner de consternation. A la place, il remercia son professeur et Luna avant de sortir de la salle, s'empressant de sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et de s'en vêtir. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre le sourire conspirateur de Luna qui semblait avoir compris son manège ou l'air paternel qu'arborait Slughorn quand il lui parlait. Ces deux-là devaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire.

Il arpenta les couloirs, cherchant une trace de Malefoy et Rogue, quand il entendit des éclats de voix provenir d'une salle de classe. Il s'en approcha, collant son oreille à la porte, laissant les mots des deux Serpentard glisser jusqu'à son esprit curieux.

* * *

Harry eut juste le temps de se reculer avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur lui. Le corps de Drago le percuta violemment, le blond fronçant les sourcils devant l'absence de personne devant lui. Il plissa les yeux, tendit la main devant lui jusqu'à toucher la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Une aura de colère destructrice émanait du Serpentard et le brun retint instinctivement son souffle. Il savait que Rogue devait probablement encore se trouver dans la salle, et la simple idée que le mangemort puisse découvrir l'existence de la cape lui tordit le ventre de peur. Il n'avait pas peur de Malefoy, il doutait même que le blond se rende compte de ce qu'il possédait réellement.

Le regard du Serpentard se fixa là où il pensait qu'il était, sa main agrippée à un pan de la cape. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la colère et de la peur.

Un bruit de pas dans la salle à côté les réveilla. Malefoy ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il avait parfaitement senti son mouvement de recul. Le blond fit soudainement demi tour et s'enfuit le long du couloir, tournant la tête une dernière fois vers Harry.

Le brun lui emboîta le pas avant que Rogue ne sorte de la salle, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

* * *

Il sentait la présence de Potter derrière lui, le bruit de ses pas derrière chacun des siens. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, il ne l'avait pas invité à le suivre, il n'avait ressenti qu'une colère immense contre Rogue, et puis il avait foncé dans le Gryffondor.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à Potter quand son esprit n'était pas ravagé par sa mission. Il passait trop de temps dans la salle sur demande, en oubliait de manger, et même de s'entraîner au point de ne pas pouvoir participer au match. Ca l'arrangeait au fond, de ne pas pouvoir voir Potter, le seul qui avait compris qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

A quel point avait-il envie que Potter sache exactement ce qu'il faisait ? Est-ce que ça lui permettrait de s'en sortir, de trouver une solution autre que sa mort et celle de ses parents ?

Il se donnait envie de vomir. Depuis quand Potter était-il une option ? Il avait seulement besoin de lui pour le faire souffrir, se divertir, oublier qu'il était dans une impasse et que l'armoire à disparaître ne donnait rien. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, de se défouler, et putain, Potter le suivait toujours. Si le Gryffondor pensait être discret …

Il l'attrapa subitement, saisissant l'invisible derrière lui, et le poussa dans le premier placard à balais qu'il eut sous la main. Le brun étouffa un gémissement quand son dos cogna le mur et les manches en bois. Drago s'engouffra à sa suite, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il plaqua Potter contre le mur, colla son corps au sien dans l'espace étroit de l'armoire. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, sa _discussion_ avec Rogue l'avait rendu fou, de rage, de peur. Il fallait qu'il extériorise.

Il sentait le souffle saccadé du brun contre son visage, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux dans l'obscurité. Est-ce qu'il avait peur lui aussi ?

Il savait qu'il faisait une connerie, il devrait jeter Potter hors du placard, le frapper, le faire souffrir d'une autre manière. Il ne devait pas … Il devait l'embrasser.

Putain.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Potter sans aucune douceur. Son souffle était électrisant. Et surtout, le Gryffondor ne le repoussait pas. Il y avait comme un besoin, une envie de se libérer et de jeter aux oubliettes tout ce qui les emmerdait.

Il attrapa les poignets du brun, les serra en s'en brûler les mains, faisant gémir de douleur le jeune homme. Il caressa ses lèvres, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche et mêla enfin sa langue à la sienne avec un soupir de contentement qu'il ignora tant il avait besoin de s'oublier lui-même.

Ils rapprochèrent leurs deux corps en même temps. Ils avaient omis qui ils étaient, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, gémissant ensemble, soupirant, mordant leurs lèvres. Drago recula, rien qu'un instant, glissa son visage dans le cou de Potter et le mordit. Enfin. Il lécha sa peau, glissa ses dents, laissa sa marque sur sa proie.

Potter grogna dans son oreille, de douleur et d'excitation. Putain, il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en entendant le Gryffondor gémir.

_Non_. Ça non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il se recula vivement, comme si on venait de le brûler. Son souffle était trop irrégulier, il était revenu trop vite à la réalité. Comment avait-il pu ignorer à quel point il était serré dans son pantalon ? Son érection le brûlait et Potter devait probablement ressentir la même chose vu ce qu'il se rappelait de leurs frottements.

Putain de merde. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il dégage d'ici. Potter ne réagissait même pas. Ils avaient été trop loin.

Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit du placard en trombe. Heureusement, il aurait toutes les vacances de Noël pour essayer d'oublier. Il devait oublier.

* * *

Avant de passer pour une sadique, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Lintuu. Je crois que cette fin est aussi frustrante que les précédentes non ? xD Promis, un jour, je ferais des fins normales ...

Sinon, ben oui, Ginny quoi ! Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier mais j'espère qu'elle a énervé pas mal de monde :p A votre avis, des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer après ? Est-ce que vous aimez Tom Jedusor ? Et Lucius Malefoy ? Est-ce que vous avez des histoires à me conseiller ? Je suis trop en manque haha et je pose trop de questions, je sais ^^

A mercredi prochain ! :D


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello !

Comment ça va ? Bon, je suis enfin allée voir Avengers, l'ère d'Ultron, et c'était juste parfait ! En 3D en plus, alors c'était juste le top du top, je m'en remet pas, et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner le voir ! :D

Concernant le chapitre, on arrive dans un moment clé du livre, qui va nous diriger vers quelque chose de ... haha, je vais pas en dire plus mais je m'excuse tout de suite auprès de Lintuu qui va vouloir me tuer :p Pitié, ne me lance pas un avala kedavra, ce serait vraiment triste de ne pas avoir la suite de l'histoire non ? :p

Sinon, je suis super contente de voir plein de petits nouveaux sur cette histoire, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça plait et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez tous pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. C'est super adorable, et je vous adore ! Du coup, on est maintenant à 28 reviews, 9 favoris et 25 followers, trop toooop :D

Merci aux nouveaux : **Talousa, Caella,Dora Malena, Patate Troll, et ****widlydopemilshake** ! :)

* * *

**Un petit mot de ma bêta préférée** :"Vous aurez envie de tuer ClaP après avoir lu ce chapitre... Mais je l'aime bien alors évitez s'il vous plaît !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Aventurine-san** : Meilleur que le dernier ? Ouao, merci, c'est juste génial de lire des mots comme ça ! Merci merci merci ! Désolée pour la frustration, malheureusement je crois que ce sera la même chose pour celui-là ... xD Haha, pauvre Drago, surtout que non en effet, il n'a rien à voir avec Cormac ! Il en est même à des années lumières ! Concernant Ginny, malheureusement elle ne va pas s'arrêter là, mais bon, il faut bien un peu de piquant :p Quand à Luna, c'est vrai qu'elle est géniale ! Haha heureuse de voir que cette version te plait plus que celle du film, j'avoue aussi que j'aurais préféré voir quelque chose comme ça ! Et oui, c'est exactement ça ! "suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis" ça correspond tellement à eux ! Merci de l'avoir rappelé :D Hélas non, ce chapitre n'est pas consacré qu'aux vacances, une petite partie au début, mais on revient vite à Poudlard ! Comme je l'ai dit au début il me semble, je m'attarde pas trop sur les passages qu'on connait parce que je veux pas que ça soit rébarbatif, alors je me concentre sur le reste ;) M'enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D

**joey** : Oh merci pour cette adorable review ! C'est vraiment gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que je te reverrais vite ! :D

**Yukino** : Heyy ! Oh je crois que ça les as rassurés ! Enfin j'espère :) Concernant Avengers, mon dieu, que c'était bien ! J'en reviens toujours pas, je n'attend qu'une chose, c'est qu'il sorte en DVD pour le voir et le revoir en boucle ! Est-ce que tu es allée le voir ? Mdr, je crois que ce sont les mots appropriés pour Ginny, comment ose-t-elle poser ses patounes sur Ryry ?! Mais bon, on est bien obligé d'en passer par là :p Haha, Luna est géniale, et merci de préférer cette version, je suis contente de voir qu'elle te satisfait pleinement :D En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**sublimo** : Hééééééé, comme j'étais contente de voir ta review ! Tu peux pas savoir ! :D Mon cerveau et moi sommes plus qu'heureux, en fait, on est carrément sur un petit nuage et on arrive pas à en descendre et mes mains ne cessent de me pousser à te remercier encore et encore pour ces mots juste adorables et parfaits et absolument géniaux ! Enfin bref, j'aimerais ériger une statue en ton honneur ! J'ai l'image d'une touriste japonaise et je trouve ça génial xD Vraiment ! En effet, pauvre Drago et ça va pas en s'arrangeant :( Heureusement, tu peux compter sur Ryry pour le réconforter, et je suis sûre que tu serais pas contre l'aider aussi haha ! Et vraiment, que tu me dises que ce chapitre est ton favori, oua, merci c'est génial, et je stresse encore plus pour la suite xD ! OH MON DIEU, tu connais Sleeping At Last ?! Mais mais, c'est le destin ! J'adore ce groupe, j'en suis trop fan ! Je savais pas qu'ils avaient fait une reprise de cette chanson, mais elle est vraiment magnifique alors merci de m'en avoir parlé ! Sinon, mes préférées sont Saturn et Uranus :D Et toi ? Aaaaah mon dieu, Avengers 2 ne m'a pas plu, il m'a rendu dingue et je veux le revoir, j'en ai trop enviiiiiie ! xD Si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi ! Bon ils ont coupé la scène de Loki donc je peux pas dire Loki, mais j'hésite entre Tony et Steve, même si je penche plus pour Tony :p Et toi ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu lis du FrostIron ou d'autres fics sur Marvel ? Enfin voilà, je blablablate haha mais si tu veux en parler plus, je serais ravie de te donner mon adresse mail ou toi la tienne :D Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Son souffle caressa sa peau, ses dents prenant possession de son cou, ses lèvres en une douce torture sur son épiderme. Il frotta son corps contre lui, délicieusement, violemment, son envie gonflant. Il voulait plus, plus, plus. Il suffoquait, il avait besoin de respirer. C'était trop.

Harry se redressa vivement dans son lit, avalant une énorme goulée d'air qui lui brûla la gorge. Son cœur battait trop vite. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses draps étaient trempés et il esquissa une grimace en constatant qu'il avait encore sali son caleçon en pensant à Malefoy.

Les ronflements de Ron brisaient le silence de la chambre. Le Terrier était complètement endormi. Il posa les pieds sur le parquet froid et se leva sans bruit pour aller à la salle de bain.

Il voulait prendre une douche, très froide, pour se calmer les idées mais la simple pensée de réveiller quelqu'un et qu'on lui pose des questions qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre l'en dissuada. Il lança un rapide récurvite et se contenta de se passer de l'eau glaciale sur le visage, essayant d'oublier le corps de Malefoy contre le sien.

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir. Il souffla un grand coup. Impossible d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant les vacances. Il se réveillait chaque nuit après des rêves similaires, mettant tous en scène Malefoy. Harry ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Il y a quelques jours, il était encore persuadé d'une chose. Rien ne pourrait être pire que de se dire qu'il allait mourir un jour de la main de Voldemort. Maintenant, il hésitait entre ça, et l'idée qu'il avait envie de Malefoy. Il se savait assez désespéré pour s'accrocher à la première marque d'affection qu'on lui donnait, mais le Serpentard était tout sauf de l'affection.

Ce n'était pas seulement Malefoy. Harry s'était toujours pensé hétéro, et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant. S'il avait eu envie du Serpentard, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées, ou en tout cas, c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Il ne regardait pas les hommes, ne cherchait pas à avoir des rapports autre qu'amicaux avec eux. Malefoy n'était rien d'autre qu'une passade, il n'y avait rien entre eux que cette haine violente et ce besoin de faire mal. Pas de tendresse, pas même une once de respect ou d'amitié. C'était impossible.

S'il devait parler de sentiment, c'était à Ginny qu'il pensait. Ses cheveux de flamme, son sourire attendri lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, sa douceur de femme. Il devait effacer Malefoy de ses pensées, devait oublier son corps et ses mots. Drago Malefoy était un mangemort, et ce simple fait devait suffir à le dégoûter de sa personne.

* * *

Drago se laissa glisser contre le mur en soupirant lourdement. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer mais il se refusait le loisir de craquer. Ses mains tremblaient, et il ne parvenait pas à les arrêter sans les coincer entre ses jambes pliées. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il ne trouvait pas le moyen de réparer cette foutue armoire et d'heure en heure, une angoisse sans nom l'envahissait.

Elle était familière, dérangeante, éprouvante. Il perdait pied à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux menaces de Voldemort, à son incapacité à remplir sa mission. Il voyait la mort venir à grand pas jusqu'à lui, il imaginait le regard blessé de sa mère, honteux de son père, et ces images lui donnaient toujours envie de vomir.

Heureusement pour lui, Potter ne passait pas ses vacances à Poudlard et il pouvait ainsi essayer d'oublier la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Par merlin, il cherchait encore à comprendre pourquoi et comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il s'était juré de faire souffrir le Gryffondor par tous les moyens, mais sûrement pas en prenant lui-même son pied dans l'histoire.

Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans le fait qu'il avait pu avoir envie d'embrasser le brun, même si c'était pendant une fraction de seconde et sûrement parce qu'il était trop perturbé émotionnellement par la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son parrain juste avant. Il avait détesté Potter le jour où il avait refusé de lui serrer la main, et il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu changer maintenant. Le Gryffondor était toujours le même type insupportable qui réussissait dans tout ce qu'il faisait et qui l'énervait constamment. Il le détestait toujours autant, et il voulait toujours lui faire du mal.

Il savait que la meilleure solution serait de carrément oublier le Survivant, l'effacer de sa vie, ne plus chercher à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il avait déjà trop de soucis avec sa mission pour en plus ajouter ses problèmes avec le Gryffondor. Il pouvait bien réussir à vivre sans Potter.

* * *

Harry regarda une dernière fois Mrs Weasley verser sa larme avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée verte. Dumbledore avait exceptionnellement mis en place les réseaux de cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard à la fin des vacances de Noël. McGonagall les accueillit avec son air sévère, et Ron, Ginny et Harry rejoignirent leur dortoir.

Hermione était déjà rentrée de vacances, et si Harry pensait que les vacances auraient apaisé les colères de sa meilleure amie envers Ron, il se trompait lourdement. La brunette eut un tel regard de dégoût quand Lavande se jeta au coup du rouquin qu'il préféra ne pas pousser sa chance et emmena la jeune femme vers deux fauteuils éloignés pour lui raconter ses vacances et les découvertes qu'il avait faites sur Malefoy.

Il se tourna vers Ginny pour lui proposer de les accompagner, mais elle lui répondit qu'elle devait aller voir Dean. Harry ne loupa pas le sourire peu enjoué de la rouquine, ni même la manière dont elle avait posé sa main sur son bras, caressant sa peau au passage aussi discrètement que possible. Hermione lui jeta un regard suggestif, ayant clairement vu leur manège. Harry se sentit soudainement plus joyeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione en prenant place sur un fauteuil, tournant le dos à Ron et Lavande. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- J'ai surpris Malefoy en pleine conversation avec Rogue après la soirée de Slughorn. Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il manigançait, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire Hermione ! Voldemort a forcément fait de lui un mangemort ! Rogue lui a dit qu'il savait pour sa mission et qu'il pouvait l'aider.

\- Harry, tu ne crois pas que Rogue a dit ça juste pour que …

\- Pour que Malefoy lui dise de quoi il s'agit. Oui je sais, Mr Weasley et Lupin m'ont dit la même chose. Mais j'avais raison, il trafique bien quelque chose, la coupa Harry avec un air supérieur.

\- Je sais pas Harry, on parle de Malefoy là, pourquoi Voldemort lui donnerait une mission ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais il manigance quelque chose et ça a forcément un rapport avec Voldemort !

\- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?

\- Non, pas encore, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant les vacances, mais en parlant de Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie m'a rendu visite au Terrier.

\- Le ministre ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Des infos sur Dumbledore et ce qu'il trafiquait quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il voulait se servir de moi pour sa politique.

Hermione grimaça à ses mots, montrant clairement sa désapprobation.

\- Fais attention Harry, ne le laisse surtout pas interférer, on ne sait pas jusqu'où ils ont été infiltrés au Ministère …

Harry acquiesça. Il avait parfois du mal à se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Il observa les élèves dans la salle commune, insouciants, ignorants des actes de Voldemort en dehors de l'école. Son regard se posa sur Ginny, aux côtés de Dean. Le métis lui racontait probablement ses vacances, mais le sourire crispé de la jeune femme ne trompait pas son ennui, ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

\- J'ai l'impression que leur couple bat un peu de l'aile.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle le regardait avec un sourire attendri, désignant le couple qu'il regardait du menton. Il haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour aux paroles de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je t'envie parfois, ajouta la brunette.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ginny est tellement plus observatrice que Ron.

Harry la fixait sans comprendre.

\- Harry, continua-t-elle avec un petit rire, même Ginny a remarqué tes regards et tes petites attentions envers elle. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle quitte bientôt Dean, elle a toujours été amoureuse de toi, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le Gryffondor rougit instantanément. Se pouvait-il que la rouquine ressente quelque chose pour lui ? Une intense chaleur l'envahit, tout son corps se réveillant à la pensée de Ginny. Son sourire, sa douceur, sa voix. Et puis Malefoy s'imposa à son esprit, un sentiment de culpabilité immense le submergeant. Que dirait-elle si elle venait à apprendre que le Serpentard l'avait embrassé, et qu'il s'était laissé faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. S'il voulait avoir sa chance avec Ginny, il devait s'éloigner de Malefoy par tous les moyens. Il aurait bien le temps de trouver une solution pour prouver qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il trafiquait quelque chose une fois qu'il aurait pu en parler à Dumbledore.

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit avec le sourire, et ce ne fut pas Malefoy qui envahit ses rêves, mais une crinière de feu et une voix féminine.

* * *

Se faire une promesse était une chose, la mettre en œuvre en était une toute autre. Même si Harry et Drago s'étaient confortés dans l'idée que leur santé mentale résiderait dans le fait de s'ignorer royalement, il était d'autant plus difficile de le faire lorsqu'ils partageaient les mêmes cours et qu'ils se croisaient encore plus souvent que d'habitude dans les couloirs.

Ils n'osaient même plus s'insulter entre deux couloirs, Harry passait de plus en plus de temps sur le terrain de quidditch, à faire ses devoirs ou à ses réunions avec Dumbledore, tandis que Drago cherchait un refuge malsain dans la salle sur demande.

Un mois s'écoula sans qu'aucun contact n'ait eu lieu entre eux, ce dont ils se félicitaient cyniquement. Harry n'avait pas reparlé de sa théorie du mangemort à Hermione et Ron, trop énervé par ses échecs pour récupérer le souvenir falsifié de Slughorn, et Drago n'avait pas cherché à s'approcher du Gryffondor.

Mi-février amena avec lui les premières leçons de transplanage, et la mise à l'épreuve de leurs promesses.

Harry et Drago n'avaient malheureusement pas d'autres choix que de se retrouver dans la même pièce, et même si le Gryffondor s'était juré de ne pas l'approcher, la réprimande de McGonagall envers le Serpentard avait attiré son attention et le brun s'était arrangé pour se rapprocher de lui afin de surprendre sa conversation avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir pour provoquer Malefoy. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

Il observa le corps du blond se figer, et le Serpentard se retourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il le vit avec une joie non dissimulée sortir sa baguette de sa poche, mais au même moment le professeur de transplanage leur donna une nouvelle instruction.

Il en profita pour s'éloigner discrètement jusqu'à revenir vers Hermione qui lui jeta un regard courroucé. Il se concentra sur les instructions du professeur, ignorant les yeux curieux de Ron, un peu plus loin.

* * *

Harry monta en courant les marches qui le séparaient de son dortoir, suivi d'un Ron maugréant contre son meilleur ami qui le traînait à travers le château à toute vitesse sans aucune explication. Arrivés dans leur chambre, le brun se jeta sur sa valise et en sortit un vieux parchemin tout racorni.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, s'empressa de prononcer Harry à voix basse, vérifiant une dernière fois que personne d'autre qu'eux deux se trouvaient dans le dortoir.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron d'une voix essoufflée en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son ami.

\- Malefoy se sert de Crabbe et Goyle pour quelque chose, et je dois découvrir ce que c'est !

Ron soupira, clairement pas convaincu par ce que lui disait Harry.

\- Aide-moi à le trouver ! Le pressa le brun.

Le rouquin se pencha également sur la carte.

\- Ici, lui répondit-il en pointant la salle commune des Serpentard. Il ne fait rien de méchant, tu vois bien, il glande juste avec ses deux gorilles et les autres élèves.

\- Je regarderai sur la carte tous les jours, il me suffira de prendre la cape et de le suivre pour découvrir ce qu'il manigance !

Harry ne vit pas le regard désapprobateur de son ami, trop absorbé par la carte. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que Malefoy manigançait, peu importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour ça.

* * *

Il n'eut guère le temps de vraiment surveiller Malefoy les jours qui suivirent. Lorsqu'il regardait la carte, le Serpentard se trouvait presque toujours en compagnie de ses larbins dans la grande salle ou en cours, et les rares fois où il semblait seul, il était alors impossible de le localiser sur la carte. Harry se demanda plusieurs fois s'il sortait du château mais il était impossible d'échapper à la vigilance de Rusard et les passages secrets étaient tous indiqués sur la carte du maraudeur. Le Serpentard disparaissait quelque part pendant plusieurs heures sans qu'il ne sache comment ni où.

Le mois de mars arriva rapidement sans qu'il ne trouve de preuves de ce que manigançait le Serpentard. Pas une seule fois il n'avait pu enfiler la cape d'invisibilité pour suivre le blond, soit parce qu'Hermione le forçait à l'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour rédiger un devoir ou bien à cause de Ron qui cherchait à échapper à Lavande, devenue bien trop collante à son goût.

Le 1er mars, jour de l'anniversaire de Ron, il se leva comme d'habitude, et de manière obsessionnelle regarda encore une fois la carte. Malefoy était de nouveau introuvable. Le rouquin, sur le lit voisin, avait entrepris d'ouvrir tous ses cadeaux, poussant des exclamations de joie à chaque fois qu'il découvrait ce que contenaient les paquets. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit se jeter sur une boite de chocolat, mais trop accaparé à chercher le point Malefoy apparaître sur la carte, ne se préoccupa pas que le rouquin dévore autant de sucreries avant d'aller déjeuner.

Quand il se leva finalement pour descendre à la Grande Salle, Ron avait le regard dans le vague et serrait la boite de chocolat dans ses bras comme un énamouré.

\- Ron, ça va ? lui demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je l'aime Harry. J'arrête pas de penser à elle.

\- Je sais Ron. Est-ce que tu pourrais poser cette boite de chocolat pour qu'on aille prendre notre petit déjeuner ? Remarque, je doute que tu aies encore faim après ce que t'as avalé …

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais manger alors qu'elle ne sait probablement pas que j'existe ?

\- De quoi tu parles Ron, Lavande sait très bien que tu existes !

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard incompréhensible.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de Lavande ? lui demanda Ron.

\- Attends, de qui tu parles ?

\- De Romilda Vane ! Elle est tellement belle !

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand il comprit l'erreur de son meilleur ami. Il avait posé la boite de chocolats sur le côté quand il avait sorti la carte du maraudeur de sa valise et le rouquin l'avait visiblement pris pour un de ses cadeaux. Hermione l'avait prévenu que Romilda avait commandé des philtres d'amour à Fred et George.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Harry ? lui demanda Ron d'un air désespéré.

Le brun ne savait littéralement pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Hermione au risque qu'elle les envoie valser à l'autre bout de la salle commune. L'histoire avec Lavande suffisait, mais si on ajoutait Romilda Vane à l'équation, il doutait de ressortir vivant avant la fin de la journée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, un antidote, quelque chose ! Un antidote ! C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin !

\- Je peux te la présenter, maintenant, lui répondit Harry en espérant que le rouquin accepterait de le suivre.

Avec un ébahissement digne d'un enfant de trois ans, Ron le remercia plus chaleureusement qu'il ne l'aurait dû et, après l'avoir convaincu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de revêtir ses plus beaux vêtement, l'emmena en direction des cachots dans le bureau de Slughorn. Harry pria pour que son professeur lui ouvre malgré leurs récentes conversations désastreuses à propos des horcruxes.

Il frappa au battant de la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur Slughorn, encore en pyjama.

\- Professeur, commença Harry d'une voix désespérée, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure mon garçon, répondit l'homme d'un air précipité.

Slughorn s'apprêtait à fermer la porte immédiatement mais Harry coinça son pied dans l'entrebâillement.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Ron a ingurgité un philtre d'amour et …

\- Coucou toi !

Ron avait passé sa tête par dessus l'épaule de Harry et souriait de toutes ses dents, un air qui se voulait charmeur sur le visage.

Slughorn soupira et ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer.

* * *

Convaincre Slughorn de les laisser entrer avait été un jeu d'enfant comparé à ça. Ron, prostré au sol, son corps convulsé par le poison se diluant dans ses veines. Il avait fallu qu'il se jette à une vitesse fulgurante sur les armoires de son professeur pour trouver un bézoard qu'il enfonça illico presto dans la bouche de son meilleur ami en priant pour que ça le sauve.

Il revoyait encore la scène en fixant Ron, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, le teint blafard. Hermione, à ses côtés, ne lâchait pas sa main, et la couleur de son visage pouvait aisément rivaliser avec celle du rouquin. Harry était épuisé.

Il savait que le poison venait de l'hydromel que Slughorn leur avait servi, et qu'il devait à l'origine offrir cette bouteille à Dumbledore. Encore une fois, le directeur avait été celui vers qui la menace était tournée mais heureusement pour lui, l'égoïsme du professeur de potion lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry essayait de comprendre, mais son cerveau était trop engourdi, et voir son meilleur ami à l'agonie devant lui, l'avait assez éprouvé pour la soirée. Il savait que Dumbledore et les professeurs feraient en sorte de trouver le coupable.

Lavande arriva à ce moment-là, et il se redressa légèrement dans son siège en observant le regard noir que se lancèrent les deux jeunes femmes dès qu'elles furent face à face. Sans un mot, la blonde attrapa la main libre de Ron dans la sienne en signe de possession et Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Hermiooooone.

Ils se figèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement. La voix croassante de Ron paraissait sortir tout droit d'un rêve. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être le seul à l'avoir entendu.

Lavande se leva d'un seul bond, une triste rage s'emparant de ses traits et se précipita hors de l'infirmerie sans un mot sous le regard victorieux de Hermione qui caressait la main de Ron tendrement. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse pour la blonde. Elle ne méritait pas vraiment d'apprendre les réels sentiments du rouquin de cette manière.

Il sourit à Hermione. On avait l'impression que son teint avait repris quelques couleurs. Il se leva doucement et sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie sans un bruit, laissant sa meilleure amie profiter de l'inconscience de Ron pour qu'ils se rapprochent à nouveau.

Les élèves de Poudlard dormaient encore, seuls quelques lèves-tôt se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle quand il passa devant. Il continua son chemin, incapable de ne serait-ce que penser à manger. Il traversa le château d'un pas lent, appréciant le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs.

Il passa devant les portes de la volière, et l'envie lui prit d'aller voir Hedwige. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour aller voir sa chouette, et fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas trop rigueur quand elle vint se poser avec tendresse sur son épaule.

Il s'accouda à l'une des fenêtres, caressant distraitement les plumes de sa chouette quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il se retourna, curieux de voir quel élève pouvait bien vouloir envoyer du courrier à cette heure-là un samedi matin.

Il se figea.

Malefoy se tenait devant lui, et semblait aussi surpris que lui de le trouver ici. Il avait l'air encore plus épuisé qu'avant les vacances, et il n'osait pas dire un mot de peur de le faire fuir.

En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire du tout.

* * *

Et voilààà !

**Lintuu**, désolée pour cette fin encore plus frustrante que les autres, vraiment j'y fais pas exprès, c'est mon cerveau qui me joue des tours :(

Nan sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez toujours envie de connaître la suite ! Concernant l'avancement de l'écriture, j'ai quasi fini d'écrire le chapitre 9 qui se tourne un peu vers genre 17-19 pages Word, pour vous prouver que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs au fur et à mesure haha !

Sur ce, je m'adresse aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte, si vous souhaitez discuter, ou que vous voulez que je vous réponde avant le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez me laisser une adresse mail :)

Je vous adore, vous êtes les meilleurs, et si vous avez un Tumblr, je serais super contente d'avoir l'adresse parce que je peux passer mes journées dessus ! Voilà, plein de bisous et à mercredi prochain !


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez survécu au déluge ? :) Là où j'habite, on a eu une coupure d'électricité toute la nuit, des pans de montagnes qui sont descendus sur la route, les rivières qui sont sortis faire un tour et des ruisseaux qui sont apparus dans les champs, une grande aventure ! Sinon, j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 10 ce week end, et je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à arriver jusque là niveau longueur, mais je viens de battre mon record, 27 pages word, alors vous serez servis x)

Et bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre ne se finit pas de manière frustrante, en tout cas de mon point de vue ;)

On est donc maintenant à 35 reviews, 13 favoris et 32 followers, ça augmente, ça augmente :D alors merci aux nouveaux : **LiilyPotter, Mechiante, chris Halinski, biancca black, Danse et Quatre saisons, chat-de-nuit, et ****Meylhana** :)

* * *

**Un petit mot de la bêta qui murmurait à l'oreille de Drago** ;) : "Un chapitre où l'on retrouve Drago et ses démons... Et un rapprochement qui risquent de déplaire à certains !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Talousa** : Tu me détestes ? :'( Je suis trop triste, je voulais pas que tu me détestes ... Mais j'espère que je saurais me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre, et qu'il réussira à assouvir ta faim ! M'enfin, si tu trouves que ce soit génial que je sois horrible avec vous, je veux bien continuer hein :D Haha en tout cas, je pense que ce chapitre va en même temps te satisfaire et probablement t'énerver xD J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses :) Bisous bisous, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Aventurine-san** : *Clara court pour échapper à la morsure de Aventurine-san et fait les yeux doux pour se faire pardonner* ça marche ? :p Je suis rassurée de voir que ce que j'ai fait de leurs vacances te satisfait, je voulais pas m'appesantir dessus au risque que ça soit trop long alors qu'on sait déjà tous ce qu'il se passe pendant ce temps ! Haha tu as bien raison d'être sadique, on aime bien les faire souffrir nos petits personnages adorés ! Haha le fameux Ron-Ron, j'ai vraiment hésité à le mettre, mais je me suis retenue au risque de me pisser dessus devant mon écran et tourner au ridicule, bref ... xD Ah c'est pour ça que j'ai passé une semaine trop pourrie xD parce que tu m'as maudite haha ! En tout cas, tu devrais pouvoir te satisfaire avec le début de ce chapitre, et la fin va probablement t'énerver, mais promis, elle n'est pas frustrante :p En espérant que tu ne me maudisses pas une nouvelle fois, à très très vite j'espère ! :D

**sublimo** : Coucouuuuu ! Aaah Saturn ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? :) Tes mots me font tellement plaisir, j'ai l'air d'une gamine qui mange une glace pour la première fois à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews ! D'ailleurs, ma bêta a dit que vous étiez adorables ! Et gagné, le chapitre commence par la petite entrevue entre Harry chéri et Drago et aie aie aie, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Oooooh, non, c'est trop adorable ! T'es trop gentille ! Je suis trop impatiente à chaque fois d'attendre le mercredi pour pouvoir te répondre ! PS : Je te laisse Steve avec plaisir, je me satisfait pleinement de Tony chéri :D Mdrrrrr, t'inquiètes pas, je te rassure, on est deux obsédées alors xD Oh noooooon la chance ! C'était bien cette deuxième fois ? :D Merciiiiiiiii Madame Rogers :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D :D Ah au fait, je voulais te demander ! Tu lis un peu des ff sur Marvel ? Tu connais le FrostIron ? Si oui, c'est laquelle ta préférée ? :p Bon allez, je te laisse au chapitre :p Pleins de bisouuuuuus !

**Yukino** : Aaaah, je suis contente que tu l'ai trouvé bien :D Oh ma pauvre, t'en as pas fini avec Ginny malheureusement ! :p Oh tu peux faire un gros câlin à Drago pour le réconforter si tu veux :) Héhéhéhéhé, je suis trop sadique ! Mais promis promis, ce chapitre ne finit pas de manière frustrante :p Enfin j'espère que ça le sera pas pour toi, à mon avis tu seras plus énervée qu'autre chose mais j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas haha ! A très très vite j'espère :D

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Drago n'osait pas bouger, ni même respirer. Il ferma les yeux, il voulait effacer le regard de Potter, il voulait qu'il arrête de le fixer avec ses yeux innocents et perdus. Il se retourna, c'était trop insupportable. Il devait sortir de la volière aussi vite que possible. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Malefoy, attends !

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas le moment où Potter devait l'appeler avec une voix aussi peu confiante. Pas alors qu'il avait failli tuer Weasley et que le Gryffondor ne se doutait même pas qu'il en était l'auteur.

Drago était absolument effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait. Si les autres élèves apprenaient que la bouteille d'hydromel venait de lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il craignait moins le courroux de Voldemort que la violence que déclencherait sa trahison envers Poudlard.

Il craignait surtout la réaction de Potter. Il était bien placé pour savoir que s'en prendre à l'un des proches du Gryffondor revenait à se condamner lui-même à la mort mais il n'avait pas désigné Weasley comme sa cible.

Tout foirait.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu, et l'Angoisse, comme il aimait l'appeler avec un grand A prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil des jours. Elle l'empêchait toujours plus de dormir, le rendait affable, haineux envers les autres élèves, inconscients de ce qu'il se tramait au dessus de leurs têtes. Il en venait même à ne plus supporter la présence des autres Serpentard à tel point qu'il préférait s'isoler pendant plusieurs heures dans la salle sur demande ou n'importe quelle autre pièce du château où il pourrait être tranquille. Il ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un dans la Volière à cette heure-là de la journée après qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la salle sur demande. Il voulait juste être seul.

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait le choix. Soit il quittait la pièce, et ignorait Potter. Soit il se retournait et affrontait son regard.

Il n'optait visiblement pas pour la bonne solution, mais il en avait marre de devoir s'isoler et de pleurer seul dans les toilettes avec pour seule compagnie Mimi Geignarde.

Il se retourna et fit face à Potter.

Sa chouette était toujours perchée sur son épaule, et il se souvint avoir rêvé plus jeune d'en posséder une aussi belle. Lucius n'avait jamais accepté. Le Gryffondor caressait ses plumes d'un air distrait, toute son attention focalisée sur lui. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune lueur calculatrice, ni haineuse dans ses yeux. Il y avait juste cet air fatigué.

Drago glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour en cacher les tremblements. Potter semblait hésiter, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'était dérangeant, ils n'étaient clairement pas à l'aise dans cette position, peu habitués à se retrouver dans la même pièce sans chercher à se battre.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda finalement Drago d'une voix aussi basse que possible, doutant que le Gryffondor l'entende.

Potter eut un sursaut de surprise qui fit s'envoler sa chouette. Elle se posa sur une poutre un peu plus haut en poussant un hululement indigné. Le brun le fixait sans comprendre.

\- Ta chouette, ajouta le blond sans bouger.

Le Gryffondor ne cacha pas sa surprise à ces mots, mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Hedwige, croassa difficilement le brun, posant son regard partout ailleurs sauf sur lui.

Drago hésita, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il ne savait même pas comment faire la conversation à Potter. Il se déplaça, s'approcha de la fenêtre, et s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre, tournant volontairement le dos au Gryffondor.

Il sentit Potter le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, s'appuyant également contre la pierre froide. Le jour s'était levé depuis quelques heures seulement mais pas une âme ne traversait le parc. Quelques oiseaux chantaient. Le Gryffondor se racla la gorge, Drago ne réagit pas. Le brun pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait pour attirer son attention, il ne voulait que de la tranquillité. Il remua à ses côtés et le blond se retint de grogner de mécontentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques Malefoy ? demanda finalement le brun en fixant l'horizon devant lui.

Drago s'y attendait, mais la manière dont le Gryffondor avait posé sa question le laissait absolument surpris. Il s'était attendu à des menaces, des promesses de sorts mais pas à une simple phrase sans aucune arrière pensée.

\- Aucune importance, répondit-il en tripotant ses mains.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et la referma immédiatement.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, t'as autre chose à foutre que de t'intéresser à ce que je peux faire, ajouta le blond d'une voix amère.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ? Rétorqua le Gryffondor avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui avec un air parfaitement moqueur et exaspéré.

\- Nan mais je rêve Potter, arrête de faire le gamin et mêle toi de tes affaires !

\- Tout ce qui concerne Voldemort fait parti de mes affaires !

Le blond grimaça quand il prononça le nom du mage noir. La conversation prenait un tournant qu'il ne voulait absolument pas aborder et l'Angoisse s'insinuait à nouveau lentement en lui.

Merlin, il fallait qu'il se calme, son cœur se mettait à battre trop rapidement et sa gorge s'asséchait bien trop vite. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard du Gryffondor. Il renonça à les cacher.

Potter posa une de ses mains sur la sienne, et il se raidit instantanément. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait le brun, mais il n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Tu joues avec le feu, marmonna Potter en évitant son regard.

\- De quoi tu te mêles ?! Siffla le blond en retirant violemment sa main de la poigne du Gryffondor.

Le brun eut une moue triste qui lui donna envie de vomir. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas apprécier un tel air sur son visage. C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand se sentait-il mal quand Potter était triste ?

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour échapper au regard du Gryffondor.

\- Je sais pas, j'avais juste …

\- Rien ! Tu ne sais rien et tu n'avais rien, absolument rien à dire ! le coupa Drago d'une voix glacée.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et il regretta. Potter semblait peiné putain, il avait cet air perdu sur le visage, celui de « je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre » qui l'insupportait à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait. Il avait envie de le frapper, mais il ne devait pas, surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme la dernière fois, de manière aussi malsaine. Il en avait marre de tous ces trucs pourris.

Il soupira, il ne supportait même plus de se battre avec Potter. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop de stress et d'obscurité dans sa vie ces derniers temps. Il voulait autre chose, quelque chose qui le tirerait un moment de ce bordel dans lequel il s'était mis.

Et Potter, cet enfoiré, avait exactement compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait laissé le brun s'approcher suffisamment près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Par Merlin, si son père apprenait ça, se faire consoler par l'ennemi … Il ne savait même pas comment le Gryffondor avait pu comprendre ce dont il avait besoin juste maintenant, il était sûr qu'aucune émotion n'était passée sur son visage.

\- C'est toi qui joues avec le feu maintenant Potter, siffla Drago d'une voix qui se voulait mauvaise – et il savait que ça ne ressemblait en rien à ça – contre le cou du brun.

Potter ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il aurait pu protester, repousser le Gryffondor, mais en réalité, Drago en avait marre de se battre. Alors il abandonna. Il passa ses bras autour du brun à son tour, et laissa totalement tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

Bordel, il s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte du Gryffondor, et il sentait que Potter se laissait aller aussi, qu'il était aussi épuisé que lui de se battre et qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre à cet instant qu'il soit un mangemort et lui l'élu. La seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'ils avaient enfin quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, rien qu'un moment.

Potter sentait bon, une odeur de quidditch, un mélange de cuir et autre chose un peu plus sucré. Le Gryffondor lui rappelait son enfance, quand Drago avait encore la chance de pouvoir voler avec insouciance et de manger des chocogrenouilles toute la journée. Et il restait dans les bras de son ennemi, savourant la chaleur bienfaisante d'un autre corps contre le sien.

La violence de leurs derniers échanges ne lui manquait pas, il n'avouerait jamais qu'il aimait un peu de tendresse, mais il ne pouvait consciemment pas repousser le brun alors qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il se foutait de ce que dirait son père s'il le voyait, et il doutait qu'il en ait écho depuis les tréfonds d'Azkaban.

Une seule question le tiraillait, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du Gryffondor pour agir ainsi ? Il avait compris que le brun n'avait pas associé son nom à l'empoisonnement de Weasley et il en était absolument rassuré. Pourtant, et bien qu'il s'imaginait parfaitement que Potter avait besoin de "_réconfort_", il ne comprenait pas que le jeune homme puisse se laisser aller aussi facilement contre lui, dépourvu de défense.

Ils n'avaient jamais partagé que de la haine, et peut-être qu'au fond de tout ça, ils avaient réussi à se construire de telle manière qu'ils étaient maintenant les seuls à comprendre combien ils souffraient de toute cette guerre.

Potter soupira de contentement dans son cou, son nez niché contre sa peau. Drago sentait son propre cœur battre la chamade, et il ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas et pourquoi il acceptait autant de douceur de la part du Gryffondor. C'était inhumain, inattendu, tellement agréable. La chaleur qu'il lui transmettait le rendait plus vivant que jamais, plus encore que ces derniers mois. Son étreinte lui donnait l'impression qu'on tenait un peu à lui, même s'il ne se faisait pas d'idée quant au fait qu'il n'était que le poteau de réconciliation du brun et qu'une fois passé la porte de la volière, tout ça aurait disparu.

Merde, il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'était pas une chochotte, on lui avait toujours interdit de pleurer devant les autres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait terriblement besoin d'attention et que son meilleur ennemi lui en donnait qu'il devait être autant à fleur de peau. Et Potter, comme d'habitude, Saint Potter comprenait, observait. Et il le serrait un peu plus contre lui à mesure qu'il se mettait à trembler et que l'Angoisse pointait le bout de son nez.

Il ne devrait y avoir rien d'effrayant dans le fait de tenir le corps de Potter contre lui, mais elle était là. L'Angoisse. Cette salope. Elle le bouffait, et il priait pour que le Gryffondor la repousse comme il l'aurait fait avec un détraqueur. Il ne pouvait pas dire un mot, de peur que tout disparaisse et que le brun s'enfuie. C'était tellement irréel. Drago voulait bien croire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller encore une fois dans la salle sur demande, l'armoire à disparaître le narguant de toute sa hauteur.

Mais Potter restait. Il sentait chaque partie de son corps contre le sien, chaque mouvement avec une sensibilité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il allait mourir avant la fin de l'année. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Potter, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Tais-toi. J'ai juste besoin de ça.

Un raz-de-marée de culpabilité l'envahit. Potter ne pouvait pas chercher du réconfort auprès de lui alors qu'il était celui par qui tout avait commencé. A vrai dire, si Weasley n'avait pas bu cet hydromel avant lui, il serait probablement seul maintenant. Le Gryffondor serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, et Drago se préparerait à mourir, non seulement parce qu'il aurait détruit l'espoir mais également toute idée de vengeance de Voldemort.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Quelle différence ça ferait puisqu'il aurait droit au même destin ? Pourrait-il mettre fin à la vie du Survivant simplement pour abréger sa propre douleur ?

Trop lâche. Trop égoïste, comme toujours.

Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Potter trop violemment à son goût, et le froid l'envahit. Il le regardait d'un air perdu, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Potter en essayant de lui attraper le bras.

Drago se recula, échappant à la poigne du Gryffondor.

\- Nan, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? A quoi tu joues Potter ? Tu penses que pour la simple bonne raison qu'on est tous les deux aussi désespérés l'un que l'autre, tu crois me connaître et prétendre pouvoir me comprendre ? Tu rêves. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Rien, tu entends ! Tout ça n'était rien ! C'était même n'importe quoi et je regrette amèrement de ne pas t'avoir frappé dès le moment où tu as osé poser tes mains sur moi ! Maintenant, dégage ! rétorqua violemment le blond d'une voix froide, trop glaciale.

Potter lui jeta un regard noir. Drago se sentait mal. Une chouette hulula, secouant ses plumes d'un air courroucé.

\- DEGAGE ! Hurla Drago.

Le Gryffondor serra ses poings à les blanchir, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard, un air de pure haine plaqué sur le visage. Il tourna finalement les pieds et sortit de la volière sans un seul regard en arrière, claquant la porte violemment.

Drago frappa le mur, et la douleur lui brouilla la vue.

* * *

Drago Malefoy était un enfoiré, Harry ne cessait de se le répéter.

Assis sur un canapé de la salle commune, vide à l'exception de quelques élèves déjà levés, ses genoux repliés contre son torse, Harry jurait. Comment pouvait-on passer de supportable à insupportable connard en l'espace de quelques secondes ?

Il admettait qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête quand il avait décidé de prendre le Serpentard dans ses bras, mais, même si la situation était tout sauf normale, Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de le repousser de cette manière au bout de quelques minutes comme s'il était un pestiféré. Évidemment, il devait probablement penser que Harry était un pestiféré, mais quand même.

Il avait bien vu que Malefoy avait besoin de réconfort, et par Merlin, lui aussi. Alors il avait oublié un instant qu'il était forcément un mangemort et il s'était juste rapproché de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec un ami. Excepté qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, et qu'ils ne le seraient jamais.

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière avec un soupir contrit. Chercher des excuses ne rimait à rien, il pouvait tout aussi bien être si désespéré qu'il était prêt à aller chercher du réconfort chez son ennemi comme il pouvait juste avoir envie de voir autre chose chez Malefoy que le simple mangemort et enfoiré de première qu'il laissait paraître.

\- Ça va Harry ?

Le brun se releva à la voix de Ginny. Il lui sourit d'un air fatigué et la jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle avait l'air aussi épuisée que lui.

\- Ça va mieux depuis que je sais que Ron va bien, répondit-il.

\- Merci, de l'avoir sauvé.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras, et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Elle le fixait avec un sourire si doux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de passer son autre bras autour de ses épaules et de la serrer contre lui. Elle se cala contre son corps, ramenant ses genoux contre les siens.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait … ajouta-t-elle, et il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je sais que maman va être encore plus inquiète après ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on revienne à Poudlard, surtout maintenant que Voldemort s'est infiltré jusque dans le Ministère.

Harry admirait son courage. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à oser prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Il se demanda ce que dirait Dean s'il les surprenait dans cette position.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Ron et Hermione vont enfin se rendre compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- J'aimerais voir le jour où Ron va enfin admettre qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans Hermione, répondit le brun avec un sourire amusé.

Ginny rit contre lui, et ça lui fit du bien. Il avait envie de savoir pour Dean et elle, ça le démangeait.

\- Comment ça va avec Dean ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix incertaine.

Elle se raidit, ça aurait pu passer inaperçu tellement ce fut rapide, mais ainsi contre lui, il sentait chaque changement, chaque tension dans son corps.

\- Pas très bien, finit-elle par répondre sans s'éloigner de lui. Il est … beaucoup trop jaloux. S'ils nous voyaient maintenant, il me ferait probablement une scène.

Harry sourit d'un air victorieux, ravi de voir que ça n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de rester dans ses bras. C'était différent de l'étreinte qu'il avait partagée avec Malefoy. Ginny lui faisait confiance, et il le ressentait dans la manière dont elle se laissait aller contre lui. Avec le Serpentard, c'était perturbant, inhabituel, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Et toi Harry ? Tu vois quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Ce fut à son tour de se figer. Est-ce qu'il oserait lui dire que Malefoy l'a embrassé et qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras ? Merlin non. Il aurait trop honte, et surtout, il a trop peur du regard de Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Il était mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Romilda te tournait autour, ajouta la rouquine d'une voix presque froide.

\- Elle est flippante, répond Harry en grognant, ce qui fit rire Ginny.

\- Je veux bien te croire, elle parle sans arrêt de toi, ça en devient presque gênant !

Harry frissonna, imaginant un groupe de filles parler de lui comme d'un morceau de viande.

\- Il paraît que tu aurais un hippogriffe tatoué sur le flanc, ajouta la rouquine avec un regard faussement impressionné.

\- Elles en savent visiblement plus sur mon corps que moi, répondit Harry en rigolant.

\- Je peux vérifier ? lui demanda Ginny d'un air malicieux.

Harry rougit. L'idée que la rouquine soulève son tee-shirt et passe sa main sur sa peau le rendit toute chose. Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune adolescente découvrant que les garçons pouvaient être autre chose que de simples amis. Pitoyable.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et il remercia Merlin que personne ne regarde vers eux quand elle attrapa son tee-shirt. Il vit ses doigts fins s'approcher de sa peau au ralenti quand elle remonta le tissu, le frôlant trop doucement, quand le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un élève en trombe.

Harry et Ginny tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, la rouquine retirant sa main discrètement de sous le tee-shirt du brun. Lavande semblait dans tous ses états. Parvati tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer mais les pleurs hystériques de la blonde augmentaient de seconde en seconde devant le regard perdu de son amie. Elle posa ses yeux sur eux, et à travers ses larmes, Harry distingua parfaitement la lueur meurtrière qui lui était destinée. Visiblement, il était plus facile de rejeter la faute sur lui et Hermione.

Elle les fixa pendant quelques secondes, et s'enfuit finalement dans son dortoir, suivie de Parvati qui lança un sourire d'excuse, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

\- Cette fille est complètement folle, marmonna Ginny en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Harry.

Elle se releva doucement, et le brun évita son regard. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste là aussi longtemps que possible. Elle se pencha vers lui, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il papillonna des yeux, abasourdi.

\- Merci Harry, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire. Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as l'air épuisé.

Et elle partit en direction de son dortoir, l'abandonnant seul sur le canapé. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir ou de répondre quelque chose avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, encore trop surpris par un simple baiser. Ce n'était pourtant pas anodin. Il avait embrassé Malefoy, et pas aussi chastement, alors comment ce simple petit acte pouvait le rendre aussi mièvre ?!

Il se leva à son tour, et se dit que Ginny avait probablement raison, une bonne sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout ces événements. Hermione ne reviendrait pas de si tôt et il savait que la jeune femme n'hésiterait pas à le réveiller s'il le fallait. Il se glissa dans son lit, soupirant de soulagement quand sa tête rencontra son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Ron avait failli mourir, il avait fait un câlin à son meilleur ennemi et Ginny se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il était habitué à l'anormalité.

Il s'endormit finalement, épuisé, perdu et plus conscient que jamais du danger qui planait à Poudlard après la tentative de meurtre raté contre Dumbledore. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il ne manquerait plus que Voldemort s'invite au château pour que tout tourne à la catastrophe nucléaire.

* * *

Voilà !

Pour les envies de meurtre contre l'auteur ou Ginny, vous pouvez prendre un ticket et faire la queue xD Je m'excuuuuuse, mais inévitablement, ben notre petite rouquine est présente :p

Pour me faire pardonner, quelques mots sur ce qui vous attends mercredi prochain : **Entraînement**, **bagarre** et **liste**.  
Haha voilà, pleins de bisous à vous tous, et à la prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 7

Hellooooo !

Comment ça va ? Est-ce que vous profitez bien vous aussi de tous ces jours fériés ? :p

Sinon, la pauvre Ginny en a pris pous son grade après le chapitre de mercredi dernier, ça m'a bien fait rire et je partage vos mots :p Elle est pas méchante, mais Ryry ira avec Drago, un point c'est tout haha

Concernant ce chapitre, on rentre dans une plus ou moins nouvelle période puisque ça a commencé à évoluer entre les deux chéris, et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Les chapitres s'allongent également de plus en plus au fur et à mesure et ça dépasse largement les 20 pages word ;)

Et pas de fin frustrante pour ce chapitre-ci, je m'assagis :p

Enfin, on en est 41 reviews, 13 favoris, et 33 followers :D Ca fait vraiment vraiment plaisir, même si y a eu une baisse par rapport aux autres chapitres. M'enfin, ça arrive, et j'espère que celui-là vous plaira !

Merci à **AlexandraPhysalis** pour avoir ajouté cette histoire dans ses alertes :)

* * *

Un petit mot de ma bêta, perdue dans une forêt : "Ce chapitre marque, selon moi, une séparation entre le début et la fin !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Aventurine-san** : Sur plusieurs générations ? :o Mais, mais, comment je vais faire pour expliquer à mes futurs enfants qu'une malédiction plâne sur leur tête à cause d'un problème de Drarry ? :p Oh non c'est trop adorable que tu boudes :p Si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas la seule de la ligue Anti-Ginny haha ! C'est exactement ça par rapport à leurs échanges, d'autant plus qu'ils se sont haïs tellement longtemps qu'ils sont un peu paumés, ils ne savent pas du tout comment réagir autrement que par la violence. Héhé, je ne dirais rien mais je pense que ça va te plaire ! Oooooh oui désolée, je suis allée vite pour publier et du coup je l'ai oublié :'( Je fais super gaffe d'habitude ! Une de mes amies avait des syncopes en voyant des fautes d'orthographes alors j'ai pris le pli haha ! Merci de la remarque en tout cas, je corrigerais tout ça si je trouve comment faire pour changer tout ça sans re-publier le chapitre :) Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A touteeeee !

**Yukino** : J'adore ta déclaration d'amour pour Drago ! C'est tellement ça ! Le gars est vraiment à l'ouest quoi, profiiiiites, mais nan, c'est tellement plus facile de faire le gars colérique haha ! J'espère que tu lui a donné une bonne correction, qu'il comprenne un peu ses bêtises :p C'est le Destin haha, ils devaient se retrouver tous les deux ici après ce qu'il avait vécu, la presque-mort de Ron et la connerie de Drago. Tu devrais prendre un marteau et enfoncer cette idée dans la tête de Harry à propos de Ginny, peut-être qu'il comprendrait ! Haha. Noooooon, pitié pardonne moi ! Je peux me mettre à genoux si tu veux ? :o Promis, je vais me rattraper pour tes beaux yeux ! :D

**sublimo** : Oh mon dieu, quand j'ai vu ta review hier, j'ai eu une vague de soulagement énorme haha j'attendais trop qu'elle arrive xD Harry et Drago sont des boulets, incapables de prendre la tendresse du moment pour eux. Bon d'un côté, ils sont tellement paumés par rapport à ce qu'ils doivent faire que je veux bien leur donner une excuse pour tout ça :p Leurs réactions dans ce chapitre ? Tellement complexes, tellement propres à eux, enfin j'espère. Je pense que ça va te plaire, je prie pour que ce soit le cas, je voudrais pas te décevoir ! Mdr, pauvre Ginny, je la plains, elle s'en prend tellement plein la tête xD Tu ferais quoi de ses cheveux ? xD Oh mais c'est toi qui a le coeur sur la main ! T'es vraiment trop trop adorable ! Je crois pas qu'il y ai assez de mots pour te dire combien tout ce que tu dis est génial, parfait et la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite ! Je suis vraiment plus qu'heureuse que tu sois tombée sur cette histoire et que tu la partages avec moi ! On peut faire les touristes japonaises toutes les deux en tout cas :D et je suis sûre que tu es une personne en or ! C'est même plus qu'une certitude :D Encore merci pour ces mots parfaits ! Aloooooors, oui on peut le dire dans les deux sens, j'utilise plus souvent FrostIron que IronFrost mais ça marche :p Oh oui oui oui ! J'en ai plein plein plein, mais une que je veux vraiment te conseiller, c'est Bend Around The Wind, traduite par Nordremo. C'est un gros morceau, 100 chapitres, mais c'est définitivement la meilleure fanfiction que j'ai jamais lue, tous fandoms confondus :) :) :) Vraiment, si tu veux lire quelque chose de génial et te faire plaisir, celle-ci est parfaite ! Géniaaaaaal, j'en ai lu quelques unes de Cap/Tony mais je suis preneuse sur celles que tu connais parce que j'ai pas l'habitude d'en lire ! :D Voilà, j'ai super hâte de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre, et tous tes petits mots :D A très très vite ! Pleins de bisous !

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Harry passa les jours qui suivirent à jongler entre la rage incontrôlable qui le prenait quand il apercevait Malefoy et l'irrésistible envie d'aller lui parler. Il continuait à inspecter la carte du Maraudeur dans l'espoir de découvrir où se rendait le Serpentard et enfin savoir ce qu'il trafiquait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur lui dans un couloir, le blond se détournait précipitamment ou un élève l'empêchait de le rattraper.

Il n'osait même pas en parler à Hermione maintenant qu'elle était redevenue amie avec Ron, et le rouquin ne voulait certainement pas passer ses journées à écouter Harry radoter quand il venait le voir à l'infirmerie. En réalité, le brun passait plus de temps à échapper à Cormac, qui avait tendance à se prendre un peu trop pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Lavande qui venait constamment se plaindre.

Le Gryffondor avait des envies de meurtre. Non seulement, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn et l'idée que Dumbledore le convoque alors qu'il ne l'avait pas l'angoissait, mais le prochain match contre Poufsouffle n'annonçait rien de bon. Avec Ron à l'infirmerie, Harry s'était vu obligé de donner la place de gardien à Cormac, ce qu'il regrettait chaque jour depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les entraînements.

McLaggen était un enfoiré de première, et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait facilement rivaliser avec Malefoy si l'envie lui en prenait. Le brun rêvait de balancer son poing dans la figure de cet arrogant mais se retenait. Ou plutôt était retenu par Ginny qui avait bien compris que le Gryffondor ne supportait plus les paroles de son gardien. La rouquine était un havre de paix dans toute la merde qui l'entourait ces derniers jours. Ils ne passaient réellement du temps ensemble que lors des entraînements, mais ça lui suffisait, et c'était le seul moment où il était capable de laisser de côté le visage de Malefoy pour admirer celui de Ginny.

Il avait surpris Dean lui lancer des regards noirs quand il osait tourner la tête vers lui. La manière dont il s'était rapproché de la rouquine cette année n'avait pas échappé au noir, qui visiblement n'aimait pas ça du tout. En vérité, Harry n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout était trop absurde pour qu'il s'attarde sur la jalousie de son camarade de Gryffondor. Il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi d'un seul coup en l'espace de quelques mois, depuis la mort de Sirius.

* * *

Se frapper la tête contre le mur était vraiment tentant.

\- … Et je pense que tu devrais faire un peu plus de sport, c'est flagrant, quand on te regarde voler, on a l'impression que tu n'arrives même pas à tenir le manche de ton balai, regarde ….

Coote jeta un regard perdu et implorant à Harry, ne supportant plus le monologue insultant et complètement inutile de Cormac. Le survivant lui renvoya un sourire désolé, s'il intervenait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de laisser le visage du gardien de l'équipe intact. Comme chaque jour depuis plus d'une semaine, l'entraînement avait été catastrophique, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Peakes ne s'écrase pas au sol avant que Coote le rattrape. Tout ça, parce que McLaggen avait décidé que jeter le souaffle à la tête du batteur était une bonne solution pour l'entraîner à réagir rapidement. Harry avait envie de le tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? demanda Cormac à la fin de son monologue.

Il n'avait absolument rien écouté, et n'allait surtout pas lui donner satisfaction en lui répondant. Hors de question.

A la place, il enfila rapidement son bonnet et son écharpe, et s'enfuit dans le froid du mois de mars. Il avait besoin d'air, et il avait surtout besoin de se retrouver seul un moment pour réussir à se calmer. Il préférait encore affronter Voldemort que subir les discours sans fin de McLaggen.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient lourdement dans la neige recouvrant le parc de Poudlard, rendant difficile sa marche jusqu'aux portes du château. Son souffle formait un nuage de buée devant ses yeux, le calmant légèrement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de galère enneigée, il passa enfin les lourdes portes et embrassa la chaleur qui émanait du château avec soulagement.

Il tapa ses pieds au sol en continuant d'avancer, regardant avec fascination la neige de ses chaussures contraster avec les pierres sombres. Absorbé, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fonçait dans un élève avant de le percuter de plein fouet.

Il releva la tête d'un air perdu, et plongea immédiatement dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait bousculé. Il déglutit bruyamment.

Par Merlin, pourquoi Malefoy devait justement se trouver à cet endroit là, à ce moment précis ?

Le Serpentard le fixait d'un regard furieux, et passé le moment de choc, Harry sentit une rage similaire l'envahir. Le brun grinça des dents.

\- Arrête de me suivre Potter, est-ce que c'est clair ? siffla Drago d'un air menaçant.

Harry haussa un sourcil, clairement pas intimidé par l'attitude du Serpentard. Le blond ne lâchait pas, gardant un regard furieux, qui lui demandait plus d'effort que jamais. Il savait que l'Angoisse n'était pas loin.

\- Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? demanda Harry, sournois.

En réalité, Drago n'en avait aucune idée. Il espérait que Potter arrête simplement de le suivre, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé, ou qu'il ait omis que le Gryffondor n'abandonnait jamais.

Il suffisait qu'il abandonne, et peut-être que le brun se lasserait. Il tourna les talons aussi soudainement qu'il avait été percuté par Potter, mais le Survivant lui attrapa le bras et le tira violemment vers lui.

Il se cogna contre le front du brun et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ?

Le souffle de Potter était trop proche de son visage, et l'Angoisse, cette salope d'Angoisse se rapprochait tout doucement. Il essaya de s'arracher de la poigne du brun sans succès.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je fais, je m'en vais ! cracha le blond en tirant son bras.

Potter tenait bon. Le brun tourna la tête dans tous les sens, tiqua quand il vit Cormac et les autres membres de l'équipe se rapprocher de l'entrée, et se précipita derrière la première porte qu'il trouva en tirant Malefoy derrière lui.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, lâche-moi stupide Gryffondor ! gronda le blond en se débattant de plus en plus fort.

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un bang sonore, et leur monde se mit subitement à tourner quand l'empressement du brun et les mouvements désordonnés de Malefoy les firent tomber au sol. Le Serpentard se prépara instinctivement au choc de leur chute sur le sol dur, mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Le sol était complètement mou, et une odeur de terre s'élevait tout autour d'eux. Leur silence soudain avait été explosé par les chants des oiseaux et de la nature. Potter aurait pu choisir un placard à balai, mais non, il fallait qu'il les emmène dans la salle de cours de Firenze.

Drago essaya de se relever, mais Potter était allongé de tout son long sur lui, et ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Il aurait volontiers envoyé balader le Gryffondor d'un coup de pied bien placé.

\- Pousse-toi Potter.

Le brun ne daigna même pas répondre. Il se contenta de se relever, à califourchon sur le Serpentard et s'assit, tout à son aise, devant le regard ahuri du blond.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ?! demanda Drago, complètement éberlué par l'attitude du brun.

\- C'est le seul moyen pour te garder ici, répondit Harry d'un air nonchalant.

Le blond avait la furieuse envie de frapper le Gryffondor. Et il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi il ne le faisait pas. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, échappant au regard du brun. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, ce qui était toute somme carrément perturbant alors qu'ils étaient en plein mois de mars. Un ruisseau coulait sur sa droite, allant se faufiler un peu plus loin entre les arbres qui bordaient la salle de classe. Drago aurait presque regretté de ne pas avoir continué la divination rien que pour passer un peu de temps dans cette pièce.

\- Alors, que t'as demandé Voldemort ? attaqua le brun en se penchant sur le visage du blond.

Drago posa sa main sur le front du brun pour éloigner son visage du sien.

\- J'y crois pas, tu vas me lâcher avec ça Potter !

Il poussa un cri de rage quand le brun lutta contre la pression de sa main sur son front.

\- AIE !

Drago ricana intérieurement. Il avait retiré sa main subitement, et Potter s'était cogné violemment contre son épaule. Certes, ça lui avait fait mal aussi, mais la douleur du Gryffondor effaçait la sienne.

Potter lui attrapa soudainement les cheveux en tirant. SES cheveux ! Une grimace d'horreur se peignit sur son visage.

\- Espèce de … Aïe ! Sale con ! Lâche mes cheveux immédiatement enfoiré de Potter !

Le Gryffondor rit d'un air sournois, ne lâchant pas pour autant ses cheveux, mais relâchant la pression. D'un coup de hanche bien placé, Drago poussa le brun et se retrouva enfin au dessus.

\- Qui c'est qui domine maintenant Potter ?! cracha le blond d'une voix mauvaise.

Il regarda avec fascination la mâchoire du Gryffondor se crisper à ses mots. Potter tenait toujours ses cheveux, et il tira son visage vers le bas.

\- On verra ça ! Siffla Harry dans une parfaite imitation du ton que le Serpentard employait habituellement.

Le blond lui jeta un regard moqueur, peu effrayé par le Gryffondor. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, Potter était complètement taré.

Le brun se jeta en avant, et Malefoy se retrouva en dessous une seconde fois, puis au dessus, et au final, ils roulèrent, complètement désordonnés sur la pelouse, sans s'arrêter. Ils s'étaient mis à se taper dessus, ce n'était même pas étonnant, Drago s'y attendait.

Il avait été assez idiot pour ouvrir la bouche quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le ruisseau et avala des tonnes d'eau. Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas assez profond pour qu'ils se noient comme des imbéciles, mais il y avait suffisamment de fond pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout à coup complètement trempés.

Drago aurait pu jurer ne pas avoir conscience que Potter était juste au dessus de lui, même après avoir atterri dans le ruisseau, lorsqu'il gémit.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec du plaisir, de la douleur ou bordel, il ne savait même pas quel nom donner à ce putain de son, mais il y avait ce sournois concours de circonstance lui éclatant au visage : se battre avec Potter l'excitait. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Drago n'avait jamais défini sa sexualité comme délimitée par hétéro ou gay. La question ne se posait même pas puisqu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un et qu'il ne considérait le sexe uniquement comme un plaisir personnel et complètement égoïste. Il n'avait jamais cherché à partager quelque chose avec ses coups d'un soir, ni même à devoir choisir entre un mec ou une fille. Il prenait ce qui tombait et s'enorgueillissait de se dire qu'il avait à chaque fois donné suffisamment de plaisir pour que le sien surpasse tout.

En bref, être excité par un mec ne le dérangeait pas. Non, ce qui le tracassait, c'était que ce mec soit Potter, et que cette envie soit partagée.

Non pas qu'il allait admettre que le Gryffondor était vilain, il savait apprécier la beauté quand il la voyait. Mais on parlait de Potter, l'insupportable enfoiré qui était son ennemi et qu'il ne verrait jamais que comme Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-se-battrait-contre-la-face-de-serpent. Toute somme, le mec qui était supposé le détester et le combattre par le simple fait qu'il était au service de Voldemort.

Et puis, il détestait Potter. De toutes les fibres de son corps. Le visage du brun lui donnait des envies de meurtre, son propre corps se réveillait et une rage sans nom l'envahissait, le poussant à frapper, agresser, tout sauf sauter sur le Gryffondor pour autre chose que lui faire mal.

Potter ne devait pas avoir une putain d'érection parce qu'il était nonchalamment et complètement trempé et assis sur lui. Il l'avait embrassé à la fin de leur cinquième année simplement parce qu'il savait que le brun souffrirait de ce geste. Et il avait recommencé parce qu'il était conscient que c'était là un bon moyen de le faire enrager, de le rendre fou. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tout ça devenait malsain, même quand ils s'étaient frottés l'un contre l'autre la dernière fois. Il ne devait même pas envisager pouvoir sauter Potter. C'était interdit, un point c'est tout.

Cet abruti de Gryffondor bougeait ses hanches, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il accentuait la friction entre leurs deux érections. Est-ce qu'il se rendait au moins compte de son propre plaisir ? Clairement pas.

Les yeux de Potter étaient remplis de haine, son souffle erratique, tout son corps tremblait. Il n'y avait aucune place pour la conscience. C'en était rassurant, Drago préférait être le seul à s'en rendre compte, il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction du brun s'il comprenait qu'il avait visiblement envie de lui.

Il devait pousser Potter et sortir du ruisseau avant qu'il fasse une connerie. Si le brun n'arrêtait pas de bouger ses hanches dans moins de trente secondes, il ne donnait pas cher du corps du Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'éloigner. Sa baguette était tombée de sa poche quand ils avaient roulé dans l'herbe et maintenant qu'il était complètement écrasé, dans l'eau, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait venir à bout des muscles du brun.

Le ruisseau ! Évidemment.

Il envoya une gerbe d'eau au visage du Gryffondor, qui ferma les yeux sous l'impact. Drago poussa le brun en arrière violemment et s'extirpa de sous son corps dans un sursaut. Il se jeta sur le côté, arrachant des touffes d'herbes au passage en remontant à la surface, et respira enfin correctement.

Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que son érection trop douloureuse était pressée contre le sol. Potter n'était certainement pas loin, et c'était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé de le frapper.

L'Angoisse s'approchait, il la sentait se faufiler dans ses entrailles. L'adrénaline l'avait quitté en l'espace d'un millième de seconde, ses pensées floues devenant trop claires. Il avait envie de Potter putain. Il regarda ses doigts se mettre à trembler comme dans un état second, son corps s'engourdit, et il entendit presque Voldemort ricaner dans un coin de sa tête, se moquant vicieusement de son attirance sexuelle pour le Gryffondor. Des promesses de doloris flottaient autour de lui.

Sa respiration devint erratique et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa main trembler complètement. Il avait froid, et ses vêtements trempés n'arrangeaient rien.

Saloperie d'Angoisse.

\- Malefoy ?

Drago déglutit, empêchant l'air de passer dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir.

\- Malefoy ?

La voix de Potter se rapprochait. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'herbe, ramena ses genoux contre son torse en position fœtale. Il voulait disparaître.

\- Malefoy ? Ça va ?

Le ton inquiet n'était probablement qu'un tour de son imagination. Potter n'en avait rien à foutre de savoir s'il allait bien ou pas. Cette salope d'Angoisse s'amusait à ses dépends.

L'instant d'après, Potter jetait un sort et ses vêtements étaient de nouveaux secs. Il ne s'arrêta pas de trembler pour autant.

\- Bordel, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Potter posa sa main sur son épaule, et il ouvrit les yeux. Le Gryffondor le fixait d'un air bizarre. Inquiet, c'était ça. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard sur le visage du brun. En tout cas, pas pour lui.

Il se recula, et la main de Potter tomba sur le côté. Il le vit hésiter, s'approcher à nouveau. Drago s'éloigna.

\- Ne me touche pas ! croassa le blond en fuyant son regard.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Malefoy, je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais …

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Potter suspendit son geste, laissant sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Drago roula des yeux fous. Il n'essaya même pas de se relever quand le Gryffondor posa finalement sa paume sur son front brûlant. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

\- Je devrais aller chercher Pomfresh, t'as une de ces fièvres, dit Harry en commençant à se lever.

\- N'espère même pas que je te laisse faire ça !

Drago attrapa la manche du Gryffondor.

\- Un ennemi ne va jamais chercher de l'aide pour son rival, ajouta le blond d'une voix faible.

\- C'est n'importe quoi …

\- Non, c'est la vérité. C'est tout. On est pas amis Potter, n'imagine pas que tu peux tout d'un coup t'inquiéter de ma santé seulement parce que …

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait bordel. Salope d'Angoisse.

\- Parce que quoi ? Parce que notre relation haineuse qui dure depuis plus de 5 ans a soudainement évolué en une violente lutte physique qui finit par des câlins ou des bisous ? Rétorqua Harry d'une voix narquoise.

Le blond pâlit soudainement. Le brun fronça les sourcils. D'accord, dis comme ça, tout laissait entendre qu'il y avait autre chose que de la haine entre eux. Ce qui était complètement faux.

Harry ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, même s'il s'agissait de Malefoy et que avant cette année, il l'aurait laissé pourrir dans un couloir plutôt que de vouloir l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le Serpentard avait beau être un enfoiré, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour voir qu'il allait mal. Mal au point de le laisser s'approcher de lui.

Il n'était même pas assez con pour ne pas voir que leur relation avait plus évolué en l'espace de quelques mois qu'en 6 ans. Certes pas de la manière dont il s'y attendait, bien qu'il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre que de la haine jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait remarqué son érection et celle du blond, et même si son cerveau lui interdisait de trouver une explication à tout ça, il était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas habituel. Il préférait penser à Ginny, c'était beaucoup plus simple et son cerveau en semblait parfaitement heureux. Il aimait les filles, un point c'est tout.

C'est donc sans arrière pensée qu'il attrapa le Serpentard et la cala contre lui pour le porter. Le corps entier du blond se crispa, et le contact sembla le réveiller complètement. Ses tremblements cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Malefoy s'éloigna de lui.

Il le fixait d'un regard si venimeux qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec celui du basilic. Harry en fut abasourdi, même si une partie de lui n'était pas étonnée de la réaction de Malefoy. Il avait vite compris, depuis leur première année, que le blond ne supportait pas qu'on cherche à l'aider. Le Serpentard avait toujours semblé être un solitaire, ne s'entourant de ses « amis » uniquement pour donner l'impression qu'il était aimé. Harry n'avait pas de doute quand au fait que Malefoy puisse recevoir de l'amour, mais il était clair que Crabbe et Goyle n'était pour lui que des camarades de classe.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide !

Malefoy le fixait d'un regard suspicieux. Au fond, il distinguait même de l'insécurité. Est-ce que le Serpentard était à ce point solitaire pour ne faire confiance qu'à lui-même ?

Il eut pitié de lui, et si le sentiment traversa un instant son visage, il n'échappa pas au blond qui serra violemment les articulations de ses mains. Harry était persuadé que si Malefoy avait eu sa baguette dans les mains, il lui aurait jeté un sort.

Il allait dire quelque chose et Harry sentit que c'était important, que... il n'était pas sûr, il avait l'impression qu'il en saurait plus sur ce que subissait Malefoy quand la sonnerie annonçant le repas leur vrilla les tympans.

Le Serpentard en profita pour faire demi-tour, abandonnant complètement les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Il récupéra sa baguette et avec un dernier regard dénué de tout sentiment sur Harry, sortit de la salle

* * *

Ron dormait quand Harry lui rendit visite après le dîner. Hermione était remontée à leur salle commune, arguant qu'elle avait des devoirs en retard et qu'elle devait récupérer des cours pour le rouquin. Il se doutait que la brunette avait compris qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner pendant un moment de la salle commune et de Lavande et Cormac, et ne l'avait pas forcé à la suivre.

Il était épuisé, toute sa rage et le stress du match approchant engourdissant ses jambes. Calé dans un fauteuil auprès du lit de son ami, il observait le torse du rouquin s'élever au rythme de sa respiration. Ron dormait à poing fermé, et Harry lui envia un moment sa sérénité.

Un nœud de nerfs lui crispa le dos et le fit grimacer. Avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, Hermione lui avait chuchoté ces mots « _Harry, écrire fait du bien tu sais _», puis lui avait sourit d'un air compatissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris sur le coup, mais maintenant qu'il voyait les feuilles vierges sur la table de nuit de son meilleur ami, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à gribouiller ses pensées sur un bout de papier, si ça pouvait aider à desserrer ce nœud dans son dos.

Il se saisit d'une plume et, écoutant la respiration calme de Ron, déversa ses mots sur la feuille blanche. Le souvenir de Ginny se libérant de ses pensées dans le journal de Jedusor lui traversa un moment l'esprit. Es-ce que ça l'avait soulagée, de mettre enfin des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait ? Probablement, sur le moment.

Il soupira. Il devait commencer par le pire.

_ 1 - Voldemort veut me tuer, et je dois tuer Voldemort_

Dis comme ça, ça paraissait beaucoup moins effrayant. Juste quelques mots jetés sur le papier.

_ 2 - Je dois absolument récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn si je veux espérer avoir une chance de le vaincre._

Là, ça compliquait rudement les choses.

_ 3 - Cormac McLaggen est un enfoiré de première et j'ai très envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure._

Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair sur le sujet.

_ 4 - Si Ron ne dit pas à Lavande qu'il la quitte avant la fin de la semaine, je jure par Merlin que je ne me gênerais pas pour lui dire ce que je pense de ses surnoms ridicules. Elle est insupportable._

Il jeta un regard ennuyé à Ron, toujours endormi.

_ 5 - Ron va me tuer quand il comprendra que Ginny me plaît. _

Et s'il dessinait des moustaches au rouquin ? Juste pour avoir un moyen de pression sur son meilleur ami si jamais il venait à l'apprendre ?

_ 6 - Malefoy. _

Bon d'accord, il devait probablement développer.

_ 7 - J'ai laissé Malefoy m'embrasser après la mort de Sirius._

_ 8 - Sirius est mort. _

Sa mâchoire se crispa, et il eut soudainement envie de pleurer.

_ 9 - J'ai embrassé Malefoy._

_ 10 - J'ai gémi sous les caresses de Malefoy._

_ 11 - J'ai rêvé de Malefoy. Et pas des rêves où je suis sensé me battre avec lui. Est-ce que c'est sain de rêver du corps de Malefoy nu contre le mien ?_

_ 12 - La première chose que je fais le matin est de chercher Malefoy sur la carte. _

_ 13 - J'ai trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Malefoy. _

_ 14 - J'ai eu deux érections en pensant à Malefoy. En fait j'ai eu deux érections simplement en sentant son corps contre le mien. _

_ 15 - Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis gay ?_

_ 16 - N'importe quoi, je ne penserais pas à Ginny si je l'étais. _

_ 17 - Je suis rassuré. Juste un peu. _

_ 18 - Je suis inquiet pour Malefoy. Est-ce qu'il est allé voir Pomfresh ?_

_ 19 - Cette liste est une grosse erreur. _

_ 20 - Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un abruti infini. _

Harry jeta un regard dépité à la liste qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il n'osait même pas la relire. Il avait beau avoir écrit tout ça avec le plus d'honnêteté possible, il ne voulait pourtant pas se pencher dessus pour essayer de comprendre ce qui traversait son cerveau.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Il jeta un _incendio_ d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Ron, et observa le parchemin se consumer, le cœur toujours remplie de tous ses soucis.

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit demi tour, prenant le chemin de sa salle commune d'un pas lourd et fatigué.

* * *

Et je vous laisse sur Harry qui devient fou en pensant à Malefoy. Je trouve ça mignon haha.

Comme promis, pas trop de Harry/Ginny, mais beaucoup de Harry/Drago :D Mieux non ?

Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et des petites inquiétudes trop adorables de Ryry pour Drago :)

La semaine prochaine, ce sera : Voldemort, Dumbledore et Botanique.

Haha, je me marre toute seule, je sais que ça ne vous avance à rien, mais puisque cette fin n'est pas frustrante (c'est le cas hein ?) il fallait bien que je finisse sur une note sadique, foi de Serpentard :p

A mercredi prochain, je vous adore ! :D


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjouuuuur !

Comment ça va ? Je vais super bieeen ! J'ai enfin trouvé un boulot pour cet été, donc je suis super soulagée, et plus encline à écrire, parce que j'ai plus que deux chapitres et demie d'avance ... Haha il faut vraiment que je me bouge les fesses ! Sinon, ça y est, j'ai enfin l'histoire finale bien dessinée en tête, ce qui fait que je vais probablement changer le genre, qui tournera autour du mystery plutôt que du drama. Bref, j'espère que ça continuera quand même à vous plaire, et d'ici à ce que ça arrive, ce sera plutôt autour du chapitre 11. Ah aussi, je ne l'avais probablement pas dit au début, mais je suis plus ou moins le tome 6 pour le moment, mais ça va bientôt s'arrêter et je ne reprendrais pas le dernier tome pour partir dans une autre direction ^^ Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, mais si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, surtout n'hésitez pas !

J'ai aussi quelques questions à vous poser, mais je le ferais à la fin du chapitre haha. Le concernant, je ne dirais rien de plus, mais une fin presque pas frustrante et toute mignonne :p

Sinon, on est arrivé à 47 reviews (bientôt 50, WOUHOUUUUU, je vise les 100, j'y crois haha), 16 favoris et 36 followers :D

Merci aux nouveaux : caence, chrystelleB, chuwa, Kamika-chan, et Pulcotinette. Merci les coupains :D

* * *

Un petit mot de ma bêta, probablement coincée entre deux branches : "Un retour dans le passé qui m'a donné des frissons et du Drarry comme on l'aime :)"

* * *

**RAR :**

**Aventurine-san** : Oh merci :D Celui que tu préfère ? A ce point là ^^ ? C'est génial, je suis trop contente que ce soit le cas, je savais que c'était un chapitre un peu de transition et j'attendais vraiment de voir comment il allait être reçu, mais vu ce que tu dis, j'en suis plus que ravie et merci pour ces compliments :D Oh toi aussi tu as envie de foutre des baffes à McLaggen ? Il m'énerve tellement dans le film, c'est un truc de fou xD Haha, quand j'ai lu What else, je me suis trop imaginée Drago et Harry dans la pub pour Nespresso, genre Drago avec des tongues ... xD Et puis, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, Drago et Harry savent si bien se battre que ce serait dommage de leur enlever ça, et puis j'aime bien les mouiller ... héhé. Mdrrrrrrr, t'arrêtes pas, ça m'a bien fait rire xD En plus, il faut bien l'avouer hein, Drago il aime bien ce qui est tendue ... xD La liste de Ryry ? xD C'est génial ! C'est une bonne idée pour un OS ça :p En tout cas, ouf, j'ai réussi mon pari :p Oh oui, il y aura des lancers d'ingrédients, mais pas de qui tu penses xD C'est plutôt tout mignon :p Enfin, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre :p parce que là aussi, bah ça commence à faire pencher la balance ! A très vite ! Pleins de bisous !

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tôt _

Il réussit à calmer les battements angoissés de son cœur au moment où il arriva devant la grande porte du salon. Il inspira profondément et poussa le battant. La salle était sombre, pas un rai de lumière ne filtrait des lourds volets fermés. Seul un grand fauteuil trônait au centre de la pièce, sur lequel Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le surplombait de toute sa noirceur.

Drago déglutit intérieurement. Son éducation lui permettait de ne laisser aucun sentiment passer sur son visage, heureusement pour lui. Voldemort le fixait de son regard carmin, tapotant l'accoudoir du fauteuil de ses longs doigts. Le geste était hypnotisant, mais le jeune homme restait concentré. Il ne devait pas laisser passer une seule de ses pensées sur son visage malgré son énorme peur. Il se demandait comment il parvenait à ne serait-ce que rester conscient alors que son esprit ne souhaitait que sombrer dans sa terreur.

Sa mère ne lui avait pas dit grand chose. Il n'y avait finalement rien à dire.

« _Le maître veut te voir _» était suffisant pour plomber l'ambiance. S'il ne connaissait pas un peu Narcissa Malefoy, il aurait pu croire que son visage de marbre ne représentait qu'une indifférence froide quant au sort de son fils, mais il savait qu'au fond, sa mère était aussi apeurée que lui. Il ne fallait pas être idiot et croire qu'elle se laisserait aller en plein milieu d'une salle remplie de mangemorts. Elle craquerait, plus tard, seule dans sa chambre.

Drago ne pouvait pas y penser. Il devait se focaliser uniquement sur Voldemort, ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions et de sa peur. Aucune parade ne pourrait empêcher le mage noir de le torturer ou de lui faire payer l'échec de son père, ce qui était probablement le plus effrayant. Il n'avait que 15 ans par Merlin, comment pouvait-il gérer une telle situation, même en étant un Malefoy ?! Drago ne voulait pas avoir à faire aux mangemorts ni même à Voldemort, il voulait continuer à garder ses illusions inutiles sur ce que faisait son père quand il ne travaillait pas au ministère. Il était trop jeune, trop seul, pas assez préparé et il ne savait absolument pas comment prendre la responsabilité d'une erreur qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il évitait de regarder le mage noir dans les yeux, gardait la tête baissée, tentant misérablement de garder ses barrières mentales dressées. Il remercia silencieusement Rogue pour ses cours d'occlumancie. Il n'osait même pas imaginer que Voldemort puisse lire en lui et savoir tout ce à quoi il pensait.

Un silence de mort régnait. Voldemort ne faisait pas un geste, n'esquissait pas une parole, et Drago attendait. Rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce genre de confrontation. C'était facile de s'énerver contre Harry Potter, de se moquer des autres élèves, de regarder les professeurs de haut quand on était un Malefoy et qu'on avait assez de pouvoir pour ne pas s'inquiéter des représailles.

Mais c'était de Voldemort dont on parlait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait comme un moins que rien. C'était effrayant, déroutant et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir d'ici, ventre à terre. Peut-être aurait-il dû fuir finalement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Il lui suffisait d'emmener sa mère avec lui loin de tout ce bordel. Son père était à Azkaban, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en sortir ni le sauver. Il ne restait que Narcissa, la seule personne pour qui il faisait preuve d'un peu de courage.

Voilà pourquoi il se tenait là. C'était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Rester en Angleterre alors qu'il savait avec certitude que le mage noir se servirait de lui pour faire payer l'échec de son père. Échec causé par Potter. Cet enfoiré de Potter à qui il ferait payer tout ça. C'était entièrement sa faute.

Il devait renflouer cet accès de rage. Le Maître ne devait avoir accès à aucune de ses émotions. Il sentait son regard carmin sur lui, et il eut l'impression que tous les os de son corps s'entrechoquaient. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais le simple fait de se retrouver ainsi, agenouillé devant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps l'emplissait d'une terreur sourde qui lui vrillait les tympans.

C'était comme se retrouver devant sa propre mort, planter ses yeux dans l'absolue noirceur de la magie noire. C'était effrayant et fascinant. Voldemort dégageait quelque chose de malfaisant, un sentiment de supériorité et de décadence qui le clouait sur place.

Il avait envie de pleurer de peur. Il n'avait que 15 ans, il ne cessait de se le répéter. Comment par malheur Potter avait-il réussi à affronter les yeux meurtriers du mage noir ?! C'était impensable. Drago ne voyait en lui même qu'un amas de chair emprisonné dans sa terreur, si lâche qu'il n'osait lever le regard.

\- Relève-toi Drago, siffla Voldemort d'une voix si basse qu'il douta un instant de l'avoir entendue.

Il ne pourrait jamais se relever, ses jambes allaient s'écrouler à la seconde où il essaierait d'affronter le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il tint debout par il ne savait quel miracle.

\- Regarde-moi.

Il posa les yeux sur lui. Est-ce que son cœur venait de s'arrêter ? Drago savait que le basilic ne pouvait pas attaquer les sangs-purs mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le regard de Voldemort était aussi meurtrier que celui du serpent. Ses pupilles transparaissaient le mal. C'était comme faire face à un démon.

Il voulait s'enfuir, il voulait hurler, pleurer, tout sauf continuer de fixer le mage noir. Impossible d'y échapper, et quand bien même il le voudrait, il savait que Voldemort saisirait l'occasion pour lui lancer un doloris. Son corps se crispa, anticipant la réaction de son esprit sur la douleur. Il pria, n'importe qui tant qu'il pourrait l'entendre, pour lui épargner ce supplice.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire, et Drago eut l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux sous l'intensité de sa peur. C'était inhumain.

\- Vois-tu Drago, attaqua le mage noir en se levant, Lucius m'a _vraiment_ déçu.

Il insista si sournoisement sur le « vraiment » qu'il crut défaillir de peur. Il se rapprochait de lui, sa longue robe noire bruissant au rythme de ses pas. C'était hypnotisant mais Drago gardait le regard fixe, évitant de poser les yeux sur son horrible baguette, qu'il faisait inlassablement tourner entre ses doigts agiles avec un sourire mesquin. Il traquait toute occasion de lui jeter un sort, le blond le sentait. Il était une proie et Voldemort l'avait pris en chasse dès le moment où il avait posé un pied dans la salle.

Drago déglutit.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'à toute erreur se doit une punition, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Son cœur s'emballa, il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler.

\- Ou … Oui, Maître, balbutia Drago d'une voix blanche.

Voldemort ricana d'une manière sinistre.

\- Drago, Drago, on m'a tant parlé de ta verve, et voilà que tu bégaies. Je suis déçu, finit le mage noir d'un air faussement triste.

Le Serpentard doutait que quelqu'un ait parlé un jour de sa « verve ». Il doutait même que sa maîtrise des mots puisse devenir un sujet de discussion, pire de plaisanterie, avec Voldemort. C'était n'importe quoi, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse plaisanter. Tuer, massacrer, torturer, oui, mais taquiner, jamais.

Il s'approcha de lui, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Drago était certain qu'il pouvait voir toute la terreur qu'il lui inspirait dans ses yeux, le tremblement de ses lèvres, et même imaginer la sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos. Voldemort attrapa son menton d'une poigne trop féroce et violente et plongea dans son esprit.

Une vague de frayeur le submergea, une haine incommensurable, et pendant un instant, il imagina que ses barrières allaient sombrer sous l'assaut de l'esprit de Voldemort. Il pensa à sa mère qui l'attendait, morte d'inquiétude pour son seul fils, à son père enfermé avec pour seule compagnie ces horribles détraqueurs, et enfin il pensa à lui, un simple gamin qui n'avait jamais demandé à faire partie de tout ça. Il tint bon, cloisonnant son esprit et c'était là le seul acte de courage dont il était capable.

Voldemort resserra sa prise sur son visage mais libéra son esprit.

\- Ta ressemblance avec Lucius m'exaspère, siffla le mage noir, trop près de son oreille.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre un serpent sifflant ses menaces avant de planter ses crocs venimeux dans sa chair. Par Merlin, il tremblait comme une feuille morte.

\- Je veux Poudlard, ajouta Voldemort aussi subitement qu'il demandait à avoir un gâteau au chocolat. Trouve un moyen de nous faire entrer ou je tuerai toute ta famille. Je veux Dumbledore, _tue le_.

Le sang de Drago se glaça. Parmi tout ce qu'aurait pu lui demander le mage noir, il avait choisi la plus difficile et surtout la plus irréalisable des missions. Faire entre des mangemorts dans Poudlard était une chose. Tuer Dumbledore, c'était ... C'était impossible, inimaginable et la chose la plus effrayante à laquelle il pouvait penser. C'était irréel, infaisable et s'il échouait, il mourrait.

\- Tu recevras la marque ce soir, dit Voldemort en le relâchant, reculant jusqu'à retrouver place sur son immense trône. Tu es à moi Drago Malefoy.

Ses yeux étaient dénués de tout sentiment, vide, seulement rempli par une folie meurtrière.

_ \- Endoloris ! _

Il n'avait pas vu le sort arriver.

Drago s'écroula au sol en hurlant. Ses cordes vocales se déchirant de douleur, ses yeux brûlés par la haine de Voldemort. Tout son corps se convulsa. Il oublia qui il était et ce qu'il était censé faire. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, se perdant sur le sol trop sombre. Il eut envie de mourir, mais il sut avec certitude que c'était ce qu'avait prévu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La torture s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé. Cela prendrait juste plus de temps. Cette mission le mènerait à sa perte, il allait mourir parce qu'il avait accepté de réaliser quelque chose dont il n'était pas capable. Non seulement il était condamné, mais ses parents également.

Il se releva dans un état second au bout de plusieurs minutes, les larmes taries sur son visage. Le regard de Voldemort était sans équivoque. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir que le mage noir avait prévu depuis le début de l'amener à la mort de la pire des manières qui soit. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Il sortit de la salle d'un pas qui se voulait digne. Une fois la porte passée, il se dirigea jusqu'à une pièce vide, le regard hagard. Il se laissa tomber contre un mur, ses jambes trop tremblantes ne supportant plus son poids.

Drago Malefoy pleura. Il pleura sa trop courte vie et les erreurs de son père. Il pleura parce qu'il allait mourir et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait perdu.

* * *

_Présent_

Albus Dumbledore caressait d'un air distrait Fumseck quand Severus Rogue entra finalement dans son bureau. Le directeur de Poudlard avait tout d'un homme âgé et épuisé par le temps. Appuyé contre le dossier de sa grande chaise, ses lunettes tombées sur le bout de son nez, le regard triste, tout en lui rappelait que derrière les airs sûrs et les yeux pétillants, la guerre continuait de détruire des hommes.

Rogue était bien placé pour savoir que malgré son masque engageant, Dumbledore souffrait de savoir qu'il ne serait pas là pour guider Potter jusqu'à la fin. Sa main noircie par le maléfice le dévorait à petit feu, et même lui était incapable de trouver un remède efficace pour effacer complètement les effets du sort.

Albus Dumbledore allait mourir et laisser derrière lui une guerre de trop. Une guerre qu'un gamin de 15 ans devait gagner simplement parce qu'il avait été désigné par une prophétie débile. Severus se foutait bien de tout ces trucs de divination et compagnie. Si Lily était morte, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait eu la connerie d'aller rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ces insupportables mots qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Sa belle et douce Lily. Assassinée.

\- A-t-il accepté ? demanda le directeur d'une voix fatiguée.

Severus lui fit signe que non. Ce petit con de Malefoy ne voulait pas de son aide. Il préférait se laisser mourir, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Non seulement, il était lié par un serment inviolable à Narcissa, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser son filleul mourir parce que son père avait fait défaut au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Impensable.

\- Il le fera, ajouta Albus en se relevant.

\- Non, il ne le fera pas. Drago est trop têtu, trop perdu. Il est effrayé, acculé par son désir de trouver une solution coûte que coûte. Il va droit à la mort.

\- Laissez-lui une chance Severus, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en peu de temps.

\- Une chance ?! Il va mourir ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ça ?! hurla Rogue en le fusillant du regard.

\- Oh oui je sais, murmura Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à sa main calcinée.

Severus ne se sentit pas désolé pour lui. La vie de Drago lui importait plus que celle du directeur. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que le directeur ne voulait pas qu'il lui vienne en aide et il s'était résolu à ne pas s'impliquer dans son manège. Il avait déjà perdu un être cher, il ne prendrait pas en plus la responsabilité de s'inquiéter pour Albus.

Mais il s'inquiétait.

\- Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir ?! Il est incapable de faire entrer les mangemorts dans le château, et il refuse toute mon aide.

\- Je crois en beaucoup de choses Severus, et je suis persuadé que de petites choses peuvent nous changer énormément. Bien qu'il pense être seul, je pense que Mr. Malefoy ne se rend pas compte que de l'aide peut arriver de la plus surprenante des manières.

Severus fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir le directeur. Dumbledore quant à lui, sourit d'un air mystérieux, l'image de Harry et Drago s'imposant dans ses pensées. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ça, mais Albus était persuadé depuis longtemps que donner une seconde chance pouvait s'avérer être la meilleure des solutions.

* * *

Le dortoir des Gryffondor avait quelque chose de rassurant. Quelques lits, des rideaux rouges, des malles ouvertes, des couvertures dans tous les sens, les posters de Seamus et de Ron, les plantes de Neville. Harry s'y sentait bien. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais autant senti chez lui qu'ici.

Quand il se glissait dans ses draps, le visage tourné vers ses camarades, une seule pensée lui venait. _Famille_. Ou en tout cas, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour lui. C'était un havre de paix, un des seuls endroits où il savait qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il pouvait être libre de penser ce qu'il veut.

Écrire cette liste avait été une grosse erreur, malgré ce qu'avait pu en dire Hermione. Elle lui rappelait combien son obsession pour Malefoy lui prenait du temps et à quel point il avait oublié qu'il avait une vie en dehors du Serpentard. D'abord, il devait récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn, et il avait vraiment honte de n'être toujours pas parvenu à l'avoir. Dumbledore serait probablement déçu, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'y parvenir, mais surtout parce qu'il avait laissé Malefoy prendre plus de place dans ses pensées que le combat contre Voldemort.

Harry avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir une adolescence normale quand il comprit que Voldemort chercherait toujours à reprendre le pouvoir. Il n'avait pas la prétention de croire qu'il était le seul capable de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne comprenait même pas comment une telle prophétie pouvait faire de lui le seul moyen de le détruire, mais il était conscient d'une chose.

Prophétie ou non, il était trop lié à Voldemort pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer abandonner tout le monde, la guerre, et partir loin d'ici. Peut-être était-il trop altruiste pour oser être égoïste ? Parfois, il s'imaginait la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Sirius s'ils avaient décidé de partir à la fin de sa troisième année. Loin d'ici, tout aurait pu être plus facile, il aurait été plus libre, plus insouciant.

Et Sirius serait toujours en vie.

D'autre fois, il se prenait à croire que Voldemort n'avait pas trouvé ses parents, et que le mage noir tué par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il puisse vivre une enfance normale.

Il évitait d'y penser. Comme le miroir du Risèd, ce n'étaient que des chimères, et rêver de telles choses ne lui faisait que plus mal.

Allongé dans son lit, il ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le calme du dortoir. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait constamment. De la peur, de la haine, de l'incompréhension. Une trop grande fatigue pour un combat qui ne faisait que commencer.

Et quand il regardait Malefoy, il voyait tout ça. Ce mélange d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires, destructeurs. Il n'avait pas pitié du Serpentard, il ne faisait que constater une vérité essentielle. Derrière ses masques d'aristocrate froid, le blond était aussi détruit que lui. C'était rassurant, d'une certaine manière, de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perdu dans la tourmente.

Ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il pensait que Malefoy était un enfoiré de première et un mangemort. Loin de lui pour réfléchir, il avait assez de recul pour voir les signes. Drago Malefoy était au service de Voldemort, et ça le rendait fou de rage d'être apparemment le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Étaient-ils tous aussi aveugles ou crédules ?

C'était d'une logique implacable. Évidemment qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour remplacer Lucius Malefoy auprès de Voldemort, et qui de mieux placé que son propre fils pour prendre sa place ?

Il avait tant de fois eu l'occasion de vérifier l'avant bras de Malefoy pour y trouver la marque sans l'avoir saisie qu'il en était frustré. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui faire oublier que le blond était l'ennemi. Drago avait toujours été là pour faire de sa vie un enfer, à lui courir après pour lui balancer telle ou telle saloperie, et maintenant que le Serpentard s'éloignait, Harry Potter était là, à le chercher.

Non pas que Malefoy lui manquait, c'étaient leurs joutes verbales, la manière qu'avait le Serpentard de lui montrer autre chose que l'admiration sans borne qu'on lui réservait habituellement. Il avait soif de cette haine, de ces regards moqueurs et de ces mots violents et agressifs. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette célébrité, il s'en serait si bien passé.

Comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de Malefoy était une chose, mais l'accepter en était une toute autre. Si Harry s'en sentait capable, il n'était pour autant pas prêt à admettre qu'à l'instar de Ron et Hermione, le Serpentard avait pris autant d'importance dans sa vie que ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était effrayant, déroutant, et pas si surprenant quand il y réfléchissait. Malefoy était sans cesse là, à le chercher, le provoquer. Il lui rappelait constamment qu'il avait dans son dos cette ombre douloureuse de haine.

Peter Pan avait tout fait pour récupérer son ombre, mais Harry n'était pas certain d'être capable de faire quelque chose pour garder Malefoy dans sa vie. Surtout quand leur relation était aussi malsaine que celle qu'il entretenait avec Voldemort. C'était ambigu, incompréhensible et carrément absurde. Et surtout, ça prouvait encore une fois qu'Hermione avait raison quand elle disait qu'il devait absolument s'éloigner de Malefoy au risque de se brûler.

Il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans des relations malsaines. Il allait probablement mourir de la main de Voldemort, il avait clairement autre chose à foutre que de s'inquiéter pour Malefoy.

Il devait se préoccuper du sort de Ron et d'Hermione. Il devait s'assurer que sa meilleure amie puisse vivre dans un monde magique sans crainte d'être persécutée par un mégalomane. Il devait s'assurer que Ron puisse rester celui qu'il avait toujours été, et que Ginny, douce Ginny, soit aussi flamboyante qu'elle l'était. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste et laisser ses pensées dériver vers le mauvais ennemi.

Il avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

* * *

Le seul avantage du cours de botanique était que la pratique se faisait en binôme. Le deuxième avantage était que lorsque vous vous trouviez avec Hermione, elle était si soucieuse de réussir parfaitement qu'elle vous empêchait de poser les mains sur la plante si vous la laissiez faire. Harry ne s'en formalisait pas, il préférait laisser faire sa meilleure amie et observer les autres élèves dans la serre.

Le seul inconvénient était qu'ils partageaient le cours avec les Serpentard et que le brun se serait bien passé d'avoir pile en face de lui le visage de Malefoy. Heureusement pour lui, le blond était du genre à pratiquer, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre quand on avait comme binôme Vincent Crabbe, et il pouvait à loisir l'observer sans qu'il ne le voit. Foutue obsession.

Hermione ne se rendait compte de rien, merciheureusement pour lui. Depuis le réveil de Ron, la brunette avait retrouvé son calme et semblait bien plus tolérante. C'était plutôt agréable quand on remarquait qu'elle n'avait pas fait une seule remarque à Harry – qui ne participait absolument pas- depuis le début du cours. D'un autre côté, Chourave était trop occupée à parler "plante" avec Neville pour voir que les élèves ne se prenaient pas trop la tête avec le travail.

Malefoy donc, se trouvait face à lui, et bien qu'il se soit donné comme consigne d'éviter de se focaliser sur le Serpentard pendant un temps indéterminé pour sa santé mentale et la survie du monde sorcier, son cerveau n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Le blond était concentré sur sa tâche. Harry était incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait puisqu'il n'avait rien écouté du début du cours, mais les gestes sûrs et précis de Malefoy étaient fascinants à voir. Il n'avait en soi jamais vraiment fait attention aux mains du Serpentard. Elles étaient fines et d'une délicatesse d'aristocrate, à l'image de toute sa personne.

Si on oubliait les énormes cernes sous ses yeux, son teint maladif, et qu'il était censé le haïr, Drago Malefoy dégageait quelque chose d'assez envoûtant. Ses gestes étaient toujours prémédités avec soin, emprunt d'une grâce qui ferait jalouser les plus patauds et il était _délicat_. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il utilisait un tel mot pour décrire Malefoy.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu peux me passer le sécateur s'il te plaît ?

C'était fascinant.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama le brun en tournant la tête vers Hermione, qui venait de le frapper à l'épaule.

\- Est. Ce. Que. Tu. Vas. Arrêter. De. Fixer. Malefoy ! rouspéta la brunette en ponctuant chacun des mots par des jets de terre sur Harry.

\- Miss Granger ! S'exclama Chourave en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Pardon Professeur, répondit-elle d'un faux air peiné.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Malefoy, et croisa son regard.

\- Arrête-ça ! s'énerva Hermione en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

\- Aïe ! Hermione, pas la peine de me tirer comme ça !

\- Non mais tu t'es vu ? Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras ! Et je te rappelle qu'on est en cours, tu chercheras des preuves que, elle baissa d'un ton en le fixant d'un œil noir, Malefoy est un mangemort plus tard !

Harry grogna, ce qui lui attira un autre regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie. Inutile de chercher à désobéir tant qu'elle continuerait de le fixer d'un air aussi courroucé. Si Hermione avait étérousse, il aurait parié qu'elle avait du sang Weasley dans les veines. Ou alors, c'était ses séjours prolongés au Terrier qui l'avait poussé à devenir aussi déterminée à lui donner des ordres.

Il attendit quelques minutes, et quand elle se fut enfin replongée dans son pot de terre, releva la tête.

Le Serpentard le fixait d'un regard noir, probablement parce qu'il l'avait dérangé dans ses manipulations. Harry s'en fichait royalement si sa majesté Malefoy avait été perturbée par ses éclats de voix.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquisse un écart pour décrocher leurs regards. Harry aurait voulu savoir si Malefoy se sentait toujours aussi mal et c'était complètement débile de sa part de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait le savoir.

Finalement, Malefoy détourna les yeux et se replongea lui aussi dans sa plante. Harry soupira d'ennui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être énervant quand tu t'y mets Harry !

Hermione avait posé le sécateur sur la table et le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air plus gentil.

\- Rien, marmonna Harry en croisant les bras d'un air vexé.

\- Allez, je vois bien que quelque chose te chagrine ! Non ! Ne me parle pas de Malefoy s'il te plaît, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! Est-ce que c'est parce que Ginny est toujours avec Dean ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour contester à propos de Malefoy, mais finalement, se dit qu'Hermione lui rabattrait le caquet aussi rapidement qu'il aurait associé le mot Serpentard à mangemort dans sa phrase.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé parce que Ginny est encore en couple avec Dean !

\- À d'autres Harry ! De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils se séparent, Ginny m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait plus la jalousie de Dean.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte, mais au fond de lui, petit Potter dansait de joie. Il sentait encore la sensation de la main de Ginny sur son ventre, et l'idée que quelque chose puisse être possible entre eux si elle venait à quitter Dean le rendit toute chose.

Arrête de sourire d'un air aussi niais Harry, remarqua Hermione en rigolant.

\- Je ne souris pas d'un air niais ! rétorqua Harry en sentant ses joues chauffer.

\- A peine, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Pour seule réponse, Harry tira la langue.

\- Quand vous aurez fini, vous m'apporterez vos puffapod sur le plan de travail au fond de la serre avec vos noms étiquetés sur les pots ! Clama Chourave d'une voix claire.

Le brun tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui attrapait son pot dans ses mains et se dirigeait vers le fond de la serre.

\- Je l'apporte ! S'exclama Harry à Hermione en lui prenant la plante des mains avec un sourire gentil. T'as tout fait, alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça !

La brunette lui jeta un regard circonspect, mais le laissa tout de même prendre la plante pendant qu'elle rangeait les outils. Harry se précipita vers le fond, rattrapant Malefoy qui attendait derrière un autre Serpentard pour poser son pot sur un coin libre de la table. Le brun se glissa discrètement jusqu'à lui, personne ne faisant attention à son manège et posa sa plante à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Malefoy, surpris par le geste soudain, tourna la tête vers le malotru. Il se figea quand il reconnut Harry, un air mi-surpris mi-inquiet sur le visage. Celui-ci le fixa dans les yeux, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose.

\- Pas un mot Potter, je t'interdis de laisser sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son, murmura Malefoy d'une voix très basse, faisant attention à ce qu'on ne les entende pas.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, vérifiant que Hermione ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il se demanda ce que Malefoy allait faire ou dire, et son corps se remplit instantanément d'un plein d'adrénaline foudroyante, le faisant frémir délicieusement.

Le Serpentard le fixa scrupuleusement, et Harry vit avec un plaisir non dissimulé la même réaction sur le visage du blond. Un frisson de plaisir les traversa, et le brun s'humecta les lèvres, la gorge complètement sèche. Malefoy papillonna des yeux et Harry eut envie de passer ses doigts sur ses cernes pour les effacer. Il sentait la chaleur de la main du blond à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Un infime mouvement et il pourrait l'attraper. Le pouce de Malefoy frôla sa paume et un courant électrique leur traversa le corps.

\- Drago.

Malefoy sursauta violemment, reculant instinctivement jusqu'à butercontre Crabbe.

\- Quoi ?! Cracha le blond au Serpentard en lui lançant un regard polaire.

Crabbe, qui ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, haussa les épaules.

\- Bah on a cours juste après, répondit-il d'un air absent.

Malefoy soupira d'agacement, deux doigts pressés sur l'arête de son nez. Il fit demi-tour sans un seul regard pour Harry, tendit son sac à Crabbe qui l'attrapa sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas traînant.

Il tourna la tête une dernière fois et croisa le regard perdu et complètement déboussolé du brun. Pas un mot, pas un geste, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil provocateur et disparu derrière la porte.

Harry resta un moment debout à côté de la table, n'assimilant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'il avait failli se jeter sur Malefoy en plein cours de botanique ?

Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ?

Hermione le rejoignit et lui tendit son sac.

\- Heu, ça va Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et la referma. En fait, il n'en savait rien.

\- Viens, on va voir Ron, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Ok, après réflexion, c'est frustrant. Je me frustre moi-même, je sais pas comment c'est possible, peut-être que je suis schizo ? Haha

Bon sinon, je sais, j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de Ginny, mais même quand elle est pas là, elle vient foutre le bordel. Heureusement que Drago est là pour rétablir tout ça correctement :p

Ah, et j'ai dit que j'avais quelques questions héhé.

1\. J'écris pas mal avec de la musique (tout le temps en fait), alors est-ce que ça vous plairait que je mette en début de chapitre une ou deux chansons avec lesquelles je l'ai écrit ? Je sais que pas mal de personnes écoutent de la musique en lisant, et vu que ce que j'écoute a pas mal d'influence sur le style que j'écris, peut-être que ça vous intéresserait de voir un peu l'ensemble que ça fait ? Bon évidemment, je le ferais qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, parce que je sais toujours pas comment modifier quelque chose sans devoir republier. Bref ... Voilà, j'attends vos réponses :)

2\. Est-ce qu'il y aurait des artistes parmi vous ? Des dessinateurs, des monteurs photos ? Nan parce que en fait j'aimerais bien avoir une ou deux illustrations sur cette histoire, et avant d'aller demander ailleurs, je me dis que tenter la chance parmi les lecteurs serait pas mal :) Donc voilà, si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me le dire en review, ou m'envoyer un mp

3\. C'est pas vraiment une question, mais vous, petits adeptes du Drarry, avec ma bêta, on a créé une page Facebook sur, surpriiiiise, le Drarry haha. Donc je vous laisse le nom, si ça vous intéresse :) - **Drarry Shippers - "Il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par Malefoy"**

4\. Je sais que j'ai une autre question dans la tête, mais impossible de me souvenir, quelle horreur ! Tant pis, je vais vous demander un truc pas très utile pour l'histoire, mais pas grave. Est-ce que vous connaissez Pierre Pevel, et est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, un ou une de vous aurait lu _Haut-Royaume_ ? Nan, parce que je viens de finir le premier tome, que je n'ai pas encore le deuxième et que la fin du premier m'a tellement frustrée (je suis une éternelle impatiente) que j'ai trop besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un haha.

Enfin, et j'en ai fini avec mes questions toutes pourries (promis, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, je veux juste parleeeeer) !

Donc, pour la semaine prochaine : **Pansy, vol et vestiaire**.

Voilà ! Je vous dis à tout de suite pour une review ou alors à mercredi prochain !

Je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup, pleins de bisous !

PS : Drago me demande de faire passer comme message qu'il est libre pour la soirée, et qu'il a de quoi faire des massages, si vous êtes tentés.

PS2 (et après promis j'arrête) : Il ajoute qu'il emmène Potter, quoi qu'on dise, mais quitte à prendre les deux, je dis pas non personnellement. Ok j'arrête.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour bonjour !

Comment ça va ? Ca y est, avec ce chapitre, on a atteint les 20 pages, ce qui veut dire que les prochains les auront dépassés. Pour l'instant, je tourne entre 25 et 27 pages Word pour un chapitre. C'est sûr, c'est déjà plus élaboré que les deux pages du prologue haha. Bon, ça veut aussi dire que j'en bave pour écrire un chapitre et que généralement je finis complètement morte à la fin mais j'ai jamais autant été motivé par une histoire alors j'en profite :p

Concernant les réponses aux questions de mercredi dernier, je remercie ceux qui ont répondu ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de dessinateurs mais bon, je ne désespère pas ! Pour ce qui est de vous mettre le titre d'une musique au début des chapitres, ce sera fait sur celui-ci :)

Sinon, malheureusement pour moi, personne ne connait Haut-Royaume donc je vais rester seule dans ma frustration. J'imagine que c'est ma punition pour vous laisser des fins de chapitres trop énervantes ? :p Et je m'excuse d'avance, je n'arrive définitivement pas à finir mes chapitres sur des notes tranquilles ou sans suspens. D'ailleurs, vous allez probablement vouloir me tuer à la fin du chapitre 11. Je vous préviens à l'avance histoire de vous y préparer haha.

D'ailleurs, je vous ai dit mercredi dernier que j'avais décidé quel axe prendrait cette histoire, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas contre les nouveaux personnages parce qu'il va y en avoir héhé. Un des premiers personnages a passé le crash test avec ma bêta, et visiblement il a été bien accueilli alors je croise les doigts pour la suite. Je vais probablement changer le résumé aussi pour que ça colle un peu plus, enfin je verrais parce que d'un côté ça spoilerais toute la suite. Gros dilemme de la vie !

Ah, et enfin je vous promet que j'ai presque fini et que je vous laisse avec le chapitre, est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont allés voir notre page Facebook ? Je suis curieuse :) Vous pouvez le dire par review si c'est trop nul ou nous en parler sur la page ;)

Et enfin, promis, c'est la fin, on a dépassé les 50 reviews ! C'est peu, mais voilà je suis contente, et il faut se réjouir des petites victoires ! La 50ème review a été laissé par ma bêta, que je remercie énormément et je te promet que pour l'occasion, je ferais quelque chose !

Donc voilà, on en est à **53 reviews, 18 favoris et 41 followers** :) Je suis conteeeente haha.

Merci aux nouveaux : **Kamika-chan, Pulcotinette, Story'slife, eiko, KikiDenAdel, et ****tete de noeud**.

* * *

Un petit mot de ma bêta qui va bientôt réussir à s'extirper de sa forêt : "20 pages parfaites. Ce chapitre est mon préféré que ce soit pour le contenu ou pour le style ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu."

* * *

**RAR** :

**Aventurine-san** : Je sais, je suis trop maso ... Mais c'est pas ma faute, il avait l'air génial ce livre, et il l'est vraiment ! J'ai toujours pas reçu le tome 2, je vais mourir, mais en attendant j'en ai commencé un autre, et à tous les coups, je vais encore arriver à la fin en mode trop frustrée xD C'est vrai que celui-ci est aussi transitoire, disons que ce sont deux chapitres qui amènent vraiment vers une autre période, quelque chose de nouveau entre eux :) Oh pourquoi ta journée a été médiocre ? :( J'espère que ça va mieux depuis ? C'était horrible d'écrire la confrontation entre Drago et Voldy, mais je trouvais ça essentiel, tout comme la discussion entre Rogue et Dumby. J'avais peur que ça soit un peu ennuyant mais finalement ça a l'air de bien passer :) C'est sûr que leur relation ne pourra jamais être aussi malsaine que celle qu'il a avec Voldemort, mais ils ont basés leurs échanges au départ sur la haine et le besoin de faire mal à l'autre, ils leur faut du temps pour dépasser tout ça. Harry a du mal parce que c'est pas le genre de relation qu'il recherche même s'il peut pas s'en empêcher. Il a déjà assez de problème avec Voldy alors il arrive pas trop à faire la part des choses entre son obsession pour Malefoy et ce que ça veut vraiment dire. Bref, je m'arrête là où je pourrais disserter pendant des heures xD Oh je suis super heureuse de voir que le cours de botanique est juste comme tu l'avais imaginé :D C'est tellement Hermione d'attraper Harry par les cheveux, j'étais obligée de le mettre :p Aaah, ce frôlement final, ça change tellement de leur début violent, j'ai envie de plus de tendresse entre eux, ils en ont trop besoins ! Merci pour tes réponses, j'en prend bien note :) Est-ce que t'as pu jeter un coup d'oeil à notre page ? ^^ Haha, grave, c'est à cause de lui ! Mais pas que, ça c'est à cause de toutes ces séries qui nous laissent sur des fins affreuses haha ! Haha, malheureusement ça ira pas jusque là, mais c'est dans mes projets, donc même si elle est pas pour tout de suite, tu y auras droit ! Disons que celle-ci est plus sage :p Aaah Pansy, non, elle est comme je l'aime, pas la greluche que les auteurs décrivent haha, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu penseras d'elle :) HAHA, je suis sûre que vous avez passé une bonne soirée tous les trois :p Bon voilà, j'ai fini avec cette réponse super longue xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A très vite j'espère, pleins de bisous :D :D

**Yukino** : Oh pas de soucis, c'est déjà super adorable de prendre le temps d'en laisser une à chaque fois, et je suis toujours contente de recevoir tes commentaires alors je ne t'en voudrais jamais :) Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! La Chance ! Comment c'était ? Raconte-moi touuuut ! :D Je t'envie trop ! Oh vraiment ? Et si je fais un montage avec des photos, ça pourrait servir de modèle ? :) Oh dommage ! Héhé, ça arrive de ne pas avoir Facebook, et au fond t'as bien raison, tu passes ton temps à faire des trucs plus intéressants que de trainer sur fb ! Ouais, je suis une éternelle geek ... xD Il est super bien ! Je te le conseille si tu cherches un peu de lecture ! C'est écrit par un français en plus, et vraiment on ne s'ennui pas un seul instant ! Merci pour le compliment ! Et je suis contente d'avoir rendu ça assez angoissant pour que tu le ressentes aussi :p Oh je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas dit non haha ! :D Voilà, merci encore pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Pleins de bisous !

**sublimo** : Coucouuuuuuuuu ! Je suis trop trop contente d'avoir reçu ta review, je me demandais où tu étais passé, mais promis je ne t'en veux pas, tant que tu es là :D J'espère que t'as passé un super moment au Portugal, ça devait être génial et on ne peut pas louper l'anniversaire de son papi :) Haha ma pauvre, je t'imagine bien chercher du réseau partout sans trouver :p Ouuuuh, deux chapitres en même temps ? :p J'espère que tu vas aimer tout ça, j'ai trop hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses ! Ca va être haut en couleur :p Sinon, je vais bien, et toi aussi tu m'as trop manqué ! :D Ne t'en veux pas surtout, t'as une vie à côté, et c'est normal :) Tant que tu vas bien et que tu t'éclates, ça me va :D J'ai super hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles, pleins pleins de bisous !

**Lounette** : J'ai cru halluciné quand j'ai vu ta review. Toi, sur une ff Drarry et en plus non finie. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle, et je te le dis et redis, encore et encore, tu es merveilleuse et mon écriture, je te la dois beaucoup. Merci ma Lounette, du fond du coeur.

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique :**

**Jalan Jalan**

_Lotus_

watch?v=52GAt_fPX1k

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

\- Drago, on est vraiment obligés de se faire passer pour ces deux filles ?

Le blond se tourna vers Goyle avec un air désespéré sur le visage et lui jeta un regard froid.

\- Oui, répondit-il en retournant à son devoir de potion.

\- Mais Drago …

\- Suffit !

Drago releva la tête et s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus, exaspéré par les questions inutiles de ses deux débiles d'amis, mais devant son regard noir, Goyle s'enfonça dans son siège et ne dit plus un mot.

Le Serpentard se serait bien passé de leurs services, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un surveille les alentours quand il était en train de travailler sur l'armoire et il ne se voyait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Crabbe et Goyle ne cherchaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il ne s'imaginait pas solliciter Blaise qui poserait inévitablement des tonnes de questions auxquelles il ne voulait absolument pas répondre.

Il n'avançait pas, et il passait de plus en plus de temps dans la salle sur demande, allant jusqu'à louper des cours. Il était en retard sur ses devoirs à rendre, et si Rogue ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, ce n'était pas le cas des autres professeurs qui prenaient un malin plaisir à lui en ajouter plus encore. Il ne s'en sortait pas. Et cette salope d'Angoisse en profitait pour ramener le bout de son nez. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

Entre l'armoire, les menaces de Voldemort, et le meurtre qu'il devait commettre, l'Angoisse prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. C'était comme une vieille amie qui revenait sans cesse frapper à votre porte malgré tous vos efforts pour vous débarrasser d'elle. Invivable et épuisant.

\- Drago, détends-toi.

Pansy, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, posa une main fraîche dans sa nuque, faisant jouer ses doigts pour dérouler les nœuds qui s'étaient formés le long de sa clavicule. C'était agréable, et il sentit son corps s'apaiser avec plaisir. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, calant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et sa tête dans le creux des bras de Pansy. Les yeux plissés, il lui adressa un regard de pure gratitude qu'il ne réservait qu'à très peu de personne.

Pansy lui sourit tendrement, accentuant son massage pour le détendre complètement, laissant le blond s'appuyer plus lourdement contre elle. Drago n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller de cette manière, et quand il le faisait, c'était uniquement lorsqu'il était seul ou avec Narcissa. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, que Malefoy laisse deviner autant de fragilité sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Elle avait toujours connu Drago sous son côté polaire, n'avait eu droit qu'à de rares fois à des vrais sourires ou des mots gentils. Drago Malefoy n'était pas un garçon sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer parce qu'il vous comprenait ou qu'il compatissait à vos malheurs. Non, il était celui qui vous rappelait que quoi que vous fassiez, des gens de bonnes naissances, ou qui avaient réussis, avaient tous les droits pour vous passer dessus. Il fallait être fou pour croire de telles sornettes, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit avant de réaliser que Drago avait raison. Plus vous aviez de pouvoir, et plus vous pouviez agir comme vous le souhaitiez.

Malefoy était un maître en la matière. Il avait joué de son nom et de son sang pur dès la seconde où il avait posé le pied dans Poudlard. Pansy, trop jeune pour comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants, l'avait regardé avec un mélange grandissant d'admiration et de crainte. Drago avait tous les droits sur les Serpentard, et ce simple fait s'était révélé de plus en plus vrai au fil des années. Quiconque ne faisait pas partie de la maison des verts et argents ne pouvaient comprendre de quelle manière elle fonctionnait. Si le Prince des Serpentard souhaitait quelque chose, on lui obéissait. Si telle ou telle chose ne lui plaisait pas, on faisait en sorte de s'en débarrasser au plus vite de peur de subir son courroux, ou pire celui de la famille Malefoy en entier.

Diriger les Serpentard était un art, et il en était le maître. Peu de gens pouvaient clamer connaître Drago. En réalité, Pansy doutait même que quiconque hormis ses parents pouvait dire qu'il connaissait le Serpentard. Pas même elle. Le blond ne laissait voir que ce qu'il souhaitait. Chaque mot, chaque mimique était réfléchie, pensée et exécutée dans un but précis.

Mais Malefoy, comme ça, appuyé contre elle, la gorge à découvert et un air de pure satisfaction sur son visage épuisé, c'était alarmant.

\- Drago, murmura-t-elle aussi doucement que possible, est-ce que tu peux dire à Crabbe et Goyle d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Le blond marmonna, mais congédia les deux Serpentard d'un simple geste de la main, les laissant seuls tous les deux dans un coin de la salle commune, à l'abri de tout autre élève. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

\- Drago, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Pansy haussa les épaules, oubliant un instant que Drago avait fermé les yeux, et qu'il ne la verrait pas. Elle continuait de passer ses doigts le long de sa clavicule, hésitant à poser des questions.

\- C'est que, tu as l'air épuisé, ailleurs, comme si tout ça, elle désigna la salle d'un large geste de la main, ne t'intéressait plus.

Le corps tout entier de Drago se tendit sous ses doigts à l'instant même où elle finit sa phrase, et elle sut, dans l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était soudainement installée que Malefoy n'avait absolument, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce genre de choses. Parce que ces mots remettaient en question toute l'éducation d'un Malefoy, et que Pansy, simple Serpentarde, ne devrait même pas poser la question. Ça voudrait dire qu'il avait failli, qu'il avait laissé transparaître trop de choses, et ça, elle savait que Drago ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Elle n'était pas assez nunuche pour ne pas savoir que succéder à Lucius Malefoy se révélait être plus difficile que l'on pourrait le croire. Elle était une Parkinson, elle savait à quoi ressemblait la vie d'un Malefoy. Froideur, pouvoir, impassibilité.

\- De quoi tu te mêles Pansy ? siffla Drago en se relevant, tournant ses pupilles furieuses vers son visage.

Elle déglutit, gardant consciemment en tête qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son nom de famille et qu'il était moins en colère qu'il ne semblait l'être.

\- Je … Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tenta-t-elle en vain.

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu t'inquiètes, j'aimerais bien le savoir ?! Je te défends de dire que je ne me soucie pas de _ça_, il lança un regard circulaire aux Serpentard qui les regardaient d'un air prudent, comme tu les as appelés.

Sa voix était si froide et son regard si dur qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle retrouvait le Drago habituel. Pourtant, les grands cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux la détrompaient complètement. Oui Drago était épuisé, et pour rien au monde il ne le lui aurait avoué. Il n'y avait pourtant pas que ça. Elle sentait, dans toute sa posture, que quelque chose le tracassait, un je-ne-sais-quoi de trop important pour qu'il fasse suffisamment craquer sa carapace et qu'elle s'aperçoive de la différence.

Elle savait avec certitude que ça avait à voir avec Voldemort. Tout avait à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Ça n'en atténuait pas moins la chose. Si un Malefoy craquait, alors elle ne donnait pas cher du reste de leur maison.

\- Je veux simplement t'aider, glissa-t-elle en espérant que ça le calmerait.

Drago se leva subitement dans une rage sourde, renversant sa chaise, ses poings serrés à en blanchir ses articulations. Il était effrayant, dégageant tellement de pouvoir et de férocité, si loin de celui qu'elle avait vu juste avant qu'elle se ratatina instinctivement. Il lui lança un regard empli de colère et de haine.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Cracha-t-il violemment.

Il attrapa ses affaires sur la table qu'il enfouit dans son sac sans se soucier un seul instant de froisser son devoir de potion.

\- GOYLE ! Hurla-t-il, ses yeux toujours posés sur Pansy qui n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre.

Goyle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, et Drago lui jeta violemment son sac qu'il rattrapa gauchement, soucieux de ne faire tomber aucune affaire.

\- Va poser ça dans mon dortoir, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Et Drago fit demi-tour, les plantant là tous les deux, sous le regard éberlué et effrayé des élèves de Serpentard présent dans la salle commune. Pansy eut envie de pleurer, mais elle retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put. Un vert et argent ne craquait pas.

* * *

Drago traversa le château d'un pas rageur, ses pas le menant il ne savait où, n'importe où sauf la salle sur demande. Il aimait bien Pansy, quand elle ne s'occupait pas de ses affaires. Il n'était pas contre un peu de son amitié tant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'insinuer dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de gérer ses inquiétudes. Il en avait bien assez à lui tout seul.

C'était même plus facile de les repousser de cette manière que de prendre le temps de lui expliquer que moins de gens il mettrait au secret, plus facile ça serait de se résigner à sa mort. Elle ne concernait que lui. Et ses parents …

Par bonheur, il ne croisa aucun élève insupportable dans les couloirs, et il arriva rapidement jusqu'aux portes du château, grandes ouvertes malgré la pluie qui tombait. Il serait assurément trempé jusqu'aux os s'il osait mettre un pied dehors, mais il n'en avait rien à faire tant que ça pouvait lui changer les idées.

Il glissa le bout de sa chaussure à la lisière de la porte, récoltant plusieurs gouttes qui s'infiltrèrent jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Il fixa le rideau de pluie, si dense qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Oh et puis merde ! Marmonna-t-il.

Il se lança sous la pluie. Ses habits furent trempés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Merlin" et il se mit à courir, appréciant avec une joie enfantine les gouttes giclant sur son visage. Il balança sa tête en arrière, et tira la langue, comme un gosse.

Il se sentait libre, et l'Angoisse pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, jamais elle ne réussirait à lui prendre cet instant de pure joie. Il tourna sur lui-même, fermant les yeux, et apprécia chaque goutte tombant sur son visage, dévalant sa peau pâle, glissant dans le col de sa chemise jusqu'au bout de ses doigts gelés par la pluie.

Il pouvait avoir froid, tomber malade, ça n'avait aucune importance, c'était son moment, le seul qu'il se permettait depuis trop longtemps. Pas de Voldemort, pas d'armoire, juste Drago Malefoy souriant comme un con, dansant sous la pluie.

Il se remit à courir, à en perdre haleine, se dirigeant sans le vouloir vers le terrain de quidditch dont il n'apercevait que les anneaux. Il courut, courut, courut jusqu'à se déchirer les poumons, se courbant en deux pour récupérer son souffle lorsqu'il arriva sur le bord du terrain.

Il leva les yeux au ciel après quelques minutes, et il le vit. Un seul taré pouvait voler par ce temps, et dans n'importe quel cas, il aurait reconnu cette manière de tournoyer les yeux fermés.

Drago s'avança jusqu'au centre du terrain, complètement essoufflé, les yeux résolument fixés sur Potter qui tournoyait dans le ciel. Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et il en profita pour l'observer. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais regarder Potter voler était magnifique. C'était comme s'il était né pour ça, c'était fluide, naturel et si instinctif que chacun de ses mouvements relevaient de l'art.

Il l'avait observé, en deuxième année, persuadé qu'il devait tout savoir de son adversaire pour pouvoir le battre. En réalité, il était simplement fasciné par la grâce de Potter, il avait rêvé pendant plusieurs mois de pouvoir voler avec lui sans contrainte d'adversité. Au final, quand il en avait parlé à Blaise, il s'était moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il était le premier fan de Potter. Il avait balancé son poing dans la figure de Zabini et n'avait plus jamais regardé le Gryffondor voler en dehors des matches, jusqu'à maintenant.

Potter s'arrêta soudainement de tournoyer dans tous les sens, et baissa la tête vers lui. Il était trop haut pour que Drago distingue son visage mais il était à peu près sûr que le Gryffondor avait une moue réprobatrice dessinée sur ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas, il savait que s'il avait un peu de jugeote, il devrait dégager illico presto du terrain parce que ses précédentes interactions avec Potter ne s'étaient jamais finies comme il le voulait, mais une partie de lui désirait ardemment rester pour voir ce qu'il se passerait.

Potter avait eu l'air tellement surpris la veille en cours de botanique que c'en était drôle. Comme s'il allait s'abaisser à craquer dans une salle de classe au milieu de tous ces élèves. Était-il au moins conscient de la connerie de la chose ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Potter avait voulu l'aider, et il l'avait repoussé comme il pouvait. Certes pas comme il l'avait fait avec Pansy, et c'était le plus dérangeant, mais il restait persuadé qu'il n'avait besoin du secours de personne pour s'en sortir, ni même du Survivant.

Il avait beau retourner le problème et les événements dans tous les sens, il ne tirait aucune logique de tout ça. Sa relation avec Potter était un vrai sac de nœud, et plus il cherchait à comprendre, plus son cerveau s'embrouillait jusqu'à lui donner des migraines. Ça n'avait aucune logique, on ne pouvait pas évoluer de la violence verbale à la violence physique simplement en s'embrassant. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait ressentir du plaisir rien qu'à toucher Potter. Il le haïssait depuis tellement longtemps ç'aurait dû être du dégoût.

Le Gryffondor descendit soudainement en piqué, et Drago crut un instant qu'il allait s'écraser. Le brun releva le manche de son balai au dernier moment, et sauta au sol, faisant gicler une salve de boue autour de lui. Il était aussi trempé qu'il l'était lui-même. Sa tenue dégoulinait, ses cheveux d'ordinaire tellement désordonnés, étaient plaqués sur son front et tout autour de son visage.

Ils se fixaient sans un mot. Drago garda le silence plutôt que de craquer et demander à Potter comment par Merlin pouvait-il être aussi débile pour voler sous la pluie. Le Gryffondor ne l'aurait sûrement pas bien pris, et s'il y pensait un peu, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait aimer ou pas.

Potter baissa les yeux.

\- Tes chaussures de riche vont être foutues, se contenta-t-il de dire en relevant la tête pour le regarder avec un air moqueur.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réponde, mais rien ne vint, et Potter le fixait toujours d'un air goguenard. Et puis, il avait raison, ses chaussures seraient probablement foutues, alors il haussa les épaules, et par Merlin, il se demanda comment c'était possible, mais Potter se mit à rire. Pas un rire moqueur ou méchant – ça c'était plutôt lui – mais quelque chose de normal, presque naturel. Le genre de rire qu'on a pour ses amis, pas pour son ennemi.

C'était ahurissant, et s'il n'était pas aussi guindé, Drago se serait volontiers joint à son rire. Si son père le voyait, trempé jusqu'au os, ses chaussures en cuir de dragon recouvertes de boue, sur le terrain de quidditch avec Potter riant aux éclats, il en aurait fait une syncope.

Mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder le Gryffondor rire. C'était agréable à entendre, sincère et assez nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un rire et encore moins grâce à lui, et surtout, surtout Potter.

Il s'arrêta de rire beaucoup trop vite à son goût, mais le brun n'esquissa pas un geste pour le frapper ou partir. Surprenant. Il se contenta de s'appuyer sur son balai et de le scruter. Pas que ça le dérangeait, Drago aimait qu'on le regarde, mais Potter avait des yeux trop vifs et perçants. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois, ravalant les insultes et les moqueries qui pointaient sur le bout de sa langue. Il appréciait assez le moment, si on le comparait à toutes les merdes qui lui tombaient dessus depuis l'année dernière, pour savoir qu'il était préférable de se la fermer et de prendre le peu de sérénité simple qu'il avait devant les yeux.

\- Tu comptes prendre l'eau toute la journée comme ça Malefoy ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

Pouvait-il dire « de ce que tu vas faire ? » ? Certainement pas, Potter le tuerait pour dire des choses aussi bizarres.

\- Peu importe, ajouta le brun avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, tu devrais au moins te sécher.

Potter haussa les épaules d'un air indécis en lui jetant un regard en coin. C'était bizarre, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Le brun se décida à bouger et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des Gryffondor.

Il avait le choix, soit il rentrait directement au château et oubliait toute cette histoire absurde avec Potter, ou alors il le suivait, quitte à voir où tout cela les mènerait.

A la réflexion, ses chaussures seraient dans tous les cas foutues.

* * *

\- Il est où Harry ?

Avoir failli mourir empoisonné n'empêchait en aucun cas Ron de se goinfrer de sucreries et de parler la bouche pleine.

\- Sur le terrain de quidditch, probablement, répondit Hermione en ouvrant une énième chocogrenouille pour le rouquin.

Il s'en saisit d'une main experte, frôlant au passage la main de la jeune femme, qui frémit au contact. Comme toujours, Ron ne remarqua rien.

\- Par ce temps ?! S'exclama-t-il en suspendant l'animal en chocolat à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, Harry préférait passer ses heures libres sur le terrain plutôt que dans la salle commune où Cormac et Lavande ne rataient pas une occasion de le harceler.

\- Tu connais Harry, dit-elle en regardant la pluie battre les carreaux de l'infirmerie avec violence. Tant qu'il ne tombe pas malade ou qu'il ne néglige pas ses devoirs, Ron grogna, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherai.

\- C'est à cause de McLaggen ?

Hermione rougit, les images de la soirée de Slughorn se mélangeant dans ses pensées. Cormac qui lui souriait d'un air trop confiant, qui la tenait trop proche. Cormac sous la branche de gui, qu'elle avait réussi à éviter avec brio. Elle frémit d'horreur, elle ne referait plus jamais une telle erreur.

\- Harry m'a dit que c'était un vrai connard, ajouta Ron en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- Un vrai connard, se contenta de répéter Hermione d'un air absent.

Elle nota le sourire satisfait du rouquin et en fut toute émoustillée.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne Harry avec le souvenir de Tu-Sais-Qui sur Tu-Sais-Quoi ? murmura Ron en se rapprochant du visage d'Hermione.

La jeune femme ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir.

\- Je crois pas qu'il ait réessayé depuis, tu sais …

\- Ouais, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli mourir, si Harry n'avait pas été là …

Hermione sourit, écoutant l'énième monologue sur comment Ron avait failli mourir à cause de la stupidité de Romilda Vane, qui au final n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire, et de son sauvetage in extremis par Harry, jusqu'aux tonnes de friandises que ses amis lui avaient apportés à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'en lassait pas, et elle, ne s'ennuyait jamais de l'écouter, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

* * *

Harry laissa tomber ses affaires sur un des bancs des vestiaires avec un sourire amusé. Malefoy semblait complètement perdu dans toutes ces couleurs rouges et or, et c'était vraiment plaisant à voir. Il n'osait s'asseoir nulle part, regardait partout avec des yeux curieux, probablement pour trouver une idée de sale coup le temps d'un prochain match.

Le brun entreprit de retirer sa tenue de quidditch, laissant le blond vaquer à son observation. Il n'était pas très inquiet de la présence du Serpentard dans ses vestiaires, il ne l'avait pas empêché d'entrer, ni invité même si sa phrase était plutôt suggestive. Il était surpris de voir qu'il pouvait se tenir dans une pièce avec Malefoy sans qu'ils essayent de s'entretuer, et il était curieux de voir jusqu'où la "paix" pourrait aller.

\- C'est quoi cette idée de voler sous la pluie ? lui demanda Malefoy de l'autre bout du vestiaire. Il attrapa une cape qui traînait par-là. Est-ce que les Gryffondor ont le sens de l'hygiène ?! ajouta-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée dans la voix.

Harry enleva son tee-shirt trempé avec un soupir de bien-être et enfila un des pulls que Mme Weasley lui avait tricoté. Ça grattait, mais il préférait ça au frottement du tissu mouillé.

\- C'est le seul moment où je peux être tranquille, et oui, les Gryffondor ont le sens de l'hygiène. Repose cette batte Malefoy, je suis pas très rassuré quand t'as ça dans les mains.

Malefoy posa la batte là où il l'avait trouvée, et se retourna pour faire face au Survivant. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur en posant les yeux sur le pull tricoté qu'il portait.

\- Je t'interdis de rire Malefoy ! le menaça Harry en le pointant du doigt.

Drago se contenta de le fixer d'un air narquois et s'assit finalement sur un des bancs après avoir vérifié qu'aucune bactérie gryffondorienne ne l'attaque. Harry lui jeta une serviette qu'il attrapa au vol.

\- C'est bien gentil ça Potter, mais …

Il fut coupé par un amas de tissus lui tombant sur la tête et qu'il identifia immédiatement comme un autre de ces pulls made in Weasley. Du bout des doigts, il le dégagea de sa figure divine et l'éloigna de son visage d'un air dégoûté.

\- Il est hors de question que je porte une telle chose ! Exulta le blond en le laissant tomber à terre comme un vulgaire chiffon.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête devant les enfantillages de Malefoy, et se contenta de fouiller dans son casier pour y trouver autre chose qui satisferait sa Majesté. Il le lança au blond qui l'attrapa au vol avec une moue circonspecte, inspectant le tissu avec autant d'attention qu'un objet à l'allure douteuse.

\- C'est bon Malefoy, ça vient de chez Mme Guipure, tu vas pas piquer une crise parce que je n'ai pas de vêtements assez riches pour toi.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules d'une manière qui voulait dire que même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec la classe de ses vêtements. Typiquement Malefoy.

Le blond ôta sa chemise trempée qu'il posa avec précaution sur le banc et enfila le pull de Harry en grimaçant. Le brun se garda bien de jeter un coup d'œil au bras du jeune homme même si l'envie irrésistible de l'observer le titillait au point qu'il finit par se retourner et fixer Malefoy. Il trouva étrange de voir le Serpentard avec son pull sur le dos. Pas seulement à cause des bordures rouges et or mais aussi parce que jamais, ô grand jamais il ne l'aurait cru si on lui avait dit un jour que Malefoy porterait un de ses vêtements.

Le Serpentard attrapa la serviette à sa droite et se sécha les cheveux comme il pouvait, une moue clairement désespérée sur le visage quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rendre à ses mèches leur exquise perfection habituelle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'attira un regard noir de la part du blond.

\- La moindre des choses Potter serait d'essayer de te coiffer avant de te moquer des cheveux des autres ! On dirait un scroutt à pétard comme ça.

Harry prit un air outré.

\- Je te signale Malefoy que les tiens ne sont pas mieux !

\- C'est temporaire, je ne m'abaisserais à une telle décadence !

\- Dommage, ça te va bien comme ça.

Harry se serait frappé la tête contre le mur s'il avait été aussi fou que Dobby devant sa grande connerie mais préféra détourner la tête pour éviter le regard surpris de Malefoy. Par Merlin, pourquoi disait-il de telles choses ?! Il devait apprendre à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu Potter, ça ira beaucoup mieux pour nous deux après ça.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malefoy, mais celui-ci fixait un pan du mur d'une manière faussement fascinée. Le brun soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur face au blond, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a demandé Voldemort ? attaqua Harry d'une voix calme.

Il vit sans surprise le corps de Malefoy se tendre quand il prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sa question eut le don de ramener le regard du Serpentard sur lui. Il le fixa d'un regard impassible, son visage entièrement dénué de toute émotion ou sentiment.

\- Arrête de me parler de ça.

\- Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Justement, il serait préférable pour toi de la fermer avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment et que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie.

\- T'as pas à faire ça Malefoy, Dumbledore peut …

\- Ah non ! le coupa Malefoy en se redressant. Pas de sermon Potter, surtout pas, et ne me parle pas de ce vieux fou ! Je ne veux rien entendre de tes histoires de rédemption et compagnie ! Je ne te dirai rien donc inutile de chercher à faire ami-ami alors qu'on se déteste !

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, peu surpris.

\- À d'autres, marmonna le blond d'un air peu avenant. Ça fait 5 ans qu'on se méprise royalement, ne me fais pas croire que tu t'es découvert une âme salvatrice.

\- Ce sont tes idées que je déteste. Tu n'as pas à être un mangemort.

\- Qui a dit que j'en étais un ? siffla Malefoy en plissant les yeux.

\- Montre-moi ton bras alors.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir et s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras d'un air vulnérable.

\- C'est pas aussi facile. Montre-moi d'abord ce tatouage que toutes les filles de l'école disent avoir vu sur ton ventre, rétorqua le blond d'un air malicieux.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, marmonna Harry.

Il souleva finalement son pull, découvrant une peau complètement dénuée de tatouage, et fixa Malefoy d'un regard victorieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux du blond s'étaient attardés plus longtemps que la normale sur sa peau dénudée et se sentit rougir. Ça ne dura que quelques infimes secondes avant qu'ils ne détournent tous les deux le regard, complètement gênés.

\- Alors ? Demanda Harry en désignant le bras du blond.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je te le montrerais.

\- Espèce de …

\- De quoi Potter ? le coupa Malefoy avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry abandonna et haussa les épaules en lui jetant un regard acéré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois, dans la salle de Firenze ? lui demanda-t-il en le fixant trop intensément.

Drago blêmit et chaque geste repassa dans sa tête à une vitesse alarmante. L'Angoisse s'était pourtant tenue loin jusqu'à maintenant et voilà que Potter lui ouvrait la porte.

\- Rien, croassa le blond en détournant le regard.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se leva, s'approchant de Malefoy jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le corps du Serpentard se raidit instantanément et il s'éloigna instinctivement, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre eux deux.

\- C'était pas rien Malefoy, on aurait dit que tu faisais une crise d'angoisse.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le blond d'une voix trop saccadée.

Drago sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher et pria pour que Potter ne le remarque pas. Les dieux ne devaient décidément pas être de son côté puisque les yeux du Gryffondor se posèrent instinctivement sur ses doigts tremblants.

Harry fixa les mains affolées de Malefoy avec un mélange de curiosité et de compassion dans les yeux, et il ne sut par quel moyen cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il attrapa ses doigts gelés dans les siens, serrant les paumes frissonnantes du blond contre les siennes. Malefoy s'arracha à sa prise violemment, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Balbutia Drago en reculant le plus loin possible que le banc lui permettait de Potter.

\- Je … commença Harry d'un air perdu.

\- Ne me touche plus ! s'exclama le blond en roulant des yeux fous.

La salope d'Angoisse.

\- Malefoy, arrête, je suis désolé ok ?

Harry regarda avec effarement le blond se coller au mur d'un air acculé, le regard affolé. C'était inimaginable, il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malefoy laisser tomber ses défenses et autant d'émotions sur son visage. C'était effrayant et Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

\- C'est … C'est pas ce que tu crois, souffla Malefoy en grinçant des dents, fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je ne crois rien, répondit Harry d'une voix douce.

\- Si … Si, ça se voit, dans ta posture, dans ton _regard_, il cracha le dernier mot avec tant de venin que le brun en fut blessé. Saint Potter, ajouta le blond d'une voix qui se perdait entre l'énervement et l'essoufflement. Toujours Saint Potter, présent pour venir en aide à son prochain.

\- Je suis pas un héros, ni un saint, protesta Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas un héros ! Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui soit assez fou pour croire que tu es un saint Potter !

Drago repoussait l'Angoisse autant qu'il le pouvait, fixant son regard sur Potter et ses mèches éternellement indisciplinées pour oublier que plus rien dans sa vie n'avait de sens, et que c'était tout bonnement _effrayant_. Il ne voulait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il interdisait Potter de le faire.

\- Est-ce que tu as des gens à qui en parler ? Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, Zabini …

\- De quoi tu parles Potter ?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais leur parler de mes problèmes ?!

Harry le fixa sans un mot et Drago lui jeta un regard suffisant.

\- Mais … commença Harry.

\- Arrête de parler de ça ! Tout de suite !

Drago se leva, se rapprochant dangereusement de Potter, et il aurait souhaité que le brun ne voie pas la lueur apeurée et suppliante dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que toutes ces années où il avait réussi à prouver à Potter qu'il était supérieur et sûr de lui venaient de voler en éclat. Maintenant, le Gryffondor le voyait, dévasté par l'Angoisse et il n'aurait suffit que de quelques mots de trop pour qu'il en vienne à pleurer devant lui. Il se sentait minable.

Harry le fixait par en dessous, Malefoy le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il voyait son corps trembler, de rage ou de peur, il ne savait pas et c'était loin d'être le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui lui traversait l'esprit était trop étrange et nouveau pour qu'il n'y fasse pas attention. Il avait pitié de Malefoy et il savait avec certitude que si le blond le savait, il le giflerait pour manquer ainsi de respect à un sang pur. Il n'y avait pas que ça pourtant. Il était sérieux quand il avait dit à Malefoy qu'il ne le détestait pas, ou en tout cas plus. Il y avait trop de choses semblables entre eux cette année pour qu'il se voile la face sur ses sentiments. Il comprenait Malefoy – que Merlin lui vienne en aide – et au fond, ça le rassurait de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à croire que sa vie n'était qu'un merdier sans nom.

Pourtant, lui avait la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Malefoy. Certes, il ne parlait pas autant à Hermione et Ron qu'à son habitude, mais ils étaient là, et cette simple constatation l'aidait à avancer.

Quand il regardait le Serpentard, il se voyait lui, complètement seul, et l'envie de l'aider le prenait aux tripes. Il reculait dans ces moments-là et la partie consciente de son cerveau lui rappelait que Malefoy était son ennemi et probablement, _sûrement_, un mangemort.

Mais quand il le voyait maintenant, à quelques centimètres de lui, un air désespéré non voulu sur le visage, la seule pensée cohérente qui le traversait était que Malefoy avait besoin d'aide et qu'il n'était pas assez méchant pour la lui refuser même si le Serpentard nierait en avoir besoin.

Malefoy l'enverrait probablement sur les roses s'il lui proposait son aide, et il l'avait déjà fait, mais il y avait bien d'autres manières de le faire.

Harry tenta de lui sourire d'un air avenant, ce qui devait ressembler à une grimace plus qu'à un geste de gentillesse, et le visage de Malefoy se teinta de surprise, stoppant complètement les tremblements qui traversaient son corps.

Le brun se leva doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, s'imaginant un instant que Malefoy ressemblait à une biche effrayée avec ses yeux fous, et se dirigea vers son casier pour y prendre son sac. Il se tourna vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, le suivant seulement du regard, et lui sourit.

\- Si t'as besoin de parler Malefoy, tu sais où me trouver, même si je sais que tu ne le feras probablement pas.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard perdu et Harry balança son sac sur son épaule, son balai dans son autre main.

\- Tu sais, ajouta le brun, on a beau être des "ennemis", il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis. Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer de camp, même si je sais que tu es un mangemort, finit Harry avec un clin d'œil et un sourire à l'intention du blond.

Le Serpentard le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, et avec un rire fatigué, Harry sortit du vestiaire des Gryffondor sans un regard en arrière.

\- N'oublie pas de fermer la porte en partant ! Ah, et, tu peux garder le pull ! ajouta le brun avant de disparaître dans la pluie battante.

Malefoy observa la porte un long moment sans un mot, tirant machinalement sur les manches du pull de Potter. Il n'était pas assez con pour ne pas avoir compris que le Gryffondor lui proposait son aide, de manière détournée certes, mais tout de même.

Le brun lui avait tendu la main, et c'était maintenant à lui de décider de s'en saisir ou non.

* * *

Je sais pas si j'ose dire que cette fin n'est pas frustrante parce que clairement c'est le cas. Ouais je m'excuse, encore et toujours haha. Je devrais me prendre un avocat, au cas où, ou alors un garde du corps. Vous allez pas me tuer hein ?

Ah, et désolée pour celles et ceux qui espéraient des corps torrides sous la douche, malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite :p

**D'ailleurs, je propose quelque chose, celui qui écrira la 60ème reviews aura le droit à un OS de son choix, et ainsi de suite pour la 70ème, 80ème etc. Je sais ça fait un peu carotte, mais j'aime faire plaisir, et ça me pousse à écrire et à me diversifier. Voilà, c'est dit, à vous de jouer :p **

Enfin, pour la semaine prochaine, vous aurez le droit à un chapitre de 27 pages (Oh Yeah) et je vous dit : **McLaggen, un Drago protecteur et Infirmerie**.

Si vous connaissez bien le tome 6, vous devez vous douter de quoi ça en retourne ... :p

Voilà, pleins pleins de bisous, à mercredi prochain, je vous adore !

PS : Je ne serais pas contre vos avis sur la musique que j'ai proposé. Je ne me rapellais plus exactement avec lesquelles je l'avais écrit mais sur le coup, elle me semblait bien convenir ! Merci :)


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjouuuuuur !

Comment ça va ? Si certains de vous sont en pleine période d'examens, je vous souhaites plein de courage et vous envoie énormément de bonnes ondes pour que tout marche comme vous le voulez :)

Sinon, voilà, ce chapitre fait 27 pages. 27 PAGES QUOI ! Même sans tout mon blabla habituel, il est plus long que le total d'un chapitre après qu'il soit prêt à être publier. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire des chapitres aussi longs mais voilà, c'est venu tout seul et je ne pouvais en aucun cas couper le chapitre en deux au risque de signer mon arrêt de mort. Mais j'en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez pourquoi au fil de la lecture. Il va y avoir du gros changement dans ce chapitre héhé.

Après, le chapitre suivant fait aussi 27 pages et je suis en train d'écrire le 12 qui va être probablement aussi long. J'ai un peu peur de voir vos réactions quand vous lirez le chapitre 11 la semaine prochaine, parce qu'il y aura un nouveau personnage et que ça prend un tournant complètement nouveau mais bon, on verra bien :p

Heuuu sinon, pas grand chose à dire de plus. Ah si, c'est **Story'slife** qui a posté la 60ème review et qui a donc le droit à un OS de son choix. Je t'ai envoyé un mp mais au cas où tu ne les lirais pas, je le redis ici :)

Enfin, on a dépassé les 60 reviews, puisqu'on en est à **63 reviews, 20 favoris et 45 followers** :)

Merci aux nouveaux : **kimika su, LandlessLord, biancca black, Sombrall, et ****Levi Valentois :) **

Voilà, je vous laisse au chapitre !

* * *

**Un petit mot de ma bêta qui est enfin libre de passer ses journées à ne rien faire** : "Ce chapitre nous tient en haleine et si vous êtes comme moi, vous allez rire, crier, grimacer et avoir envie de faire un câlin à Drago !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Aventurine-san** : Helloooooo ! Je suis heureuse que la fin te plaise :) Certains voulaient me tuer alors je suis rassurée de voir que ce n'est pas le cas de tous les lecteurs haha ! Oh oui, une amatrice de Pansy ! Contente de voir qu'elle te plaît ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et même si on la lit souvent comme la garce de base et cie, je trouve qu'elle a autre chose et qu'elle mérite pleinement de se pencher sur elle parce qu'elle n'est définitivement pas la méchante qu'on veut voir. Bref, je suis même super fière que tu la préfère à Ginny :p Haha promis, j'écrirais une scène torride dans les douches des vestiaires rien que pour toi haha :D Haaaa, j'avais peur de voir ce que ça donnerais ce passage, j'osais pas les lancer dans les bras l'un de l'autre parce que ça correspondait pas trop à l'ambiance et en même temps j'angoissais de me dire que les lecteurs seraient frustrés de voir que ça tourne pas en lemon. Je veux pas aller trop vite avec eux, je les vois mal se lâcher aussi vite ^^ Mais promis, ça va pas non plus avancer comme un escargot haha. HAHAHAHA, je ne dirais rien, mais y'a pas matière à s'inquiéter ;) Tu verras, je pense que tu vas aimer ! Enfin j'espère :p Ouch, je compatis ... Les problèmes de voiture, c'est une horreur, et ça coute tellement cher ! J'espère que ça s'arrangera comme il faut pour toi ! Oh merci pour la page ff ! Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'elle te plaît :) T'as vuuu, y a vraiment pleins de pages sur le Drarry, surtout du côté anglais ! Et il y a pleins d'artistes merveilleux qui réalisent des fanarts géniaux ! En tout cas, si jamais tu as des propositions, hésites pas à nous les envoyer sur la page :) Pleins pleins de merci et de bisous ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne semaine aussi et que ce chapitre te comblera ! A très vite j'espère :D

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique** :

**Hans Zimmer**

_Interstellar Main Theme_ (Extra Extended)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Harry ne vit pas Malefoy pendant plusieurs jours. Une partie de lui s'imaginait que le blond aurait saisit l'occasion pour venir lui parler, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Il pensait que sa discussion avec le Serpentard aurait changé quelque chose dans leur relation, si relation il y avait.

Harry avait été sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne le détestait pas. Il avait mis du temps à l'accepter. Après tout, on n'enterrait pas 5 ans de haine aussi facilement et il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il ne pensait plus à Malefoy comme l'enfoiré qu'il était. Il était soit trop aveugle pour ne plus réussir à voir la vraie personnalité du blond, ou alors trop désespéré pour au contraire comprendre que derrière ces masques et ces idées préconçues, le Serpentard souffrait autant que lui.

En réalité, il comprenait le Serpentard plus qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant, et il était persuadé que le blond était le plus à même de savoir ce qu'il traversait également. Harry ne se sentait pas seul, mais les nouveaux sentiments de ses meilleurs amis et le combat contre Voldemort l'avait isolé plus subtilement qu'il ne s'y attendait et il s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui puisse comprendre ce sentiment : Malefoy.

Harry posa les yeux sur Ron, qui mâchouillait une patacitrouille. Si le rouquin avait connaissance des pensées qui traversaient son cerveau, il le prendrait probablement pour un fou.

\- Comment ça va avec McLaggen ? lui demanda Ron d'une voix amère.

\- Une catastrophe, répondit Harry d'une voix désespérée plus pour faire plaisir à son ami que pour enfoncer le gardien remplaçant.

Ron lui posait la question à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh avait refusé que le rouquin sorte pour le match contre Poufsouffle alors Harry lui avait promis de passer le voir avant.

\- Il est arrogant, insupportable et j'ai vraiment hâte que tu puisses reposer tes fesses sur un balai pour le renvoyer sur le banc de touche, ajouta le brun avec un sourire complice.

Le rouquin lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi resplendissant.

\- Ça va lui faire tout drôle, et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête de cet abruti quand tu lui annonceras ça ! s'extasia Ron.

\- Vivement qu'on en soit débarrassé ! D'ailleurs, ajouta le brun, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît dire à Lavande qu'elle arrête de me harceler ? Oh non, j'oubliais, tu fais semblant de dormir quand elle vient te voir ! finit-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil agacé.

Ron remua d'un air mal à l'aise.

\- Je lui parlerai, marmonna le rouquin en posant son regard partout ailleurs que sur son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas un drame si tu veux plus être avec elle, t'as juste à lui dire.

\- C'est facile à dire, toi t'as même pas eu besoin avec Cho, elle nous a _juste_ trahi. Harry lui lança un regard blessé. Pardon, ajouta le rouquin avec une moue triste.

Harry s'adossa au dossier de la chaise, laissant son regard vagabonder dans l'infirmerie. Il avait passé plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire dans ce lieu en 5 ans.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si Hermione va passer ? demanda finalement le rouquin d'une voix qui se voulait désintéressée.

Harry sourit d'un air mystérieux, se demandant si un jour ils oseraient s'avouer leurs sentiments.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle descendait au terrain avec Ginny.

\- Ah d'accord, répondit le rouquin d'une voix triste.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron et la serra gentiment.

\- Je passerais te voir après le match ! lui dit le brun avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie, son balai sur l'épaule, et retint un rire au moment de passer l'arche quand il entendit clairement Ron dire qu'il espérait qu'il botterait les fesses de McLaggen de sa part.

En réalité, Harry priait pour que Cormac reste à sa place pendant le match. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il venait à faire une connerie et détruire tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire avec son équipe.

Les couloirs étaient complètement déserts, tous les élèves s'étant déjà rendus sur le terrain. Il n'entendait que le son de ses pas sur les pierres froides du château quand un bruit sur sa gauche le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'arrêta, surpris d'entendre des voix provenir d'un couloir adjacent alors que tous étaient censés se trouver sur le terrain.

Il pencha la tête et se figea aussitôt quand il reconnut la personne qui avançait jusqu'à lui. Malefoy n'était pas seul.

Deux jeunes filles l'accompagnaient, postées de chaque côté du blond de manière à ce qu'il se sente entouré. Il vit Malefoy poser les yeux sur lui un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne le dépasse sans un mot ni même une insulte.

\- Malefoy !

* * *

Luna laissa son regard courir sur le stade, souriant d'une manière absente. Son chapeau en forme de lion sur la tête, elle était assise dans les tribunes des professeurs au côté de McGonagall et Chourave qui discutaient de botanique. Elle posa ses yeux sur les verts et argents face à eux, remarquant immédiatement l'absence d'une chevelure blonde. Une ombre passa dans son regard. Harry serait triste si le jeune homme n'était pas là pour voir le match.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé, ni même si le Serpentard se retournerait, mais quand il posa les yeux sur lui, le blond s'était arrêté et le fixait sans un mot. Pas un sentiment ni une émotion ne passait sur son visage. Le brun jeta un regard aux deux filles qui l'accompagnaient, une colère sans nom s'emparant de son corps. Il les fusilla d'un regard noir qui les fit rougir. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à leur faire peur même s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui elles étaient ni ce qu'elles faisaient avec Malefoy. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'elles dégagent pour qu'il puisse parler avec le blond seul à seul.

Mais ce n'était clairement pas ce que voulait le Serpentard. Son regard était si vide qu'il eut l'impression que leurs derniers échanges n'étaient que des rêves inventés par son imagination. Ça faisait mal. Harry lui avait tendu la main et il se retrouvait là, comme un con, à attendre un signe de la part de Malefoy. En fait, il était surtout énervé de voir que le blond préférait s'entourer de deux pimbêches comme elles plutôt que de lui, même si en réfléchissant, il n'avait aucun intérêt à se rapprocher du Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, et Malefoy s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix coléreuse.

* * *

Ginny se tourna vers Coote qui rentrait dans les vestiaires et fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet. Le match va bientôt commencer et il n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Le batteur secoua la tête d'un air négatif et partit se changer sous le regard préoccupé de la poursuiveuse des Gryffondor. Ginny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Harry n'était jamais en retard à un match, il aimait bien trop le quidditch pour ça.

* * *

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter, répondit Malefoy sans un regard pour lui.

Le Serpentard évitait volontairement de croiser ses yeux et cela l'irrita plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait que Malefoy le regarde et qu'il voie de quoi il était vraiment question. Le blond ne se dirigeait visiblement pas vers le terrain de quidditch et une partie de lui en fut blessée. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait abandonné son équipe mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne plus assister aux matchs. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Le terrain est dans l'autre direction, articula Harry d'une voix claire et lourde de sens.

Malefoy eut un rire moqueur, et se retourna, s'éloignant de lui sans un mot, sans aucune réplique, ignorant complètement la question implicite du brun. L'une des jeunes filles se retourna et lui lança un coup d'œil narquois.

Harry la foudroya du regard, fixant le dos du Serpentard qui disparaissait dans un des couloirs avec un sentiment de rage mêlé de tristesse.

* * *

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? S'exclama Ginny quand Harry poussa enfin la porte du vestiaire des Gryffondor d'un geste essoufflé.

\- Je … j'avais oublié quelque chose, répondit le brun en évitant son regard suspicieux.

\- Dépêche-toi, on entre sur le terrain dans quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa tenue de quidditch.

Harry l'attrapa avec un sourire de remerciement et entreprit de retirer son pull et son tee-shirt, oubliant complètement que Ginny se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se perdre sur le torse du brun. En règle générale, le vestiaire était découpé en deux partie, une pour les filles et une autre pour les garçons, alors Ginny n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'observer aussi facilement, même quand il passait ses vacances au Terrier. Elle savait que Harry était d'ordinaire plutôt pudique, mais l'empressement de l'avant-match, et avec son air préoccupé, il avait probablement oublié qu'elle était présente. Pas que ça la dérange.

Harry était musclé, jouer au quidditch était un avantage incontestable, plus musclé que ce à quoi elle s'attendait sans que ce soit pour autant beaucoup trop. Il avait juste ce qu'il fallait et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer en imaginant pouvoir se blottir contre son torse.

\- J'ai vu Malefoy, lâcha le brun d'une voix basse pour que personne ne les entende à part eux.

Ginny se figea et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix gentille.

Elle connaissait maintenant assez Harry pour savoir qu'il était complètement obsédé par Malefoy et que ça ne servait à rien de l'y confronter auquel cas il s'énerverait.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Il était avec deux filles et il se dirigeait je ne sais où alors que tout le monde se trouve sur le terrain.

Elle ne sut interpréter ce qui passa sur le visage du brun. Elle avait beau savoir, elle ne comprenait pas que Harry se sente aussi impliqué dans ce que faisait Malefoy. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il le soupçonnait d'être un mangemort, mais la rouquine en doutait, et Harry se prenait trop la tête.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas faire passer Malefoy avant le quidditch. Concentre-toi, on a besoin de toi.

Le brun posa le regard sur elle un instant, comme perdu elle ne savait où. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et acquiesça, remettant ses lunettes en place et sortant sur le terrain sans un mot de plus à propos de Malefoy.

Elle lui emboîta le pas en soupirant, priant pour que Harry oublie un instant ses querelles avec le Serpentard, et surtout que Cormac, qui se tenait fièrement au milieu du terrain avec les autres joueurs, reste à sa place. Elle observa les alentours, les tribunes remplies d'élèves et de professeurs, le ciel bleu dénué de nuages et de vent. Les conditions étaient bonnes et ils avaient toutes leurs chances pour remporter le match.

Pourtant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Drago fixait l'armoire d'un regard énervé. Il n'arrivait à rien avec cette foutue mission. Tous les sorts qu'il essayait était voué à l'échec et il n'avait qu'une envie, foutre le feu à cette saloperie pour en être enfin débarrassé.

Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande, et il savait qu'ils le préviendraient si quelqu'un venait à passer dans le couloir, ce qui s'avérait peu probable étant donné que tous les élèves se trouvaient sur le terrain de quidditch à acclamer Potter.

Il n'avait pas osé chercher à voir le brun depuis leur conversation à "_cœur ouvert_" la dernière fois et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de saisir la main que lui avait tendue le Gryffondor. En fait, il avait probablement rendu ses chances à néant en refusant de lui faire face lorsqu'il l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Il aurait préféré ne pas le voir, et éviter son regard blessé quand il l'avait délibérément ignoré.

Quoiqu'il se passait entre eux, et il en avait marre de se persuader que rien n'avait changé depuis la fin de leur cinquième année, Potter était de loin celui qui était incapable de garder ses émotions et ses sentiments pour lui. Par chance, Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop niais pour voir tout ce qui passait sur le visage du Gryffondor. Lui, ne l'était pas et il avait pu voir chaque changement dans les traits du brun. De la colère, de l'incompréhension et le pire de tout, de la tristesse.

Drago n'avait jamais suscité de tristesse chez Potter et encore moins chez les autres. C'était perturbant et au fond, il se sentait mal. Depuis que le brun lui avait parlé, il y avait comme un poids qui avait disparu dans son corps, le sentiment qu'après tant de solitude, il avait peut-être la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Certes, il n'irait pas demander à Potter de l'aider dans sa mission, de une parce que le Gryffondor le tuerait avant qu'il ait le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi et de deux parce qu'il ne voulait pas mêler le brun à tout ça. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à rentrer dans l'Ordre. En fait, s'il avait le choix, il préférerait tout oublier et quitter l'Angleterre.

Tout ça était hypothétique. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'oserait demander de l'aide à Potter même s'il voulait vraiment attraper sa main. Il avait trop de fierté, et en réalité, il était trop lâche pour se risquer à une amitié avec un rouge et or.

Il soupira lourdement, un frisson désagréable d'appréhension lui remontant le long du dos. Il n'arriverait plus à rien aujourd'hui et il était resté assez longtemps dans la salle. Le match devait être terminé depuis longtemps, ainsi son absence paraîtrait moins suspecte s'il rentrait en même temps que les élèves qui revenaient du stade.

Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent sans un mot le long des couloirs où quelques élèves parlaient en petits groupes. Il régnait une effervescence particulière dans le château, chacun se lançant des regards en coin, chuchotant quand un Gryffondor passait dans le couloir. Drago fronça les sourcils, il s'attendait à des explosions de joies de la part des rouges et or, persuadé qu'ils étaient bien plus forts que les Poufsouffle, mais ils gardaient la tête basse, une moue inquiète sur leurs visages.

Drago s'empressa de traverser les couloirs et de se rendre jusqu'à sa salle commune, regrettant pour la première fois de l'année d'avoir loupé un match qui avait visiblement été plein de surprises. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, gardant tout de même en tête qu'il ne devait en aucun cas paraître trop surpris de la tournure des événements. Il ne comprenait pas comment Potter avait pu perdre ce match, parce qu'il n'y avait que cette explication aux regards des Gryffondor.

Il passa le tableau qui ouvrait sur la salle commune, et aussitôt une étrange clameur lui explosa aux oreilles. Il y avait un bavardage incessant complètement inhabituel de la part des Serpentard, et Drago vit avec une surprise inégalée les trois quarts des élèves de sa maison, rassemblés en groupe autour de Urquhart, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui se sentait visiblement l'homme le plus important de la journée.

Intrigué, Drago s'avança, abandonnant derrière lui Crabbe et Goyle toujours d'apparence féminine, pour s'approcher du jeune homme, ne se gênant pas pour bousculer et pousser les élèves qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre le centre du rassemblement. Ceux qui le reconnaissaient s'écartaient immédiatement, mais tous étaient dans un état de telle fébrilité que le blond fut obligé de jouer des coudes.

Urquhart tenait dans ses mains une paire de multiplettes qu'il faisait passer aux autres élèves à grands renforts de gestes et de coup de voix. Drago s'empara violemment de l'objet, l'arrachant des mains d'Adrian Pucey.

\- Hé Malefoy, s'exclama le Serpentard, rends-moi ça, j'avais pas fini de regarder !

\- Va te faire voir, grogna le blond en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

Adrian maugréa mais fit demi-tour sous le regard amusé du capitaine de l'équipe.

\- D'ailleurs, t'étais où Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air mesquin.

\- Ça te regarde pas.

Urquhart n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se défile au dernier match et saisissait chaque occasion pour l'enfoncer.

\- T'avais qu'à être là, je vois pas pourquoi tu passerais avant tout le monde !

Drago le fusilla du regard, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Dis moi Urquhart, tu te rappelles de Carly n'est-ce pas ? répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil exagéré.

Le capitaine des Serpentard pâlit au nom, le souvenir de son impuissance avec la brunette de Serdaigle se rappelant à lui. Autour de lui, les autres élèves s'exclamaient avec véhémence, posant des questions sur cette fameuse Carly devant les yeux hilares de Drago. Avec un regard noir, Urquhart se recula, laissant le blond regarder en paix le match des Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

Il avait coupé Adrian en plein milieu du match, et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la chevelure rousse de Weaslette voler devant ses yeux, le souaffle dans les bras. Elle marqua et aussitôt, la voix amplifiée de Lovegood – il se demanda comment on pouvait décemment laisser Loufoca commenter un match – attirait l'attention sur McLaggen qui avait délaissé ses buts et s'était emparé de la batte du batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Drago aurait pu rire mais suivit avec effarement le gardien donner une leçon au batteur avant que Potter ne les rejoigne, un air de pur haine sur le visage. Il vit le Gryffondor hurler après McLaggen, la rage déformant ses traits.

La suite du match le glaça d'effroi.

Cet abruti de McLaggen, complètement irresponsable et n'écoutant que lui, avisa le cognard qui s'approchait de lui et frappa un grand coup, avec trop de force et absolument aucune précision.

Tout se passa très vite, du regard furieux au choc que la tête de Potter reçut. Drago sentit sa bouche s'assécher et son cœur manqua un battement. Impuissant, il regarda le Gryffondor se faire massacrer le crâne par le cognard de McLaggen, et tomber de son balai au ralenti, se rapprochant trop vite du sol. Drago se força à garder en tête que tout ça était déjà arrivé et que son corps tendu ne devait pas chercher à faire quelque chose pour empêcher le Survivant de s'écraser au sol. Il aurait dû emporter les multiplettes dans son dortoir pour regarder le match seul.

Il fut arraché de la vision violemment, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité de la salle commune. Il tourna la tête vers celui qui lui avait ôté les jumelles, croisant le regard inquiet de Blaise qui le dévisageait sans un mot. En réalité, un silence oppressant régnait et tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, attendant une réaction de la part du Prince des Serpentard. Il sentait qu'il était complètement tendu, et son visage reflétait sûrement sa colère.

Il attrapa les multiplettes des mains de Blaise et les tendit à Urquhart avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Je savais que les Gryffondor étaient des abrutis, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'ils puissent être aussi cons, lâcha finalement le blond en jetant un regard moqueur et circulaire aux élèves.

Ce fut visiblement suffisant pour dissiper le malaise puisque tous les Serpentard explosèrent de rire, ajoutant tel ou tel commentaire sur Potter et les Gryffondor en général. Urquhart s'était immédiatement éloigné de lui, fuyant ses répliques acérées.

Drago ne voulait qu'une seule chose, s'éloigner suffisamment de cette masse d'abrutis pour s'isoler. Il s'extirpa difficilement du cercle et se dirigea vers son dortoir, croisant au passage Crabbe et Goyle qu'il évita comme la peste.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Il se releva en maugréant et il n'aurait pas dû être surpris de voir Blaise le suivre.

Le noir s'approcha et s'assit sur son propre lit, juste à côté du sien. Il scruta le blond sans scrupule.

\- C'était quoi ça Drago ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Rien, siffla-t-il en lui tournant le dos, se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Blaise se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la pièce.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu t'es énervé comme si on attaquait ton intégrité ! On aurait dit que t'allais tuer quelqu'un ! Ça aurait été parce qu'un Serpentard s'était pris un cognard, j'aurais été d'accord, mais là Drago, on parle de _Potter_ …

Drago grimaça, serrant les dents à s'en faire mal. Blaise était trop intelligent pour son bien. Il se retourna vers le noir, arrachant son bras de sa poigne.

\- Ça. Ne. Te. Regarde. Pas ! grogna-t-il en le poussant pour l'éloigner de lui.

Blaise se rattrapa tant bien que mal à une chaise, un regard incrédule sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mec ? Depuis qu'on a repris les cours cet automne, t'as complètement changé, tu t'isoles, tu nous parles pas. Je croyais qu'on était amis.

Drago le fixa sans un mot. Oui, ils étaient amis, Blaise était même ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas avouer sa mission, il n'osait même pas imaginer lui révéler toute l'histoire avec Potter.

\- J'ai mes raisons, grommela le blond, détournant les yeux, une pointe de culpabilité l'envahissant en réalisant qu'il avait complètement délaissé son ami et qu'il ne s'en était même pas inquiété.

\- Raisons ou pas, ton comportement était complètement inapproprié. T'as de la chance que personne n'ait compris ton manège à part moi. Donc maintenant, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu semblais si concerné par le sort de Potter au match. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'y étais pas ?

Drago soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de tout ça avec Blaise, et même l'Angoisse le poussait à ne pas faire cette connerie.

\- J'ai dit que ça te concernait pas, répondit le blond d'une voix qu'il ne parvint pas à empêcher de trembler avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il avait besoin d'une douche très froide.

Blaise resta un moment debout, fixant la porte en réfléchissant. Drago agissait vraiment bizarrement, et ça l'inquiétait. Il n'était pas nécessaire de s'appeler Merlin pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que Harry Potter rentrait dans l'équation.

* * *

Harry ne rêvait que d'une chose : tuer McLaggen.

Il se serait jeté sur le jeune homme depuis longtemps si Mme. Pomfresh ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir de l'infirmerie au risque de se faire enfermer seul dans une pièce. Au moins, il avait la compagnie de Ron.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point, trop de colère et de haine dans l'esprit. Il revoyait chaque seconde du match, chaque mot et chaque mouvement de cet enfoiré de Cormac qu'il se ferait un plaisir de détruire dès qu'il pourrait mettre un pied en dehors de ce lieu trop blanc.

Il savait que Cormac était un mauvais choix mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait une telle catastrophe. Non seulement, il avait remis son autorité en question, avait pris Coote pour un con, avait quitté son poste, et lui avait envoyé un cognard sur la gueule. Pas volontairement mais c'était tout comme.

Il avait mal à la tête, dans le genre vraiment très mal et les potions de Pomfresh avaient un goût immonde. Il ne pouvait même pas piocher dans les friandises de Ron puisque l'infirmière le lui avait interdit.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait perdu d'autant de points, c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive, marmonna le rouquin d'une voix amère.

\- Je te jure que je vais le tuer, répondit Harry en grinçant des dents.

Le reste de l'équipe l'aura probablement fait avant toi, ils étaient vraiment énervés. Au fait, Ginny est passée, avec Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Bah me regarde pas comme ça, c'est normal, elles étaient inquiètes pour toi, ajouta Ron.

Le brun imagina le visage inquiet de Ginny, n'osant croire que la jeune femme fut restée à son chevet. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée que la rouquine tienne réellement à lui. En tant que capitaine, il était plutôt logique qu'elle s'intéresse à son sort, mais elle le considérait visiblement vraiment comme un ami, et Merlin seul savait qu'il aurait aimé avoir plus.

\- Elle m'a dit que t'étais arrivé en retard au match. A cause de Malefoy, ajouta le rouquin en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il était avec deux filles et il ne se dirigeait clairement pas vers le terrain. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il loupe un match, c'est vraiment suspect !

A bien y repenser, Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi Malefoy avait loupé le match. Sur le moment, il avait été trop dégoûté parce qu'il l'avait ignoré pour constater que ce n'était pas la première fois que le Serpentard fuyait le terrain de quidditch quand le château était vide.

\- De toute façon, je suis pas prêt de savoir ce qu'il faisait vu que je suis coincé ici. J'aurais dû le suivre, ça m'aurait évité ce fiasco ! ajouta le brun d'une voix amère.

Et il aurait pu lui demander pourquoi il l'ignorait, en envisageant qu'il se soit débarrassé des deux pimbêches qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Tu peux pas dire ça Harry ! Tu te rends compte que tu préférerais suivre Malefoy que de jouer au quidditch ?! s'exclama Ron d'un air choqué. T'as vraiment pris un sacré coup sur la tête mec, tu devrais te reposer !

Harry soupira, préférant ne pas répondre et laisser croire au rouquin que tout ça n'était qu'un effet de sa fêlure du crane. Il s'appuya contre la montagne d'oreiller de son lit et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça maintenant, il avait mal à la tête et il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Il ferma les rideaux autour de lui et glissa dans le sommeil, accueillant l'étreinte de Morphée avec soulagement.

* * *

L'idée était complètement débile, mais elle ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête depuis des heures. Après qu'il s'était dénoué les muscles sous une douche froide, Drago s'était glissé entre ses draps et avait tenté de trouver le sommeil. Ce qui s'était avéré impossible puisqu'il ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête l'image de Potter tomber de son balai, évanoui.

A ça se mêlaient les mots de Blaise, qui avaient soulevé en lui quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas accepter avant, et dont il ne se sentait pas encore capable. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter du sort de Potter, même après qu'il lui avait proposé de l'aider. Il ne devrait même pas se poser la question de pourquoi il s'inquiétait, il ne s'inquiétait pas, un point c'est tout. Il aurait réagit comme ça avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Et il n'était pas assez con pour se persuader d'une telle chose. L'Angoisse se moquait bien de lui à présent. Cette idée était une grosse erreur, il ne pouvait décemment pas aller rendre visite à Potter. Surtout pas en plein jour, au risque qu'on voie Drago Malefoy s'assurer que Harry Potter était toujours en vie dans l'infirmerie.

Le blond soupira contre sa propre bêtise. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures après le repas, qu'il n'avait même pas voulu honorer de sa présence, et que les autres Serpentard de son dortoir soient couchés et endormis pour se permettre de respirer enfin. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur, l'Angoisse ne se gênait pas pour le lui dire, tapie dans l'ombre de sa peur mais il tournait en rond, s'inquiétait et n'était même pas capable de garder un semblant de noblesse en imaginant Potter baignant dans son sang.

C'était ridicule. Ses parents lui avaient appris à gérer ses émotions et ce n'était pas le moment de les laisser voguer à cœur libre. Il eut beau pester, maudire Potter et tous les noms de divinités qu'il connaissait, rien n'y fit.

Il attendit que les ronflements de Blaise remplissent enfin le dortoir pour être sûr que celui qui serait le plus embêtant si on venait à le voir ne se réveille pas. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer, se contentant d'enfiler un pull par dessus son pyjama, auquel cas il pourrait prétexter un cas de somnambulisme s'il croisait quelqu'un. Un frisson d'excitation lui traversa le dos. Il n'avait pas fait quelque chose comme ça depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

Il avait l'habitude plus jeune d'aller explorer le manoir en pleine nuit pour y découvrir les secrets qu'il renfermait. Il avait arrêté quand il était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il avait compris que même s'il le voulait, il n'était plus un enfant.

Drago écarta ses rideaux doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible et se faufila entre les lits de ses camarades, ses chaussures à la main. Il posa la main sur la poignée, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux dormeurs. Il leur enviait leur insouciance et leur lourd sommeil. Le sien était dénué de rêve, peuplé de cauchemar et écourté chaque nuit. C'était à peine s'il réussissait à dormir plus de trois heures.

Une immense fatigue l'envahit et il s'empressa de sortir du dortoir pour échapper à toute cette normalité. Il traversa la salle commune déserte comme un fantôme et ne croisa pas une seule personne dans les couloirs. Il se doutait qu'à deux heures du matin tout le monde devait dormir, mais c'était vraiment étrange de se déplacer dans ces parties du château aussi vides.

Il arriva trop rapidement aux portes de l'infirmerie et se demanda un moment comment il ferait pour éviter Mme Pomfresh. Il savait que ses appartements se trouvaient tout de suite à l'entrée et qu'elle pouvait ainsi surveiller toutes les allées et venues. Il devrait faire preuve d'énormément de discrétion, ou alors il pouvait simplement faire demi-tour.

Ça, c'était une bien meilleure idée. Il tourna les talons et aussitôt, l'image de Potter tombant de son balai lui vint à l'esprit. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main, sentant tout son courage l'abandonner et l'Angoisse le pousser vicieusement vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait que ses paumes devenaient moites. C'était complètement ridicule. Il perdait ses moyens à cause de sa mission, et maintenant il devenait également fou rien qu'à l'idée d'aller voir Potter.

Il y a de ça plusieurs mois, il aurait pu se rendre au chevet du Gryffondor pour l'enfoncer, lui faire encore plus mal que nécessaire mais il savait que c'était inutile maintenant et qu'il ne réussirait qu'à fixer Potter d'un air inquiet. En espérant que le brun reste endormi tout le long où il serait là. Il avait encore sa fierté.

Il poussa finalement la lourde porte et se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le croissant de lune illuminait suffisamment l'infirmerie pour qu'il distingue les lits sans avoir besoin de jeter un sort, ce qui révélerait à coup sûr sa présence. Il restait pourtant un problème de taille, il ne savait absolument pas dans quel lit se trouvait Potter. Il y avait peu de rideaux tirés, heureusement pour lui, et il espérait que Pomfresh n'ait mis aucune alarme autour de ses patients.

Plus il avançait, découvrant tel ou tel élève allongé dans un lit, et plus l'Angoisse le gagnait. Il n'avait clairement rien à faire ici, et une envie irréfléchie le poussait à faire demi-tour avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, ouvrant une dernière paire de rideaux pour se donner bonne conscience, quand il tomba finalement sur Potter. Il se figea, ne faisant pas un pas de plus, agrippant les pans de tissus.

Potter dormait, le visage enfoui dans ses oreillers. Un bandage entourait sa tête et une grimace déformait les traits de son visage. Drago avait le choix. Il avait vérifié que le Gryffondor était en vie – et il se traita d'abruti parce qu'il l'aurait évidemment su s'il était mort – et pouvait repartir se coucher l'esprit plus serein. Mais voilà, son inquiétude n'avait pas pour autant disparu, et ça l'agaçait.

Potter était un putain d'enfoiré. Sans lui, il serait probablement en train de dormir, tranquillement enfoui dans ses couvertures au lieu de squatter l'infirmerie et de le regarder LUI dormir. En fait, il serait probablement en train de faire des cauchemars, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de s'insinuer dans sa tête ce soir, et l'Angoisse avait pour obligation de ne pas venir squatter son corps cette nuit. Enfin s'il parvenait à la retenir.

Le Gryffondor poussa un gémissement de douleur, le tirant de ses pensées et le laissant complètement démuni. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire alors il laissa son instinct le guider et s'approcha du lit de Potter, se laissant tomber sans un bruit sur la chaise installée à côté. Le brun remua dans son sommeil et Drago fronça les sourcils.

C'était trop inhabituel et dangereux, il ne devait pas rester là. Il n'avait rien à faire là, son inconscience se révélant à lui violemment. Pris d'une soudaine panique, le blond se releva, ne s'inquiétant pas du bruit que fit la chaise quand elle racla le sol. L'Angoisse l'avait attrapé par le cou, lui coupant la respiration, plongeant son bras effroyable dans ses tripes dans un mélange de peur et de faiblesse. Il se débattit, voulant se débarrasser de sa poigne d'acier, aveuglé par la terreur.

\- Malefoy, croassa une voix derrière lui.

Un frisson d'effroi lui traversa le dos quand il comprit que Potter s'était réveillé, que c'était lui qui lui avait attrapé le bras et qu'il l'avait appelé. Il ne tourna pas la tête. Croiser le regard du Gryffondor serait une grosse erreur, il était trop effrayé, trop incapable de cacher toutes les émotions qui traversaient son visage et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'Angoisse.

Il entendit un froissement de draps dans son dos, signe que Potter s'était redressé, mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras.

\- Silencio, murmura le Gryffondor avant de jeter un deuxième sort pour fermer les rideaux.

Drago se sentait acculé.

\- Assieds-toi et respire Malefoy, je sens tes tremblements jusqu'au bout de mes orteils.

Le blond se crispa encore plus mais recula jusqu'à sentir la chaise contre ses genoux et s'assit sans un regard pour le brun qui tenait toujours son bras. Il se demanda si Potter le lâcherait et si lui-même oserait s'extirper de sa poigne.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? lui demanda le brun avec un ton de reproche.

Oh, visiblement, il n'avait pas aimé que Drago l'ignore ce matin. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ça. Une partie de lui était contente de voir qu'il pouvait encore susciter de l'énervement chez le Gryffondor et une autre, plus triste, le traita de con. L'Angoisse ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'il était lâche, mais ça, il le savait déjà. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre.

\- T'es venu achever le boulot de ce con de McLaggen ? ajouta le brun avec plus de colère dans la voix.

Drago aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il aurait bien refait lui-même le portrait à cet enfoiré mais il avait peur que le brun l'interprète de la mauvaise manière. Il rêvait seulement depuis toujours d'envoyer son poing dans le nez de McLaggen.

\- Ça t'arracherait la gueule de répondre Malefoy ?!

Drago tourna la tête vers le brun d'un air surpris et offusqué, oubliant un instant qu'il avait l'attitude d'un chiot apeuré. Potter le fixait d'un œil noir, ses cheveux contrastant violemment avec la blancheur de son bandage, et lâcha son bras, tirant une moue frustrée au blond.

\- Si tu pouvais être plus poli, peut-être que je pourrais envisager de te répondre ! ne put s'empêcher de répondre Drago en lui jetant à son tour un regard énervé.

Cela eut le don de faire sourire Potter et le blond oublia un instant qu'il avait eu envie de lui faire avaler sa langue pour lui parler comme ça. En réalité, voir le Gryffondor avec un tel air sur le visage le détendit et l'Angoisse se recula un moment en pestant contre ces saletés de rouges et or qui l'empêchait de faire son boulot comme il faut.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au beau milieu de la nuit, au chevet d'un Gryffondor ? lui demanda le brun en le fixant d'un regard agréablement surpris.

Agréablement. Drago eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser de toute cette bizarre émotion qu'il avait depuis quelques jours.

\- Je venais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas mort. J'aurais été triste de perdre mon meilleur ennemi, répondit Drago en se forçant à adopter un ton léger et moqueur.

Le brun se mit à rire, visiblement amusé par sa réponse, et grimaça aussitôt en portant la main à sa tête avec une moue douloureuse.

\- Cet enfoiré de McLaggen t'as pas loupé, commenta Drago, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici pour lui faire bouffer son balai, répondit le brun avec un air rageur.

Drago sourit, imaginant parfaitement Potter s'attaquer à McLaggen, le brun ayant le dessus, écrasant le gardien sans aucun égard pour sa personne. Le Gryffondor lui jeta un drôle de regard quand il surprit son air amusé.

\- Ça te fait rire ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

\- Tu rigoles, deux Gryffondor qui se foutent sur la gueule, je louperais ça pour rien au monde tellement c'est ridicule !

Potter ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré et croisa ses bras sur son torse dans une attitude de bouderie enfantine qui fit rire Drago. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Pourquoi t'étais pas au match ? lui demanda le Gryffondor de but en blanc.

La question lui jeta un froid et il s'attendit presque à ce que Potter lui attrape le bras et relève sa manche pour vérifier s'il avait la marque. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire à propos de ça. Il était persuadé qu'à l'instant où le brun poserait les yeux sur l'immonde tatouage, son regard se transformerait en de la pure haine et il pourrait dire adieu au peu de relation qu'ils avaient.

L'Angoisse ricana en le pointant du doigt.

\- J'avais des trucs à faire, répondit le blond en tournant la tête, évitant les yeux de Potter.

\- C'étaient qui les deux …

Drago lui lança un regard désespéré, ce qui, s'il était vraiment conscient de son attitude, ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire, mais il ne voulait pas que Potter lui demande plus de choses alors qu'il était incapable de reprendre sa respiration et que l'Angoisse lui grimpait dessus, s'enroulant vicieusement autour de son corps tremblant.

\- Putain Malefoy, t'as vu comme tu trembles, s'exclama Harry en se redressant, se rapprochant de lui, le faisant reculer. Merde, tu fais encore une crise d'angoisse, c'est à cause de ce matin, c'était ça que tu faisais ? finit-il d'une voix inquiète.

Drago se crispa, reculant le plus possible dans son siège. Potter le fixait de ses grands yeux émeraude, remplis de peine et de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait effacer ce regard de son visage. Il ferma les yeux.

_Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. _

Il rouvrit les yeux quand Potter attrapa sa main, cessant cette litanie incessante qui envahissait sa tête. Il fixa leurs doigts mêlés avec un mélange de peur et de consolation qui lui donna envie de vomir. Il était venu s'assurer que le Gryffondor n'était pas mort dans son lit, pas pour s'épancher sur ses propres malheurs.

Potter n'avait pas choisi n'importe quelle main et un sentiment de pure terreur l'envahit à mesure que le Gryffondor laissait glisser ses doigts le long de sa paume en cercle, se déplaçant doucement jusqu'à son poignet. Il fixait Potter, concentré sur son bras, et regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir son regard.

Il tremblait de peur et s'il était assez raisonnable, il aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou avant que le Gryffondor ne se risque plus loin. Mais il en avait marre d'être un lâche et de fuir, et c'était un bon moyen de faire un pied de nez à l'Angoisse qui observait tout de son regard scrutateur.

Il ne bougea pas, mais n'empêcha pas son corps de trembler comme une feuille morte. Potter glissa un doigt sous l'ourlet de sa manche, passant son pouce sur le tissu hors de prix aussi doucement qu'il l'aurait fait avec une étoffe de soie. Drago appréhendait tellement qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il savait que ça avait été une très mauvaise idée de venir ici.

Potter leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago, glissant sa main d'un seul coup rapide dans la manche de son pull, encerclant son avant-bras.

Le blond eut un haut le cœur et se jeta en arrière, mais le brun, qui avait sans doute vu dans son regard toute l'étendue de sa peur et de sa détresse se leva en même temps que lui et attrapa de sa main libre son autre bras, plaquant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Drago se débattit autant qu'il pût, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de Potter faiblir et qu'il se rende compte que le Gryffondor était encore trop faible pour tenir debout. Le brun s'accrochait à lui, tremblant autant que son propre corps. Drago hésita. Il pouvait repousser le brun et s'enfuir, oublier que le Gryffondor savait désormais avec certitude que l'ignoble marque de Lord Voldemort était tatouée sur son bras.

\- T'en vas pas, murmura Potter d'une voix faible, resserrant autant que possible sa poigne sur le blond.

Alors Drago resta debout, rapprochant Potter contre lui pour le maintenir en équilibre tandis qu'il traçait les contours de la Marque des Ténèbres avec douceur.

Le Serpentard se serait bien craché lui-même au visage pour cette situation imprévisible, mais il ne pouvait pas faire un geste de peur que Potter s'effondre au sol. Il expira lourdement, les yeux fermés et recula sur sa chaise, attirant le Gryffondor sur lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre à son tour à cause de ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Dis-le, siffla Drago d'une voix faible et douloureuse.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Que je suis un monstre et que tu avais raison depuis le début.

Le corps de Potter contre lui se crispa, et il attendait avec une joie malsaine que le Gryffondor se relève et le regarde d'un air dégoûté. Pourtant, et Drago le maudit pour ça, il n'en fit rien, se contentant de tracer et retracer les contours de la Marque comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner.

Potter laissa tomber sa tête dans son cou, et la respiration de Drago s'accéléra.

\- T'es pas un monstre Malefoy.

\- Je comprends pas, tu devrais déjà être en train de me gueuler dessus ou me ligoter pour m'amener à Dumbledore.

Une mèche de cheveux lui chatouilla la nuque quand Potter s'installa plus confortablement contre lui, ramenant lourdement ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes de telle manière qu'il se retrouvait à cheval sur lui. Drago aurait dû se sentir gêné de sa proximité avec le Gryffondor, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et surtout pas dans les mêmes circonstances. Il ne sentait pas son sexe se gonfler parce que Potter se frottait contre son bassin en cherchant une position plus confortable, il se sentait juste las et rassuré parce que le brun ne fuyait pas.

En réalité, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas.

\- Y a rien à comprendre, j'ai pas envie de te gueuler dessus ou de te livrer à Dumbledore, et je sais pas pourquoi.

Drago se raidit.

\- En fait si, je sais pourquoi, reprit le brun en laissant son souffle caresser sa peau, j'ai envie de te donner une seconde chance. Ou alors peut-être que j'ai envie de faire l'autruche et d'imaginer que tu n'as en réalité aucune marque tatouée sur ton bras gauche, mais ce serait un mensonge. Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle Malefoy, Drago se crispa, retenant son souffle, c'est que Voldemort aura attendu tout ce temps pour te rallier à sa cause et que j'ai justement choisi ce moment pour voir l'autre facette du Prince des Serpentard. Peut-être que si tu m'avais pas embrassé la première fois, on aurait continué à se détester et à se taper sur la gueule ? Malheureusement, on a franchi la ligne et plutôt que de rester chacun sagement de notre côté de la barrière, on a préféré jouer au chat et à la souris, quitte à se brûler les ailes. Voilà pourquoi.

Drago avait envie de pleurer. C'était ridicule quand on y pensait, parce que le discours de Potter avait tout d'une déclaration de, de quoi ? D'amitié, d'amour, d'ennemi ? Putain il n'en savait rien.

\- Malefoy, je sais que ça t'effraie et que tu te sens pas à l'aise. Me dis pas le contraire, t'es tellement tendu que même un aveugle s'en rendrait compte. Mais putain, Potter se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien, je m'en fous, c'est clair ? Je me fous de savoir que t'es mon ennemi et un mangemort. T'as l'air aussi désespéré que moi, aussi perdu et seul alors je reste là, parce que c'est la dernière chose qu'il nous reste.

Drago fixait Potter d'un air interloqué, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Pas un instant il ne s'imagina pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor parce que la situation était absolument hors de contrôle.

Potter, Potter qui disait que ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il soit un mangemort, c'était comme si Voldemort avouait qu'il aimait les moldus. Impossible, inimaginable, absurde, et une tristesse sans nom le submergea.

\- Tu me crois pas, ajouta mollement Potter en avisant son regard perdu et affligé.

\- Il y a de quoi, marmonna le blond en tournant la tête, évitant les yeux tristes du brun.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Parce que Potter, tu es le Survivant, tu sais, celui qui est censé sauver le monde du mal, et de ses mangemorts, _moi_ …

Le brun se recula pour voir le visage de Malefoy dans son intégralité, et pour une fois, l'Angoisse resta sagement dans son coin, regardant avec intérêt leur échange. Potter lui sourit d'un air mélancolique et lâcha ses bras. Drago se sentit soudainement perdu, mais le brun lui tendit la main.

\- Il y a un bout de temps, tu m'as tendu la main et tu m'as proposé ton amitié. J'ai fait l'erreur de refuser, alors maintenant, je te la tends à mon tour.

Drago fronça les sourcils, et une lueur angoissée traversa le regard de Potter quand il posa ses yeux sur sa main tendue.

\- Tu as le choix Malefoy.

Il croisa le regard de Potter et se décida. Il saisit sa main, serrant la paume moite du Gryffondor dans la sienne. Un courant électrique les traversa, les faisant frissonner. Potter lui sourit, avec les lèvres et avec les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'on lui adressait un tel regard.

* * *

Haha, je sens que je vais encore me faire des ennemis pour cette fin en queue de poisson ! Mais je vous aimes quand même ! Ah, et le grand retour de Ginny. J'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas trop énervée parce que quand même, la pauvre, elle s'en est pris sacrément plein la tête la dernière fois !

Voilà, en tout cas, ça aura été 27 pages assez intenses. J'ai pris délibérément le choix de ne pas réécrire le match de quidditch parce qu'on le connait probablement tous par coeur et que je trouvais intéressant d'en parler d'après le regard de Drago. J'espère que ça vous aura pas trop déçu ^^

Et pour ceux qui s'inquiétait (je pense à toi Aventurine-san :p) que Harry envoie Drago à l'infirmerie, on en est très loin ;) Donc voilà, maintenant Harry sait avec certitude que Drago est un mangemort. Je ne vous dirait rien de la suite, j'aime pas le spoil haha

Mais pour la semaine prochaine : **Câlin matinal, Rubis et Bibliothèque**.

Sur ce, je vous fais pleins pleins de bisous, et à la semaine prochaine ! :D

**PS : je ne suis pas contre les reviews, c'est plutôt cool à recevoir et ça ferait plaisir à Drago et Harry :p même si c'est juste pour dire "Drago est trop hot", je suis preneuse :D **


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjouuuuur !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai le coeur empli de joie quand je vous écrit ces mots, et ce blabla sûrement trop long est surtout l'occasion pour moi de tous vous remercier pour vos formidables reviews sur le chapitre précédent. En réalité, j'aimerais vous remercier pour me suivre depuis le début, ainsi que ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route. Vous êtes merveilleux, vos reviews sont à chaque fois des cadeaux qui me font sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et si j'en suis là maintenant, c'est aussi grâce à vous. Vous me motivez, me pousser à continuer et à écrire toujours plus, alors je voudrais vous remercier très sincèrement, vous exprimer combien vous êtes parfaits. J'attends vos commentaires à chaque fois avec autant d'impatience qu'une gamine au parc d'attraction, et j'ai rencontré des personnes géniales ! Merci, merci pour tout !

Maintenant, voilà, on y est. Ce chapitre marque le début de ce qui va complètement changer dans la trame. Je suis stressée à mort parce que c'est à double tranchant. Soit ça vous plaît, soit vous détestez et vous abandonnez cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement que ce sera la première option parce que c'est vraiment pour vous que je me bouge les fesses pour écrire ces 27 pages semaines après semaines :)

Enfin, j'ai plein d'autres choses à dire, mais j'en parlerais à la fin pour ne pas vous embêter avant le chapitre avec tout ça ^^

Merci aux nouveaux : Lyra Ombrelune, styvane, DarkHaribo0w, sweet and salt, et chlo007.

On en est donc à **73 reviews** (73 QUOI !? :D ) **21 favoris** et **49 followers** (bientôt 50 :p ) ! Vous êtes mes idoles !

Concernant la personne qui a laissé la 70ème review, c'est toi, daidaiiro30, je te laisse donc choisir quels personnages, quelle situation, ce que tu veux ;)

* * *

**Un petit mot de ma bêta, que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi** : "J'ai dit que le chapitre 7 marquait une séparation entre le début et la fin... En fait, c'est parce que je ne savais pas tout ce que Clapouche nous cachait ! Ce chapitre change vraiment le cours de l'histoire, soyez prêts !"

* * *

**PS : Merci pour vos "Drago est trop hot" ! Il était super content, et je peux vous dire qu'en effet, il est très très hot ! ;p**

* * *

**RAR : **

**Aventurine-san** : Coucou toi ! Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi répondre au fait que tu ais pris ton pied en lisant le chapitre précédent, mais c'est génial ! Je n'imaginais pas un jour qu'on dirait ça d'un de mes textes :p J'ai envie de pleurer quand je lis tes commentaires parce que tout ce que tu dis est tellement gentil, tellement bien, tellement parfait que j'ai souvent pas l'impression que je mérite autant de compliments ! Le fait que ce soit structuré comme une série tient probablement du fait que je regarde énormémeeeeeent de séries :p Allez, je t'autorise à lui crever les yeux, après tout, avec la magie on peut (presque) tout faire alors je pourrais toujours lui en écrire de nouveaux pour les prochains chapitres :p Oh merci ! Je me sentais pas de réécrire tout le match parce que JK l'avait fait à merveille avant et je suis tellement contre le plagiat que je me voyais mal changer genre deux trois mots comme ça ! Bref, en plus ça me disait bien de l'écrire du point de vue de Drago :p Oh que de demandes :p je vais devoir me prendre une secrétaire haha ! Promis, tu auras droit à un lemon dans les vestiaires et dans l'infirmerie :p Oh non je l'ai jamais vu ! Est-ce que tu aurais un lien ? Ou alors tu peux nous l'envoyer sur la pages FB comme ça on la postera en dédicace :D Qu'est-ce que j'ai galéré à écrire ce passage, je flippais à mort parce que c'est vraiment difficile de faire en sorte que ça passe naturellement alors que ouais, Drago accepte que Harry découvre qu'il est vraiment un mangemort et mince, c'est pas rien, c'est un peu un des points central du tome 6. M'enfin voilà, je suis contente de voir que tu l'a aimé :D Merci pour l'astuce, c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai le cerveau qui implose du coup je fais des erreurs de répétition mais j'ai toujours mon petit site de synonyme ouvert à côté au cas où :p Mais t'as trop raison d'être un peu guimauve, on en a bien besoin des fois :D Aaaaah le câlin, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire :D :D Voilà, j'espère que t'as passé une bonne semaine, que la prochaine ira bien ! A tout à l'heure ! Pleins de bisous, de ma part et de la part de Drago (presque tout nu) HAHA.

**daidaiiro30** : Déjà bienvenuuuuuuue ! Merci pour ta review, elle est géniale ! Ensuite, tu as donc laissé la 70ème review, et comme je l'avais annoncé, tu as le droit à un OS de ton choix :) Donc j'attends tout ça :p (Je te préviens juste de ma lenteur disproportionnée pour écrire haha). Oh oui Drago est trop hot, et crois moi, il a été très content de lire tous ces jolis mots de ta part :p Et encore merci pour ces mots adorables ! En effet, je me voyais mal les pousser trop vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils se sont bien détestés pendant longtemps ! Donc merci d'apprécier la lenteur que ça prend mais promis, c'en sera d'autant mieux quand ils se trouveront enfin ! Haha, spoileeeers, non rien de rien, je ne dirais rien :p mais voilà, c'est maintenant ! J'espère que ça va te plaire, que tu aimerais autant que ceux d'avant et que je vais vite te revoir sur cette histoire ! Merci pour tout et ta review en deux partie m'a bien fait rire :D Bisous bisous et peut-être à toute !

**Yukino** : Helloooo ! Oh mon dieu, tu me donnes tellement envie d'y aller ! Ca a l'air tellement génial ! T'as trop de chance ! Alors, le prochain passage c'est le parc à Orlando ? :p Oh bah si jamais, ça te tente, ça me ferait plaisir si c'était toi qui illustrait cette histoire :) Oh t'as twitter ? :D Si jamais, moi c'est Clapouti :p Aaaah trop bien ! Bah écoute si jamais tu le lis, je serais super contente que tu me le dises :p Mais je sais pas :'( j'y fais pas exprès, c'est mes doigts et mon cerveau qui se sont ligués pour écrire des fins en queue de poisson mais je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Je suis quand même super contente qu'ils t'aient plus à ce point ! Je suis vraiment super heureuse à chaque fois que je reçois tes reviews :D Aaah Luna, première personne à shipper le Drarry :D Graouuuuu, je ne dirais rien mais je suis sûre que ça va te plaire ! :p Allez, plein de bisous et à tout l'heure j'espère ! :D

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique :**

**Hans Zimmer**

_Aurora_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Drago ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Chacun des mots de Potter tournaient et retournaient le fil de ses pensées, lui donnant la migraine et le laissant éveillé jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez. Les ronflements de ses camarades de dortoir n'aidaient pas non plus.

Quand il repensait aux mots du Gryffondor, il avait la sensation que toute la situation était hors de son contrôle. Il n'osait pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait une amitié avec Harry Potter et en réalité, il était à la fois terrifié et fébrile à l'idée qu'il pourrait voir le Gryffondor sous un autre angle. Puisqu'il avait le temps avant de se lever, il avait tout le loisir de penser à ça, à commencer par toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé seul avec le brun et où la situation avait à chaque fois dérapé de telle manière qu'il en ressortait aussi perdu qu'au début de l'été.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que Potter lui plaisait physiquement, ou en tout cas que son corps réagissait à celui du brun. Inutile de se le cacher, il savait reconnaître la beauté quand il la voyait et le Gryffondor n'était pas en reste de ce côté là. Le plus difficile résidait dans l'idée qu'il ne voulait pas accepter qu'il puisse ressentir du désir pour Potter. Idée qui se faisait un bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, sournoisement aidée de l'Angoisse.

Parce que madame ne se contenterait pas de lui faire perdre ses moyens à chaque occasion, il fallait encore qu'elle frétille dans tous les sens dès lors que le visage de Potter illuminait ses pensées. Si elle pouvait prendre forme physique et peut être qu'alors il serait plus facile de la confronter, elle se serait sûrement installée sur son épaule et aurait susurré à son oreille combien le brun était séduisant et à quel point il serait agréable et tellement plaisant de sentir son corps contre le sien, ce qui, à bien y penser, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Drago avait relevé la manche de son pull et observait avec consternation la marque des ténèbres qui défigurait sa peau. Une partie de lui était soulagée que Potter n'ait pas saisit l'occasion pour la regarder, alors que l'autre était absolument effrayée et désappointée de savoir que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour être discret, il avait laissé le brun découvrir son secret le plus honteux. Pire encore, il avait autorisé le Gryffondor à s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour qu'il le laisse pénétrer ses défenses. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, mais plus il y pensait, et moins il regrettait de s'être levé en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller voir le brun. Pour la première fois, il se sentait enfin compris et moins seul que jamais.

Un bâillement bruyant le tira de ses pensées. Il soupira, priant pour que la personne réveillée ne le dérange pas, mais c'était sans compter sur la misérable chance qui lui courait après sans jamais l'atteindre. Crabbe ouvrit les rideaux de son lit sans aucune grâce, et Drago s'étonna qu'ils ne s'effondrent pas sur lui.

\- Drago, on va déjeuner ?

Il soupira, encore une fois. Habituellement, il se levait avant que ces deux incapables émergent et il avait le temps de s'enfuir dans la salle sur demande pour échapper à leurs questions inutiles. Ils n'étaient même pas capables d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner seuls. Il consentit à repousser ses couvertures sans pour autant répondre à son camarade, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans jeter un regard aux autres élèves qui se réveillaient les uns après les autres.

Il s'enferma à double tour et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet. Il ne s'était pas arrêté sur son visage depuis si longtemps qu'il était choqué, et le mot semblait encore trop faible pour exprimer combien il était désappointé de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il adorait ses cheveux, mais les mèches qui tombaient contre son visage étaient ternes, sa peau d'albâtre avait pris un teint blafard et les cernes noirs qui soulignaient ses yeux faisaient un contraste si horrible qu'il en eut la nausée. L'Angoisse susurra à son oreille qu'il ressemblait à La Mort, glissait ses mains froides sur ses épaules crispées, descendant jusque sur son ventre, brûlant tout ses espoirs sur son passage, ne laissant plus que sa peur et son désespoir.

Il observa dans un état second ses lèvres qui tremblaient, et un haut le cœur lui secoua l'estomac, le faisant vomir dans le lavabo avec douleur et honte. La bile lui brûla la gorge, des larmes de souffrance perlant au coin de ses yeux. L'odeur le dégoûtait et il se passa le visage sous l'eau pour effacer toutes les traces de cette horreur d'un geste fébrile, ses mains tremblant autant qu'un homme atteint de la maladie de Parkinson.

\- Drago, bouge-toi !

Le blond sursauta à la voix de Nott et se recula précipitamment, fuyant son propre regard perdu. Il inspira profondément, trop vite, et ferma les yeux pour oublier ce visage affreux. Il devait penser à quelque chose d'autre, oublier que l'Angoisse s'amusait avec lui.

Le sourire de Potter envahit toutes ses pensées, et l'Angoisse se recula en sifflant de mécontentement, son cœur reprit un rythme normal et il osa ouvrir les yeux. Il avait toujours une tête de déterré, mais la chaleur du regard du Gryffondor lui redonnait un peu de vie.

Il ouvrit la porte et affronta les yeux agacés de Nott avec une moue de dédain. Tout sauf cette expression apeurée qu'il arborait quelques secondesplus tôt. Le Serpentard se contenta de hausser un sourcil et d'attendre que le Prince sorte de la salle de bain pour s'y engouffrer à son tour sans un mot.

Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient dans la salle commune quand il sortit du dortoir, enfin habillé. Blaise ne l'avait pas harcelé de questions, et Drago lui en était reconnaissant. Il s'était contenté de le regarder d'un air préoccupé qu'il s'était empressé d'ignorer et l'avait suivi quand il avait attrapé son sac et s'était dirigé vers la sortie.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du château dans un silence de plomb alors que les élèves autour d'eux laissaient leurs voix porter les mots comme autant de lames et de caresses le long des murs de Poudlard. Tous n'avaient qu'un nom à la bouche : Potter.

Et lui, Drago Malefoy, n'osait pas jeter un regard sur eux, évitait un souffle de trop de s'échapper de son corps et que l'on découvre ainsi qu'il y avait _ça_.

Parce qu'il ne cessait de voir le visage qu'avait Potteravant qu'il ne le quitte cette nuit. Ses yeux et son sourire, sa chaleur, la main qu'il lui tendait et qu'il avait prise dans la sienne comme s'il décidait alors de changer tout le cours de sa vie. Un frisson lui avait traversé tout le corps et il savait, avec une certitude effrayante, que le Gryffondor avait ressenti la même chose, que ce moment était tout sauf anodin.

Et à mesure que ses pas le menaient vers la Grande Salle, l'Angoisse se tenant solennellement à ses côtés, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, aussi effrayante que Voldemort. Potter allait-il respecter ses mots ou bien était-il stupidement tombé dans un piège ?

Il aurait ralenti s'il avait été seul. Mais les pas lourds de ses camarades derrière lui l'en dissuadèrent et il affronta avec angoisse, ô comme elle se languissait de le voir ainsi, les hautes portes de la Grande Salle, priant pour que Potter n'y soit pas encore arrivé et que l'infirmière ait décidé de le garder encore quelques heures.

Les ragots allaient bon train, et toute l'école savait avant même qu'il ne soit au courant que Potter sortait de l'infirmerie ce matin. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas, mais absolument pas prêt pour tomber nez à nez avec le Gryffondor, ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver, à moins qu'il ne fuie lâchement, et dans le cas où le brun avait été sincère, il foutrait en l'air tout ce qu'ils avaient commencé, comme il le faisait toujours.

Il sentait le regard de Blaise dans son dos et refusa de se retourner pour croiser ses yeux interrogateurs. Zabini était une plaie. Le Serpentard le connaissait assez pour avoir remarqué qu'il était complètement tendu, et était assez intelligent pour faire le lien entre leur conversation de la veille et les ragots qui se colportaient dans tout le château. Il ne savait cependant pas quelle conclusion il en tirerait, et la peur lui tenaillait le ventre à l'idée qu'il découvre toute la vérité.

Il se retint de justesse de faire demi-tour quand il aperçut la foule d'élèves amassés autour de la table des Gryffondor, célébrant le retour de leurs deux joueurs et héros nationaux. Il aurait dû ricaner, s'avancer et sortir une réplique qui clouerait tout le monde sur place, rendre Weasley fou de colère et faire enrager Potter, mais rien ne lui venait. Et pire, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il se dirigea à la table des Serpentard d'un pas lourd, après tout, personne ne le remarquait, tous trop occupés à observer les Gryffondor, et se laissa tomber sur le banc sans se préoccuper de savoir si ses camarades le suivaient. Il ne devait en soi pas s'en inquiéter puisqu'ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour prendre place à ses côtés, Blaise gardant cet air préoccupé sur le visage qui agaçait prodigieusement le blond.

Drago retint son regard de se tourner vers la table des Gryffondor, même si l'envie irrésistible de croiser un regard émeraude lui dévorait les entrailles. S'il se trouvait pitoyable, une autre partie de lui se foutait bien de savoir qu'il se languissait des yeux de Potter. Il était devenu fou, drogué et pourtant, rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à repousser tous sessentiments comme son père lui avait appris. Il n'en avait même pas envie.

Potter était la lumière au bout du tunnel, la main tendue, le souffle d'espoir qui l'irradiait de chaleur, et il n'était pas encore assez fou pour repousser tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas, pas alors qu'il était trop perdu dans l'obscurité et la douleur. Il avait besoin que le Gryffondor le sorte de là.

Blaise le fixait toujours et il avait la furieuse envie de le frapper pour lui ôter cet air inquiet du visage. Il ne voulait pas de sa compassion, ni de son aide. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin et ce n'était pas maintenant que les choses changeraient. Une rage froide lui brûla les tripes et il vit, dans les yeux du noir, qu'il avait vu la colère qui se réveillait en lui. Grand bien lui fasse, Blaise l'avait mérité, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il reçoive son assiette dans la figure avant que le blond se lève précipitamment de la table et sorte de la Grande Salle d'un pas rageur, sans un regard ni un mot pour ses camarades de Serpentard abasourdis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Drago ? Demanda Goyle à Blaise qui fixait le dos du blond s'éloigner d'un air incrédule.

\- Pas assez dormi, marmonna Zabini en détournant les yeux, tapant des doigts sur la table d'un air préoccupé.

Goyle lui répondit, mais Blaise ne l'écouta pas. Drago l'inquiétait vraiment, et cet abruti ne voulait pas accepter son aide. Il était assez intelligent pour voir que quelque chose clochait depuis le début de l'année, incluant non seulement son ami, probablement Voldemort, et par la même occasion, Potter. Deux choses qui avaient le don de retourner le cerveau de Drago aussi facilement qu'une crêpe. Il était inquiet et c'était loin d'être un euphémisme.

* * *

Harry détestait être au centre de l'attention, c'était un fait incontestable, prouvé et auquel malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas échapper, quoi qu'il fasse. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on se jette sur lui dans la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, on lui avait juste fracassé le crâne. Pire, McLaggen lui avait fracassé le crâne. Heureusement pour lui, le Gryffondor n'avait pas osé mettre un pied dans la salle de peur que le Survivant lui tombe dessus.

Mais Harry, lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir après sa discussion complètement irréaliste avec Malefoy. Non seulement, il avait eu mal à la tête, mais le visage perdu du Serpentard ne cessait de flotter dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour changer ça. Il se serait endormi contre le blond si Malefoy ne l'avait pas soulevé dans ses bras et l'avait reposé sur son lit, et il en aurait probablement ri si l'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré que oui, en effet, il se serait complètement laissé aller dans l'étreinte du Serpentard sans aucune résistance.

Il avait été sincère sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il croyait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés malgré le fait que le blond ne semblait pas le croire. Il avait vu Malefoy de la pire des manières, faible, perdu, seul, abandonné et ça lui avait causé un choc. La détresse du Serpentard l'avait percuté avec trop de violence pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer, et il s'était abandonné à lui. Il ne regrettait pas, il savait ce qu'endurait le blond, le partageait du fond de ses tripes, et s'accrocher à lui, ne pas le laisser s'éloigner était la chose la plus vitale qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là.

L'espace d'un instant, quand Malefoy était rentré dans la Grande Salle avec ce visage froid et douloureux, il eut envie de se lever et de se précipiter vers lui. Mais le blond ne daigna même pas tourner les yeux vers lui, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, à écouter les jacassements incessants des élèves autour de lui qui ne pensaient qu'à son accident. Même le fait que Ron et Hermione se soient réconciliés ne parvenait pas à le tirer de ses pensées.

Alors, quand Malefoy se leva, il n'hésita pas un instant.

\- J'ai besoin d'air avant d'aller en cours, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Hermione avant de se lever et d'attraper son sac.

La brune acquiesça, compréhensive, et s'empressa de trouver un moyen pour retenir les élèves qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux et laisser à Harry un peu de répit. Il traversa la foule en jouant des coudes, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans son dortoir pour qu'on lui foute la paix et atteignit enfin le calme rassurant du hall vide.

Il ne savait pas où était parti le blond mais son instinct le poussa à sortir du château, certain que le Serpentard devait se trouver dans le parc. Il ne vit rien, au premier abord, mais tournant la tête de tous côtés, il finit par apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonds derrière un buisson et s'avançant, il découvrit Malefoy de dos, assis sur un banc, le visage plongé dans ses mains.

Il hésita un moment, se faisant la réflexion qu'il courait souvent derrière le blond dernièrement, même s'il se souvint avec un sourire que le Serpentard était venu le voir de lui-même cette nuit. Il resta aussi silencieux que possible et quand il se retrouva enfin à quelques centimètres de Malefoy, qui – miracle - ne l'avait pas remarqué, posa ses mains sur ses épaules crispées.

Si Malefoy était déjà tendu avant que Harry arrive, il atteignit un niveau inhumain quand il sentit les mains du brun sur ses épaules. Complètement désappointé, le blond ne réagit pas, restant figé et n'osant pas se retourner pour découvrir l'identité de celui qui osait le déranger.

\- Salut, souffla Harry d'une voix basse.

Le brun se maudit pour son ridicule. Comment pouvait-il dire « salut » alors qu'ils avaient clairement dépassés le seuil des paroles inutiles la nuit dernière ?!

La réaction du Serpentard le prit complètement au dépourvu, et alors qu'il s'était attendu à une riposte de la part du blond, il se surprit à penser qu'il préférait vraiment cette manière de faire. Le corps du vert et argent s'était détendu aussitôt qu'il avait reconnu sa voix, il s'était relevé, et Malefoy avait laissé tomber sa tête en arrière contre le torse de Harry. Le brun avait baissé les yeux sur le visage du blond, ses paupières fermées, et il aurait presque pu voir un sourire sur les lèvres de son ancien ennemi.

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha un peu plus, et le Serpentard cala complètement son dos contre le corps du brun, ses yeux toujours fermés, complètement abandonné contre Harry, juste comme ils l'avaient fait cette nuit.

Harry ne cessait de le fixer, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle saccadé et l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il avait vu le Malefoy apeuré, angoissé, enragé, mais c'était la première fois qu'il observait le blond dans le plus pur état de plénitude. C'était si beau, et si apaisant qu'il oublia pendant un long instant qu'ils étaient censés se battre l'un contre l'autre, s'abandonnant complètement dans la vision de Drago Malefoy apaisé, simplement parce qu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et accepté d'être son pilier.

Les mots qu'il avait eus cette nuit avaient mené à _ça_. C'était _ça_ qu'ils recherchaient finalement depuis longtemps, et peut-être que si Harry avait accepté i ans de saisir sa main, tout aurait été plus facile.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa main glisser le long de la courbe du cou de Malefoy, caressant sa peau pâle et brûlante. Il avait toujours cru que le Serpentard aurait la peau aussi froide que son caractère, mais la chaleur qu'il lui transmettait changeait tout ce à quoi il s'était préparé.

Il voulait être doux, donner à Malefoy ce qu'il attendait, voir et revoir cet air apaisé sur son visage, et accepter toute l'horreur qu'il avait aussi en lui.

Le blond posa sa main sur la sienne, celle qui reposait contre le cœur du Serpentard sans qu'il ne se soit réellement demandé comment elle était arrivée là, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Sa poigne était forte et Harry avait envie de penser qu'elle était aussi possessive.

\- Reste-là Potter. Tu m'as dit cette nuit que j'étais la dernière chose qu'il te restait, alors ne t'enfuis pas, murmura Malefoy.

La bouche de Harry s'assécha, et il inspira profondément pour se retenir de … de quoi après tout ? Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, ou alors si, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : il préférait crever que d'abandonner Malefoy sur ce banc.

Il avait des envies bizarres, il le savait, et son obsession pour le Serpentard avait clairement tourné en une de ces envies incompréhensibles qui vous dévoraient le cœur et vous empêchaient de faire autre chose que sans cesse penser à l'objet de vos désirs.

Il désirait Malefoy si violemment qu'il en eut le tournis. Ce n'était pas que sexuel, il aurait pu s'en contenter et l'accepter facilement, mais il voulait le Serpentard tout le temps. Il voulait son sourire, son regard perdu, ses paroles de serpent et son air d'enfoiré aristocratique. Et il en tremblait comme un malade, il en deviendrait probablement fou, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait voulu Malefoy depuis la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui chez Mme Guipure il y avait 5 ans. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre de mot là-dessus, il n'était juste pas prêt, et pas capable d'avouer à voix haute qu'il était incapable de vivre sans Drago Malefoy.

Hermione lui avait dit que son obsession était malsaine et que ça finirait par tourner mal, et il admira encore une fois son intelligence et sa clairvoyance. Elle avait vu à des kilomètres à quel point il était accro à Malefoy, probablement même avant la fin de leur cinquième année. Et lui, comme toujours, comprenait bien plus tard.

Malefoy devait avoir senti dans sa posture que quelque chose avait changé, parce que quelques secondes plus tard, le blond se retrouvait debout, face à lui, sa main toujours posée sur son cœur et mêlée à la sienne. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Malefoy le scrutait scrupuleusement, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait bien pu traverser son esprit pour que son corps réagisse ainsi.

\- Tu veux fuir, dit Malefoy dans un souffle, comme si ce n'était qu'une simple constatation.

\- Non …

Sa propre voix était si rauque, et il semblait si peu sûr de lui qu'il s'imagina que Malefoy le traiterait de menteur et l'abandonnerait ici. Ils étaient si proches que Harry pouvait observer toutes les différentes nuances dans les yeux du blond. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien que dans l'instant présent. Plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance sinon la présence de l'autre.

C'était comme si Harry avait attendu ça toute sa vie, ce sentiment de confort et d'évidence avec une personne. Ron et Hermione étaient non seulement ses meilleurs amis, mais ils étaient aussi sa famille, pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir compris quelque chose, que parler à Malefoy aussi sincèrement l'avait amené à se découvrir, à voir au-delà du Survivant.

Lui qui pensait avoir le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotion se retrouvait complètement démuni devant la vérité qui éclatait à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais pu se passer de Malefoy, et il avait fallu des coups, de la violence et dudésespoir pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Malefoy le regardait d'un air inquiet, le même air qu'il avait fugacement surpris sur le visage du blond la nuit dernière quand il avait vu le bandage qui entourait sa tête. Le Serpentard s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Je ne veux pas fuir, ajouta Harry en se rapprochant, collant son front à celui de Malefoy.

Les yeux du blond s'étrécirent sous la surprise, et le brun en distingua chaque changement, chaque petit mouvement qui exprimait autant de pensées et de sentiments et auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté attention sur qui que ce soit. Le Serpentard déglutit et il sentit avec délectation sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Je suis rassuré de voir que tu as toujours ton courage de Gryffondor, répondit finalement le blond avec un petit sourire amusé.

Harry soupira de soulagement, un frisson lui remontant le long du dos quand il rapprocha encore ses doigts de ceux de Malefoy. Le blond avait la main délicate, propre à l'image qu'il donnait, grâce et élégance.

Et avec une certitude qui lui brisa le cœur, il sentit, à travers tout son corps et dans les yeux de Malefoy, qu'il ne croyait toujours pas aux mots qu'il avait prononcés cette nuit, que sa simple présence ici était trop inattendue et tellement voulue que ça ne pouvait qu'être irréel. Les gestes du blond étaient hésitants et en même temps complètement désespérés, comme si Harry pouvait lui échapper à tout moment, et il se demanda comment, à quel moment particulier ils avaient pu basculer aussi loin dans la dépendance, à ne plus pouvoir vivre sans avoir la certitude que l'autre serait toujours là, jour après jours, nuit après nuit.

Dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de capes plus gênantes l'une que l'autre, Harry se dégagea de la poigne du blond qui voulut fuir dès le moment où le contact fût brisé. Le brun se jeta sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son corps, rapprochant son torse du sien et le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces alors que Malefoy pensait, croyait que ce petit geste de recul était un signe que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais Harry ne le laissa en aucun cas s'éloigner et Malefoy, une fois la surprise passée, se blottit contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, cherchait son réconfort, la réalité du moment, réfléchissait à s'en détruire le cerveau sur les vraies intentions du brun.

C'était pourtant clair. Tellement dépendants l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient incapables de se séparer dès lors qu'ils avaient compris ça.

Malefoy agrippa les pans de la cape de Harry et les tira, aussi fort que possible pour rapprocher le brun de lui et enfouir son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor, cachant son regard fou.

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir Malefoy, je t'ai dit que je ne partirais pas.

Parce que le corps du blond tremblait tellement contre le sien et qu'il ne pensait même plus à combien la situation pouvait paraître dérangeante vu de l'extérieur, Harry Potter contre Drago Malefoy, Ordre du Phénix contre Mangemort, il ne chercha pas un instant à repousser le Gryffondor pour voir son visage, se contentant de le serrer contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les yeux du Serpentard pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à réagir excessivement à une simple étreinte.

Elle était désespérée, cette étreinte. Deux âmes perdues au bord du gouffre qui s'étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre dans l'espoir de ne pas sombrer. Ah, comme il était beau le Sauveur, s'accrochant comme il accrochait Malefoy, l'Ennemi.

_Son_ ennemi.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Malefoy, dans le creux de sa nuque, à l'aube de sa colonne, et le blond soupirait, son souffle caressant la naissance de son cou, quand une sonnerie stridente déchira l'air.

Ils se reculèrent trop violemment et Malefoy tituba un moment. Se retrouvant face à face, perdus, Harry ne pouvait que fixer le Serpentard qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, à l'image même du sien, et quand bien même il avait envie de le reprendre dans ses bras, il savait que ce ne serait en aucun cas pareil. Passé le sentiment de désespoir et d'illusion, le Serpentard ne ferait que retrouver ce masque qu'il affectionnait tant, repoussant encore autant que possible ces sentiments perturbants et malsains qui les envahissaient à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui permette de retenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute le Serpentard avant qu'il parte en cours mais rien ne lui vint et il maudit son cerveau vide. Cela dut se voir sur son visage, puisque Malefoy osa lui jeter un regard amusé, son masque pas encore complètement mis en place, avant qu'il ne s'enfuit sans un mot de plus vers le hall, semblant avoir repris plus de contenance qu'il n'en avait ces derniers jours.

Harry sourit de soulagement, et quelques secondes plus tard, se dirigea à son tour vers son cours.

* * *

Drago n'écouta pas un seul mot de ce que McGonagall disait, pas plus que les paroles sans fin de Binns et même les paroles avisées de Rogue ne réussirent à le sortir de ses pensées.

Pensées qui étaient tournées vers le seul et unique, il avait nommé : Saint Potter. Il se demandait encore comment tout ça avait pu arriver, par quel miracle le Gryffondor avait pu avoir envie de l'accepter aussi facilement, jusqu'à s'abandonner sans concession. Parce que le brun savait qu'il était un mangemort et probablement l'un des plus gros enfoirés d'Angleterre, pourtant il avait pris son parti et était resté à ses côtés.

Il n'arrivait pas à démêler tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et après tout, il n'en tirait qu'une chose positive. Potter était avec lui et c'était tout ce qu'il lui suffisait. Ils devraient probablement avoir une conversation un peu plus tard sur tout ça, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait qu'apprécier d'avoir passé ces quelques minutes de paix avec le Gryffondor.

Paix, c'était un mot qu'il trouvait si étrange quand il l'associait à Potter, comme s'il **[lui]** était impossible d'imaginer qu'un tel terme puisse se mêler au Gryffondor. Sa plus grande victoire résidait dans le fait qu'il avait réussi à repousser l'Angoisse, et qu'il avait accepté la présence du brun avec un plaisir non feint. Il sentait enfin qu'il n'était plus seul et il l'acceptait pleinement.

La journée passa trop lentement à son goût et il aurait vraiment préféré trouver un moyen d'aller voir Potter – il refusait de penser que le Gryffondor lui manquait déjà – mais la menace pesante de Voldemort au dessus de sa tête le dissuada de faire autre chose que de se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Il retrouva Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle commune et ne leur laissa pas le choix, les traînant derrière lui jusqu'à la pièce cachée. Quelques goulées de polynectar plus tard, Drago se retrouvait dans la salle sur demande, l'armoire se dressant fièrement face à lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait concrètement servi à rien, et le peu d'espoir et de regain de force qu'il avait eu dans les dernières heures s'évapora quand il réalisa qu'il n'arriverait pas à réparer cette foutue armoire à disparaître. Il aurait aimé y foutre le feu, se débarrasser de tout ce problème de merde qui lui collait au corps. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pieds et poings liés, il tenait trop à sa mère pour la laisser aux mains de Voldemort.

Drago se laissa tomber au sol et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, posant son front sur ses bras repliés. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, sans force, et il aurait pu s'abandonner au sommeil si l'Angoisse ne lui tournait pas vicieusement autour, guettant la moindre de ses faiblesses pour se saisir de son cœur meurtri. Sa caresse invisible était presque rassurante, familière, vicieuse et dans un dernier sursaut de désespoir, Drago la laissa s'insinuer en lui fiévreusement, accueillant avec douleur sa colère et sa jalousie contre Potter. Il la sentait, prête à briser tout ce que le Gryffondor avait réinsufflé de bien en lui, comme si tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était le détruire aussi profondément que possible.

L'Angoisse contre Potter, alors que Drago ne savait plus qui des deux il devait accepter ou repousser. Le Gryffondor était trop bon, trop inaccessible, et l'Angoisse, à son oreille, lui soufflait des mots qui lui promettaient qu'il ne serait plus seul avec elle. Il allait saisir sa main.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

Drago se figea, une terreur glacée l'envahissant. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, il était censé être seul, et à moins qu'il soit devenu fou, quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. C'était la chose la plus effrayante et terrible qu'il ait vécue après Voldemort et il appréhendait tellement de se retourner pour faire face à l'intrus qu'il préférait encore se laisser mourir au sol comme un vulgaire animal.

Parce que cette voix froide, et il avait eu l'impression que c'était l'incarnation vicieuse de Voldemort, s'était élevée dans son dos, et qu'il était toujours assis en pure position de faiblesse, il ne se retourna pas. Il ferma les yeux, en pleine crise de panique, à l'affût du moindre bruit dans son dos. Il ne pensa pas une seconde à se servir de sa baguette, complètement paralysé par la peur alors que le corps derrière lui se baissait et qu'il sentait contre son cou le souffle brûlant de la terreur.

\- Si tu la laisses s'emparer de toi, elle ne t'abandonnera jamais.

Drago frissonna, la boule brûlante de la peur glissant plus profondément en lui. Il savait que l'inconnu parlait de l'Angoisse et il était encore plus tenté de la laisser l'attraper dans ses bras pour échapper à cette terreur viscérale qui lui étreignait le corps.

\- Reprends-toi ! s'énerva la voix, et Drago crut qu'il allait pleurer.

Deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent durement, le retournaient sans ménagement, et le blond était sûr que s'ils le lâchaient, il s'effondrerait lâchement au sol. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, se refusait à ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur la personne effrayante qui le tenait à bout de bras.

\- Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi, murmura la voix d'un air qui se voulait gentil.

Drago retint un rire désespéré, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un seul instant que l'inconnu puisse être gentil.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider Drago.

Ç'aurait pu être parce qu'il avait utilisé son prénom, ou tout simplement parce qu'on ne l'avait jamais touché sans son autorisation – excepté Potter, se rappela-t-il mentalement avec amertume – qu'il ouvrit subitement les yeux, mais non. En réalité, il s'était extirpé de son maelström d'émotions parce qu'il en avait marre, et le mot était encore trop faible pour exprimer combien ça l'enrageait, qu'on lui propose de l'aider. C'était rédhibitoire.

Il aurait aimé qu'on voit à quel point il avait envoyé valser sa lâcheté quand il croisa les yeux rouge sang de l'inconnu. Il avait cru voir Voldemort, mais la personne qui le maintenait toujours avec force n'avait rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses pupilles pourpres étaient dénuées de toute violence et folie, simplement animées par la colère et quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude qui le fit froncer les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un sentiment semblable dans les yeux de quelqu'un, c'était dans ceux de Potter, et l'envie violente de voir le Gryffondor l'envahit, de sentir son étreinte rassurante. Une vague de chaleur le traversa.

L'inconnu le lâcha soudainement, et Drago tituba, essayant laborieusement de reprendre son équilibre et de rester droit sur ses jambes.

Il leva la tête et observa avec fascination l'inconnu, le cœur perdu entre la peur et l'appréhension. Outre ses yeux rouges, il avait l'air parfaitement normal, et il avait même un nez. Drago aurait presque pu croire qu'il était humain, mais il se dégageait tant de magie et de puissance de son corps qu'il doutait qu'il en soit encore un. Il était plus grand que lui d'une tête et alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une montagne de muscle, l'homme était aussi fin que lui. Donc, il tirait probablement sa force de sa magie, ce qui était en soi, bien trop inquiétant pour sa santé mentale. Il était censé se trouver seul dans la salle sur demande, pas être coincé dans une pièce d'où il ne pouvait sortir sans ameuter tout Poudlard avec à ses trousses un parfait inconnu bien trop puissant pour lui.

Il était coincé et instinctivement, il sentit l'Angoisse s'interposer entre eux deux, comme un voile invisible. L'homme en face de lui plissa les yeux, son regard devenant immédiatement menaçant et Drago sut, aussi sûrement qu'il le sentit, que c'était après l'Angoisse qu'il en avait. Il se sentait complètement dépassé. Il admettait qu'il avait des crises d'angoisse, mais de là à ce que l'autre en ait conscience aussi facilement, comme si son mal être était une personne à part entière, il allait devenir fou.

\- Éloigne-toi ! siffla l'homme en se redressant d'un air menaçant.

Et Drago vit avec effroi la main de l'inconnu se tinter d'une brume rouge. Il se sentit oppressé, étouffant à moitié et l'impression qu'on s'emparait de son cœur, qu'on s'accrochait à lui désespérément alors que l'homme prononçait des mots qu'il n'entendait même plus.

L'air se propulsa à nouveau dans sa gorge, trop violemment, le faisant tousser. Il se plia en deux, tremblant de tout son corps, les jambes flageolantes.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle te tourne autour ? demanda l'homme d'une voix inquiète.

Drago ne répondait pas, et l'inconnu se rapprochait, posait ses mains sur son corps, partout, cherchant il ne savait quoi, mais ça l'apaisait. Et l'énervait parce qu'il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Potter qui le calme, pas cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien. Il ne comprenait pas, ça n'avait aucun sens, et ce n'était même pas logique qu'une personne dont il ne connaissait absolument rien réussisse à l'apaiser. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger pourtant, se laissait faire sans un mot, trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Réussit-il à dire d'une voix pâteuse en s'éloignant, échappant enfin aux mains de l'inconnu.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, encore plus inquiet.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit. Si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt. Depuis quand elle est là ?

Drago jeta un regard torve à l'inconnu, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, et devant son air ahuri, il pinça les lèvres, sifflant de mécontentement.

\- L'Angoisse, depuis quand elle te tourne autour ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Drago avait la bouche sèche.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit le blond, comment vous savez que j'ai des crises d'angoisse ?

Il se sentait las, incapable de se battre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de cet homme qui sortait d'on ne savait où et qui semblait tout savoir sur lui. Il voulait juste voir Potter.

\- C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Elle est trop présente en toi, Il est trop présent. Je lui avais dit qu'il devait garder un œil sur toi, cet incapable.

Drago le fixait d'un air ahuri, aussi pâle que la mort. L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Le blond tremblait tellement qu'il doutait pouvoir un jour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

\- Dis moi, depuis quand ? murmura l'homme près de son oreille.

Et Drago aurait aimé se reculer, s'éloigner.

\- Cet été, lâcha le blond dans un souffle crispé.

L'inconnu siffla, resserra sa prise sur les bras de Drago, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

\- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, et je vais t'aider. Ne me jette pas ce regard, je te connais Drago Malefoy, et tu auras besoin de mon aide, quoi que tu en dises ou en penses. Toi et Harry.

Le blond se crispa dès que le prénom du Gryffondor sortit de la bouche de l'inconnu, et une envie furieuse de le frapper le prit à la gorge.

\- Arrête-ça ! On a des problèmes plus importants que ta jalousie pour le moment, ajouta l'inconnu en lui jetant un regard pas apeuré du tout.

Drago siffla vicieusement, ayant repris un peu de poil de la bête. Il n'acceptait pas que cet enfoiré lui dise ça, et surtout pas qu'il inclue Potter dans toute cette histoire. Il était assez profondément englué dans ses conneries pour qu'il laisse le Gryffondor l'y rejoindre. C'était intolérable et il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à laisser quelque chose du genre arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous … ? Ajouta l'homme en se frottant le front d'un air épuisé. Bien sûr que Harry est impliqué là-dedans et n'essaie pas de faire le héros en l'empêchant de fourrer son nez dans cette histoire, on sait tous les deux que tu n'en es pas un.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi maître de lui, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, il aurait envoyé son poing dans la figure de cet enfoiré qui se permettait de quoi, de lire dans ses pensées ? Un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine. _Cet enfoiré lisait dans ses pensées_. Alors qu'il n'avait pas levé ses barrières …

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?! Hurla Drago. Et vous êtes qui bordel de merde ?!

D'accord, il n'avait clairement pas le contrôle de sa langue et de ses paroles.

\- Rubis, et oui, je lis dans tes pensées.

Drago tiqua. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

\- Pardon, vous vous appelez Rubis ? demanda le blond d'une voix moqueuse.

Rubis haussa un sourcil et le regarda de haut, pas impressionné par l'intonation narquoise du blond.

\- C'est pas un prénom de fille ça ? Nan parce que clairement, Drago désigna du menton le corps de l'homme, vous en êtes pas une.

Rubis sourit et haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « et alors ? », et Drago fut pris au dépourvu, persuadé que l'homme allait réagir, mais pas prendre ça comme si ce n'était pas un affront.

\- Peut-être que je te dirais mon vrai nom, un jour. En attendant, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le dévoiler à un petit merdeux comme toi.

Drago voulait se jeter sur lui, et lui enlever ce sourire supérieur, mais le rappel douloureux de la poigne de l'homme sur ses bras le dissuada de chercher les ennuis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il entre deux grincements de dents. Et comment vous avez fait pour entrer dans la salle ?

\- Je suis venu t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie.

\- Je crois que je l'ai déjà faite, répondit Drago d'une voix amère.

\- Quoi, Voldemort ? Le blond se crispa. Nan, ça c'est rien comparé à ce qui te serait arrivé si tu l'avais laissée s'emparer de toi. Elle est là depuis déjà trop longtemps, il faut que tu t'en débarrasses.

\- Que je me débarrasse de quoi ? répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils, la peur lui crispant le corps à nouveau.

\- De l'Angoisse. T'as toujours pas compris alors ?

\- Pas compris quoi ? demanda Drago qui commençait à en avoir clairement marre de ce dialogue de sourd.

\- Oh et puis merde !

Drago pressentait que tout ça allait être un gros bordel, pire encore que Voldemort et sa foutue armoire à disparaître. Et dire qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir subir quelque chose de pire que ça. Il s'assit finalement par terre, le dos appuyé contre l'armoire tandis que Rubis s'appuyait contre une pile de fauteuils et le scrutait sans s'inquiéter de paraître indiscret.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas croyant, parce que je te dirai immédiatement d'oublier toute cette histoire de Dieu, Jésus et tout ce que tu veux, commença Rubis en attrapant une lampe qui traînait sur le côté, l'inspectant dans tous les sens.

\- Une chance pour toi, je ne crois qu'en mon nom de famille, répondit sarcastiquement le blond.

\- La ferme.

Drago pinça les lèvres et retint une insulte de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Il y a deux choses qui font tourner ce monde, La Mort et La Magie. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus pour le moment, ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer tout ça, tu ne devrais même pas en entendre parler avant longtemps. Tes crises d'angoisses ne sont pas anodines, tu n'en aurais probablement même pas s'Il n'avait pas décidé de s'en prendre à toi aussi rapidement.

\- C'est quoi ce « Il » ? Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire _ça _? ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Drago, dont le cœur s'était remis à battre aussi vite que s'il avait couru un marathon. La sueur qui lui coulait dans le dos était pourtant aussi froide que les pierres du château en février.

\- L'Angoisse. C'est … Comment dire ? L'un des pires ennemis qu'on puisse avoir. Il est vil, égoïste, et ne recule devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Et il te veut Drago Malefoy, voilà pourquoi je suis là. Je dois te protéger, l'empêcher de t'approcher. Si tu croises sa forme physique, il essaiera de s'emparer de toi et alors, désolé, je vais être vulgaire, mais le monde sera dans la plus grosse merde qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, il est pouvoirs, il pense et sa magie agit pour lui. Tu dois rester loin de lui.

\- Et comment je fais ça ? demanda Drago, certain que s'il avait été debout, il se serait déjà écroulé de peur et probablement fracassé le crâne sur le sol.

\- Reste près de Harry, il ne pourra pas vous affronter en même temps. Il dépense beaucoup d'énergie à envoyer sa forme psychique en toi.

Drago avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, qu'il était dans un rêve, que tout ça disparaîtrait dès qu'il mettrait un pied en dehors de la salle sur demande, mais le souvenir du sentiment d'apaisement qu'il ressentait en présence de Potter le submergeait et il savait, au fond, que tout ça était vrai et que ça le dépassait. Depuis le début, il avait été la marionnette d'un taré dont il ne connaissait rien, pensant que Voldemort était son véritable ennemi alors que tout autour de lui n'était que conspiration. Il se sentait minuscule, perdu, trop seul et il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler du visage de Potter. Il avait envie de vomir, de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, et cette angoisse sourde revenait briser ses tympans, sifflant un souffle de douleur dans son corps.

\- NON ! Ne le laisse pas revenir ! s'exclama Rubis en s'approchant de lui tellement vite que tout devint flou autour de Drago.

Il fut soulevé du sol et porté dans les bras maigres de l'homme, le soulageant un instant de la douleur et de la peine qui l'avait submergé. Le brouillard s'égara, libérant son esprit et il put enfin voir clair, tombant sur les yeux rouges, _rubis_, inquiets. Il respirait difficilement.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Drago d'une voix rauque, et trop faible.

Le blond sentait battre le cœur de Rubis contre son corps, et il était un peu moins rapide que le sien. Il restait sûrement humain après tout. L'homme soupira.

\- Parce que tu es des nôtres.

La révélation était aussi effrayante que celle qu'il avait réalisé quand il avait compris que sa mère mourrait s'il échouait. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il lui avait fallu deux mois pour accepter qu'il allait probablement mourir, six pour accepter qu'il avait besoin de Potter et qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Parce que le Gryffondor était son putain de moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la démence, et d'être contrôlé par un taré invisible, il devait voir le brun.

\- Va le voir.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, cracha Drago méchamment, repoussant la poigne de Rubis, se laissant tomber à terre sans aucune grâce.

\- A la bibliothèque, répondit l'homme avec compassion.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, il pouvait se mettre son inquiétude où il pensait. Et puis il détestait l'idée que Rubis sache où était Potter à tout instant. L'homme lui jeta un regard sans équivoque, et le blond savait que oui, putain, il lisait dans ses pensées mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

\- Repousse-le, ne le laisse pas t'envahir à nouveau.

\- J'ai besoin de Potter, siffla Drago.

\- Je sais, je serai par là. Va le voir, où qu'il soit, je vous rendrai invisible, et il n'en saura rien.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

\- T'es comme lui, cet enfoiré qui veut me contrôler, lâcha le blond dans une rage noire.

\- Si je suis un enfoiré de sa trempe, tu en seras bientôt un aussi.

\- J'ai déjà fait dans les connards, merci.

\- Pas le choix, tu deviendras l'Argent, Drago Malefoy, et à nous quatre, peut-être que nous pourrons enfin les vaincre. Maintenant va, je ne serai pas loin, je surveille.

Et Rubis le poussa sans ménagement vers la porte, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, se contentant de le diriger vers Potter. Drago ne pensait plus qu'à lui et il ouvrit la porte violemment, certain que le connard derrière lui le dissimulerait à ceux qui ne devaient en aucun cas le voir ici. Le blond tourna la tête vers Crabbe et Goyle, qui le fixèrent d'un air surpris, puis apeuré quand ils remarquèrent l'air fiévreux de Drago.

\- Dégagez, leur cracha-t-il à la figure, et les deux Serpentard s'empressèrent de déguerpir, fuyant Malefoy qui ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il vit défiler les couloirs sans les voir, dévala les escaliers, ignora les élèves qui le fixaient d'un air apeuré pour certains, et intrigués pour les plus téméraires. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, son corps frémissant de peur et de douleur, fébrile. Il sentait l'Angoisse le suivre, se rapprochant de plus en plus, et la présence de Rubis, un peu plus loin derrière qui peinait à retenir l'ennemi dans un combat acharné. Accrochée à lui, il la fuyait aussi vite que possible, les yeux brouillés par la fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui, et l'instant d'après, les portes de la bibliothèque se dessinaient devant lui.

Rubis tint sa promesse et Mme Pince ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'œil quand il passa bruyamment devant elle, le pas complètement désordonné. Il traversa les allées, incertain quant à où se trouvait Potter, mais poussé par un vague sentiment que le Gryffondor devait se trouver un peu plus loin – et il était persuadé que Rubis devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça – il se laissa guider, se retenant de courir, l'Angoisse se rapprochant toujours plus de lui.

Il le vit enfin.

Potter était debout, les yeux levés sur les rangées de livres, cherchant un auteur dont il se foutait complètement. Il s'arrêta un instant, le regard fixé sur le Gryffondor, et un sentiment indescriptible l'envahit.

L'Angoisse siffla à son oreille.

Il frissonna de peur et se précipita en avant. Potter se retourna au bruit, écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit le blond s'approcher de lui, le regard fou, la respiration sifflante et le corps complètement tremblant.

\- Malefoy …

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et se jeta contre le brun, emmêla leurs jambes, les faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol de la bibliothèque dans un bruit sourd. Le vacarme aurait dû ameuter tous les élèves mais personne ne vint les déranger, et le blond remercia silencieusement Rubis sans qui il aurait été probablement impossible pour lui de s'approcher du Gryffondor.

L'Angoisse siffla d'un air mauvais dans un coin, fixant les deux hommes d'un œil obscur et calculateur.

Drago s'en foutait, parce que Potter était contre lui, et il se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras dans le pull du brun pour le rapprocher encore plus et sentir toute la chaleur de son corps. Le Gryffondor ne réagissait pas, encore sonné de sa chute, mais finit par se relever en position assise, Malefoy sur ses cuisses.

Le blond enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du brun, nicha son visage dans son cou, et inspira profondément. Son cœur battait trop vite et il n'arrivait pas à réguler l'afflux d'air qui rentrait trop violemment dans ses poumons, pourtant, il était avec Potter, et ça allait. Il le sentait, ça allait. Tant qu'il serait là, dans les bras du Gryffondor, il pourrait respirer et penser clairement.

Mais Potter se recula, et Drago agrippa les pans de son pull, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Le brun posa une main sur son visage, et la chaleur de sa paume le fit soupirer de soulagement.

\- Malefoy, répéta Potter dans un souffle. Ça va ?

Drago ne répondit pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait peur de répondre oui et que Potter le laisse là en pensant qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul à partir de maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas. Le Gryffondor posa sa deuxième main sur son autre joue, caressant le coin de sa lèvre de son pouce, et il se remit à trembler, mais pas de peur.

\- Drago, murmura Potter.

Le blond releva la tête subitement, son souffle s'accéléra, il s'accrocha encore plus fort au pull de Potter. Son cerveau ne faisait pas le lien. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que le Gryffondor utilisait son prénom, mais ça avait toujours été pour l'insulter, pour mesurer combien son patronyme pouvait s'accorder aussi merveilleusement bien avec « salaud ».

L'entendre de la bouche de Potter, dénué de méchanceté, perdu dans l'abîme de ce qu'il construisait avec le Gryffondor. C'était comme une pierre à l'édifice qu'ils bâtissaient, l'assurance que la forteresse qu'il voyait grandir de jour en jour le protégerait jusqu'au bout.

Et Potter, le corps de Potter, contre le sien, était aussi vivant que jamais. Drago le ressentait, percevait les battements de son cœur, calqués aux siens comme une multitude de sons qui s'ajoutaient à la présence rassurante du Gryffondor. Il avait toujours eu besoin du brun, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Trop de sentiments le submergèrent, trop de feux qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'interpréter comme si quelque chose d'urgent l'empêchait de voir au-delà des pupilles émeraude de Potter. Il baissa les yeux, fixa les lèvres du brun, et tout son être se tendit alors que l'envie, cette envie violente, animale de mordre cette chair rose l'envahissait, le laissait brûlant, et le Gryffondor se rapprochait.

La voix de Rubis déchira son esprit, empêchant le cri de rage qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser dans sa gorge, il lui murmura ces mots :

\- Concentre-toi sur l'émeraude, tu dois le voir !

Et il le vit. Il vit combien les yeux de Potter brillait de cet émeraude étincelant, et une voix lointaine, grave, aussi vieille que les temps anciens éclaira ses pensées.

\- Le Rubis, la Jade, l'Émeraude, et l'Argent. Il est temps.

* * *

Pouah, voilà.

Je stresse à mort, j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu et que vous serez toujours là après ce chapitre heu, comment dire, plein de nouvelles choses !

Bref, sinon, peut-être que vous avez entendu parler du concours de fanfiction Harry Potter sur Short Edition, mais j'y participe et j'aurais vraiment besoin de vos votes si je veux gagner ! A la clé, un voyage à Londres pour aller aux studios, mon rêve ! Alors voilà, je vous laisse le lien et je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante si vous preniez le temps de m'aider :) : / / short-edition oeuvre/ nouvelles/ au-clair-de-la-lune-les-etoiles-nous-ont-chantees (en enlevant les espaces)

Voilà, est-ce que tout le monde peut dire à Drago qu'il est "Le plus adorable de tous les Serpentard et qu'on l'aime très très fort" ? :p

Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous dis : **Colère, rejet, vérité et regret**.

Ca promet ... mais je vous aimes ;)

A mercredi prochain mes loups préférés :D


	13. Chapitre 12

Coucou !

Hum, vous êtes toujours là ? xD

Bon ok, là je le prends à la rigolade, mais la semaine dernière je faisais pas la fière en remarquant que j'avais perdu pas mal de monde sur cette histoire avec ce changement. M'enfin, je remercie du fond du coeur ceux qui sont toujours là, les nouveaux qui sont géniaux et je salue ceux qui découvre à l'instant cette histoire :)

Pour ceux que ça inquièterait, je sais exactement où je vais, ce n'est pas un délire, et j'essaie de garder cette histoire aussi crédible que possible en suivant plus ou moins la trame de Queen Rowling. Enfin, si vous avez des questions, je vous invite à me les poser :)

C'était un flop, pourtant, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on a dépassé les 90 reviews. On approche des 100, et vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me rend folle, parce que c'est mon put... d'objectif d'atteindre les 100 depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire, alors je suis super CONTENTE :D

La faute à **Melancholia Malfoy** qui a laissé une review à chaque chapitre ! T'es un amour :D D'ailleurs, au passage, allez lire ses OS, ils sont vraiment super, et surtout c'est du Drarry. Non en fait, je vous incite vraiment à y aller, parce qu'ils sont parfaits !

Enfin, on en est donc à **91 reviews** (j'en reviens toujours pas, c'est trop bon), **22 favoris et 50 followers** ! Merci :D

Merci à toi ma petite **Melancholia Malfoy,** tu es géniale, et promis, je vais nous le trouver cet Equus :D

* * *

**Un petit mot de ma super bêta (encore plus cool que SuperWoman !)** : "Un chapitre très intéressant. Plein de sentiments et un... gros retournement de situation !"

* * *

**Drago et Harry tous nus sont trop hot !**

* * *

**RAR** :

**Daidaiiro30** : Oh mais c'est que Drago est super content ! Rassure toi, tu peux lui répéter combien il est hot, il ne va sûrement pas te taper :p Et puis on l'aime très très fort comme tu dis ! Qui aime bien, châtie bien :D Ouuuula, je suis contente que tu sois restée et que ça attise ta curiosité alors ! Je prie pour que ça continue de te plaire ! Je note alors, du Drarry mais pas trop guimauve ! Je t'avoue que je veux bien plus de précisions, pour être sûre que ça te plaira ;) On peut pas bloquer des trucs de reviews je crois, mais si tu veux, tu peux me contacter via la page Facebook que je partage avec ma bêta ! Elle s'appelle Drarry Shippers - "Il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par Malefoy" :) Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que je recevrais vite un message de ta part sur FB :D

**Aventurine-san** : Oh pas de soucis, prends tout ton temps :) C'est déjà super gentil de ta part de laisser une review à chaque fois alors je vais pas te gronder si t'es en retard ^^ J'espère que ça s'est arrangé pour toi ! Oh je suis ravie que ce passage te plaise ! Ils commencent à devenir bien accro l'un à l'autre les coquinous ! On en apprend plus sur l'Angoisse dans ce chapitre, mais mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai ri quand tu l'a comparé à Gollum xD Ah ils aiment bien siffler mes personnages, surtout ceux de Serpentard xD ça fait malsain, c'est pour ça haha ! Oh non, ne me houspille pas :'( Ca m'est déjà arrivée de lire ce genre de fanfiction, ouais, alors j'espère que ce sera pas le cas pour la mienne ! J'attends ton avis, si vraiment ça part trop en quequete, promis, je ferais quelque chose pour que mon cerveau arrête de dérailler ! Merci pour Short Edition, c'est super gentil ! T'es une perle ! Est-ce que t'as retrouvé ce fanart du coup ? :) Allez, pleins de bisous, et à tout à l'heure j'espère, en priant pour que ce chapitre te plaise !

**Yukino** : Le must, ce serait de gagner des places pour y aller, et que les acteurs soient présents au même moment ! Je sais, j'ai un peu trop d'espoir des fois haha ! Ca devait pas être moi xD mais je t'ai ajouté alors ça doit être bon :p (si je me suis pas trompée haha). Ah mince, tu as découvert mon secret ! C'est vrai, j'aime trop vous torturez avec des fins de chapitre horribles ! Nan nan je rigole, je jure que si je pouvais je ferais autrement ! Mais d'un côté, ça permet de garder le suspens bien en place :p Et moi je suis toujours super contente de recevoir tes reviews ! Merci merci :D pour les compliments et tout ! Haha je dirais rien, mais promis, on en apprend plus dans ce chapitre, et le suivant ! Je dirais rien pour Drago mais ah le pauvre ... :'( Pas besoin que ce soit long t'inquiètes :) Tes mots me font toujours super plaisir alors ça me va quel qu'ils soient ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Pleins de bisous et à très vite ! :D

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique : **

**Sigur Rós **

_Ekki múkk_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Duncan siffla violemment, la colère vibrant dans chaque parcelle de son corps, brûlant ses veines à en faire trembler ses mains. Il avait mal, une douleur fulgurante qui lui vrillait les tympans et lui donnait la nausée.

Il détestait Harry Potter, le haïssait du plus profond de son être. Drago Malefoy était à lui.

La chaise s'écrasa violemment contre le mur et se brisa en morceau.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, Malefoy dans ses bras, endormi, dans un coin de la bibliothèque sans que personne ne les ait encore remarqués. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Après la crise du Serpentard, le voir calme et serein était rassurant. Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser, un peu plus tôt, quand il l'avait appelé par son prénom mais le regard du blond, plongé dans le sien, s'était tout à coup éloigné, comme si le Serpentard s'était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées sans que Harry puisse espérer l'en sortir.

Alors, il s'était contenté de tenir son visage en coupe aussi tendrement que possible, observant avec attention toutes les variations de pensées qui passaient dans ses yeux et sur sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il papillonne des yeux et pose la tête sur son épaule, s'abandonnant complètement dans son étreinte. Il avait fini par s'endormir, et si Harry ne savait d'abord pas comment réagir, il avait vite pris ses marques et s'était adossé contre le mur pour installer le Serpentard plus confortablement contre lui. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter de savoir que n'importe qui aurait pu les découvrir dans cette position, mais Harry s'en foutait. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il était prêt à envoyer balader le premier venu qui lui dirait que c'était contre nature de laisser son ennemi s'endormir dans ses bras. Il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre et préférait mille fois se trouver là que dans les cachots sombres de Rogue.

Il profitait que Malefoy soit endormi pour plonger son nez dans ses cheveux, jouer avec les mèches dorées –maintenant trop ternes- qui l'avaient toujours fasciné, et c'était comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie sans relâche pour laisser son odeur envahir ses sens. Quelque chose comme du cuir, et un soupçon de pluie qui le ramenait sans cesse à ce jour dans les vestiaires où il avait tourné ses yeux vers le blond et avait accepté d'écouter ce que son cœur lui disait.

Le Serpentard remua contre lui, son corps se tendant de manière adorable quand il s'étira et leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Harry, absolument pas perturbé par l'air profondément apaisé de Malefoy. L'idée qu'il puisse apporter tant de paix au blond ne parvenait même pas à faire son bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, mais au fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait remettre les questions à plus tard et offrir son plus beau sourire à la belle au bois dormant dans ses bras qui se relevait à hauteur de son visage.

Le blond se racla la gorge et Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue amusée sur le visage quand il rougit.

\- Malefoy, ça va ?

Le blond détourna la tête d'un air gêné, fixant les livres éparpillés au sol, tombés en même temps que leur propriétaire un peu plus tôt. Il ne bougea pas pourtant, toujours blotti dans ses bras, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Drago, marmonna le blond en évitant le regard du brun.

Harry aurait dû se sentir gêné, mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que Malefoy avait une bouille vraiment adorable quand il rougissait.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi comme ça ? Lui demanda le brun, évitant volontairement de parler de la gêne de Malefoy.

Il avait beau voir le blond dans un tel état pour la première fois, il n'était pas assez fou pour pousser plus loin et se moquer de son embarras quand il avait encore l'impression que le Serpentard pourrait s'échapper à tout moment.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis le moment où Malefoy était apparu dans l'infirmerie en pleine nuit. Il avait ce flux brûlant qui lui traversait tout le corps à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le blond dans les couloirs. Il était avide de cette sensation, comme si tout son être cherchait désespérément cette drogue.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit finalement Malefoy en évitant toujours son regard.

Harry grogna, et il comprit combien il devait énerver Ron et Hermione quand il leur répondait un truc du même genre. Parce que ça ne répondait en aucun cas à sa question et surtout parce que Malefoy lui cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi, le Serpentard avait toujours été du genre mystérieux, et même s'il aurait aimé être celui à qui il se serait confié, il était Harry Potter, supposé plus grand ennemi de Drago Malefoy. Ils ne devraient même pas se trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors espérer que le Serpentard lui explique pourquoi il allait mal, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Malefoy tourna finalement la tête et Harry put voir sur son visage que même s'il se sentait rassuré dans ses bras – et le brun ne se ferait jamais assez à cette sensation merveilleuse de savoir qu'il pouvait être une source de bienfait pour le blond – quelque chose le tracassait au point qu'il se sente complètement acculé et obligé de se replier sur lui-même.

Leurs corps étaient plus proches que jamais, mais leurs esprits beaucoup trop loin, et Harry trouvait ça terriblement frustrant. Maintenant qu'il savait que Malefoy était un mangemort, et il n'avait jamais porté si peu d'importance au fait qu'il côtoyait un des serviteurs de Voldemort, il voulait connaître chaque pensée du Serpentard.

Le blond se mit à se retourner fréquemment, comme s'il vérifiait que personne ne les surveillait dans un coin caché de la bibliothèque. Harry aurait dû s'inquiéter aussi mais il ne cessait de se répéter que le bruit qu'ils avaient fait tout à l'heure aurait dû rameuter tout le château, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, alors il ne se tracassait pas tellement pour ça. Non, ce qui le stressait là maintenant, c'était que Malefoy lui cachait quelque chose, et surprise, il détestait vraiment ça.

Il savait que ça avait un lien avec ce que Voldemort lui avait probablement demandé de faire et ça achevait de le rendre complètement fou à propos de tout ça. Il aurait aimé se rapprocher de Malefoy avant, pour le sauver des griffes de ce psychopathe, mais il était trop tard et Harry ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour pousser le Serpentard à se détacher du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il faudrait déjà que Malefoy lui dise de quoi il s'agit, ce qui s'avérait impossible pour le moment. Il était coincé et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de serrer le blond contre lui pour le rassurer.

\- Tu vas finir par me casser en deux, marmonna Drago dans son oreille.

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer et il refusa de desserrer son étreinte pour que le Serpentard le voit aussi rouge que Ron.

\- Pardon, souffla-t-il.

Et Malefoy haussa les épaules, se calant un peu plus contre lui, comme si c'était évident, stoppant ses regards en arrière pour il ne savait quelle raison. Harry s'en moquait tant qu'il pouvait sentir le corps du Serpentard contre le sien.

\- Potter, pourquoi tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

Harry se tendit, angoissé à l'idée de devoir donner une explication à pourquoi il l'avait appelé Drago alors qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. C'était juste venu naturellement, il n'y avait pas d'interprétation à ça.

\- Je sais pas, t'étais juste ailleurs, je me suis dis que tu réagirais peut-être.

Il remercia Merlin que Malefoy ne voit pas son visage, parce qu'il devait probablement ressembler à une écrevisse. Ron se serait moqué de lui et Hermione aurait levé les yeux au ciel, si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre que le blond.

Malefoy se recula soudainement, et ce fut comme si un courant d'air froid s'était interposé entre leurs deux corps. Harry lui lança un regard surpris mais le blond ne daigna pas lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était échappé de son étreinte.

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, Malefoy toujours assis sur lui sans qu'il ne fasse un mouvement de plus indiquant qu'il voudrait se lever et partir, et pourtant, Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était écarté. Il fronça les sourcils, et mû par il ne savait quelle idée, attrapa la nuque du blond d'une main ferme et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Malefoy ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de le fixer sans un mot, se laissant guider par la main de Harry. Le brun remonta le long de sa nuque, glissa dans ses cheveux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sans qu'ils ne daignent faire un seul mouvement pour les rapprocher.

Harry aurait pu. Après tout, il avait déjà embrassé Malefoy. Mais pas dans ces conditions, jamais dans ces conditions. Ça avait toujours été violent, douloureux, mû par quelque chose qui était tout sauf l'envie de goûter ses lèvres, de sentir son souffle brûlant contre le sien, et voir ce que ça serait que de faire plaisir à Drago Malefoy.

Pourtant, il y avait dans les yeux du Serpentard quelque chose qui le dissuada de le faire. Malefoy avait peur et Harry se demanda bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit à ce point effrayé de se rapprocher de quelqu'un, de _lui_.

Alors, il se contenta de lui sourire et laissa tomber sa main avec regret, libérant le Serpentard de sa poigne. Harry avait l'impression que tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés venait d'atteindre un point où ils ne pourraient aller plus loin, et cette simple constatation l'énerva. Il en avait marre de courir derrière le Serpentard alors que rien de bien ne ressortirait de tout ça. Il n'arrivait même plus à comprendre pourquoi il avait décidé de laisser Malefoy se rapprocher de lui et il était effrayé de voir qu'il avait donné plus d'importance au blond qu'à la lutte contre Voldemort.

Il repoussa Malefoy qui lui jeta un regard surpris, et sûrement peiné, mais Harry l'ignora. Il se leva et sans oser poser ses yeux sur le blond, le contourna et ramassa les livres toujours au sol pour les remettre à leur place. Conscient qu'il devait se justifier, ou au moins dire quelque chose, parce qu'il avait cette sensation désagréable qu'il venait de faire une connerie, comme quand Hermione lui jetait son regard courroucé, il se retourna vers Malefoy après avoir fini de ranger tous les livres. Il évita volontairement le regard perdu du blond et croisa les bras pour s'empêcher de l'attraper et de le serrer contre lui.

\- Je dois partir, marmonna le brun d'une voix distante, et il se maudit pour sa propre défiance alors que Malefoy était justement venu le voir parce qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Il se flagella mentalement pour son imbécillité mais ne fit pas un geste pour montrer au Serpentard qu'il regrettait son geste précipité pour l'éloigner. Il avait envie de serrer Malefoy contre lui pourtant il sentait que ce serait trop, encore une fois, qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer autant de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Il avait besoin de recul sur tout ça, et de se tenir loin du blond pour pouvoir penser clairement à tout ce qu'il se passait.

Il attrapa son sac qui était tombé en même temps que les livres et le jeta sur son épaule en se retournant, n'adressant pas un regard à Malefoy, pas même un mot. Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas quand la voix du Serpentard l'arrêta.

\- Harry !

Il se retourna d'un air abasourdi, et se retint de fuir à toutes jambes, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Malefoy l'ait lui aussi appelé par son prénom en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement. Il ferma les yeux une seconde en expirant profondément et s'autorisa finalement à croiser le regard du blond.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir, plus tard ? lui demanda Malefoy d'une voix incertaine.

Il n'y avait pas de timidité dans ces mots, il sentait que le Serpentard était très conscient de ce qu'il disait et de ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse que Harry lui donnerait, et toute son incertitude transparaissait dans ses yeux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et serra la lanière de son sac trop fort.

\- Je sais pas … , répondit-il en prenant conscience qu'il était un enfoiré égoïste et salopard.

Et il disparut dans les allées de la bibliothèque sans jeter un seul regard en arrière à Malefoy.

* * *

Drago resta debout à fixer l'endroit où Potter avait disparu sans un mot pendant de longues et interminables minutes avant que Rubis ne s'approche finalement de lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui sortit enfin de ses pensées, un air torturé sur le visage.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, ne jeta pas un seul regard à Rubis, complètement retourné par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait envie de vomir, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé soudainement seul et comment il pouvait avoir aussi mal. C'était partout, dans son corps, comme si on lui avait versé un liquide brûlant le long de la gorge. La douleur du rejet.

Il n'avait rien fait, n'avait rien dit, ne comprenait pas, et si Rubis ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait écroulé au sol, abattu, plus perdu que jamais. Le jeune homme le soutenait, portait son corps décharné et Drago se fit la réflexion que son attitude faisait honte à son nom de famille. Ça ne l'aida pas pourtant, et s'il avait encore un peu de force, il aurait aimé se rendre en courant dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer sur l'épaule de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Drago, reprends-toi.

La voix de Rubis réussit à peine à l'extirper de ses pensées torturées. La seule image qu'il gardait en tête était celle du visage de Potter, énervé, déçu, distant qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

\- Relève-toi, tu dois tenir debout, je ne peux pas te porter jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

\- Pourquoi la salle sur demande ? lui demanda Drago d'une voix lointaine, comme venu d'ailleurs.

\- On doit parler.

Rubis tira sur ses bras et lui releva la tête, s'assurant qu'il tenait debout. Il le poussa, plaçant sa main dans le creux de son dos et le guida jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

S'ils croisèrent des élèves dans les couloirs, Drago ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il ressemblait probablement à un déchet humain comme ça, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. En réalité, il n'en avait même pas conscience. La seule chose qui parvenait à se faufiler dans son cerveau était que Potter l'avait abandonné et il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour se retenir de pleurer en plein milieu d'un couloir.

Il était pitoyable, et tout ça parce qu'il avait décidé de compter sur le Gryffondor. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop faible pour faire le choix de porter ce fardeau seul. Encore heureux qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé ce que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de faire. Il imaginait déjà que Potter aurait rapporté ses mots à Dumbledore et il en aurait été fini de sa mère et lui.

\- Arrête d'imaginer des conneries pareilles, le sermonna Rubis alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle sur demande.

Rubis passa trois fois devant le mur vierge et la porte apparut enfin. Drago s'avança et ouvrit la porte d'un geste fatigué, pénétrant dans la salle sans daigner jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle était devenue.

Il se laissa tomber sur un large canapé qui trônait dans la salle, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse sans se soucier de poser ses chaussures sur les coussins. Son père lui aurait sûrement envoyé une taloche dans la figure, mais il était en prison. A cause de Potter.

Une rage sourde l'envahit. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait trouver un moyen de se défouler, d'évacuer tout ce trop plein de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Le Gryffondor l'avait abandonné, l'avait laissé _seul_ alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui.

Drago tourna la tête quand Rubis se mit à grogner de mécontentement. Il fixait le blond d'un air énervé.

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! Siffla Drago en se redressant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et le fusiller du regard.

\- Alors ôte-toi ces idées infondées de l'esprit !

Drago voulait lui envoyer un coussin à la figure pour lui faire fermer son clapet, mais le geste était tellement immature qu'il y renonça vite. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever Potter de sa tête, ni à oublier la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Il retenait avec peine ses larmes et seule la présence de Rubis parvenait à l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il ne craque pas comme un enfant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici alors que je pourrais être tranquillement allongé dans mon lit à insulter Potter en paix ? Attaqua le blond d'une voix venimeuse.

\- Parce que si je veux que tu t'en sortes, je te dois des explications, répondit Rubis en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil face à Drago.

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogatif et n'ajouta pas un mot, laissant le soin à l'homme face à lui de lui expliquer. Si ça pouvait l'empêcher de penser à Harr… Potter pendant quelques instants.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par me dire d'où te vient ce nom pourri ? dit Drago, absolument pas gêné par la moquerie sous-jacente dans sa phrase.

Rubis lui jeta un regard noir et le Serpentard s'amusa de voir qu'il fallait peu de choses pour l'énerver. Il n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de l'observer depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il y avait quelques heures. Il devait probablement faire la même taille que lui et était beaucoup plus musclé, ce qui était assez facile puisque Drago, quoi qu'il fasse ne pourrait jamais être aussi bien bâti qu'un gars comme Potter, même s'il n'était pas en reste de son côté. Il avait les cheveux bruns, pas aussi indisciplinés que ceux du Gryffondor mais tout de même en bordel, à croire qu'il ne connaissait pas l'usage d'un peigne. A la différence de Potter, Rubis avait le visage fin et des yeux complètement rouges, ce qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Il pensait que c'était une marque de déshumanisation comme Voldemort, mais l'homme assis face à lui n'était clairement pas un mage noir.

\- Je m'appelle William de Parme, répondit finalement Rubis en le fixant.

\- C'est tellement commun, se moqua Drago avec un rictus narquois.

\- Et j'ai 446 ans, ajouta Rubis, ignorant volontairement la remarque du Serpentard.

La réaction de Drago valait son lot de pièces d'or. Le blond le fixa d'un air ahuri, la bouche ouverte en un O parfait.

\- Pardon ? finit-il par dire, sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- Comment tu peux avoir 446 ans alors que physiquement tu en parais la vingtaine ?

Rubis ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air supérieur. Il ne se lassait jamais de ce genre de réaction.

\- Une fois que tu acceptes de lier tes pouvoirs à La Magie, le temps passe différemment. Je vieillis juste beaucoup plus lentement qu'une personne normale.

\- La Magie ?

\- Mon maître.

\- Comme si on avait déjà pas assez de personnes qui se découvrent une envie d'être les maîtres du monde, dit Drago d'une voix amère.

\- C'est différent, répondit Rubis.

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est différent. Il y a toujours un homme pour décider qu'il serait le plus à même de régner. Potter se bat contre ça.

\- C'est différent.

\- Arrête de dire que c'est différent parce que c'est faux ! S'exclama Drago en se levant du canapé, les poings serrés.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, pas comme ça. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'être là mais je ne peux pas les laisser s'emparer de toi.

\- De quoi tu parles ? siffla le blond entre ses dents.

\- De l'Angoisse, Duncan. Si tu le laisses s'approcher de toi, ils plongeront notre monde dans les ténèbres.

\- Bordel, j'y comprends rien à cette histoire ! Qui est Duncan ?! S'énerva Drago.

Rubis soupira, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Duncan est l'Angoisse. Je sais que ça doit te sembler complètement ahurissant, mais c'est la réalité et Voldemort est loin d'être la plus grande menace à laquelle vous devez faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

\- Je devais te prévenir. Drago, si tu te laisses tomber dans l'angoisse, Duncan saisira la première occasion pour te confronter. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda le blond d'un air provocateur.

\- Parce que tu devrais tirer un trait définitif sur Potter, et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le veux pas.

Drago encaissa le coup. Il connaissait Rubis – est-ce qu'il devait l'appeler William ? – depuis seulement quelques heures, pourtant c'était comme si l'homme aux yeux carmin connaissait tout de lui. Soit il avait fouillé dans son esprit plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait voulu, soit, soit, il ne savait pas.

\- Non, je n'ai pas violé ton esprit aussi loin.

La voix de Rubis le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Et tu fais quoi là ? lui demanda Drago avec agressivité.

Rubis haussa les épaules. Il agita ses doigts et aussitôt des flammes jaillirent de sa main, le feu dansant jusqu'à former l'image d'un homme volant sur un balai, et Drago sut qu'il avait invoqué cette image pour une bonne raison.

Il serra les dents, se retenant d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Rubis, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui rappelle que Potter l'avait abandonné.

\- Il ne t'a pas abandonné.

\- Dégage de ma tête !

Drago se laissa tomber sur la canapé, fermant les yeux de douleur. Rubis lui jeta un regard peiné.

\- Ne t'avise même pas d'ajouter quelque chose, le menaça Drago, les yeux toujours fermés, les mains serrées sur le cuir du canapé.

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de mourir, envie de vomir, envie de se jeter dans le lac et que le calmar géant l'étouffe entre ses tentacules. Il ne supportait plus tous ces mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, il en avait marre d'avoir envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il revoyait le visage de Harry. Il n'avait jamais demandé tout ça.

\- Tout ça changera, je reviendrai te chercher bientôt. Contente-toi juste de ne pas laisser Duncan t'approcher et garde Harry auprès de toi.

\- La ferme, rétorqua Drago d'une voix lasse.

Il entendit le fauteuil grincer, et supposa que Rubis s'était levé. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, il ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Le silence envahit la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago ouvrit les yeux. Rubis avait complètement disparu et le blond ne se posa pas une seule seconde la question de savoir comment il avait fait pour transplaner hors de Poudlard alors que c'était impossible, il pensait trop à Harry.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa longue vie. Des choses horribles, et des choses belles. Il avait eu la chance de côtoyer de grands sorciers, et de partager des moments de joies assez de fois pour en avoir gardé des souvenirs mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieux et fatigué de toute sa vie que cette année-là.

Il avait combattu un mage qui était autrefois l'homme qui l'aimait, découvert les douze propriétés du sang de dragon, mais malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à voir le bout de ce tunnel trop sombre.

Dumbledore voyait les pouvoirs de Voldemort augmenter de jours en jours sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il avait rarement eu aussi peur de quelqu'un, et même avec toute la puissance qu'il avait acquise et les efforts dont il redoublait pour découvrir tous les points faibles de Tom ne suffisaient pas à lui enlever cette terreur irrationnelle qui lui tordait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il imaginait les jours à venir.

Il croyait en Harry, même si on lui rappelait sans cesse que placer toute sa foi en un jeune homme d'à peine 16 ans relevait de la folie. En réalité, il croyait tellement en lui qu'il avait parfois du mal à faire la part des choses en oubliant qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

Dumbledore le savait, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre en compte que la survie du monde sorcier reposait sur les épaules d'un enfant. Harry grandissait trop vite, oubliait ce que c'était qu'être un adolescent normal, vivre une vie sans la peur constante que quelqu'un veut vous tuer.

Albus le regardait, repoussait chaque année le moment où il devrait lui dévoiler la prophétie. Jusqu'à ce que la mort de Sirius lui ouvre les yeux et qu'il aperçoive enfin derrière les yeux graves de Harry, la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait le cœur. Dumbledore dirait qu'il avait trop souffert, que le Gryffondor avait trop perdu de son innocence et de sa jeunesse pour pouvoir faire marche arrière et continuer à croire qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas bientôt que tout était bien pire que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Mais il était lui-même trop perdu dans sa peur et sa douleur pour garder encore plus longtemps ce secret terrifiant.

Dumbledore avait honte d'avoir ajouté autant de peine au jeune homme. Il avait honte de beaucoup de choses, mais il avait laissé depuis longtemps derrière lui les considérations de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus alors que tant de personnes comptaient sur lui pour sortir de cette abysse de noirceur.

Délivré de tout sentiment, il pourrait mourir sans aucun regret autre que celui d'avoir ôté à Harry une vie simple et innocente. Il n'aurait probablement jamais le temps de s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, ni même pour lui dire combien malgré tout ça, il était fier de lui et du courage dont il faisait preuve, mais il continuait de poser sur lui ce regard paternel qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir quand même œuvré pour des choses aussi humaines que possible avant de mourir.

Il avait des choses à dire ce soir, des mots qui ajouteraient probablement à sa peine mais qu'il se devait de prononcer. Pas pour lui, ni pour Harry, mais pour tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'un sauveur.

Harry choisit ce moment précis pour frapper contre la porte de son bureau, et Dumbledore fut un instant surpris, perdu dans ses pensées avant d'inviter le jeune homme à entrer.

Il avait l'air aussi épuisé que lui. Il n'avait pas des cernes immenses mais ses yeux étaient vides de toute vie, éreintés, pleins de quelque chose qui le travaillait de l'intérieur, lui rongeait les entrailles et Dumbledore regretta encore plus les mots qu'il devrait infliger au Gryffondor.

Il attendit que le jeune homme fut assis sur sa chaise pour lui demander s'il avait récupéré le souvenir de Slughorn. Le visage décomposé de Harry lui en apprit bien plus que ce qu'il n'osait dire, et il en fut un instant énervé.

Harry ne méritait pas sa colère, pas après tout ce qu'il avait osé affronter par le passé. Il garda un ton de voix normal, ne laissant entrevoir qu'un mince filet de sa déception. Le jeune homme face à lui avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas seul malgré son envie de le réconforter. Il disait avoir eu d'autres choses en tête, l'accident du jeune Weasley, et d'autres choses dont il n'osait pas parler mais que Albus connaissait.

Il savait Harry sincère envers Drago. Et il était si touché, si fier de voir que malgré toute la noirceur qui l'entourait, le Gryffondor avait su voir derrière la carapace du jeune Malefoy. Il aurait probablement dû les laisser continuer ainsi, pousser Harry à se confier, le convaincre de persuader le Serpentard de rejoindre leur cause, mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- Harry, commença le directeur en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains croisées et un air plus fatigué que jamais sur le visage, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de voir le jeune Malefoy.

Il vit le visage du Gryffondor se décomposer en l'espace de quelques secondes, passant de la surprise à la gêne puis à la colère. Dumbledore n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il savait qu'il demandait quelque chose d'horrible à son élève mais il était question du monde sorcier, pas seulement de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Harry en se crispant soudainement, fixant le directeur d'un regard à la fois effrayé et perdu.

Harry était assez mauvais occlumens pour que Dumbledore perçoive toutes ses émotions, peur, angoisse, surprise, colère, gêne et la pire, incertitude.

\- J'aimerais que tu te concentres pleinement sur ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous devons trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort, alors je souhaiterais que tu passes ton temps libre à chercher un moyen de récupérer ce souvenir sans lequel nous ne pouvons avancer plutôt que de t'occuper de Mr Malefoy.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je sais combien ton but est noble Harry, mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi et Mr Malefoy, il s'agit de la population magique et moldue. Ces personnes ont besoin de nous et de tous nos efforts pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Je … Je suis désolé professeur. Je sais que j'aurais dû essayer plus que ça, mais je …

\- Tu voulais aider, et je ne peux qu'être fier de ça, mais parfois Harry, nous devons faire des choix et je te demande de le faire ce soir.

Le regard de Harry ne l'avait jamais autant touché. Il savait qu'il lui demandait énormément, peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas encore compte, mais il devait être sûr qu'il se concentrerait sur ce souvenir. C'était nécessaire. Même si le jeune homme face à lui avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup, il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision et que Harry ferait en sorte de continuer son combat, pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable.

Coupable d'avoir enlevé à cet enfant tout espoir d'une vie normale, coupable de devoir l'abandonner, de laisser celui qu'il aimait prendre la responsabilité de son meurtre, mais pour combattre Voldemort, il devait devenir aussi froid que lui.

* * *

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore sans un mot. Il avait regardé les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor chez Hepzibah Smith puis dans Poudlard alors qu'il demandait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dans un état second. Il était effrayé pourtant, de voir tout le cheminement sombre des pensées de Tom, devenant peu à peu Voldemort. Il savait que son esprit avait sombré depuis longtemps dans l'obscurité, il le sentait chaque jour à travers leur lien, mais il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là. Au fond, il était terrifié parce qu'il avait saisi depuis longtemps que Voldemort avait perdu trop de son humanité pour que ce soit aussi simple de le vaincre.

Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. En soit, il admettait que son professeur avait raison. Il avait complètement délaissé l'idée de récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn à cause de son obsession pour Malefoy. A vrai dire, il n'en avait aucun regret. La partie de lui égoïste et qui clamait encore très souvent qu'il avait besoin – et envie – d'une vie normale préférait encore passer son temps à être complètement hanté par le Serpentard alors que l'autre, bien plus raisonnable, s'accordait à dire que tout bien réfléchi, son égoïsme les mènerait probablement à leur perte.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il regrettait, c'était d'avoir laissé Drago comme ça. Il avait sûrement fait la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie, parce qu'il connaissait assez la fierté du Serpentard pour savoir qu'il venait de tirer un trait sur ce qu'ils avaient construit. Ça arrangerait bien Dumbledore puisque Drago devait maintenant le haïr.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir voir Malefoy comme quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, le serrer contre lui, observer ses rares sourires et faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis. Et puis, même s'il le voulait, Dumbledore lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes que de ramener le Serpentard sur le droit chemin.

Ça n'avait jamais été son but, et Drago le savait parfaitement. Si ça avait été le cas, il était sûr que Malefoy l'aurait envoyé balader depuis longtemps.

Il avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait tout autour de lui, et s'il ne s'était pas trouvé en ce moment même dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il n'aurait pas hésité à pleurer. Pleurer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais. Une vie normale, des parents vivants et la simple idée d'une vie dénuée de peur et de violence.

Il aurait voulu Malefoy dans sa vie parfaite. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il s'était précipité sur lui dans la bibliothèque, pourquoi il avait eu tant besoin de trouver du réconfort dans ses bras, pourquoi, tout simplement, ils avaient mis autant de temps à briser la glace entre eux. Alors, il pleurerait leur manque de temps, et tout ce qu'ils avaient loupé.

Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un cercle vicieux. Parce que tout ça avait commencé à cause de Voldemort, et que pour en finir, il devrait le vaincre, ce qui incluait le fait qu'il devait dans tous les cas s'éloigner de Drago pour le sauver.

Au final, il se retrouvait toujours seul.

\- Harry, ça va ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui le dévisageait d'un air grave et triste à la fois. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées, et son visage devait sûrement révéler combien il se sentait mal. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était malheureux parce qu'il devait tirer une croix sur Malefoy parce qu'il aurait fallu lui raconter tout depuis le début. Il n'avait pas peur de sa réaction, il savait qu'elle l'écouterait jusqu'au bout et qu'elle le comprendrait probablement – chose qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire à propos de lui-même– mais il n'avait pas la force de lui en parler. Le dire à haute voix reviendrait à le rendre trop réel, et il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

\- Ton visage est si triste, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure que seul lui entendit.

Ron était trop occupé à rédiger son devoir de potions pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il remercia pour une fois mentalement le rouquin d'être aussi peu studieux.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il savait de quoi elle parlait, ou en tout cas s'en doutait. Ça l'arrangeait bien en soi, qu'elle croit qu'il était triste parce qu'ils avaient perdus le match de Quidditch, qu'elle lui en voulait parce qu'il passait son temps le nez dans le bouquin du Prince de Sang-mêlé et puis probablement aussi parce que Ginny était en couple avec Dean.

\- Ils ont eu quelques disputes, tu sais, continua-t-elle.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir intéressé, le souvenir rougeoyant de Ginny allumant une lueur d'espoir dans son cœur. Il était si triste, il avait trop besoin de cette clarté au bout du tunnel.

Hermione avait posé son livre et le regardait avec un air attendri. Elle avait compris bien plus vite que lui que c'était précisément ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour sortir de ce trou.

\- Pourquoi ? se contenta-t-il de demander en se relevant de sa position complètement avachie dans le fauteuil.

Ron leva les yeux au même moment.

\- Ils se sont engueulés, commença le rouquin avant d'être coupé par Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir, estimant que c'était à elle de le raconter.

\- Merci Ronald, mais on avait compris. Dean a rigolé quand tu t'es pris le cognard, et elle n'a pas apprécié, lui dit-elle.

Harry fit la grimace, alors que Ron lui jetait un regard amusé. Il n'était malheureusement pas bien placé pour savoir si le fait de se prendre un cognard en plein dans le crâne était quelque chose de drôle, mais il était plutôt content de savoir que Ginny l'avait défendu.

\- Ils se sont disputés, c'était pas très beau à voir, ajouta la jeune femme en repensant à la scène.

\- Ils sont toujours ensemble ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, espérant que son visage ne le trahissait pas.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-elle en le fixant avec un sourire entendu.

Harry haussa les épaules, et tourna le regard vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, évitant les yeux interrogateurs de ses deux amis en espérant qu'ils ne verraient pas les rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur ses joues.

\- Peu importe, reprit Hermione, désireuse de dissiper le malaise, est-ce que tu as trouvé une idée pour récupérer ce souvenir ? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Aucune, répondit Harry piteusement.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Il avait tout essayé, même se faire enfermer dans le bureau de son professeur avec lui mais Slughorn avait rapidement trouvé un moyen de s'échapper en prétextant des excuses idiotes. Harry n'avait même pas osé lui courir après, certain que l'homme finirait par lui jeter un sort s'il continuait à le harceler de la sorte.

\- Tu dois trouver Harry ! le sermonna la brunette.

\- Peut-être que le Prince aurait une id… commença le Survivant, en feuilletant les pages de son livre, qu'il avait sorti de son sac entre temps.

Hermione secoua la tête avec véhémence.

\- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, lui coupant la parole. Tu ne trouveras rien qui t'aidera dans ce livre, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne servait à rien d'en dire plus quand Hermione avait décidé de partir en guerre contre le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il se contenta de tourner les pages de son livre, espérant trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'éclairer quand il tomba sur un sort, écrit dans un coin d'une page.

« _Sectumsempra ! _», écrit au dessus de ces mots : « _contre les ennemis _».

Il resta un moment interdit, gardant dans un coin de sa tête l'incantation. Il n'allait pas cracher sur un sort qui pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie dans un combat.

\- Hermione, tu es merveilleuse ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était complètement plongé dans son livre quand la voix de Ron brisa le silence de la salle commune. Il releva la tête et ne put louper l'air de pure joie qui illuminait le visage d'Hermione. Elle regardait le rouquin comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air attendri, priant pour que Ron s'aperçoive un jour que leur meilleure amie était folle amoureuse de lui et que c'était réciproque.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils y arriveraient, qu'ils pourraient vivre tous les deux heureux. Ils le méritaient pleinement.

Ron allait ajouter quelque chose, probablement un énième compliment sur l'intelligence remarquable d'Hermione quand une apparition dans la salle commune le força à se lever subitement, laissant toutes ses affaires sur la table pour fuir dans leur dortoir devant le regard médusé de leurs deux meilleurs amis.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle commune et s'empêcha de rire en voyant Lavande s'avancer avec Romilda. Hermione ne loupa pas le regard haineux qu'elle lui envoya, mais la brunette ne daigna même pas lui répondre, se contentant de se retourner vers le Survivant qui regardait la scène d'un air contrarié.

\- Il devrait lui parler, commença Harry en évitant le regard énervé de Romilda, vexée que son filtre d'amour n'ait pas fonctionné.

\- Tu connais Ron, répondit Hermione, absolument pas triste de voir que Lavande ne savait plus comment mettre un pied devant l'autre en ce qui concernait le rouquin.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour Lavande, même s'il était parfaitement content de voir que Ron semblait avoir enfin ouvert les yeux – elle lui avait assez cassé les pieds à propos du rouquin pour qu'il se chagrine plus pour elle – sur leur relation complètement burlesque. Et puis, Hermione en semblait parfaitement contente.

Pourtant, il avait remarqué les cernes sur son visage trop maquillé, les larmes qu'elle retenait quand Ron la fuyait et, au fond, il sentait qu'elle souffrait réellement de toute cette situation. Il connaissait assez les signes pour savoir que la jeune femme était au plus mal. Il l'était aussi, et parce qu'ils ne pouvaient tous deux garder la personne qu'il voulait à leur côté, compatissait aussi sincèrement que possible.

\- Harry.

Le brun tourna la tête vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait de son air « _on doit parler _» qui l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Quoique voulait lui dire la jeune femme, il ne voudrait probablement pas l'entendre. Elle tapota la place libre à ses côtés sur le canapé et il ne put refuser de venir s'asseoir à cet endroit. Elle jeta un sort autour d'eux de telle sorte que quiconque approchant n'entende qu'un bourdonnement indistinct. C'était grave donc.

\- Harry, reprit-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis quelques temps, tu es ailleurs, parfois heureux, et d'autres fois si triste, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de l'air que tu avais quand tu es rentré de ta réunion avec Dumbledore.

Hermione était tellement intelligente. Assez perspicace pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas parler devant Ron et attendre qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux pour amener le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'as réussi à récupérer le souvenir ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

\- Dumbledore avait l'air si déçu, commença Harry avec une grimace honteuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

\- Harry, même si tu l'avais clairement mérité, tu sais autant que moi que Dumbledore te tient en grande estime et que malgré tout ça, il est et restera fier de toi quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je sais, mais …

\- Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry lui lança un regard perdu.

\- Tu lui as parlé de Malefoy, c'est ça ?

Harry blêmit si soudainement que Hermione sut qu'elle avait touché au bon endroit.

\- Harry, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort et que si c'était le cas, Dumbledore le saurait ?

Harry avait envie de vomir. Si seulement Hermione savait. Bien sûr que Dumbledore était au courant pour la marque, il savait tout, et son professeur ne lui avait sûrement pas demandé de s'éloigner du Serpentard uniquement parce qu'il voulait être ami avec Drago. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Les images de leur nuit à l'infirmerie lui revenaient, plantant une épine dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux paroles du Serpentard, à sa peur, son abandon, et ses mots, ce monstre qu'il avait peur d'être. Harry avait tellement honte, et il ne voulait qu'une chose, courir à travers le château pour dire à Malefoy qu'il s'excusait et qu'il avait simplement eu peur d'être rejeté, lui aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Hermione ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça, il avait fait une promesse à Dumbledore, et surtout, surtout, il doutait que le Serpentard le laisse s'approcher de lui après ça.

\- Harry, l'appela Hermione d'une voix triste.

Elle posa sa main sur son visage et le força à la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle avec de la détresse dans la voix.

Harry secoua la tête, se reprenant, oubliant qu'il avait envie de pleurer et de s'enfermer dans son dortoir à vie. Il avait des choses à faire, des choix à faire, des vies à sauver, et il devrait probablement mourir pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas impliquer plus de monde, et c'était probablement mieux ainsi.

\- C'est rien, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, je suis juste épuisé.

\- Oh, Harry …

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, lui transmettant sa chaleur, et pendant un court instant, Harry se sentit bien. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, l'une des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et il ne remercierait jamais assez tous les dieux pour l'avoir placée sur son chemin. Il savait qu'ainsi, elle lui exprimait combien elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais malgré tous les obstacles qui les attendaient sur le chemin pour vaincre Voldemort.

Il avait aussi besoin d'Hermione.

* * *

Rubis s'efforça de faire le moins de bruit possible en entrant dans la salle des Miroirs. Il s'approcha de l'un des quatre trônes qui s'élevaient au milieu de la pièce, remarquant immédiatement que l'un d'eux était occupé. Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à celui qui observait.

Jade ne lui lança pas un regard quand il se retrouva devant lui, gardant les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il voyait. Rubis n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il regardait, mais son air torturé lui donnait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il s'agissait.

\- Ils se donnent tant de peine, murmura Jade dans un souffle.

Rubis l'observa un long moment. Ses cheveux aussi ardents que le feu étaient tirés en arrière, attachés en une queue de cheval à la base de son cou avec une lanière de cuir. Cette coiffure était la seule chose qu'il avait gardé de sa vie passée, et Rubis ne l'avait jamais vu sans, hormis dans l'intimité d'un moment. Ses yeux dorés étaient éclairés par le reflet du miroir et l'homme put y distinguer ce qu'il voyait avec un soupir de tristesse.

\- Ces temps sont bien trop sombres, glissa Jade dans un murmure.

Rubis inspira longuement, et prit finalement place dans le fauteuil à côté du sien, plongeant lui aussi dans la vision avec un pincement au cœur.

* * *

Levez la main ceux qui me détestent ! Haha, on va encore me traiter de sadomaso ! Désolée, hein, mais voilà, ça doit arriver comme ça ! Harry et Drago sont des handicapés sentimentaux mais je vous rassure, ça durera pas trop longtemps.

Sinon, je voudrais remercier très très chaleureusement ceux qui ont pris le temps d'aller sur Short Edition et de voter pour mon OS. C'est vraiment très gentil et si j'ai une bonne place dans le classement, c'est grâce à vous :)

Heu voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout pour cette fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, qu'il vous a un peu rassuré sur la suite des évènements, et je vous dis, pour la semaine prochaine : **Chevaliers, Ami, Jade et Ginny**.

Voilà !

Je vous fait pleins de bisous, et à mercredi prochain :)


	14. Chapitre 13

Helloo !

Comment ça va ? Comment s'est passé le bac (si certains parmi vous le passaient) ? J'espère que vous savourez votre liberté maintenant :D

Alors, juste plusieurs petites choses à dire :

\- Avec ma bêta, vous le savez déjà, mais on a créé une page Facebook, et cet été, on organise la Coupe des 4 Maisons. Ca a déjà commencé, mais vous pouvez prendre en cours de route sans problème si ça vous intéresse :) Il y a des rounds chaque semaine, commençant le dimanche, et cette semaine, il s'agit d'un quizz sur Harry Potter. Ce sera principalement des épreuves en rapport avec le Drarry mais aussi sur HP en général :) Voilà, si vous voulez aller y faire un tour, je vous rappelle le nom de notre page "_Drarry Shippers - "il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par Malefoy"_ ".

\- Je recherche toujours quelqu'un qui pourrait faire une illustration pour cette histoire, si jamais vous connaissez du monde ou que vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas :)

\- Concernant les OS que je vous avais promis toutes les 10 reviews, je vais ralentir quand on aura passé la 100ème, genre pour la 150 et cie, parce que j'en ai quoi, quatre à écrire, plus les chapitres de l'histoire qui tourne à chaque fois à plus de 25 pages, et ouais, ça prend du temps xD Donc a ceux à qui j'ai promis ces OS, ils seront écrits aussi vite que possible, si je me bouge les fesses pour avancer le plus rapidement possible dans le reste haha

\- En ce moment, je passe trop de temps à chanter comme une casserole dans ma chambre grâce au site KaraokeParty. Si vous voulez rire et vous amusez, venez venez ! Mon pseudo c'est Clapou, et même ma bêta y est. Ouais je t'affiche AJ ! HAHAHAHA

\- Juste une question, vu que j'écris énormément avec de la musique (bon ça vous le savez déjà), est-ce que ça vous intéresserait si je crée une playlist sur youtube avec toutes ces chansons, comme ça vous pourriez les écouter en lisant ? :)

\- Et enfin, promis après c'est fini : Concernant ce chapitre, vous en apprenez beaucouuuuup plus et j'espère que ça va vous satisfaire héhé ! Je m'excuse d'avance parce que cette fin est encore en queue de poisson, et promet une suite triste, maiiiis, promis, ça durera pas longtemps !

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout pour le blabla chiant :p

Sinon, on en est maintenant à **97 reviews** (on touche du doigt les 100, yeeeeep), **23 favoris** et toujours **50 followers**. Merci à **Egwene Al' Vere** qui a ajouté cette histoire dans ses favoris :)

* * *

**Un petit mot de ma bêta qui aime trop faire du karaoke (héhé)** : "Vous allez être étonnés par ce chapitre et ce qu'on y apprend. J'ai tellement été prise par la lecture des dernières pages que j'ai dû laisser quelques fautes, pardon !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Daidaiiro30** : Drago et Harry, c'est genre 1 pas en avant, et trois pas en arrière. Des vrais boulets (dis l'auteur qui pourrait juste les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais non haha). Exactement, beaucoup plus de détails dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que ça éclairera vos lanternes :) Haha, tes messages sur Facebook m'ont bien fait rire :D Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Des bisous, et je réfléchis comme il se doit à ton OS ;)

**Aventurine-san** : Hellooo ! Ca m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour, je me réveille et que Drago et Harry soient genre au dessus de moi, prêts à me faire souffrir. Dure vengeance :'( . Haha, j'étais sûre que Dumbledore s'attirerait des ennemis, mais ça part d'une bonne intention (oui oui j'y crois), et il veut juste trouver un moyen de sauver le monde sorcier. Je pense qu'il a peur qu'ils soient aveuglés par leurs sentiments comme lui l'a été avec Grindelwald (Ouais, je suis shippe trop le Gellert/Albus :D . Le câlinage Malfoyen, j'adore ! Marque déposée par Aventurine-san :D Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait rire avec ton Duncan Gollum xD J'en peux plus, je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à Gollum quand je vais écrire des passages avec lui xD Héhé, je me demandais qui remarquerais l'ambiguité entre eux deux. Je sais pas encore exactement si je vais aller au bout de ce que je veux mais je crois que je vais craquer xD Enfin, peut-être que je vous demanderais à vous tous ce que vous voulez pour eux ! :p Héééé non, pas les chevaliers de la table ronde ! Mais tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre ;) Espère très puissamment alors xD Je veux pas te dégoûter, mais sacré Ginny :') Oh non, je vais avoir peur que tu me houspilles maintenant, surtout que pour le coup, ce chapitre est un peu sadique ... Paix à mon âme ... M'enfin, j'espère que t'as passé une bonne semaine ! Des bisous ! :D (Oh et si tu veux discuter, hésites pas à envoyer un message sur la page fb :) )A très vite !

**Yukino** : Coucouuuu ! Mais oui ! Je rêve d'y aller ! Un jour, on y arrivera :D On aura ces foutus places et ce sera amazing ! J'ai vu ça ! Bon je vais pas souvent sur Twitter mais hésites pas à me harceler si jamais haha ! Oh merci pour ces compliments ! Je suis trop contente que tu ai autant aimé ce chapitre ! Vraiment ! C'est vrai que leur situation est triste (je me déprime moi même quand j'écris) mais ils sont plus ou moins "obligés" de passer par là. M'enfin, ça va pas s'arranger tout de suite, mais ça viendra ;) Oh je ferais un peu plus de Hermione alors, c'était prévu de toute façon :D On est d'accord, ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble ! J'irais pas jusqu'à cracher sur eux parce que si on réfléchit bien, je pense que Harry trouve chez elle à la fois un rappel de Lily et d'un autre côté elle le voit vraiment comme juste Harry. Bref, je suis quand même plus pour Drago et Harry hein :D Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous :D et à très vite !

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique :**

**Trevor Morris**

_Anne Dreams of her Childhood_

**Audiomachine**

_The Truth_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Lord Voldemort ouvrit la porte sans s'inquiéter un seul instant de savoir s'il avait le droit d'entrerdans la pièce. Il baissa sa capuche sitôt qu'il l'eut refermée et s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel dormait un homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que les siens. S'arrêtant de telle façon qu'il se trouvait juste au dessus de son visage, le Seigneur des ténèbres passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme pour le réveiller.

\- Hum, j'aime quand tu fais ça, marmonna l'inconnu avec un sourire, ses yeux papillonnant pour finalement se poser sur le visage du Lord.

Voldemort retira sa main et se recula jusqu'à tomber dans un fauteuil, s'installant avec légèreté tandis que l'homme se redressait, étirant son corps souple encore empli de sommeil.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène Tom ? ajouta l'homme en posant ses yeux argentés sur Jedusor.

\- Le Maître a demandé à nous voir, abruti.

\- Oh, se contenta de répondre l'homme.

Tom Jedusor ne répondit pas, promenant son regard sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il passa sa main dans ses propres cheveux, pas assez habitué à cette sensation trop rare. Il avait l'habitude de voir ce visage qu'on qualifiait de « serpentesque » mais chaque visite dans le manoir d'Outre-Tombe le ramenait à sa véritable apparence, au jour où il avait découvert qu'il faisait partie des Chevaliers de la Mort.

\- J'admets, tu avais raison, Potter est un putain d'emmerdeur.

\- J'ai toujours raison Duncan, répondit Tom en lui jetant un regard supérieur.

Duncan lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et se leva pour s'approcher de lui, se laissant tomber sans grâce sur les genoux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens Tom ? Demanda Duncan à son oreille. Il est en colère parce que l'un des Quatre s'est rendu là-bas.

Tom lui jeta un regard dénué de sympathie. Il avait beau avoir plus de respect pour lui qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour n'importe quel autre homme, il gardait tout de même cette froideur caractéristique de son caractère. Il avait mis énormément de temps à accepter qu'il devait se lier à eux pour gagner en puissance, préférant faire cavalier seul mais « l'accident Potter », comme il l'appelait, lui avait fait reconsidérer les choses. Il avait finalement accepté, refusant cependant de s'installer avec eux dans le Manoir d'Outre-tombe, préférant garder le peu de liberté qu'il lui restaitet continuer à croire qu'il pouvait encore choisir.

En réalité, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il avait gagné plus de puissance dès le moment où il avait accepté de céder une partie de son âme à son Maître, mais sa fierté lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie à se démarquer des autres. Soit, il pouvait arguer qu'il était loin d'être un simple sorcier, mais pour cela, il devait partager la victoire avec trois autres psychopathes et obéir aux ordres d'un dieu éternel.

Après tout, il était Voldemort, il décidait de ce qui était bien pour lui ou pas. Et puis, il appréciait ces psychopathes, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part, puisqu'il n'aimait que lui-même.

Duncan avait un caractère bien trempé et était complètement lunatique. Pourtant, il leur était d'une loyauté sans faille et Tom savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. C'était différent de la relation qu'il avait envers ses mangemorts. Alors qu'il ne jurait que par la peur et la souffrance, Duncan lui vouait un culte sans nom simplement pour l'enfoiré qu'il était. Tom n'avait jamais eu d'amis, ni de famille, mais il touchait du doigt ce qui y ressemblait avec eux.

Alénior parlait rarement, si ce n'était pour prononcer des mots qui exprimaient en leur essence même tout ce qu'il pensait. Chaque parole, chaque émotion passait dans ses yeux. Deux jades qui brûlaient d'un feu flamboyant de haine pour quiconque, hormis eux trois, s'approchait de lui.

Darius était perpétuellement en colère, la rage glissait dans ses veines comme le sang qui alimentait son cœur. Tom s'y était habitué, puisant en lui quand sa propre haine devenait trop forte à supporter seule et qu'il n'avait aucun mangemort sous la main pour se défouler.

A eux quatre, ils étaient les pires fléaux de l'humanité, mais Tom n'aurait jamais imaginé porter ce genre de sentiments, si tant était qu'il en avait, pour personne d'autre qu'eux. Les Chevaliers de la Mort.

Depuis tout petit, il avait rejeté avec véhémence toute supériorité, crachant au visage de ceux qui se croyaient assez forts pour s'élever au dessus de lui et le considérer comme un esclave. Il avait étéson seul maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre La Mort.

* * *

Drago se sentait comme une merde.

Il avait mal dormi, un mal de crâne lui vrillait le cerveau depuis qu'il avait osé poser un pied sur le sol froid du dortoir des Serpentard, et le pompom, il était assis en face de la vision la plus agaçante qui lui ait été donné de voir depuis très longtemps.

Comme ses cauchemars n'avaient pas été assez peuplés par le visage de Potter, il fallait encore qu'il se retrouve face à lui dans la Grande Salle. Blaise l'avait tiré de force jusqu'ici pour qu'il avale quelque chose avant d'aller en cours, et en homme complètement détruit, il s'était laissé faire, comme un con.

Même d'un endroit aussi éloigné, il pouvait distinguer chaque émotion qui passait sur les visages de Potter et de la Belette femelle, qu'il avait très envie d'assassiner. Il aurait pu lui crever les yeux, si ça pouvait l'empêcher de poser des regards énamourés sur son Potter, qu'il avait envie de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie. Mais non, il était assis à cette foutue table, entouré de tous les Serpentard et ne pouvait qu'observer la discussion complètement inutile des deux Gryffondor.

Il avait envie de mourir.

Une partie de lui avait vraiment envie de frapper Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, alors que l'autre préférait s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer. Pitoyable.

Rubis – cet enfoiré – lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'éloigner de Potter, mais il pouvait clairement se mettre sa parole là où il pensait. Potter ne le regardait pas, Potter ne s'intéressait même plus à lui et il n'allait certainement pas faire le premier pas vers lui.

En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se rappelait vaguement de ce que Rubis lui avait dit, et plus il essayait d'y penser, plus il angoissait à l'idée que quelque chose de pire que Voldemort était à ses trousses. Ce qui en soit ne l'aidait absolument pas, puisqu'il devait à tout prix éviter que l'Angoisse – Duncan – se rapproche de lui.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était coincé, et s'il ne sortait pas bientôt de cette salle où il avait Potter face à lui sans qu'il ne puisse s'approcher ni même le toucher, et encore moins frapper Weaslette pour oser toucher son Gryffondor, il allait faire une crise.

Maintenant.

Il se leva et ne put louper les regards inquiets de ses amis. Comme si ça allait l'aider. Il se dépêcha d'attraper son sac et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière, évitant avec difficulté de tourner la tête vers Potter au moment où il passait à côté de leur table.

Il atteignit avec soulagement le hall, se permettant enfin de respirer librement. Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre derrière lui et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Potter, auquel cas il était sûr qu'il craquerait et se jetterait sur lui, à nouveau. Il en pleurerait tellement il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui.

Il se retourna au moment où l'inconnu attrapa son bras et il reconnut immédiatement Blaise, qui le fixait d'un air si inquiet qu'il regretta un instant de l'avoir éloigné pendant si longtemps.

Zabini le tira derrière lui et Drago se laissa faire, abandonnant pour un instant toutes les barrières qu'il avait levées autour de lui. Il ouvrit une porte et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

Drago eut un pincement au cœur quand il réalisa que c'était justement la salle dans laquelle il avait juré à Potter qu'il le tuerait, à la fin de leur cinquième année.

\- Bon, on a un peu de temps avant que les cours commencent, alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas.

La voix calme de Blaise le tira de sa torpeur et quand il posa les yeux sur lui, il hésita un moment. L'envie de tout lui dévoiler fit son chemin dans son esprit, mais la peur de perdre son ami lui vrillait l'estomac et l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Parce qu'il ne donnait pas cher de son amitié avec le noir s'il venait à découvrir qu'il était devenu complètement dépendant d'un Gryffondor, et pire encore d'un Potter.

\- Drago ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, tourna la tête pour échapper au regard de Blaise.

\- C'est à cause de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, il ne put éviter ses yeux interrogateurs. Blaise avait compris. Par Merlin, il était dans la merde.

* * *

Harry écoutait Ginny d'une seule oreille. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'elle disait, il adorait discuter avec elle, mais voilà, Malefoy était assis en face de lui, et il avait l'air tellement mal en point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets.

* * *

\- Oh j'y étais presque Tom ! S'exclama Duncan. Mais à chaque fois, à chaque petit moment où il est sur le point de sombrer, Potter prend la place dans son esprit ! C'est infernal !

\- Tu ne parviendras à rien tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu en chair et en os, lui répondit Voldemort en le repoussant pour se lever du fauteuil.

\- Fais le venir à ton manoir, et alors je pourrai l'approcher, susurra l'Angoisse.

\- Impossible, le vieux fou le surveille de trop près, et il a une mission à remplir. Tu sais comme moi combien c'est important pour la suite.

Duncan grommela et finit par se lever, libérant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui jeta un regard noir quand il se permit de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. L'ignorant royalement, il se glissa jusqu'à la porte, suivi de l'Angoisse et traversa les couloirs sombres du Manoir jusqu'à une immense porte en chêne sombre. Devant elle se dressait deux silhouettes qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Alénior se retourna quand il sentit le fourmillement habituel qui les tiraillait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre, et lui offrit un sourire dénué de joie. Darius, quant à lui, gardait le visage tourné vers la porte, les ignorant superbement, son corps vibrant comme d'habitude, d'une colère qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

La porte s'ouvrit seule devant eux et ils s'engouffrèrent comme un même homme dans la salle obscure.

* * *

Blaise le fixa intensément. Il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion, il devait savoir ce qui arrivait à Drago.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Le blond évitait son regard et se triturait les mains. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il aurait dû l'envoyer chier depuis longtemps, mais Drago n'avait rien fait. Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus et le poussait à savoir. Il voyait bien que son ami avait besoin de parler et d'être réconforté mais il restait aussi muet qu'une carpe.

\- Drago ! s'exclama Blaise d'une voix énervée.

Le blond lui jeta un regard complètement apeuré, qui surprit autant qu'il effraya son ami. Blaise n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy dans un tel état. Perdu, renfermé et aussi affolé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre personne devant lui, quelqu'un qui avait pété un câble et qui se laissait doucement sombrer dans toute cette merde qui semblait le bouffer.

Il s'approcha de Drago, posa une main douce sur son bras.

\- Je suis pas là pour te juger Drago, souffla Blaise d'une voix triste.

Le blond tourna la tête et croisa son regard.

\- Je, commença-t-il, merde Blaise, jure-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne !

Le noir écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, mais acquiesça avec force, jurant qu'il ne répéterait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il lui dirait. Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise, cachant son visage dans ses mains fines en soupirant lourdement.

\- Je sais pas par où commencer, murmura le blond en relevant la tête pour regarder son ami.

Blaise s'assit face à lui, et le fixa avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Commence par le début, répondit-il.

Alors, Drago commença.

* * *

Aucune lumière n'éclairait la salle, l'obscurité ayant pris son droit dans la demeure. Ils s'avancèrent de front, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'Il les appelait.

Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette pointe de peur lui tordre l'estomac dès lors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. La Mort réussissait à elle seule à terroriser les plus valeureux d'entre eux. La colère de Darius semblait disparaître à chaque fois, Duncan se la fermait et Alénior se renfermait encore plus si c'était possible. Quant à lui, il attendait, se soumettait avec humiliation – chose qu'il regrettait toujours ensuite – et attendait.

Attendait que La Mort s'avance et leur parle.

Les pas lourds de leur Maître retentirent dans le noir absolu qui les entourait, partout. Il s'approcha d'eux, laissant son souffle ardent brûler leurs visages obéissants.

\- Alors ? siffla une voix sortie d'outre-tombe, aussi sombre et grave que possible.

La voix du Diable en personne. Même dans l'obscurité, ils avaient la faculté de voir tout ce que La Mort acceptait de leur montrer. Ils étaient des Chevaliers de l'ombre, aussi pervertis que leur Maître. Leur âme était aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbeau et leurs yeux capables de voir au delà des ténèbres qui les engloutissaient.

La Mort semblait être irréel. Sa peau était aussi sombre que le charbon, ses yeux complètement blancs et vides de toute humanité. Deux pupilles claires traversées de noir, qui pouvaient les clouer au sol d'un simple regard. Il était grand, inhumain, respirait un souffle venant du plus profond des entrailles de la terre.

Terrifiant était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Fascinant était le second. Dégoût venait en troisième position. Tom Jedusor, l'homme qui rejetait toute supériorité autre que la sienne, écrasait ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs, maître de son monde, ployait sous le démon qui s'élevait face à lui et qui lui offrait encore plus de pouvoir que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer plus jeune.

\- Mon armée se rassemble, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et bientôt le jeune Malefoy sera à nous.

La Mort s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur son visage d'albâtre.

\- Bien, souffla-t-il à son oreille d'une voix lourde.

Voldemort tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Duncan lui jeter un regard bourré de sous-entendu, mais Tom l'ignora.

Leur Maître se recula, prenant place sur le trône qui siégeait au centre de la pièce, aussi noir que lui l'était.

\- J'ai vu, La Mort marqua un temps d'arrêt, cette vermine l'approcher.

Les quatre Chevaliers déglutirent, sentirent avec angoisse les prémices de la colère de leur Maître.

\- Maître, commença Duncan, je peux vous assurer que ça n'arrivera plus.

La Mort pencha la tête sur le côté, posant ses yeux translucides sur son soldat. Un frisson de terreur traversa tout le corps de l'Angoisse et son Maître tirailla le lien qui les liait tous, lui rappelant qu'il pouvait faire de lui un simple pantin s'il le souhaitait.

\- Comment ? lui demanda La Mort alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

\- Il sera amené au Manoir Malefoy juste après avoir tué Dumbledore, répondit Duncan en jetant un coup d'œil à Tom qui se contentait de regarder droit devant lui.

\- Tu iras, claqua la voix de La Mort dans l'obscurité.

\- Maître ? demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Duncan t'accompagnera.

La réponse ne laissa aucun soupçon de contestation. C'était un ordre pur et simple et si Tom était passablement énervé de voir son territoire envahi par l'Angoisse, il ne protesta pas, préférant encore se défouler plus tard sur un de ses mangemorts plutôt que de souffrir des tortures de son Maître.

La Mort sourit d'un air mauvais, suivant tout le cheminement de pensées de ses Chevaliers.

\- Alénior, apporte-le moi.

La Solitude fit un pas en avant, se détachant de ses pairs pour s'approcher de son Maître. Il déposa un parchemin dans la paume de La Mort, retenant sa main de frôler la peau ardente du monstre.

Il déroula le vélin et parcourut dans un silence mortel les quelques mots qui recouvraient le papier. Il sourit d'un air cruel, ses yeux se plissant en une lueur malsaine.

La joie morbide jaillit du lien et les envahit soudainement, partageant l'une des premières victoires de leur guerre contre La Magie.

D'un simple geste de la main, il fit disparaître le parchemin et renvoya Alénior à sa place.

Les êtres de la nuit rugiraient à leurs côtés.

* * *

Blaise le fixa pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Drago avait l'air au bord du gouffre même si ça lui avait clairement fait du bien de se confier. En réalité, il avait encore du mal à croire que le blond se soit autant attaché au Gryffondor, même si au fond, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Les deux ennemis s'étaient cherchés dès leur première année et ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que leur relation évolue. Blaise s'imaginait qu'ils auraient plutôt opté pour une haine viscérale, mais visiblement, ils en avaient fait autrement.

Il devait avouer que savoir que Drago n'arrivait plus à se passer de Potter était assez perturbant. Malefoy n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne et ne s'était encore moins attaché à quelqu'un avant maintenant. Pas au point qu'il révèle au Gryffondor qu'il était bel et bien un mangemort.

\- Tu crois qu'il gardera le secret ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Blaise.

Il vit dans le regard torturé de Drago qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il n'était même pas certain de savoir si le Gryffondor jouait avec lui depuis le début ou si tout ça était sincère. Alors le blond haussa les épaules avec une grimace. Blaise voyait bien que ça le touchait vraiment.

\- C'est pas si horrible que ça y paraît, ajouta le noir avec une moue réconfortante.

\- Pas si horrible ?! s'exclama Drago en se levant de sa chaise. C'est Potter Blaise, Potter !

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Blaise. Ça aurait pu être Weasley.

Drago eut une moue dégoûtée et se laissa finalement retomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le noir.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Rien, répondit-il. Potter m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus me voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Drago le fusilla du regard.

\- Putain Drago, on parle de Potter, _Saint Potter_, tu penses sérieusement qu'il t'enverrait chier comme ça ?

\- Justement Blaise, on parle de Harry Potter, mon ennemi juré, tu te rappelles ?

Le noir haussa un sourcil circonspect.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'on peut encore vous appeler des ennemis …

Il vit le corps de Drago se tendre et Blaise n'osa pas en dire plus de peur de braquer le blond.

Drago se sentait honteux. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler de Rubis et de la mission que Voldemort lui avait donnée. Parler de Harry était déjà bien assez éreintant et il préférait éviter de mêler Blaise aux histoires merdiques dans lesquelles il s'était mis.

Dans un sens, ça lui faisait du bien d'en avoir parlé et d'avoir pu mettre des mots sur tous ses problèmes. Et surtout, fait non négligeable, Blaise ne l'avait pas envoyé chier quand il avait compris que ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il y avait toujours eu entre Potter et lui. Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de croire qu'il considérait toujours Harry comme son ennemi, parce que c'était entièrement faux.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, suggéra Blaise en lui souriant d'une manière qu'il n'arriva pas à interpréter.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Drago à cette phrase fut qu'il n'était pas le premier à lui dire qu'il devait aller voir Potter. Mais il n'irait pas, pas cette fois-ci.

\- Il va m'envoyer chier, et j'ai encore trop de fierté pour accepter de le supplier, merci, répondit le blond avec amertume et une pointe de sarcasme qui énerva son ami.

\- Alors quoi, tu vas rester là à te morfondre ? répliqua Blaise en haussant la voix.

\- Exactement.

Blaise rugit et se leva d'un seul coup.

\- Non mais tu t'es vu ?! Attaqua le noir. Tu ressembles à rien, tu manges plus, tu dors pas, tu nous parles plus, on dirait un zombie et alors que Potter, putain si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques années, Potter est le seul enfoiré qui arrive à te redonner un peu le sourire, tu vas l'effacer de ta vie, comme ça ?

Drago le fixa d'un air éberlué, estomaqué de voir que Blaise s'inquiétait autant pour lui et qu'il ait remarqué qu'il se sentait comme une merde. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller voir Harry, il avait l'impression que son monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Attendre, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, que Potter revienne vers lui, lui permettait de tenir encore un peu debout. Parce que si le Gryffondor l'envoyait définitivement chier, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à s'en relever.

Il était pitoyable.

\- Putain Drago, c'est pas un drame. Toi et Potter, ça a toujours été particulier, vous avez jamais été capable de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

\- Il faut croire que si, répondit le blond avec aigreur.

Blaise soupira, passa sa main sur son visage pour s'empêcher de hurler de frustration devant l'imbécillité de son ami. Il avait assez bien cerné Potter pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner les gens comme ça et qu'il se sentait probablement tout aussi mal que lui en ce moment même. Il suffisait de voir les regards que jetait le Gryffondor au blond, qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- Si mes parents savaient … gémit Drago en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mon père me tuera s'il apprend ce que j'ai _fait_.

\- Je crois qu'il est mal placé pour t'engueuler alors que c'est de sa faute si tu te retrouves embarqué dans tout ça.

Blaise était une grande gueule et ne rechignait jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait, Drago le savait, pourtant, entendre son ami traiter son père de cette manière ne l'aida pas à moins culpabiliser. Il savait que Voldemort lui avait donné cette mission parce que son patriarche avait échoué à lui ramener quelque chose, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder ce respect et cet amour qu'il avait pour son aîné. Et surtout, il se demandait bien de quoi pouvait parler Blaise.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna le blond en tournant la tête pour éviter le regard inquisiteur du noir.

\- Oh je ne suis pas assez con pour ne pas comprendre qu'il n'y a pas juste Potter qui te déprime autant. Évidemment qu'Il t'a donné quelque chose à faire n'est-ce pas ?

Drago grimaça.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, siffla Drago.

\- Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu dois faire, mais sache juste que si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

Drago lui jeta un regard incertain. Une partie de lui trépignait à l'idée qu'il pourrait avoir de l'aide alors que l'autre s'évertuait à lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas le mêler à ça.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul ! répondit le blond plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait.

Il ne put louper le regard blessé dans les yeux de Blaise, mais il préférait le repousser de cette manière plutôt que de le forcer à faire parti du cercle des mangemorts.

Drago se leva, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

\- Je dirais rien, promit Blaise en se levant à son tour.

\- Je sais, se sentit obligé de répondre Drago avec un léger sourire, rassuré.

Blaise se rapprocha de lui et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras, serrant contre lui le corps tendu de Drago.

\- Je sais que tu préférerais que ce soit Potter, mais l'étreinte d'un ami, ça fait pas de mal parfois, dit Blaise avec un rire.

Drago sourit et se laissa finalement faire, oubliant un instant tous les problèmes qui l'engloutissaient, admettant tout de même qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit Harry qui le serre contre lui.

* * *

Harry ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que Malefoy soit là. En réalité, il ne savait même pas quel jour il était né, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'escomptait pas qu'il se trouverait avec lui en cours de potion alors que quasiment tous les autres sixième année étaient à Pré-au-Lard pour s'entraîner au transplanage.

Oh, ça l'angoissait, il n'osait pas regarder le Serpentard de peur qu'il surprenne ses yeux sur lui. Heureusement, Ernie parlait assez pour rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle de classe.

Harry aurait voulu rire. Faire une potion d'allégresse alors qu'il se sentait plus mal qu'un veracrasse relevait du comble. Et il fallait croire que Malefoy l'était encore plus que lui. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers lui toutes les deux minutes pour observer son visage.

Il avait la peau si pâle et ses cernes lui dévoraient les yeux. Il semblait épuisé, éreinté, trop loin de lui. Harry regrettait amèrement de s'être éloigné du Serpentard, et si seulement Ernie et Slughorn ne se trouvaient pas dans la même pièce que lui, il aurait osé s'approcher de Malefoy.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Peut-être qu'il se serait approché de lui et qu'il l'aurait pris dans ses bras en lui disant combien il regrettait de l'avoir rejeté l'autre jour, ou alors il se serait contenté de le regarder, de le laisser venir jusqu'à lui et de s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait fait une promesse à Dumbledore et il s'était promis d'essayer de récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn avant d'utiliser le Felix Felicis en dernier recours.

Drago, quant à lui, comptait les minutes. Sa potion ne ressemblait à rien et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il ne s'était pas tenu aussi proche de Potter depuis longtemps. C'était une vraie torture.

Les mots de Blaise tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ceux de Rubis lui vrillaient le crâne et s'il les écoutait, il se serait probablement jeté sur le Gryffondor pour le serrer contre lui. Il avait terriblement besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien et de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de quitter sa place et de s'approcher de Potter. Il avait des choses à faire et n'en pouvait plus de ne penser qu'au brun. Il n'avait pas avancé sur l'armoire, était incapable d'écrire un devoir potable parce qu'il n'avait que le Gryffondor en tête. Tout le temps.

Ils étaient foutus.

* * *

\- Hermione, tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Harry n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron en coulant un regard vers elle.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi dire. Elle comprenait pourquoi Harry n'avait rien dit à Ron, et même si le rouquin ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, Hermione se dit que le brun ne voudrait certainement pas que son meilleur ami sache qu'il avait le béguin pour sa sœur.

Ron piquerait à coup sûr une crise et elle ne voulait pas de ça maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés et qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés tous les trois comme avant.

\- Il est épuisé, et il a peur d'avoir déçu Dumbledore, répondit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Y a pas que ça hein ? demanda Ron en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Hermione tiqua. Est-ce qu'il savait ?

\- Je sais qu'il a la pression avec tout ce qu'il se passe depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, ajouta le rouquin d'un air triste. Mais il peut m'en parler hein Hermione ?

La brune ne sut quoi répondre. Elle savait que Ron souffrait lui aussi des silences de leur meilleur ami, mais Harry semblait se renfermer sur lui-même. Il leur cachait quelque chose, elle le sentait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle l'avait compris ce soir-là quand il s'était effondré contre elle mais elle pensait qu'il finirait par lui dire ce qu'il avait.

En vain. Harry était resté muet et semblait encore plus abattu qu'avant, si c'était possible. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu arriver pour que son meilleur ami soit aussi triste et se sente obligé de tout garder pour lui. Ce n'était pas que à cause de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort. Harry ne se serait pas mis dans un tel état pour ça. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le brun adoptait cette aura guerrière qu'elle lui avait parfois vu et qui l'impressionnait à chaque fois.

En réalité, depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry semblait avoir entamé une descente en Enfer, et rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne semblait l'aider. Peut-être que Ginny parviendrait à le sortit de ce cauchemar, pourtant elle voyait bien que les quelques fois où ils parlaient tous les deux de la rouquine, il en revenait rapidement à cet air torturé qu'il arborait de plus en plus souvent.

\- On devrait lui parler ? Proposa Ron avec une moue interrogatrice.

Hermione haussa les épaules, resserrant sa veste autour d'elle alors que le vent se levait sur le parc de Poudlard.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser venir vers nous quand il aura envie de parler. Tu connais Harry, il doit probablement penser qu'il va nous déranger avec ses problèmes mais tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé seul que ce n'est pas le cas, on ne tirera rien de lui.

Ron maugréa mais accepta finalement les mots de la brune. Il ne savait pas par quoi passait son meilleur ami mais il était sincère quand il disait vouloir l'aider. Il avait toujours été sincère. Harry était son ami, son frère, une des personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus et il jurait de ne jamais le laisser tomber.

* * *

Harry s'appuya précipitamment contre le mur dès que la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore l'avait descendu dans le couloir. Sa respiration devint erratique et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit les prémices d'une crise d'angoisse le submerger.

Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là avec lui, Ron, Hermione, Drago, peu importe tant qu'on lui disait que tout irait bien et qu'il s'en sortirait.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas à cause d'un monstre qui avait déchiré son âme en sept morceaux. _Sept morceaux _qu'il devait retrouver et détruire. Certes, il avait anéanti le journal de Jedusor et Dumbledore la bague de Gaunt, mais il n'empêchait qu'il en restait quand même cinq et qu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu réussir à garder son sang-froid dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fallait croire que la présence de son professeur parvenait à le calmer ou tout du moins à l'empêcher de s'effondrer comme un enfant pour pleurer. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il sombrait tout doucement vers l'horreur. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose, qu'il oublie que Voldemort était un malade et qu'il allait sûrement mourir de sa main.

Il pensa à Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune, probablement inquiets pour lui. A Ginny et sa chevelure de feu, son sourire chaleureux. Et enfin, il pensa à Drago qui avait vécu ça, et qu'il avait rejeté, comme un sale enfoiré.

Il se serait frappé la tête contre le mur s'il n'avait pas peur de se fracasser encore une fois le crâne. Il se sentait vraiment comme un con. D'accord, il avait regagné l'estime de Dumbledore en ayant enfin récupéré le souvenir de Slughorn, mais son professeur lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas pour autant se perdre encore une fois dans son obsession pour Malefoy.

Il en aurait gerbé, de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de Drago alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était de courir jusqu'à lui et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Il devenait probablement dingue, ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait avoir autant besoin du Serpentard, mais c'était là, bien ancré en lui, cette envie permanente de voir le visage de Drago, de le regarder sourire, d'entendre le son de sa voix et de sentir son souffle contre son visage.

Il ferma les yeux, rappela à son cerveau le souvenir du visage de Malefoy, quand il s'abandonnait contre lui, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres ourlées d'un sourire. Il le voulait tellement.

* * *

\- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? Demanda Jade pour la énième fois.

Rubis ferma les yeux, soupira, se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Non, répondit-il, comme à chaque fois.

\- Mais, commença son ami.

\- J'ai dit non ! claqua la voix de Rubis.

Il se tourna vers Jade, croisa son regard résigné et ne put s'empêcher de laisser son corps se détendre quand il réalisa qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'énerver mais à plutôt à comprendre comment ils pouvaient laisser deux enfants subir les frasques du destin.

\- Jade, tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut aller à l'encontre de la prophétie. Harry a été choisi pour détruire Les Ténèbres et on ne doit pas intervenir.

L'homme aux yeux dorés soupira, replongea avec douleur son regard dans les grands miroirs face à lui, observant Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, tous les deux submergés par l'Angoisse.

\- Sauf … ajouta Rubis avec un soupir.

Jade tourna la tête vers lui si rapidement qu'une douleur pointa dans sa nuque.

\- Sauf ? Répéta-t-il, impatient.

\- Sauf s'il nous le demande, finit William en évitant son regard.

\- Alors, il suffit qu'on aille le voir et …

\- Non.

Jade fronça les sourcils et se leva de son fauteuil, s'avançant avec grâce jusqu'à Rubis qui regardait à nouveau par la fenêtre.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller, marmonna-t-il. Il va être furieux.

\- Il te pardonne toujours tout, répondit Jade en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

Rubis avait toujours été bien plus mature et réfléchi que lui, alors qu'il était au contraire trop bourré de sentiments et enclin à s'emporter plus facilement. Il lui avait toujours tout pardonné, comme leur Maître leur pardonnait leurs erreurs. Jade avait eu de la chance, le jour où il s'était retrouvé face à William. Il n'était qu'un petit vendeur de pacotille quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

Il avait immédiatement senti un courant de chaleur le traverser de part en part quand il avait touché la main tendue de l'homme et il avait su alors que quoi qu'il fasse ou qu'il veuille, il serait lié à lui. Il avait été effrayé, lui qui ne croyait en rien d'autre qu'en lui-même. Il était persuadé que Dieu était responsable de tous les événements étranges qui l'entouraient.

Il avait 20 ans à l'époque, et ce fut la première fois qu'il entendit parler de la magie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry allait mieux, ou en tout cas prétendait que ce n'était pas aussi terribleque ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il raconta tout à Ron et Hermione, et leurs mines horrifiées à propos des Horcruxes lui tordirent le cœur, lui rappelant l'horreur qui l'attendait.

La seule chose qui parvint à l'en extirper fut d'apprendre que Dean et Ginny avaient rompu. Il avait immédiatement intercepté le regard de Hermione, celui qui voulait dire qu'elle était heureuse pour lui, et pendant un moment, il oublia qu'il devait combattre l'un des mages les plus puissants et redevint un adolescent.

Il passa plus de temps avec elle, appréciant chaque petit instant passé à ses côtés. Ginny était toujours joyeuse, lui souriait avec tendresse et Harry se sentait alors revivre, oubliait pendant un instant Malefoy, et même ce que pourrait penser Ron de son rapprochement avec sa sœur.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas aussi triste de sa rupture avec Dean que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. La petite lueur d'espoir qui s'était éteinte en lui se ranimait doucement et tendrement.

Katie était revenue, et bien qu'il ne lui restait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu arriver avant son accident, Harry fut sincèrement heureux de la revoir.

Il se mit à attendre les entraînements de quidditch avec impatience, maintenant que Ron et Katie était de retour, et il renvoya avec une joie non feinte McLaggen. Il allait bien, mieux, oubliait tout ce pourquoi il avait sombré quelques jours auparavant.

Ne restait que Ginny.

Ginny qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à longueur de journée, qui l'écoutait, le regardait avec des yeux aussi beaux qu'un ciel d'automne. Il se surprenait à penser à elle différemment, s'imaginait la rouquine dans ses bras, son visage niché dans son cou, ses rires claironnant à ses oreilles, pour lui seul.

Et il voyait du coin de l'œil Ron le surveiller. Pourtant, même ça ne parvenait à entacher l'apparent bonheur qui le submergeait à chaque fois que Ginny apparaissait face à lui. Il cherchait chaque occasion de passer du temps seul avec elle, évitant Ron, laissant leurs rires se mêler quand ils arrivaient à échapper au rouquin.

Harry s'amusait, Harry revivait, mais le fait que Ron n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il sorte avec sa sœur l'empêchait d'en faire plus tant la peur de perdre à la fois son meilleur ami et la jeune femme l'angoissait. Pourtant, plus les jours avançaient, et plus il remarquait avec quelle merveille Ginny attirait les regards.

Elle n'en jouait pas, se contentait d'être elle-même, et Harry se demanda un jour si elle se rendait seulement compte de la force de son charme. Bientôt l'idée qu'un autre puisse lui demander de sortir avec elle fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, et il se surprenait à être encore plus protecteur envers la jeune femme qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ces jours-là, avec Ron, il s'accordait à dire que tout ce succès était mauvais pour elle. Hermione les regardait avec une moue amusée que le brun ignorait, fier d'être celui de qui Ginny était la plus proche.

Leur prochain match contre Serdaigle lui laissa un peu de répit et il put enfin profiter pleinement des quelques moments qu'il pouvait partager seul avec Ginny pendant que Ron parlait tactique avec les autres membres de l'équipe et les élèves de Poudlard.

Tous étaient euphoriques, parlant sans cesse du match, mais Harry, lui avait autre chose en tête, et Ginny lui souriait, attrapait sa main, caressait sa paume. Son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade, et il était sûr de rougir. Mais la rouquine lui souriait, relevant le coin de ses adorables lèvres en une moue qui le fascinait. Il se sentait bien, lui-même. Il se sentait normal.

Quinze jours passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquels Harry eut l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Drago s'effaçait doucement de son esprit, mais gardant quand même cette présence constante au fond de lui qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier tant il avait mal lorsqu'il revoyait son visage pâle et son air épuisé. Il culpabilisait, s'énervait de voir qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien dans ces moments-là, et il lui suffisait alors de penser à Ginny pour se rappeler qu'il pouvait avoir aussi une vie normale, que s'il tendait la main, il pourrait la toucher du doigt.

Il évita de le regarder quand il le croisait, les regrets l'étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assez loin du Serpentard pour respirer librement. Il se sentait si mal, se torturait l'esprit, et accourait vers Ginny pour oublier le salopard qu'il était.

Il continuait pourtant de regarder la carte du maraudeur tous les jours, surveillant le point de Malefoy, l'observant disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande ou stagner dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Puis il la refermait aussi sec après avoir prononcé « _Méfaits accomplis _» quand la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore lui comprimait l'estomac.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre Malefoy en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et pendant un instant, il imagina que Drago l'avait remplacé par le fantôme, qu'elle était désormais celle qui le réconfortait quand il sombrait. Bien que pathétique, cette idée le terrifia, le marqua au plus profond et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se saisit de sa baguette et se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Il dévala les escaliers, traversa les couloirs en courant, son cœur battant la chamade et s'attendant à tout sauf à ce qu'il découvrit quand il arriva sur les lieux. Il entra en silence.

Drago se tenait dos à lui, face aux miroirs sales des toilettes. Ses mains accrochaient désespérément les rebords du lavabo, sa tête penchée vers l'avant, ses cheveux blonds disséminés dans sa nuque.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer, ayant l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis trop longtemps. Dans un coin des toilettes, Mimi Geignarde parlait, consolait Drago, mais le brun n'entendait rien, ne supportait pas cette vision. Seuls cinq petits mots lourds de sens flottèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, portés par la voix détruite de Drago.

\- Il a dit qu'il me tuerait …

Et alors il les entendit, les sanglots.

Il eut un haut le cœur en comprenant que Malefoy pleurait. Pleurait vraiment, laissait les larmes dévaler son visage et tomber maladroitement dans le lavabo. C'était horrible, et Harry n'osait pas s'approcher. Parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber au pire moment, quand Drago avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Il se demanda si tout ça serait arrivé s'il était resté, dans la bibliothèque, si Malefoy aurait craqué au point de pleurer.

Soudain, le Serpentard releva la tête et ses yeux glissèrent sur le miroir. Il le vit, et se retourna violemment, sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur lui.

Harry sentit son cœur se briser quand il rencontra les yeux remplis de haine de Drago.

* * *

Allez-y, je vous autorise à me lancer des tomates pourries au visage. Je sais que c'est super cruel de couper à cet endroit précis, surtout que TOUT LE MONDE sait bien évidemment ce qu'il va se passer. Ou pas. Je ne dirais absolument rien :p

Bon, ne rejetez pas la faute sur nos pauvres petits poulains comme les appelles Levi Valentois (;p) parce qu'on sait qu'ils sont tous les deux des handicapés sentimentaux et qu'ils ont que comme habitude de se taper sur la tronche comme des mongoles. Bref, désolééééééééée !

Sinon, j'espère que ces aperçus des deux camps vous ont plus, que ça a satisfait votre curiosité et que vous avez envie d'en apprendre plus ;)

Et pour la semaine prochaine, sans surprise : **Sectumsempra, la vérité selon Blaise **et** petit problème en vue.**

Sur ce, je vous fais pleins de bisous, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis et je vous dis à mercredi prochain :D


	15. Chapitre 14

Hello !

On a dépassé les 100 reviews, merci, vous êtes merveilleux. Je vous aimes d'amour !

Pas grand chose à dire, je vous souhaites juste de survivre à la canicule. Moi, je reste enfermé au frais dans ma maison au risque de mourir complètement déshydratée. HAHA.

Sinon, on m'a demandé un résumé, alors en voici un :

Après la mort de Sirius, Harry, désespéré se retrouve coincé dans une salle de classe par Drago, énervé que son père ait été envoyé à Azkaban par le Gryffondor, finit par l'embrasser violemment pour le faire réagir. Comme c'est la fin de l'année, nos deux futurs tourtereaux n'en parlent pas même si Drago y pense tout l'été. C'est seulement quand le trio se rend sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter leur fourniture pour la sixième année que Harry surprend Drago avec sa mère dans l'allée des embrumes. Harry est alors persuadé que Malefoy est un mangemort et que Voldemort lui a donné une mission. Arrivés à Poudlard, Harry et Drago craquent et se cherchent des noises comme des enfants de 3 ans, alternant entre se battre et s'embrasser. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, leur relation évolue et ils finissent pas devenir complètement accro l'un à l'autre et à se reposer sur leurs épaules. Harry découvre la marque sur le bras de Drago mais reste auprès de lui. Un jour, dans la salle sur demande, alors qu'il travaille sur l'armoire à disparaitre, Drago rencontre Rubis qui lui révèle que Voldemort est loin d'être la menace la plus importante et qu'il a un destin différent. Plus tard, alors que Drago était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de Harry, ce dernier prend peur et repousse le blond. Drago, désespéré, se confie à Blaise. Dumbledore demande à Harry de ne plus s'approcher de Drago. Rubis retrouve Jade dans la salle des Miroirs et regarde Drago et Harry évoluer dans Poudlard d'un air triste. Voldemort (aka Les Ténèbres) retrouve Duncan (L'Angoisse) au manoir d'Outre-Tombe. Ils rejoignent Alénior (La Solitude) et Darius (La Colère) pour rendre des comptes à leur maitre, La Mort. Celui-ci leur dit que Duncan devra accompagner Voldy dans son manoir pour essayer de ramener Drago de leur côté et Alénior donne un parchemin à son maitre qui leur annonce que les créatures de la nuit étaient de leur côté. Drago et Harry s'éloignent même si ils en sont malades et Harry finit par se rapprocher de Ginny au moment où il découvre Drago qui pleure dans les toilettes des filles. Et Sectumsempra les gars hein ...

Voilà, enfin, on en est à **104 reviews** (méga danse de la joie), **35 favoris** et **53 followers**. Merci aux petits nouveaux :** , **** .90, x-Sa-Chan-x, et ****Cycina**. Vous êtes des amours !

* * *

**Un mot de ma bêta, qui doit pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde en UK** : Analyse d'un Sectumsempra, thèse antithèse et synthèse par ClaP74. Et on aime ça !

* * *

**RAR** :

**Daidaiiro30** : Mais oui, c'est ça, comment t'as fait pour deviner ?! C'est bel et bien McLaggen qui va prendre trop cher ... xD Désolée d'être aussi sadique dans cette histoire mais je suis presque sûre que le prochain chapitre te plaira ! Nulle ? :o Oh je vais pleureeeeeeeeeeer :'( Héhé, promis, ça va s'arranger ! Fais attention, ou ton OS il passe à la trappe haha ! Je rigole, il trottine dans ma tête comme il se doit ;) Mais j'aime jouer avec les nerfs de mes lecteurs, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop de pouvoir comme ça :p Héhé, oui, ça se précise bien ! On abandonne les OC pour un petit moment mais ils vont vite revenir, plus méchaaaaaants que jamais xD Héhé, merci pour les musiques ! Si tu veux m'en proposer, hésites pas ! Merciiiiii, j'étais trop contente quand j'ai vu la 100 reviews :D :D C'est en partie grâce à toi ;) Allez, des bisous, et à tout à l'heure !

**Guest** : Oh non, je voulais pas de haine, juste des papillons à paillettes avec des lapins tout roses moi. Désolée :'(

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique :**

**Sébastien Tellier - Boys Noize Main Version**

_L'amour et la violence_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Harry ne se rappela pas à quel moment exactement il avait pensé qu'il devait sortir sa baguette, mais il la serrait fermement à l'instant où Malefoy jeta le premier sort. Il l'évita maladroitement et répondit automatiquement.

Drago bloqua son sort, leva la main pour contre-attaquer alors que Mimi Geignarde hurlait au-dessus d'eux. Harry ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, son cerveau s'étant littéralement mis en veille alors que ses réflexes prenaient le dessus sur le combat.

Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là alors qu'ils avaient réussi à dépasser leur haine. Il ne supportait pas de voir le visage défiguré par la colère et la peine de Malefoy, et même s'il aurait aimé s'expliquer, arranger tout ça, il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Alors ils se battaient, explosant les lavabos autour d'eux, les portes des toilettes volant en éclat à chaque fois qu'un de leurs sorts ricochait sur le bois. L'eau dévalait la porcelaine, léchait le bord de leurs chaussures mais ils ne cessaient pas, et Harry mesura alors toute l'étendue de son erreur.

Il voulait s'approcher du Serpentard pour faire quelque chose, arrêter cette folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée du blond. Il fit trois pas en avant, baissa sa baguette, mais Malefoy le fixa avec haine et s'exclama :

\- Endolo …

Harry sentit son sang se glacer aussi subitement qu'il avait baissé sa baguette et plus par réflexe que par besoin, fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire dans ces moments-là.

\- SECTUMSEMPRA ! Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le blond d'une voix horrifiée.

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer le sort qu'il le regretta. Avec terreur, il vit Malefoy s'écrouler au sol, son corps déchiré par les multiples coupures qui apparaissent sur sa peau, maculant ses vêtements et l'eau de son sang.

Harry laissa tomber sa baguette et se précipita vers le blond, se laissant tomber à genoux près de son corps inerte.

\- Non, non, non, non, murmura-t-il en une litanie désespérée.

Il agrippa le bras de Malefoy, le secoua, passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour surélever sa tête, hurlant de désespoir devant son incapacité à arranger ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Malefoy, l'appela Harry d'une voix sourde.

Le corps du blond tremblait entre ses mains.

\- Drago, répéta le brun, sa voix brisée par la peur. Drago, relève-toi, s'il te plaît.

Il agrippa la chemise ensanglantée, rapprocha son corps du sien et le blottit contre lui.

\- Réveille-toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Malefoy ne réagissait pas, n'ouvrait pas les yeux, et Mimi hurlait, appelait à l'aide.

Harry craqua, se mit à pleurer, pria pour que quelqu'un vienne et fasse quelque chose, sauve le Serpentard puisqu'il en était incapable.

\- Je ne voulais pas, je t'en supplie.

Soudain, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit avec fracas et Rogue surgit dans la pièce. Harry releva la tête, le regardait d'un air terrifié mais ne lâcha pas Malefoy, serrant désespérément son corps contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur vivante.

\- Poussez-vous ! claqua haineusement la voix de son professeur.

Harry hésita, mais devant le regard noir de Rogue, lâcha délicatement Drago, reculant jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Il avait du mal à respirer et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son professeur. Une litanie de mots venait jusqu'à ses oreilles et il vit avec espoir les plaies sur le corps de Malefoy se refermer.

Il vit le Serpentard ouvrir les yeux et gémir faiblement alors que Rogue le relevait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout, retenu fermement par son professeur.

Harry se releva, cherchant le regard du blond mais Malefoy s'efforçait de ne pas tourner la tête vers lui, se concentrant sur Rogue.

\- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, si on s'en occupe rapidement, vous ne garderez aucune séquelle ni cicatrice.

La voix de Rogue le glaça d'effroi. Harry s'en voudrait à vie si Drago venait à garder les marques de son erreur.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors que le brun reprenait sa respiration. Il voulait se précipiter sur eux, agripper Malefoy pour savoir comment il allait, croiser son regard. Il devait savoir.

\- Potter, vous m'attendez-là. Claqua la voix de Rogue avant qu'il disparaisse avec Drago.

Harry grimaça. Il ramassa sa baguette d'un geste fatigué, tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et attendit. Il avait l'impression que le peu de paix qu'il avait réussi à avoir dernièrement venait de voler en éclat, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était qu'après ça, Drago ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais.

* * *

Drago fixait le mur de l'infirmerie d'un air blasé. Il n'avait accepté aucune visite depuis qu'il était entré à l'infirmerie, pas même Blaise qui était pourtant revenu plusieurs fois et visiblement de plus en plus inquiet d'après ce que lui disait Pomfresh.

Il s'en foutait.

En réalité, il se foutait de tout du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille, libre de réfléchir en paix. Il avait l'impression de rêver, de vivre un cauchemar plutôt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient été prêts à s'entre-tuer. Il n'avait jamais voulu de tout ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait juste été envahi par une rage incontrôlable et alors, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, tuer Potter.

Le Gryffondor devait probablement lui en vouloir à mort et il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, ni même de s'excuser. Il avait envie de pleurer, verser autant de larmes que possible parce qu'il était en train de détruire sa vie en mille morceaux. Finalement, la mort serait peut-être une délivrance face à tout ce qui l'attendait. Il préférait mourir que de voir les gens autour de lui s'éloigner, d'observer Potter le regarder comme s'il était un moins que rien et indigne de son intérêt.

Il ne voulait pas voir ses parents souffrir à cause de lui, leur nom être traîné dans la boue parce qu'il aurait échoué. Il voulait juste vivre une vie normale, oublier qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il devait tuer Albus Dumbledore. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Chaque minute, chaque mot et visage lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il allait devenir un meurtrier parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il servait un psychopathe et il allait en devenir un s'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de toute cette merde.

Il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Blaise parce qu'il avait trop peur de le mêler à tout ça. Pansy s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop et essaierait de trouver une solution qui n'existe pas. Non, il ne voulait pas leur infliger ça.

Il préférait rester seul, et puis l'Angoisse n'était certainement pas loin. Elle pourrait lui tenir compagnie.

* * *

\- Je croyais que vous lui aviez dit de ne plus s'approcher de Drago, s'exclama Rogue en jetant un regard accusateur au directeur.

\- Je l'ai fait, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée.

Severus s'était rendu dans le bureau d'Albus aussitôt qu'il avait relâché Potter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce morveux possède son livre. Il en avait des frissons de dégoûts qui lui remontaient le long de l'estomac. Son filleul avait été victime d'un de ses sorts, à cause de cet incapable de Gryffondor alors qu'il avait fait le serment de protéger le Serpentard sur sa vie.

\- Punissez-le, siffla Rogue à l'intention du directeur.

\- Je crois que vous l'avez déjà suffisamment sanctionné Severus.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait le visage encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, et même sa posture qui se voulait alerte ne cachait pas complètement à quel point il était épuisé par la guerre. Severus le comprenait, pas qu'il compatissait, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'avoir de la pitié pour les autres, mais il savait quel effet ça faisait de combattre Voldemort, peu importait dans quel camp on était supposé être.

\- Qu'a dit Mr Malefoy ? S'enquit Dumbledore en caressant distraitement les plumes de Fumseck.

Severus savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Albus enregistrait tous les mots que vous prononciez, analysant chaque tournure de phrase et chaque intonation pour déceler la part de vérité, du mensonge.

\- Il n'a pas prononcé un mot et il est impossible de briser ses barrières. Bellatrix a fait un bon travail, se força à reconnaître le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tout de même avec dégoût.

\- Ai-je fait une erreur en les forçant à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ? demanda Albus avec un air résigné.

Rogue s'arrêta dans son mouvement et releva un sourcil d'une manière qui se voulait curieuse.

\- Bien que je trouve cette situation pour le moins horrible, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu croire que les séparer serait bénéfique pour eux, lâcha Severus d'une voix cassante.

Dumbledore soupira et se déplaça jusqu'à son fauteuil, dans lequel il prit place.

\- Potter était probablement le seul qui aurait pu inciter Drago à demander de l'aide, mais vous le lui avez enlevé, ajouta Rogue d'une voix énervée.

Dire que Severus était énervé était un euphémisme. Il ne pardonnait pas son erreur à Dumbledore. Certes, il ne supportait pas Potter et s'il le pouvait, il l'aurait renvoyé de Poudlard depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le rapprochement entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard et ce que cela aurait pu changer lors de la guerre.

\- Harry était trop dispersé, se justifia Dumbledore en posant ses yeux fatigués sur Severus.

\- Potter est toujours dispersé, siffla Rogue méchamment.

Albus eut un sourire contrit.

\- Par Merlin ! Ils ont failli s'entre-tuer ! S'exclama Rogue. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils se retrouvent après ça ?!

\- Je suis persuadé que s'ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre, ils parviendront à se retrouver, répondit Albus avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps !

Dumbledore observa son ami avec plus de surprise qu'il ne souhaitait en laisser paraître. Il était sûrement l'un des hommes les plus optimistes qu'il existe sur terre, mais il avait du mal à croire que Severus Rogue, réputé pour être le professeur le plus antipathique de Poudlard, et détestant royalement Harry Potter, veuille à tout prix voir son filleul et le Gryffondor se révéler leur attachement.

\- Voldemort demande de ses nouvelles tous les jours, et je n'en ai aucune à lui fournir parce que Drago refuse de me parler. Vous ne comprenez pas, il veut le tuer, et j'ai juré ! ajouta Rogue avec véhémence.

Dumbledore soupira de lassitude.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus Severus. Ils doivent se rendre compte par eux même de leurs sentiments. Les pousser ne ferait que les éloigner, vous le savez comme moi.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas poussé Potter à …

\- Mais je l'ai fait ! le coupa Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Severus se figea sur place, regardant d'un œil surpris le directeur de Poudlard. Il savait qu'il l'avait probablement poussé à bout, mais il ne regrettait pas, tant que Dumbledore reconnaissait son erreur. Il avait besoin de savoir que l'homme qu'il devrait tuer n'était pas infaillible.

\- Surveillez-les, Severus, ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix plus douce, comme teintée de regrets.

Rogue acquiesça, et dans un frôlement de cape, sortit du bureau d'un pas rapide, laissant derrière lui un homme trop vieux et trop fatigué.

* * *

Harry fixait les flammes d'un regard vide.

Il avait l'impression que les tremblements de ses mains ne pourraient jamais s'arrêter. Hermione et Ron, dans un coin de la salle commune, le regardait, interdits. Sa meilleure amie lui avait fait la leçon. Il s'y attendait. Il avait failli tuer Malefoy.

Un haut le cœur lui remonta le long de la gorge et il se retint au dernier moment de vomir sur le tapis rouge. Il aurait pleuré s'il avait été seul. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de fixer les flammes en espérant que tout ça soit un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit.

Il voulait tout oublier. Oublier qu'il n'avait été qu'un connard de première, un abruti, et qu'il avait failli tuer Drago. Rogue aurait dû l'enfermer à vie dans un cachot, et le priver de lumière pour qu'il oublie ce que c'était que d'observer le monde. L'obscurité lui irait bien. Il pourrait omettre de regarder ses mains, recouvertes du sang du Serpentard.

\- Harry, fit la voix de Hermione dans un coin de sa tête.

Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard déçu à nouveau.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner le chercher, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il grinça des dents. Bien sûr, Hermione ne pensait qu'à ce foutu livre. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, là, maintenant. Il se foutait royalement du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il voulait juste retourner en arrière.

\- Harry !

\- Quoi ?! rugit le brun en se tournant vers Hermione.

Elle le fixait avec cet air choqué sur le visage, qui lui faisait peur autant qu'il l'énervait. Déception, peur, incompréhension. Il voyait les mêmes émotions sur le visage de Ron. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et gémit piteusement.

\- Laisse-le ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules crispées.

Harry releva la tête, surpris. Ginny fixait Hermione d'un air énervé, sous le regard éberlué de Ron.

\- Je te signale que ce qu'il a fait est grave ! S'emporta Hermione en se levant, fusillant du regard la rouquine.

Les mains de Ginny sur ses épaules se crispèrent involontairement avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne le contrôle de son corps et qu'elle le maintienne tendrement.

\- Oh ça va Hermione ! Estime-toi heureuse qu'il ait jeté ce sort ! Je te rappelle que Malefoy voulait lui lancer un impardonnable !

La brunette pinça les lèvres et croisa ses bras d'un air hautain.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard à Ron pour qu'il dise quelque chose mais le rouquin gardait la bouche hermétiquement close, peu désireux de s'interposer entre les deux Gryffondor.

Harry n'osait pas prononcer un mot. Une partie de lui voulait se lever et tous les envoyer se faire foutre parce qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien compris. Oui, Drago était prêt à lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui voulait autant de mal que ce qu'il pensait. N'est-ce-pas ?

Il voulait y croire, il devait y croire, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas accepter qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais s'approcher du Serpentard comme avant. Il l'avait fait souffrir, et il comprenait parfaitement que le blond se soit senti blessé et l'attaque de cette manière.

\- Je te signale quand même que maintenant que Harry est de retenue tous les samedis, votre match est certainement compro…

\- Oh ne me fais pas croire que tu t'intéresses au quidditch Hermione ! La coupa Ginny d'une voix féroce. On sait toutes les deux que tu t'en fous royalement alors ne fais pas comme si le fait que Gryffondor gagne t'importait !

Hermione recula d'un pas sous la véhémence du regard de Ginny et se força à garder le silence pour éviter d'envenimer la situation. Elle se contenta de se saisir de son sac et de sortir de la salle commune d'un pas énervé.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, et sans que le rouquin n'ait eu à prononcer un mot, le brun lui fit signe qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il partait à la poursuite de la brunette. Il préférait encore qu'il aille la soutenir contre sa sœur plutôt qu'ils se fassent la tête une nouvelle fois.

Ginny en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. A cette heure, la plupart des Gryffondor étaient dans la Grande Salle pour manger, mais Harry avait tellement envie de vomir qu'il se refusait à y poser un pied. Et puis, il ne voulait pas subir les regards des autres.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

Harry n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Ginny malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Sa présence avait beau l'apaiser, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se sentait trop mal pour penser à autre chose qu'à la honte et le regret qui lui dévoraient les entrailles. Le monstre qui se tapissait dans son corps rongeait son cœur, il avait la bile au fond de la gorge et l'impression que tout ce qu'il arriverait à sortir ne serait pas des paroles mais toute la haine qu'il avait envers lui-même en cet instant.

\- Je préfère perdre un match que de te savoir blessé.

Il aurait dû réagir, dire quelque chose parce que c'était clairement les mots qu'il attendait. Les mots qui lui disaient que Ginny s'intéressait assez à lui pour s'inquiéter de sa santé. Mais il ne dit rien, son cerveau n'assimilant plus aucun parole.

Il sentit la main de la rouquine se poser sur son bras et glisser le long de son épaule, venant caresser la courbe de sa nuque et sur le côté de son visage, l'incitant tendrement à tourner la tête vers elle.

Il savait qu'il avait les yeux rougis par l'angoisse et la honte et il vit dans le sourire crispé de Ginny qu'il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Elle passa son pouce sur les cernes qui striaient son œil droit avec douceur, et lui ne pouvait que cligner des yeux, troublé par la distance minuscule entre leurs deux visages.

\- Je te crois quand tu dis que Malefoy est un mangemort, murmura Ginny.

Harry sentit toute trace de sang quitter son visage aussi soudainement que si Voldemort était apparu dans la salle commune. Un sentiment de peur indescriptible l'envahit et l'angoisse de savoir que Ginny l'avait cru quand il avait affirmé que Drago était un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'à force de le clamer à ses amis, l'un d'eux finirait par le croire. Mais c'était avant de découvrir que Malefoy était bel et bien un mangemort, et que ça ne lui importait pas tant qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés. Qu'il le sache était une chose. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade où il était censé haïr le Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny, et encore moins si elle savait qu'il avait fait plus que parler avec son ancien ennemi.

Il était effrayé à l'idée que Ginny en parle à d'autres personnes et qu'elle réussisse à les convaincre. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, la jeune femme était très bonne pour persuader les gens. Et puis, Malefoy n'étant pas un enfant de cœur, elle trouverait facilement ceux qui avaient une dent contre lui.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il devait trouver un moyen de convaincre Ginny que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il s'était probablement trompé.

\- Et si j'avais tout faux ? demanda Harry d'une voix basse en évitant les yeux de Ginny.

Il savait qu'il était un piètre menteur et que s'il croisait le regard de la rouquine, elle saurait immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne vit pas son froncement de sourcil ni son regard inquiet mais il sentit très bien sa main attraper la sienne, l'autre toujours posée sur sa joue, le forçant à plonger dans ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Il devait absolument rester impassible.

\- Et si Malefoy n'était pas un mangemort ? Plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression que peut-être je me suis trompé, répondit Harry en essayant de prendre un ton persuadant.

Ginny cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et eut une moue perdue.

\- Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher et il eut un instant l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

\- S'il était vraiment un mangemort, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer à Poudlard, non ? demanda Harry, priant pour que la jeune femme trouve cet argument assez convaincant pour accepter de croire qu'il s'était trompé.

\- Mais Dumbledore n'est pas infaillible, répondit Ginny en sondant ses yeux.

Harry retint un hoquet de peur de s'échapper de sa gorge et respira profondément, tentant d'ériger ses barrières mentales comme le lui avait appris Rogue, pour éviter de laisser ses émotions le submerger.

\- Même s'il était un mangemort, tu penses vraiment que Voldemort serait assez fou pour lui donner une mission ?

Il savait qu'il jouait sur un terrain dangereux, mais il était aussi sûr que la jeune femme connaissait assez bien Tom Jedusor pour l'avoir côtoyé de près et savoir qu'il ne faisait jamais les choses sans avoir bien réfléchi avant.

\- Je sais pas, avoua-t-elle, mais même s'Il ne lui a donné aucune mission, ça n'empêche pas qu'il l'ait admis dans ses rangs.

Il en aurait pleuré de frustration s'il n'aimait pas autant Ginny.

\- Dumbledore m'a demandé d'arrêter tout _ça_ …

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, et il n'était pas obligé de tout dire, mais ça avait le mérite de faire réagir la rouquine. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle réfléchissait et qu'elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi leur directeur semblait si peu enclin à découvrir si Malefoy était un mangemort, mais lui seul le savait.

\- C'est malsain, cette obsession pour Malefoy, finit-elle par dire. Je suppose que Dumbledore a raison.

Harry aurait aimé soupirer de soulagement, mais le fait que la rouquine admette que tout ça était complètement hors de contrôle l'effrayait. Qu'Hermione le lui dise, il y était habitué. La brunette avait le don pour faire passer des choses horribles assez facilement. Mais que Ginny le remarque lui tordit le cœur.

Il se demanda quand il avait commencé à devenir aussi dingue. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un jour la sensation que son monde ne tournait pas rond avant cette année. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il aurait encore le temps de vivre avant de réaliser qu'il devrait mourir de la main de Voldemort. Les seules constantes restaient Ron et Hermione, et Drago, réalisa-t-il avec douleur.

Malefoy avait été là depuis le premier jour, du moment où il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier jusqu'à celui où il comprenait qu'il devrait mourir. Le Serpentard avait toujours été là, et il réalisa seulement maintenant que son obsession existait depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait. Il se demanda s'il aurait pu devenir ami avec le blond s'il avait décidé de saisir sa main en première année. Peut-être qu'il aurait accepté d'être réparti à Serpentard et rien de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne serait arrivé.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy ? demanda soudainement Ginny.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, incertain, se demandant ce que la jeune femme voulait vraiment savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te lie à Malefoy au point que tu te sentes obligé de tout savoir de chacun de ses mouvements ?

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que tous ses secrets volaient en éclats.

\- Je sais pas, fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire.

Ginny rit en voyant son air perdu.

\- Je suis jalouse parfois, quand je vois que tu portes plus d'importance à lui qu'à moi.

Harry se sentit rougir à une vitesse phénoménale, ce qui n'échappa pas à la rouquine, qui lui offrit un sourire amusé. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, parce que même si Ginny réagissait de cette manière, le sous-entendu derrière la phrase était clair. Il n'osa imaginer ce que la rouquine penserait si elle savait que c'était même bien plus qu'une simple importance.

\- Je suis quand même heureuse qu'on puisse passer du temps seuls tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Il devait avoir atteint des sommets concernant sa rougeur au vu de la chaleur qui lui inondait le visage. Ginny savait exactement quoi dire pour le sortir de ses pensées et pendant un instant, il oublia ce qu'il venait de faire et combien il se sentait mal à propos de ça.

La rouquine sourit et pencha sa tête sur le côté, posant son front dans le cou de Harry qui se figea, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Détends-toi, murmura-t-elle.

Il laissa ses muscles se défaire de leur rigidité et osa poser sa joue sur le haut du crâne de la rouquine, appréciant avec soulagement le réconfort qu'il tirait de sa proximité.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il, conscient qu'il devait plus à la jeune femme que ce qu'il n'osait lui dire.

Elle qui se posait des questions, restait à ses côtés, respectait son silence et ne voyait en lui que Harry. Juste Harry.

* * *

Drago sortit de l'infirmerie le samedi matin, et s'il avait réussi avec joie à éviter les Serpentard qui semblaient s'être tous ligués contre Potter après ce qu'il avait fait, il y en avait pourtant un qu'il ne put empêcher de l'attraper dès qu'il mit un pied hors de l'antre de Pomfresh.

Blaise se saisit de son bras et avant qu'il ait pu protester, le noir l'entraîna dans le parc. Il pria pour que son ami ne l'emmène pas sur le terrain de Quidditch ou le match des Gryffondor contre les Serdaigle devait avoir commencé. Il avait peur de croiser Potter, un sentiment de terreur froide qui lui tordait le ventre. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter son regard. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il y trouverait.

\- Arrête de stresser, je t'emmène pas sur le stade, mais t'as besoin de prendre l'air, claqua la voix de Blaise près de son oreille.

Drago n'avait pas eu conscience d'être aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il grommela un juron mais se laissa entraîner jusqu'à un endroit que Blaise dut estimer assez bien pour s'installer. Le blond se laissa tomber contre un arbre, étendant ses jambes avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait conscience d'être encore faible après « l'accident ».

\- Alors ? Demanda Blaise en prenant place en face de lui, les jambes croisées en tailleur et ses mains posées de chaque côté de sa taille, pour soutenir son corps.

Drago le fixa d'un air sarcastique.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-il plus méchamment qu'il ne le voulait.

Blaise sourit d'un air amusé, pas du tout perturbé par l'accès de colère du Serpentard.

\- Potter est venu te voir ?

Drago grinça des dents. D'une, il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler du Gryffondor alors qu'il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait que non, Potter n'était pas venu le voir malgré qu'il le souhaitait tous les jours, et de deux, parce que Blaise avait tendance à toucher là ou ça faisait mal.

\- Non, siffla-t-il en tournant la tête pour éviter le regard de compassion de Blaise.

\- Ça m'étonne pas vraiment, répondit le noir.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce genre de réponse, il pouvait se les mettre là où il pensait.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des handicapés sentimentaux, et en plus incapables de mettre votre fierté de côté, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé au blond à la fin de sa phrase.

Drago arracha une touffe d'herbe et la jeta sur le côté d'un air énervé. Mai avait apporté assez de chaleur pour qu'il apprécie de se trouver dehors. Ils devaient probablement être les seuls à se trouver dans le parc au lieu de regarder le match, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi désintéressé par le Quidditch que cette année. Et plutôt que d'être assis comme un con dans l'herbe, il devrait vraiment se lever et se précipiter dans la salle sur demande pour avancer sur cette merde d'armoire.

Pourtant, il n'osa pas se lever, curieux de savoir ce que pourrait lui dire Blaise de ces quelques jours qu'il avait loupé.

\- C'est puéril ça Drago, ajouta Blaise devant le grognement du blond. Vous êtes sacrément cons, vous vous câlinez dans les couloirs et l'instant d'après, vous essayez de vous entre-tuer.

Drago sentit une chape de plomb lui glisser dans la gorge. Dit comme ça, il ne pouvait que donner raison au Serpentard. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être en colère contre Potter parce qu'il n'avait fallu que d'un cheveux pour qu'il passe de l'autre côté, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas alors qu'il avait voulu lui lancer un doloris.

Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il avait voulu le faire. Il se dit qu'il pouvait rejeter la faute sur cette salope d'Angoisse, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il était en colère contre le Gryffondor, blessé. Il n'avait jamais connu de telle douleur et il en voulait tellement à Potter qu'il avait utilisé le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour rendre la pareille.

En bref, il avait agi comme un con, avait tout gâché et failli y passer, mais il se tenait là, à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, marmonna Drago en évitant le regard de Blaise.

\- Je sais, répondit le noir, mais ce serait bien que vous trouviez un moyen de vous parler. Tu sais, le moyen par lequel on échange des mots, avec la langue, oui, elle peut servir à d'autres choses, précisa-t-il ironiquement, pour se comprendre.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? répondit-il d'un air braqué.

Blaise rit, et le blond lui aurait bien envoyé son poing dans la figure s'il n'avait pas aussi peur de s'attirer les foudres du noir. Il était trop seul pour éloigner volontairement Zabini.

\- Pour un Serpentard qui ne sait pas comment gérer son attirance pour un Gryffondor. C'est ça le problème.

Drago blanchit. Il était là le problème hein. Et plus qu'un Gryffondor, c'était de Potter qu'on parlait.

\- On est tous les deux assez ouverts d'esprit pour savoir que c'est pas le fait que ce soit un mec qui dérange, commença Blaise. Non, le nœud du problème, c'est que c'est un Gryffondor et pire, Potter.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, ne supportant pas que Blaise parle du brun comme s'il était la pire plaie du monde, ce qui le fit sourire. Le blond grogna.

\- Je dis pas que Potter est un mauvais choix, je sais voir la beauté où elle est, et tu peux être sûr que c'est pas le genre de mec enfoiré que tu croises souvent à Serpentard. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème, c'est toi Drago.

\- Pardon ? demanda le blond d'un air interloqué. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Potter qui …

Le blond fut coupé par le rire de Blaise.

\- Mon dieu, Drago, mais bien sûr que si. Le problème, c'est que vous vous en rendez même pas compte. En fait, vous ne savez même pas ce que vous ressentez. D'ailleurs j'arrive pas à comprendre comment Potter fait pour garder le secret tellement c'est évident. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que Granger ait compris.

Drago se sentit pâlir à l'idée que Granger ait vu quelque chose que lui-même n'avait pas compris. Il avait toujours détesté l'idée qu'elle soit plus intelligente que lui, et maintenant que ça le concernait personnellement, il avait l'impression de passer pour un demeuré.

\- Fais pas cette tête ! Le taquina Blaise.

Drago soupira de lassitude, certain qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui mourir plutôt que de continuer cette vie pourrie, loin de Potter, obligé de servir un mégalomane timbré et impliqué dans un bordel dont il ne savait rien hormis ce que Rubis avait bien voulu lui dire.

Le paradis. Parfait.

\- Ça va s'arranger, lui dit Blaise avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Drago posa ses yeux sur son visage et il vit que le noir était sincère. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'attendait à ce que Potter vienne le voir, mais il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Il avait finit par abandonner l'idée que le Gryffondor avait peut-être des regrets.

\- T'es dans une sacré merde Drago.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire sarcastique échapper de sa gorge. Blaise était loin de savoir combien c'était vrai.

\- Depuis le jour où t'as posé tes yeux sur lui, y avait aucun moyen que tu t'en sortes.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu le vois même pas. Merde, toi et Potter vous n'avez pas pu, en plus de cinq ans, vous ignorer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Vous êtes carrément incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Drago qui n'avait aucune envie que Blaise lui dise exactement tout ce à quoi il ne voulait pas penser.

\- Je parie que tu te demandes ce qu'il fait maintenant, ajouta le noir avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Il est en train de gagner ce putain de match de quidditch abruti ! S'énerva Drago.

Blaise se mit à rire de manière convulsive.

\- Regarde-toi, tu pètes un câble dès qu'on insinue que tu ne sais pas où il est alors que tu devrais n'en avoir rien à faire. Potter est en retenue avec Rogue parce qu'il t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Drago allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, réagir, mais il en fut incapable. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le Gryffondor n'avait pas voulu poser un pied dans l'infirmerie pour venir le voir. Il devait le haïr pour être celui qui l'avait empêché de jouer son match.

Une colère sans nom l'envahit, contre Potter qui était égoïste, contre Voldemort qui avait pourri sa vie, contre Blaise qui était encore une fois trop intelligent et qui voyait plus loin que le bout de son nez et contre lui-même pour avoir oublié qu'il était un Malefoy et qu'en aucun cas, il ne devait laisser passer ses émotions.

Il tenta de se créer un visage impassible, mais il doutait de réussir avant de voir que Blaise grimaçait. Le noir faisait toujours cette tête quand Drago prenait cet air détaché d'aristo qui ne s'intéressait qu'à lui.

\- C'est des conneries ! S'exclama Drago avec un air hypocrite.

Blaise lui sourit d'un air triomphant, et le blond se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

\- Oh non, tu es juste en train de tomber amoureux de Harry Potter.

Sa peau était habituellement pâle, mais Drago se dit qu'elle devait à coup sûr être translucide, tant son sang avait quitté son visage avec précipitation.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna le blond avec un sourire faux.

Il sentit que ses mains se mettaient à trembler et ce salopard de Duncan souffla d'une voix brûlante à son oreille qu'il serait là pour lui si jamais il sombrait.

\- Oh, ne me sors pas cette connerie de « Je suis un Malefoy et je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments » ! C'est des conneries, tu es parfaitement capable d'en avoir ! S'exclama Blaise en se redressant soudainement devant l'air paniqué de son ami.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait prêt de la crise cardiaque parce qu'on lui disait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Harry Potter, il aurait sans aucun doute frappé la personne devant lui. Mais ça, c'était avant de réaliser que c'était le cas. C'était la putain de vérité qu'il n'osait pas affronter depuis des jours et des jours, et son cœur s'emplit si soudainement de tout un tas de sentiments et d'émotions qu'il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer et mourir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était passé à côté de ça, qu'il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais éprouver d'amour pour quelqu'un parce que plus il y pensait, et plus il comprenait que depuis le départ et derrière cette putain de haine, il y avait eu cette petite étincelle dévastatrice pour Potter. Toujours.

Il se dit que mourir parce qu'on admettait enfin qu'on était amoureux de Harry Potter n'était pas si mal. Il aurait quand même aimé avoir plus de temps avec le Gryffondor mais s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir pu toucher du bout des doigts un bonheur avec lui.

Et Blaise, cet enfoiré manipulateur qui l'avait forcé à comprendre tout ça, le regardait avec des yeux émerveillés comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie que Drago Malefoy admette qu'il était amoureux de Harry Potter.

Quelle ironie.

\- Putain, tu fais peur comme ça, ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaise entre deux rires.

\- Ta gueule, souffla Drago d'une voix rauque.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser, mais rien ne se passait et le parc de Poudlard restait à sa place. Il était plus vivant que jamais, balancées au loin ces conneries de Voldemort et de Rubis.

Le visage de Potter s'imprima dans son esprit, ses putains de cheveux indisciplinés dans lesquels il avait trop envie de passer les doigts, ses lèvres roses qui se dessinaient lentement en un sourire, et ses yeux, bordel ses yeux. Deux émeraudes brillantes qui le fixaient d'un air tendre.

Drago aurait pu pleurer tant ce qu'il ressentait était hors de contrôle. Blaise avait débloqué quelque chose en lui et il perdait pied peu à peu.

\- Heu mec, je sais que tu te découvres de nouveaux sentiments, mais reste parmi nous !

Drago plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Blaise. Le noir le fixait d'un œil amusé, sur le visage un sourire attendri qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il tremblait, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Parce qu'il avait comprit qu'il était irrémédiablement et dangereusement amoureux de Harry Potter.

\- Putain, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire, avant de se mettre à rire, libéré, amoureux, vivant.

* * *

Harry sortit si rapidement du bureau de Rogue qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait le diable aux trousses. Après tout, il n'en était pas loin, la « chauve-souris » comme il aimait l'appeler avait tout d'un être satanique. Il avait vu les heures passer aussi lentement qu'un cours avec Binns.

Et dire qu'il avait loupé le match. Il s'imagina Ginny volant sur son balai, cherchant du regard le vif d'or à sa place et un sentiment de regret l'envahit.

Il s'était endormi dans ses bras le soir où il avait failli tuer Drago. Il s'en voulait encore. Il aurait dû aller voir Malefoy au lieu de passer du bon temps avec la rouquine. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, loin de là, et il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'ôter le blond de l'esprit.

Il oscillait. Certaines fois, c'était Drago qui se blottissait contre lui, et aussitôt, une chaleur perturbante l'envahissait. Le pire était quand il rêvait de Malefoy et de son rictus déformé par la haine.

Une vague de regrets et de culpabilité le prenaient alors aux tripes et il était obligé de s'arrêter un instant dans les couloirs, sous l'œil triste de ses amis, pour se retenir de s'effondrer en public.

En trois jours, il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire un pas en avant pour aller voir Malefoy. Il était effrayé à l'idée que le Serpentard le rejette, n'osant se demander ce que cela ferait que de voir à nouveau la haine dans le regard du blond. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste et ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter dès qu'ils le croisaient. Le seul qui ne faisait rien était ce grand noir qui traînait toujours avec Malefoy, et Harry se dit qu'il mijotait assurément quelque chose pour venger son ami.

La période d'accalmie qu'il avait eu avant ça avait disparu comme par enchantement, et il se retrouvait traqué à chaque endroit du château. Certains le félicitaient pour avoir envoyé le Prince des Serpentard à l'infirmerie, lui donnant envie de vomir.

Il se sentait misérable et aurait tout fait pour retourner en arrière et effacer toutes ses conneries. Il avait bien demandé de l'aide à Hermione, mais la jeune femme lui avait aussitôt dit qu'il devait assumer ses actes. Depuis, elle le regardait d'un air triste qu'il ne savait comment interpréter, traduisant des mots qu'elle aurait voulu dire mais qu'elle gardait pour elle.

Ginny prenait sa défense à chaque fois que quelqu'un osait s'attaquer à lui, et s'il aurait dû s'inquiéter pour sa virilité mal défendue, il ne s'intéressait qu'au fait que malgré tout ça, rien de bon ne ressortait de son combat avec le Serpentard.

Il ne se sentait pas soulagé parce que tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre et que Malefoy était enfin redevenu son ennemi. Il aurait dû comprendre dès le début que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit et qu'il espérait plus que ce à quoi il avait le droit.

Dumbledore ne l'avait pas convoqué dans son bureau, et il l'en remerciait silencieusement, n'étant clairement pas prêt à écouter un sermon de plus sur son incapacité à oublier Drago Malefoy.

Même le fait que Ginny se soit plus rapprochée de lui en l'espace de deux jours à cause de cet incident ne suffisait pas à le sortir de son mal-être. Il déambulait de cours en cours, mangeait peu, et ruminait des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres.

Il s'était trop attaché à lui et il en payait maintenant le prix. Il se sentait vide, abandonné alors qu'il était celui qui avait tout foutu en l'air. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se sentit aussi mal, et d'après les regards de Ron et de Hermione, eux non plus.

Ginny le regardait avec tendresse dans ces moments-là, et plutôt que de compatir, elle lui souriait et le laissait se blottir contre elle. Ça n'avait pourtant rien de comparable avec lui.

Il soupira, regrettant encore une fois de s'être perdu dans des pensées loin d'être réjouissantes. Les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure de la journée, les élèves étant probablement tous dans la Grande Salle pour manger ou dans leur salle commune. Il n'y avait aucun signe qui pouvait indiquer qui de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor avait gagné le match, mais Harry doutait sérieusement de la victoire de sa maison pour la Coupe. Il eut un rictus amer en constatant qu'il ne portait plus foi en beaucoup de choses dernièrement.

Il arriva trop rapidement à son goût devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de lui demander si Gryffondor avait gagné. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il se contenta de donner le mot de passe d'une voix éteinte, et observa le tableau s'ouvrir avec une lenteur désespérée.

Aussitôt, une clameur assourdissante lui éclata au visage, et sous ses yeux ébahis, il assista à la plus grosse explosion de joie qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps dans la salle commune des Gryffondor quand on le vit entrer.

Des bras se saisirent de lui et sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, on le félicita, lui serrait la main, hurlant à tout va. Il avisa Ron qui sauta sur une table et son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire quand son meilleur ami se précipita sur lui dès qu'il le vit.

\- ON A GAGNÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! Hurla le rouquin en explosant de joie, brandissant bien haut pour que tous les Gryffondor la voient, la coupe d'argent qui récompensait la maison gagnante.

Un sentiment de joie indescriptible l'envahit, et tournant la tête, il vit au dernier moment Ginny se précipiter vers lui.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps collé contre le sien, brûlant. Pris dans la ferveur de la victoire, il l'embrassa, oubliant un instant toute la tristesse et le malheur des derniers jours, serrant contre lui sa taille fine, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux de feu. Les lèvres de Ginny étaient douces, ses mains glissant le long de son dos habilement, et un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahit.

Ce fut quand ils reprirent leur souffle qu'il remarqua le silence dans la salle, et enfin, des exclamations de joies, des sifflements enjoués et des rires explosèrent autour de lui. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

Une chape de plomb se logea dans son estomac quand il réalisa que c'était à Drago Malefoy qu'il avait pensé en embrassant Ginny.

* * *

Bon, oui, malgré vos peurs, le Sectumsempra est bien arrivé. Je crois que c'était l'une des choses dont j'étais la plus sûre dans ma tête quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire et même si ce chapitre commence mal, j'espère que vous avez vu la lueur d'espoir qui se profile pour Ryry et Dradra (le surnom le plus pourri du monde).

Je papote pas plus longtemps, et je vous dis pour la semaine prochaine : **Haine, Granger's suspicion et collision**.

Pleins de bisous d'amour à vous tous, hydratez-vous bien et on se voit mercredi prochain (coeur coeur love)


	16. Chapitre 15

Coucouuu !

Je suis en retard alors je serais super brève. Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews ! **Je vous aime d'amour fou** parce que mon premier objectif était d'atteindre enfin les 100 reviews, et c'est chose faite grâce à vous ! Vous êtes au top du top !

Heu sinon, je répond à vos reviews le plus rapidement possible, j'ai repris le boulot et je suis crevée, en mode pâté. J'ai même pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 16. Caca boudin ...

Je voudrais quand même remercier les nouveaux, parce qu'on en est à **111 reviews, 25 favoris et 55 followers** et que c'est quand même la classe !

Merci à ** , ****NailaLoveSlash**, et **Symphonie pluvieuse** (au passage, j'adore ton pseudo).

* * *

**Un mot de ma bêta, qui rentre bientôt (ouais, j'ai trop hâte)** : "Ce chapitre est parfait. C'est l'illustration parfaite de ce pourquoi j'aime le coupe Drago/Harry."

* * *

**RAR**:

**Daidaiiro30** : OHEY ! Mais non, tu n'es absolument pas prévisible voyons ! Et puis au pire, je t'adore quand même ! Dis moi que tu ressuscites ? Nan parce que sinon, je m'en voudrais à vie, même si, je te contredis, le pouvoir, c'est cooooooool ! Des pâtés sentimentaux intersidéraux nos deux tourtereaux ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils réagissent de la même manière (en tout cas niveau sentiments). Pour ça qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble :p J'espère vraiment que celui-là te plaira surtout que j'ai dû bien attiser ta curiosité xD En tout cas, tu auras encore du Blaise (coeur coeur love d'amour de la life pour Blaisounet chéri quoi) ! J'ai écouté la chanson dont tu m'as parlé, je la trouve trop belle ! J'ai vraiment adoré ! Héhé, Hermione est dans la place :p Oh merci beaucoup ! J'écris généralement un chapitre par semaine, là je suis à la bourre mais tu peux rejeter la faute sur ma bêta parce qu'elle est pas là pour me rappeler qu'il faut que je me bouge les fesses pour écrire (à sa décharge, je suis une feignasse intersidérale). Et sinon, la base, je l'ai dans la tête, je sais comment ça va finir et les grandes lignes mais beaucoup de choses me viennent sur le moment, j'y réfléchis un peu tout le temps, des choses me surprennent comme ça et je me dis, oh cool, ça irait bien dans EA ! Généralement, c'est aussi par rapport à ce que je vis dans la journée ou ce que j'ai regardé avant et tout, la musique que j'écoute, mon humeur, ça influe vachement. Enfin voilà, ça me trottine dans la tête tout le temps (ALWAYS QUOI) alors y a plein de choses qui se rajoutent au fur et à mesure haha. Merci en tout cas, ça fait du bien de voir son travail récompensé ! Des milliards de bisous et de câlins d'amour et je te dis à tout à l'heure ? :p Bisous bisous

* * *

Bonne lecture !

**Et juste une chose, ce chapitre, vous allez l'aimer. Moi je vous aime. Et je les aimes. **

* * *

**Musique :**

**Sébastien Tellier**

_La Ritournelle_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Drago se réveilla avec la sensation que sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi lumineuse. C'était mièvre à souhait mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sourire débile sur ses lèvres et de cette impression de bonheur qui lui tordait le ventre depuis hier. Il avait appris que Gryffondor avait gagné le match, et étonnement, il était heureux parce que ça voudrait dire que Potter devait l'être lui aussi, même s'il n'avait pas pu y participer.

Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son cœur battait si fort pour Harry Potter. C'était comme s'il avait découvert qu'il était capable de ressentir des émotions, et que d'un seul coup, son cerveau s'était mis à rayonner, son corps à se réveiller doucement, et depuis hier matin, il se sentait si vivant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait sourire toute sa vie comme un débile simplement parce qu'il était amoureux de cet abruti de Gryffondor.

Blaise lui avait tenu compagnie le reste de la journée, et l'avait écouté parler de Potter. Drago se demandait comment son ami pouvait bien réussir à le supporter mais le noir semblait si heureux de le voir reprendre des couleurs qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il ressemblait à un con transi d'amour comme ça. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vu le visage du blond aussi rayonnant, et c'était un spectacle à la fois perturbant et totalement passionnant.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui faisait ressortir leur couleur argentée, et son visage pâle était rehaussé par le rosissement qui teintait ses pommettes. Il avait l'air plus vivant que ces derniers jours, et ce,malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vraiment l'air con et loin de l'aristocrate péteux qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer, mais Blaiseétait bien le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Il ne se leva pas tout de suite, restant agréablement lové dans la chaleur de ses couvertures, un sourire apaisé sur ses lèvres. Il avait rêvé de Potter, et de son souffle contre son cou, la sensation de son corps contre le sien, et Merlin qu'il se sentait bien.

\- Debout ! Clama la voix de Blaise, tirant les rideaux de son lit et laissant apparaître son visage souriant.

Drago grogna, priant pour que son ami le laisse penser en paix à Potter au chaud dans son lit, mais Blaise était bien décidé à profiter de sa bonne humeur et à le sortir d'ici.

Il le tira par le bras, et Drago tomba au sol avec un grognement énervé, hurlant contre Blaise qui se tordait de rire. Le noir lui lança des vêtements au visage, et le pressa de prendre sa douche parce qu'il avait une furieuse envie d'aller voler.

Drago sourit, oubliant au passage de l'engueuler parce qu'il avait osé froisser sa chemise. Joyeux, il se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain, se répétant que c'était vraiment une bonne idée et qu'il n'avait pas volé depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête lancinant, se promettant qu'il ne reboirait jamais autant à une soirée. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et ses jambes étaient tellement lourdes qu'il douta de réussir un jour à sortir de son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri des informations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais une, plus claire que les autres se détachait, enflait, prenant toute la place dans son cerveau.

Il avait embrassé Ginny, une, deux, trois fois, toute la soirée, avec l'espoir de penser à elle à ce moment-là, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que c'était le blond qui posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça l'obsédait, et il avait honte de ne pas arriver à apprécier comme il se devait le fait que Ginny l'embrasse.

Rien n'y faisait.

Il savait que la rouquine ne s'était rendue compte de rien auquel cas elle lui en aurait parlé, elle et sa franchise déconcertante, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que s'il ne s'enlevait pas rapidement Malefoy de la tête, il ne voyait pas comment il oserait aller plus loin avec la jeune femme alors qu'il continuait à penser au Serpentard de cette manière. Et s'il lui arrivait de gémir son prénom alors qu'il était avec Ginny ? Oh non, il ne se le pardonnerait pas, et la rouquine non plus.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa bouche et il consentit enfin à se lever quand il entendit du bruit dans le lit de Ron à sa droite.

\- Putain, entendit-il à travers les rideaux de leurs lits, Hermione ne voudra jamais nous donner de potion contre la gueule de bois, c'est certain.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant le sermon qu'elle leur adresserait dès qu'ils débouleraient avec leurs têtes de morts-vivants dans la Grande Salle. Ron semblait désespéré.

\- Harry, ajouta le rouquin d'une voix incertaine, Ginny et toi, c'est sérieux ?

Le brun se figea, les pieds à moitié posés sur le sol de leur dortoir. Son visage se crispa en une grimace d'incertitude et il remercia Merlin que Ron soit si gêné qu'il se sente obligé de lui demander ça les rideaux fermés. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction du rouquin s'il avait vu l'air qu'il arborait.

Le pire restait qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre, et Ron en attendait une.

\- Je suppose, répondit prudemment Harry du bout des lèvres.

Il entendit Ron soupirer.

\- Fais comme si j'avais pas demandé. Elle va m'arracher la tête si j'ose me mêler de vos histoires, ajouta le rouquin d'un air faussement désespéré.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, qui heureusement, ne parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles de Ron. Il avait assez de problème comme ça pour y ajouter les inquiétudes de son meilleur ami.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le rouquin ouvrait les rideaux de son lit, et Harry tomba nez à nez avec son visage déformé par une grimace de douleur.

\- Dis-moi que je suis pas le seul à avoir l'impression que le saule cogneur me secoue dans tous les sens, gémit Ron en lui tendant ses lunettes d'un geste automatique.

Harry ne put que grimacer à son tour, confirmant ainsi qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain avant le rouquin et se jeter sous une douche brûlante. Il avait les jambes flageolantes mais il arrivait à tenir debout par il ne savait quel miracle.

Il laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps engourdi, appréciant chaque sensation de chaleur sur sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il se réchauffait. L'idée saugrenue de rester dans la salle de bain à vie lui traversa l'esprit, mais la partie sensée de son cerveau qui lui rappelait qu'il devrait se nourrir l'en dissuada. Ou alors, il pourrait toujours demander aux elfes de maison et Hermione le tuerait. Voldemort serait tranquille ainsi, et lui, il pourrait éviter de faire une connerie. C'était devenue une habitude ces derniers temps.

En réalité, il n'osait pas sortir de la salle de bain. Il devrait affronter Ginny, et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devrait faire. Cho était toujours venue vers lui sans qu'il se pose de question, mais quand ça concernait la rouquine, il ne savait décidément pas comment faire. Il ne savait même pas si le simple fait qu'ils se soient embrassés faisait d'eux un couple.

Il eut la réponse à l'instant où il posa le pied dans la salle commune. Ginny et Hermione les attendaient sur un canapé, deux verres de potion anti-gueule de bois posés sur la table. Ron se précipita vers elles comme s'il avait vu le saint esprit. Harry en aurait ri, s'il n'avait pas aussi mal à la tête.

Ginny se leva aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut et, le verre dans sa main, s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Bois-ça, ça te fera du bien, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le verre, frôlant sa main au passage.

Il ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de son dos quand il comprit qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle continuait de lui sourire, attendant qu'il avale la potion pour lui prendre la main et l'amener jusqu'à leurs amis. Il se laissa faire, se contentant d'apprécier la chaleur de la peau de la jeune femme contre la sienne, et une partie du lui fut rassurée de voir que tout était simple.

Au moins jusqu'au moment où il devrait sincèrement réfléchir à pourquoi il ne cessait de penser à Malefoy quand il était avec la rouquine. Il savait qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie la veille, et il n'avait qu'une seule angoisse, le croiser dans un couloir.

Il serra sa main autour de celle de Ginny et la suivit, espérant que personne n'oserait l'approcher ainsi entouré de la jeune femme et de Ron et Hermione. Il savait que Drago ne s'abaisserait jamais à révéler ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux devant ses amis, il n'en avait aucune certitude mais il voulait y croire. Non, la seule chose qui l'effrayait au point de lui faire traîner les pieds était ce qu'il pourrait voir dans le regard du Serpentard. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter que la haine les remplisse à nouveau, il s'effondrerait probablement si Malefoy lui faisait comprendre que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était si loin derrière eux qu'il n'avait aucun espoir un jour de le retrouver.

Il était mort de peur.

Ginny dut prendre ça pour une envie de sa part de rester en arrière avec elle, puisqu'elle ralentit jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Il se saisit de sa main et entremêla leurs doigts en acquiesçant. Il n'osait rien dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait vraiment avouer qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien que ça alors qu'il aurait dû. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de quidditch, Ginny l'avait embrassé, il sortait avec elle, et non, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas prononcer ces quelques mots qui prouveraient à tout le monde que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il y avait encore et toujours Malefoy qui s'était installé si confortablement dans son esprit qu'il désespérait qu'un jour il l'en déloge. Si encore il le voulait.

* * *

Drago n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire. Il avait oublié combien il aimait voler, et remercia silencieusement Blaise de l'avoir forcé à venir. Sentir le vent contre son visage, son balai virer à chaque léger mouvement de ses mains, et voler, tout simplement.

Il avait l'impression de revivre, d'ouvrir les yeux. Il pensait toujours à sa mission mais il était assez heureux pour avoir gagné en optimisme et il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Il était sûr que Blaise savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en l'emmenant voler. Le noir avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire pour le sortir de ses humeurs maussades et Drago s'étonnait chaque jour de voir combien son amitié était sincère. Il ne la méritait probablement pas, mais il ne s'en privait pas. Après tout, Blaise était le seul à qui il osait se confier.

Le fait qu'ils soient seuls sur le terrain en ce dimanche matin avait sûrement aidé, mais l'idée était là. Il allait mieux.

Même la pensée de croiser Potter ne le déprimait pas assez pour lui retirer ce sourire ravageur.

Ils se dirigeaient ainsi vers la Grande Salle, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, échangeant des remarques sur leur match improvisé, quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le château.

Une effervescence de lendemain de match régnait entre les murs de pierre, mais les murmures qui lui parvinrent n'avaient rien à voir avec la victoire de Gryffondor.

Il sentit Blaise se raidir à ses côtés et poser instinctivement sa main sur son bras mais le mal était fait, Drago en avait assez entendu pour comprendre que Harry Potter sortait avec Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans la Grande Salle, sa main toujours accrochée à celle de Ginny, un silence de plomb s'était abattu avant qu'un éclair d'applaudissements retentisse. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, et ça le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Visiblement, tout Poudlard était au courant qu'il sortait avec Ginny et encore pire, semblait satisfait que ce soit le cas.

Comme si tous les élèves avaient attendu ce jour avec impatience, à croire que c'était évident aux yeux de tout le monde. Dire qu'il se sentait gêné était un euphémisme. Il avait l'impression que les regards étaient fixés sur lui, ce qui était probablement le cas, et qu'on surveillait chacun de ses mouvements.

Ginny lança un regard noir à ceux qui osaient les regarder trop longtemps et un professeur finit par demander aux élèves de se calmer.

Il s'assit à la table de Gryffondor avec l'impression que ses joues ne pourraient jamais être aussi rouges que maintenant. La rouquine s'installa à côté de lui, ignorant les murmures qui s'élevaient des tables autour et qui lançaient les paris sur le nouveau couple de Poudlard. Un sentiment de détresse envahit le brun, certain que quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il ne put se retenir de tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentard pour voir si Malefoy s'y trouvait, mais la place attitrée du Prince était vide. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de récolter des regards assassins et railleurs de la part des vert et argent.

Il commençait sincèrement à se sentir mal, appréhendant la suite, parce qu'il savait avec une certitude qui lui venait d'il ne savait où que la journée serait loin d'être reposante. Il n'était pas à l'aise et il avait franchement du mal à supporter la main de Ginny sur sa taille.

En réalité, il avait envie de fuir aussi rapidement que possible, mais il garda un air impassible, refusant de se donner en spectacle. Il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait dû être heureux que tout se passe ainsi, si on omettait que sa vie sentimentale était aussi publique que jamais, mais il se sentait trop mal, absolument pas à sa place et assez perdu pour réaliser que rien n'allait comme il le voulait.

Il pria pour que Ginny ne remarque rien, et espéra que Ron et Hermione étaient trop occupés à discuter entre eux pour voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il se foutait du reste des élèves, ils avaient toujours été assez aveugles pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

Il balada son regard à travers la salle pour trouver de l'aide, n'importe quoi, quelqu'un qui puisse le sortir de cette situation trop perturbante, mais personne ne semblait comprendre. Dumbledore n'était pas là, Malefoy jouait aux abonnés absents et de toute manière, Harry doutait fortement que le Serpentard veuille lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Luna, qui le fixait avec son sourire apaisant et ses yeux perdus. Les battements de son cœur, qu'il n'avait pas senti accélérer, se calmèrent soudainement et il plongea avec soulagement dans son regard.

Oh Luna voyait tellement de choses, comprenait en un quart de tour tout ce qu'ils loupaient. Ginny glissa sa main le long de son bras, et jusqu'à sa main qu'elle prit à nouveau dans la sienne. Il l'oublia, resserrant instinctivement ses doigts sur sa peau douce, donnant l'illusion qu'il était avec elle, mais complètement détaché. Il fixait la Serdaigle, et la blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire que ça irait, que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Il en doutait, mais il voulait la croire. Luna avait toujours raison, et il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas encore aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Ginny n'avait rien vu de son manège qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, trop occupée à fusiller du regard Romilda Vane qui semblait proférer des menaces envers la rouquine qui en auraient effrayé plus d'une, sauf elle.

\- Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione quand elle le vit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, souffla-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Oh l'excuse mesquine. Hermione était habituée à l'entendre, celle-là, et elle était clairement consciente qu'il lui mentait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que le fait que Ginny tienne sa main ne lui semblait pas normal. Surtout pas devant elle, et encore pire, alors que les oreilles de Ron se faisaient aussi curieuses.

La brune fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit pas un mot. Pourtant, son regard lui indiqua ouvertement qu'ils auraient droit à une discussion rien que tous les deux dès qu'ils auraient un moment. Oh malheur.

\- On devrait aller faire un tour dans le parc après, proposa Ginny. Prendre l'air fait toujours du bien.

Il lui aurait bien dit qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de marcher dans le parc mais il avait saisi le message. Elle voulait se retrouver seule avec lui, et sous son sourire faussement joyeux, il se crispa instinctivement. Plus rien ne tournait rond chez lui, à croire qu'il devenait fou.

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé, visiblement énervée par son comportement. Le fait qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien était parfois une vraie plaie. Il pria pour qu'elle ne dise rien à Ginny et Ron, auquel cas, il pouvait être sûr que Voldemort n'aurait pas besoin de faire le voyage jusqu'ici pour le tuer.

Elle pinça les lèvres, comme McGonagall le faisait parfois, et un sentiment de honte non cachée l'envahit en réalisant ce à quoi il avait pensé. Merde, il ne devait en aucun cas réagir comme ça, pas alors qu'il avait autant espérer ce rapprochement avec Ginny. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Et ce sentiment vint si soudainement, que quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé. Hermione devait l'avoir senti elle aussi, puisqu'elle tourna la tête en même temps que lui vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Malefoy, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Il fut tenté de s'arracher à la poigne de Ginny et de se lever pour courir jusqu'au Serpentard mais la posture haineuse du blond le figea sur place.

\- Quel enfoiré, marmonna Ginny dans son dos.

Harry se raidit, se retenant difficilement de se tourner vers la rouquine pour l'insulter, mais le regard noir de Hermione l'en dissuada. Il tremblait violemment et il devait sûrement avoir une tête de fou comme ça, mais il s'en fichait.

Ron semblait aussi en colère que lui, si ce n'était plus que Ginny, et Harry était sûr que si Drago osait s'approcher d'eux, le frère et la sœur ne se gêneraient pas pour lui sauter dessus et le frapper.

Il s'en fichait, il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre parce qu'il l'avait vu, ce regard de pure haine braqué sur eux. Ou plutôt sur elle. Ginny. Malefoy avait une telle lueur furieuse dans les yeux qu'il se dit qu'il serait probablement capable de jeter un sort à la rouquine en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison, mais s'en moquait royalement tant que la haine du blond n'était pas tournée vers lui.

Malefoy évitait son regard, mais Harry pouvait clairement voir qu'il était très énervé, plus énervé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu cette année. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer avec un ravissement proche de celui d'un croyant devant son dieu. N'importe qui pouvait le surprendre mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas, parce que le Serpentard dégageait un tel charisme, une telle beauté froide qu'il ne le quitterait des yeux pour rien au monde.

C'est alors qu'il comprit enfin, _enfin_, la vraie raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien avec Ginny, pourquoi tout ça semblait si anormal.

Malefoy avait pris tellement de place en lui, il était tellement présent, tellement ancré qu'il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début.

Il voulait Drago. Pas Ginny, mais Drago Malefoy.

Les tremblements qui secouaient son corps disparurent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus et il sentit son cœur faire une embardée quand il accepta enfin que le Serpentard s'y installe complètement.

La main de Ginny dans son dos lui semblait à des années-lumière de ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. La bouffée de joie qui l'envahit et le frisson qui descendit jusqu'au creux de ses reins le secoua avec délice, trompant probablement la rouquine sur ses intentions.

Il n'était pourtant pas le seul à avoir compris.

Hermione, si intelligente, le fixait. Ses yeux témoignaient de tout ce qu'elle avait vu et des conclusions qu'elle en avait tirées. Il fut rassuré de ne pas y voir du dégoût mais la peine qui transparaissait dans ses pupilles entacha la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé.

Elle s'effondra complètement quand il réalisa que même s'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, Drago Malefoy, lui était sûrement décidé à ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

* * *

Blaise sentait le drame arriver à plein nez, pourtant il ne cacha pas sa surprise quand Drago fit finalement demi-tour et s'avança jusqu'à la table des Serpentard d'un pas digne. Il était persuadé que le blond allait rendre une petite visite à la belette femelle.

Weasley avait clairement marqué son territoire, en témoignait la main possessive posée dans le dos du Survivant et si Potter n'avait pas une tête aussi assommée, il aurait cru que plus aucun espoir n'était possible. Il ne fallait pas être très con, malheureusement, c'était selon lui le cas de plus des trois quarts des élèves de cette école, pour voir que le Gryffondor était carrément mal à l'aise comme ça. Même Granger l'avait vu. Intelligente petite Granger.

Lui qui pensait que l'annonce choc de ce matin allait vraisemblablement faire reculer tout le monde d'au moins trente pas en arrière, il gardait bon espoir maintenant qu'il avait compris que Potter ne voulait apparemment pas de cette relation avec la rouquine.

Non, ce qui serait le plus difficile serait de trouver un moyen d'arranger le bordel qu'ils avaient réussi à foutre en l'espace de quelques jours. Drago était persuadé que Potter ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole de toute sa vie et maintenant qu'il avait appris qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Weasley femelle, il doutait de ce que le blond serait capable de faire.

Il pourrait tout simplement abandonner l'idée d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec Potter un jour, et ça l'effrayait plus que de raison parce que ça voudrait dire que Drago tomberait définitivement dans les bras de Voldemort, ou alors, au vu de la colère qui l'avait pris en voyant la rouquine aussi proche du brun, il pouvait tout aussi bien décider de se battre.

Blaise espérait sincèrement que Drago choisirait la deuxième option, pour leur bien à tous.

* * *

Hermione fixait Harry et Ginny d'un œil critique. La rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air interrogateur mais la brunette refusait catégoriquement de dévoiler ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ron avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de tirer les vers du nez de sa meilleure amie, et Harry, lui, évitait de poser ses yeux sur elle.

La Gryffondor ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien passer par le cerveau de son ami. Elle avait parfaitement compris son manège et si elle n'avait pas un peu de peine pour Ginny et qu'elle tenait légèrement à la vie en évitant d'en parler devant Ron, elle aurait depuis longtemps exprimé ses doutes sur le couple Harry/Ginny.

Elle savait que le brun n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions envers la rouquine. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais de ce qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Harry semblait ressentir pour Drago Malefoy.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu louper ça. Les signes étaient pourtant évidents. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait associé le fait que les deux ennemis ne s'insultaient plus dans les couloirs à tout ça. Harry ne leur avait plus parlé de sa théorie comme quoi Malefoy était un mangemort depuis des mois, pourtant, son obsession était toujours présente, ce qui expliquait en partie qu'elle n'ait pas compris. Ou tout du moins, c'était sa meilleure excuse pour se rassurer.

Parce que si elle avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, elle l'aurait immédiatement vu. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait Harvard pour remarquer les regards ambigus que Harry et Malefoy échangeaient quand ils se croisaient.

Et surtout, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu échapper à _ça_. Harry et ses réactions inhabituelles, après qu'on lui parlait de Malefoy, et l'accident dans les toilettes des filles. Elle aurait dû comprendre. Le brun semblait si abattu, si triste alors qu'il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de l'être. On n'était pas triste parce que son ennemi était blessé par sa faute. Pour lequel pour qui on avait des sentiments par contre, oui absolument.

Voilà pourquoi elle regardait Harry et Ginny de cette manière. Elle était sûre que la rouquine ne se doutait de rien, elle-même avait mis tellement de temps à comprendre, mais elle restait persuadée que le brun avait compris pas plus tard que ce matin que ça allait plus loin que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à parler à Harry avant que tout ça dégénère. Elle connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il était incapable de garder un secret bien longtemps, et que quand ça concernait Malefoy, tout pouvait très rapidement se terminer en quelque chose d'impossible à arranger.

Une partie d'elle était vraiment heureuse de voir que Harry avait été capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et qu'il avait accordé une seconde chance à Malefoy, mais le fait que son meilleur ami soit en couple avec Ginny la gênait. Ils allaient forcément souffrir, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

* * *

\- C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ? demanda Blaise avec un soupçon d'exaspération dans la voix.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Les pieds posés sur la table dans la salle commune, avachi dans un canapé, il marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles depuis des heures.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que le balafré sort avec Weasley femelle que ça veut dire pour autant que …

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! grinça Drago en le menaçant du regard.

Blaise ricana. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner à propos de Potter, et le blond réagissait à chaque fois.

\- Baisse d'un ton l'amoureuse, on va finir par t'entendre, répondit le noir avec un sourire mesquin.

Drago jura.

\- Je te jure Blaise, tu perds rien pour attendre ! Siffla le blond méchamment.

\- C'est bon, calme-toi, répondit le noir entre deux rires.

\- Non ! Claqua la voix du blond. Bordel Blaise, j'ai envie de les tuer.

\- Les ? demanda le noir avec un sourire en coin. Je doute que tu veuilles tuer Potter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Drago poussa un cri de rage et se leva soudainement, sous les éclats de rire de son ami qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à le torturer de cette manière.

\- Assieds-toi Drago, réussit à dire Blaise entre deux hoquets, tu vas attirer tous les regards, si c'est pas déjà fait.

Le blond tourna la tête, remarquant des élèves de deuxième année qui le fixaient d'un air abasourdi. Il les fusilla du regard et se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir de frustration. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de normalité, comme s'il avait oublié l'armoire et Voldemort pendant quelques heures, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit à propos d'autre chose.

Quand il avait appris que Potter sortait avec la belette femelle, il avait cru qu'il allait s'effondrer au sol comme un moins que rien. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait réellement après tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'imaginait pas réellement que le Gryffondor lui pardonnerait son erreur, mais _ça_, ça c'était pire que tout.

Il en voulait à Potter de passer aussi vite à autre chose. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire que le Gryffondor ressentait la même chose que lui mais il était assez bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y avait plus de haine entre eux. Il voulait attraper le Gryffondor et lui hurler que tout ça n'avait aucun sens et que son couple avec Ginny était la pire chose qu'il ait jamais vue.

\- Fais pas cette tête de déprimé, on va bien trouver une solution.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire sarcastique de s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Y a pas de solution à trouver Blaise, Potter est avec l'autre conne et c'est tout.

Le noir secoua la tête avec un sourire attendri.

\- Laisse moi croire le contraire, je doute que leur couple tienne longtemps vu comme c'est parti.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser une once d'espoir s'insuffler en lui, mais le regard encourageant de Blaise et la manière qu'il avait de le pousser à faire quelque chose le forçait à reconsidérer la chose. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il avait vraiment envie que cette histoire de couple avec la belette ne soit rien d'autre qu'une erreur, mais il n'osait pas y croire.

En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'il voulait en claquant des doigts, mais avec Potter, rien ne marchait comme il voulait.

\- T'as bien vu la tête de Potter quand on est arrivé dans la Grande Salle, commença Blaise, il avait l'air d'avoir envie d'être n'importe où sauf là.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, suggéra Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Le blond explosa de rire, s'attirant des regards curieux des quelques Serpentards présents dans la salle commune, son visage devenant livide au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait que son ami était sérieux.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Demanda Drago d'une voix blanche.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Blaise en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Je ne vais pas aller voir Potter ! Siffla Drago aussi bas que possible pour que seul son ami l'entende.

\- Oh si tu vas y aller, tu vas bien finir par craquer, et c'est exactement ce qu'on veut tous les deux.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries !

Drago se sentait mal à l'aise, et le regard sûr de Blaise ne l'aidait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. La furieuse envie d'écouter son ami et de trouver le Gryffondor pour lui faire entendre raison ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête. Il appréhendait un tel moment, le faisant trembler imperceptiblement. Il se leva subitement, soufflant bruyamment pour expulser l'angoisse qui s'infiltrait en lui. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à une gamine amoureuse. Si son père le voyait ainsi …

\- Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-il d'un air agité.

Blaise lui jeta un regard amusé mais ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir malgré le fait que le couvre feu était passé, certain que où que le blond aille, ça irait.

* * *

Harry aurait hurlé de joie d'avoir si facilement trouvé le moyen de se retrouver enfin seul, mais l'ironie de la situation l'empêcha de clamer au monde son soulagement.

Il était ridicule. Se féliciter parce qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de la poigne de Ginny et des yeux inquisiteurs de Hermione était au summum de la connerie. Il se promenait dans les couloirs déserts, il faisait nuit et il aurait dû se trouver dans son lit ou dans la salle commune avec la rouquine dans ses bras. Ce qui, pour être honnête, était précisément ce qu'il fuyait.

Il préférait encore se faire attraper par Rusard plutôt que de subir les regards des autres, leurs félicitations dégoulinantes de mièvreries et les remarques de Ron à propos de sa gêne à voir son meilleur ami et sa sœur en couple.

Il n'avait même pas pris la carte pour surveiller les allées-venues du concierge, alors il faisait en sorte de rester le plus silencieux possible. Il respirait profondément, ayant l'impression qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était que de savourer la solitude quand on était trop entouré. Il se sentait débordé, ne supportait pas que tout le monde soit sur son dos à longueur de journée. S'il avait su que se mettre en couple avec Ginny le placerait une nouvelle fois au centre de la scène, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois.

Tout du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait avec la rouquine alors qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il souhaitait être. Une partie de lui lui soufflait qu'il était effrayé. Parce que non seulement, il voulait un homme et qu'il ne savait pas comment le gérer, et surtout, surtout parce que c'était Drago Malefoy et que leur dernière altercation avait été pire qu'une catastrophe.

Il était désespéré, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de déambuler dans Poudlard alors que le couvre feu était passé. Il se surprit à s'imaginer fumer, comme il avait vu les amis de Dudley le faire dans le quartier de Little Whinging, se rappelant leurs visages apaisés.

Il releva soudainement la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'avancer dans sa direction. Paniqué, il tourna la tête de chaque côté pour trouver une issue, mais seuls des tableaux dont les occupants dormaient peuplaient les murs du château. Il se prépara mentalement à voir Rusard apparaître au coin du couloir où il se trouvait, fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage.

\- Potter ?

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et il ouvrit les yeux subitement pour croiser les pupilles argentées de Malefoy.

Il devait ressembler à un hibou avec ses yeux exorbités mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il lui semblait qu'il avait attendu ce jour depuis des millions d'années. Voir Malefoy, aussi près de lui, avec tout sauf de la haine dans le regard. Il aurait pu en pleurer de joie.

\- Malefoy, réussit-il à souffler au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes pendant lesquelles il n'osa pas bouger de peur de voir le Serpentard fuir.

Le blond leva la main et l'approcha de son visage, s'arrêtant à mi-hauteur, une lueur incertaine dans les yeux. La situation était ironique. Harry était si persuadé que Malefoy lui en voudrait à vie de l'avoir presque tué qu'il n'osait croire qu'il se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres de son corps et qu'il avait l'air tout sauf énervé.

Harry s'avança maladroitement et posa sa joue dans la paume de la main de Malefoy, poussant un soupir de bien-être quand il rencontra la chaleur de la peau du Serpentard.

Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et Harry sourit quand il vit les rougeurs s'installer sur les joues du Serpentard.

Il fut si soudainement plaqué contre le mur que le brun crut que Malefoy allait le frapper. Son cœur s'emballa et il sentit qu'il allait perdre pied, parce que même si le blond lui faisait du mal, il était prêt à l'accepter, s'il ne pouvait garder que ça de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Il n'arrivait pas à interpréter la lueur dans les yeux de Malefoy, et il ne pouvait que rester immobile, attendant un geste, n'importe quoi. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et Harry gémit quand le Serpentard plaqua subitement son corps contre le sien.

Il crut mourir tellement c'était bon, tant il avait voulu ça. Drago plongea son visage dans son cou et respira, tirant un frisson au Gryffondor, qui sentait tout son être se réveiller, enfin. Il agrippa le dos du blond, rapprochant encore leurs corps, conscient qu'il devait parfaitement sentir son érection contre sa cuisse. Il n'osait croire que c'était partagé, pourtant le corps du blond ne lui mentait pas.

Malefoy remonta le long de sa mâchoire, laissant son souffle brûlant caresser sa peau, Harry avait tellement envie de gémir de plaisir. Le blond ondula contre son corps, et au moment où il allait enfin laisser jaillir tout ce qu'il ressentait, Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry crut que son cœur avait explosé tant il le sentit battre à une vitesse surhumaine. C'était ça, il avait attendu ce moment depuis le début. Les lèvres de Drago étaient douces, parfaites, sucrées, et sa langue, par Merlin, cette langue damnée glissait entre ses lèvres, taquinait ses dents, et le brun ne put résister plus longtemps.

Il laissa le blond s'emparer de lui, danser avec sa langue, mordre sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, et Harry ne pouvait que gémir et s'accrocher au Serpentard comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il perdait pied, son souffle disparaissait mais il s'en foutait tant que Drago restait contre lui, et l'embrassait, l'embrassait, l'embrassait.

Il sentit la main du blond se faufiler sous sa chemise, et il gémit encore plus fort dans la bouche du blond quand l'explosion de sensation de la peau du Serpentard contre la sienne l'irradia. Elle glissait, se faufilait, le caressait, laissant un sillon brûlant derrière elle.

Et Drago recula, abandonnant ses lèvres, cherchant son souffle. Harry avait l'impression d'être saoul, drogué. Par Malefoy. C'était bon, trop bon. Le blond le fixait d'un regard irradié par le désir.

\- Merlin, Potter, pourquoi on a pas fait ça avant ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix rauque et trop sexy.

Harry rapprocha encore le corps du blond contre lui, voulant sentir chaque frisson qui le parcourait quand il parlait, quand il le regardait. La main sur Serpentard, emprisonnée entre eux continuait son ascension sur son torse, et Harry attendait le moment où il descendrait enfin.

\- Putain c'que t'es beau, souffla Drago en le fixant intensément.

Harry se mit à trembler violemment, s'accrocha au blond au lieu de s'effondrer au sol parce que ses jambes ne le retenaient plus.

\- J'ai cru que …

\- Sale con, glissa la voix de Malefoy à son oreille, et Harry put sentir son sourire contre sa peau.

\- Malefoy, gémit le brun.

\- Harry, susurra-t-il en mordant la peau dans le creux de son cou.

Son bassin se colla contre celui du blond sous le choc.

\- Drago, réussit à articuler Harry.

Le blond laissa échapper un « hum » délicieux qui lui donna envie de venir, maintenant, tout de suite. Sa main sur son ventre le brûlait.

\- Drago, regarde-moi, souffla Harry en tirant sur la chemise du blond.

Malefoy releva la tête, abandonnant son cou, fixa le brun d'un air interrogatif.

\- Je suis désolé.

Drago le fixa trop intensément. Harry se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû se taire, et la main du blond s'était arrêtée, reculée et son absence laissait un froid trop violent.

Les mains du Serpentard attrapèrent son visage, un de ses pouces caressant la forme de sa mâchoire, tandis que l'autre glissait sur ses lèvres, et Malefoy le fixait avec un air de ravissement qui le rendait fou.

\- Merlin, Harry, je t'en voudrais à vie de ne pas m'avoir laissé te goûter avant aujourd'hui.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, faisant trembler leurs corps d'une manière absolument délicieuse. Drago colla son front contre celui du Gryffondor et poussa un soupir de bien-être qui rendit Harry fou de désir.

\- Je croyais que tu me détestais, souffla le brun en caressant le corps du blond, comme s'il avait l'impression que sa simple présence n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Même si je le voulais, je n'arriverais jamais à te détester à nouveau un jour, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin qui fit fondre le brun.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, tendrement. C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner à ces mots, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour montrer au Serpentard combien il avait besoin de lui et combien il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait. Drago se laissa faire, glissant ses mains autour du cou du Gryffondor pour approfondir le baiser.

C'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté que Harry se sentait perdre pied. Il avait l'impression que sa vie prenait sens, que Drago était le seul qui pourrait le rendre aussi pleinement heureux. Et il n'avait aucun regret, ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir qu'il trompait Ginny tant qu'il pouvait embrasser le Serpentard.

Il remercia Merlin de lui avoir permis de retrouver le blond, de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait et voulait vraiment. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait échanger sa place ou laisser passer une telle chose. Au diable Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous les autres élèves de Poudlard tant qu'il pouvait avoir Drago Malefoy pour lui.

\- Potter, murmura Drago après avoir abandonné ses lèvres non sans un gémissement de frustration de la part du brun, promets-moi que tu resteras.

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir, répondit Harry, amusé, reprenant les mots du blond.

Drago sourit, lui mordilla la lèvre pour lui montrer combien il aimait ces mots.

\- Je te proposerais bien de passer la nuit avec moi, mais je sais que ta troupe de Gryffondor va attendre que tu rentres pour vérifier que leur héro national parte retrouver sa fiancée.

Harry ne put louper la note de colère sous-entendue dans les paroles du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

\- Seul dans mon lit, je ne penserai qu'à toi, répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Ses paroles dégoulinaient de mièvrerie mais il s'en foutait parce qu'il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il disait. Il se décala, mais Drago l'attrapa par les hanches, ramenant son corps contre le sien brusquement et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux émeraude du Gryffondor.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas Potter, lui dit le blond d'une voix grave, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Je sais, et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses.

Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry brusquement, remontant ses mains le long de son corps avec une détresse qu'il avait déjà vue chez le blond. Il se laissa faire, conscient que le Serpentard avait besoin de se raccrocher à lui de cette manière pour comprendre qu'il était bel et bien avec lui et que cette fois-ci, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il gémit quand Drago glissa sa main sur ses fesses, les serrant avec possession, mordant sa lèvre.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla le blond d'une voix rauque et essoufflée.

Drago ondula son bassin contre celui de Harry, frottant leurs érections avec délice, leur tirant un gémissement qui se perdit dans leurs souffles mélangés. C'était tellement bon, de se sentir désiré ainsi, de voir l'autre perdre peu à peu pied au fur et à mesure qu'ils se délivraient de tout ce qui les avaient retenu.

\- Je sais, gémit Harry alors que le blond plongeait dans son cou et mordait sa peau, douloureusement, et tendrement, le marquant comme sien.

Harry savait qu'il aurait des problèmes quand on verrait la marque mais il s'en foutait tant que ça voulait dire qu'il appartenait à Drago. Le blond le relâcha, recula mais attrapant sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts tremblants.

\- Va-t'en maintenant, avant que je craque, souffla le blond en le fixant d'un regard de braise.

Harry sourit, leva la main du Serpentard jusqu'à ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur la peau douce de son poignet, faisant frémir le blond.

Avec un dernier regard rempli de toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, il se retourna, son cœur battant la chamade et fila dans l'obscurité des couloirs, des étoiles plein les yeux.

* * *

Drago s'adossa au mur en tremblant de tous ses membres, fixant le dos du Gryffondor disparaître dans la nuit.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait embrassé Potter. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait avec autant de passion et de sentiments. Il avait envie de hurler, de danser, de crier au monde entier son bonheur.

Et il souriait, ce genre de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui vous empli de joie et d'allégresse. Sa respiration saccadée s'apaisa à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Merlin, Blaise avait raison et pour une fois Drago loua son intelligence avec passion. Il aurait embrassé le noir à pleine bouche pour le remercier s'il ne venait pas à l'instant de se promettre de ne caresser que celle du Gryffondor.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et il se sentait vivant. Il pourrait bien penser au reste plus tard. Pour le moment, seul Harry occupait ses pensées.

* * *

**ENFIN ! FINALLY ! ENDELIG ! FINALMENTE ! TANDEM ! SLUTLIGEN ! INFINE ! **

15 chapitres plus tard, Harry et Drago ont compris qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'en ai la larme à l'oeil. Je rigole. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que ça arrive comme vous l'espériez (ou pas), que vous aimez Drago et que vous avez une envie folle comme moi de les enfermer dans un pièce pour qu'ils s'aiment enfin à en crever.

Sinon, remerciez ma feignantes intersidérale (mention spéciale très bien obtenue avec le baccalauréat de la feignasserie que j'ai passé à l'institut glandouille), mais je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 16, donc SUSPENS SUSPENS !

Des bisous partout, je vous aime en chocolat, papillons et petits poneys roses.

A mercredi prochain ! (sans faute, promis juré drarryé)


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour, bonjour !

Non, je n'ai pas encore entièrement fondu même si je vais finir par mourir, parce que même à 19h il fait encore plus de 30° degrés chez moi. Bref, j'essaie survivre.

Sinon, vous avez de la chance, parce que le chapitre aurait pu arriver probablement un autre jour haha. J'ai fini de l'écrire aujourd'hui à 14h et ma bêta Indifferente est tellement géniale qu'elle a eu le temps de le corriger pour maintenant. Vouez-lui un culte, elle le mérite amplement !

Elle m'a conseillé de vous faire un petit résumé parce qu'on a été tellement pris dans les affaires de coeur de Ryry et Dradra que le reste est peut-être passé aux oubliettes haha. Bref, je rappelle juste que Darius représente La Colère, Alénior la Solitude, Tom aka Voldy Les Ténèbres et Duncan l'Angoisse. On les connait aussi sous le nom des Chevaliers de l'Ombre, et sont au service de la Mort. En face, on a Jade et Rubis qui servent La Magie.

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout pour le blabla inutile. Ah si, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière, mais avec le boulot, je ressemble genre à un panda avec mes cernes et j'ai absolument pas de temps pour moi. Même mon cheval fait la tronche parce que je passe moins de temps avec lui. C'est dur d'être une adulte (Peter Pan sauve-moi !) Voilà, encore désolée !

Enfin, on en est à **123 reviews** (ma danse de la joie ne s'arrêtera jamais), **27 favoris**, et **60 followers**. Ca me fait tout drôle de savoir qu'à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, soixante copains reçoivent un mail les informant que la suite est là. C'est trop beau.

Bref, merci aux nouveaux : **Morgane Black, melysen, Maiawela, et ****Little SAINT-ANGEL**. Vous êtes des dieux et des déesses !

Du coup, je voudrais vous remercier encore tous pour être présents sur cette histoire, de laisser des reviews, de me faire partager vos avis et simplement de lire cette histoire, que vous laissiez un commentaire ou non. Je suis vraiment vraiment heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous. Je vous n'aime !

* * *

**Un mot de ma bêta, qui est enfin revenue (hé ouais, je suis carrément trop nulle quand elle est pas là)** : "Alerte, Harry et Drago sont trop mignons pour notre bien, ClaP va finir par nous rendre fous !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Daidaiiro30** : En fait, t'as trop de la chance de pouvoir ressusciter aussi souvent xD Mais tout ça, c'est la faute à Ryry et Dradra aussi, si ils avaient une vie ennuyante, ce serait plus simple, pas de crise cardiaque xD Nan mais je le ferais hein, ça va venir haha En fait, ils le font déjà dans ma tête xD Je sais, je suis trop folle ! Mais carrément que tu me manquerais ! Savoure ton pouvoir, mouhahahahahahaha ! Bref, ne me quitte paaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Oh non, j'aurais pas osé (même si j'ai osé la semaine dernière parce que j'ai cru mourir tellement j'étais crevée mais que je me suis quand même bougé la pêche pour poster le chapitre) ! Hum hum, je vais aller me cacher dans un placard à balai en espérant que Tom Jedusor passe par là et me capture héhé. Enfin, je suis trop contente de t'avoir autant donné la pêche ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ! Bisous bisous :D

**Stacy** : Coucou ! :D Contente de te voir par là ! Et très très heureuse de savoir que tu n'es pas morte ;p Ca promet en effet pas mal de rire, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais quant ça viendra ... xD Bref, à très vite j'espère !

**Guest** : Mon dieu, mais mon dieu, ta review est absolument parfaite ! Je la lis, la relis, et la rerelis ! Tes compliments sont parfaits, ça me donne envie de pleurer quoi. C'est pas exagérer, au contraire, c'est vraiment ce que je cherche à faire. J'espère que tu as passé une super semaine en tout cas :) Comment je fais pour écrire ça ? Disons que je puise dans ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je vis à l'instant présent. j'essaie au max de me mettre dans la peau des personnages, et surtout, j'écris avec de la musique, ça me transcende xD et ça m'aide à mettre des mots sur le trop plein d'émotions que j'ai en moi dans ces moments-là. Pour tout te dire, je finis généralement aussi crevée que si je courais un marathon après 25 pages de Drarry haha. Ta dernière phrase me tire une fierté sans nom. Que tu me dises que tu vois les personnages de Jo plus que ceux du film, c'est juste extraordinaire, ça me donne des ailes, ça me fait rêver et rien que pour ça et pour des personnes comme toi, je veux écrire, toujours. Merci, j'espère lire ta réponse :) Bisous !

**Yukino** : Coucouuuuu ! Je vais bien, je suis épuisée et j'ai trop chaud mais dans l'ensemble, disons que y a des choses pires ! Et toi ? J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté ! Mon dieu, je suis rassurée que tu ai préservé ta tête ! Comme je le dis souvent, ils sont tellement des handicapés sentimentaux que c'était loooooooong de les faire réaliser qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre et qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! Bref, maintenant qu'ils ont compris, il faut qu'ils trouve un moyen de vivre leur amour coeur coeur love en paix haha. Héhé, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Harry, complètement pas doué :D surtout très paumé. Bref, j'ai eu la vision de Lockhart dans la tête, ça m'a fait exploser de rire xD Les gens me regardaient bizarre autour haha Voui voui il a un maître ! Genre La Mort est son maître dans cette histoire mais le reste du temps, il m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil mon bébé Jedusor (je deviens folle, je sais haha) mais il y'a une bonne explication à tout ça ;) Cooool, j'ai hâte de te voir alors ! Des milliards de bisous !

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique : **

**Thomas Newman**

_That Next Place_

**Olafur ****Arnald**

_Og Lengra_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres et son mini-lui fièrement dressé. Un sentiment de plénitude lui gonflait le cœur, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Il avait rêvé de Drago. Drago qui l'embrassait, qui le caressait, qui lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout ça était réel. Que son blond l'avait bel et bien embrassé et qu'il le voulait lui, Harry Potter. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il avait tellement l'habitude de voir les gens qu'il aimait s'éloigner qu'il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Il se souvenait de chaque caresse de Drago, de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de son regard quand il lui avait promis qu'il ne serait qu'à lui. Son cœur aurait pu exploser de joie si c'était possible.

Il se leva quand il fut sûr que son excitation était retombée et s'attira les regards surpris de ses amis qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de le voir se réveiller aussi facilement. Ron le fixa d'un air suspicieux. Heureusement pour Harry, tout le monde était couché quand il était rentré la veille et il avait pensé à lancer un sort pour camoufler le suçon que Drago avait laissé dans son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec, on dirait que t'as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Seamus avec un clin d'œil après qu'il avait vérifié que Dean était toujours dans la salle de bain.

Ron fit semblant de vomir et Harry explosa de rire. S'ils savaient.

\- Je crois qu'on l'aurait entendu, si Harry avait passé la nuit avec Ginny, non ? Ajouta Neville en lançant un regard moqueur au rouquin.

\- Arrêteeeeez, se plaignit Ron, qui avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles d'un air dégoûté.

Les trois Gryffondor le fixèrent d'un air hilare, se moquant ouvertement de la gêne de leur ami. Harry, lui, se fichait bien qu'on prétende qu'il ait passé la nuit avec Ginny. Il était trop heureux pour prendre conscience qu'il avait un problème.

Ils passèrent sous la douche rapidement, Dean leur ayant hurlé qu'ils avaient cours avec Rogue dans moins de 20 minutes et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de descendre à la Grande Salle. Les cinq Gryffondor traversèrent les couloirs en courant à perdre haleine, certains que s'ils arrivaient en retard, Rogue n'hésiterait pas à les mettre en retenue chaque soir jusqu'à la fin des cours. Harry s'en serait moqué si tous ses samedis n'étaient pas déjàréservés à l'insupportable professeur. Et puis, s'il courait aussi vite, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Ils arrivèrent en avance, leurs rires résonnant dans les couloirs et leur attirant un regard noir d'Hermione et d'autres amusés des filles de leur maison qui étaient déjà là.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous aurait réveillé au lieu de nous fusiller du regard comme ça ? grommela Ron en se prenant un coup de livre sur bras de la part de la brune.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables, les gronda Hermione. Vous avez de la chance que Rogue ne soit pas encore arrivé !

\- J'ai faim, gémit Ron, s'attirant les rires des autres Gryffondors et des remarques moqueuses des Serpentards.

Hermione, elle, se contenta de soupirer d'un air abattu, habituée au comportement de Ron. Pourtant, on ne pouvait louper la lueur attendrie dans ses orbes chocolat quand elle regardait le rouquin.

Harry, lui, ne s'y intéressait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux de se retrouver en cours avec Rogue. La raison était simple, ils le partageaient avec les Serpentard.

Drago Malefoy était adossé au mur, un peu à l'écart, seulement accompagné de Blaise alors que les autres vert et argent discutaient entre eux. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, se foutant royalement de son indiscrétion. Son blond n'était pas beau, il était resplendissant. Malgré ses cernes, sa peau trop pâle et ses cheveux ternes, le brun le trouvait magnifique.

Drago lui souriait, ce genre de sourire en coin qu'il avait déjà aperçu quand il avait surpris le visage heureux du Serpentard. Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi, rêvant secrètement de s'approcher de lui et de se blottir dans ses bras. C'était violent et ça emplissait tout son corps et ses pensées comme si la seule chose qui importait était de sentir de le corps de Drago contre le sien.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre volontairement, lui lançant un regard empli de désir et Harry crut qu'il allait craquer quand Rogue arriva.

La chauve-souris les somma d'enter dans la salle et avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles, Rogue les arrêta d'un mouvement de la main impatient.

\- Aujourd'hui, commença leur professeur de sa voix grave, vous travaillerez par binôme, que j'aurais bien évidemment choisi, finit Rogue avec un sourire malsain.

La plupart des élèves poussèrent des exclamations indignées, mais Harry fixait Drago à l'autre bout de la salle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Sentiment qui semblait partagé puisque le blond lui envoya un clin d'œil discret.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Hermione en lui jetant un regard circonspect.

Le brun aurait dû s'inquiéter ou répondre quelque chose mais il se moquait bien qu'elle ait vu les regards qu'il échangeait avec Drago. Hermione devait bien être la seule à l'avoir remarqué et il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien devant les autres. Il n'écoutait même pas Rogue et Ron dut lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur.

\- Mec, murmura-t-il à son oreille, t'es avec Zabini ! Et moi avec Goyle, gémit-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui prenait place à la table derrière eux. La pauvre est avec Malefoy, ajouta le rouquin avec une moue désespérée.

Alors c'était pour ça que Drago avait un air aussi perplexe sur le visage. Harry ne savait pas si le fait que le blond se retrouve avec sa meilleure amie soit une bonne chose, surtout alors qu'elle les avait surpris. Et puis, au fond, il était aussi profondément jaloux.

Avec un soupir résigné, il souhaita bonne chance à Ron et ignora volontairement Hermione qui le suivait du regard. Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se gênaient pas pour se bousculer tandis que chacun trouvait son partenaire mais Harry s'en moquait. Il passa le plus près possible de Drago et un frisson de délice lui traversa tout le corps quand son blond caressa volontairement sa main au passage.

Il s'assit à la table de Zabini avec un grand sourire niais, absolument pas inquiet de devoir faire équipe avec un Serpentard pour un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Vous devriez être plus discrets.

Harry se figea et tourna la tête vers Zabini, il le fixait avec un sourire en coin qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura le brun du bout des lèvres en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.

Il ne remarqua que Hermione qui semblait râler contre Malefoy. Il pria pour que ce soit à propos des cours.

\- Drago et toi, vous n'êtes absolument pas discrets, souffla Blaise à son oreille.

Harry sursauta quand il découvrit le Serpentard aussi près de lui, certain qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher. Il était tellement plongé dans la contemplation du blond que Rogue aurait pu s'asseoir sur son bureau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il avait l'impression que toute trace de sang avait quitté son visage.

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Oh Potter, pas avec moi, minauda Blaise en penchant vers lui, assis sur un tabouret. Drago sourit comme un idiot depuis qu'il est levé, ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est enfin passé quelque chose entre vous deux !

La manière dont Harry rougit était sûrement la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir l'un des meilleurs partis d'Angleterre comme petit-ami ? demanda le noir avec un clin d'œil complice.

Cette conversation était absurde et Harry se dit qu'il devait probablement rêver. Il se pinça le bras sous le regard hilare du Serpentard, ravalant une grimace de douleur. Au moins, il ne rêvait pas.

\- On sort pas ensemble, marmonna le brun plus pour lui que pour répondre à Zabini.

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur Drago. Il avait l'air concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et Harry le trouvait attendrissant comme ça. Ses doigts tapotaient sur le bord de la table et il avait la tête penchée sur le côté quand il écrivait.

\- Oh, à cause de Weasley, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda le noir en ouvrant son livre pour commencer l'exercice donné par Rogue. Et Potter, fais au moins semblant de travailler avant que Rogue remarque ton air complètement paumé.

Harry grommela.

\- C'est pas à cause de Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

\- Rédiger un devoir à deux sur la meilleure manière de combattre un troupeau de quintapeds. Et bien sûr que c'est à cause d'elle. Potter, t'es coincé entre la rouquine qui te court après depuis la première fois qu'elle t'a vu, et de l'autre, par mon meilleur ami super hot. Je veux pas te faire de leçon de morale Potter, parce que je suis probablement le moins bien placé pour ça, mais arrivera un moment où tu devras faire des choix. Fais juste attention à choisir le bon.

Harry fixa Blaise sans trop savoir à quel moment exactement leur discussion était devenue sérieuse et comment il avait pu accepter qu'un Serpentard lui parle aussi honnêtement de quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas dit un mot à ses amis.

\- Panique pas Potter, on a des quintapeds dont il faut qu'on s'occupe. Et maintenant, plus un mot de tout ça, Rogue ramène sa poire par là !

Harry sourit et trempa sa plume dans son encrier. Zabini avait l'air … intéressant ? Cool ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le brun avait apprécié ces quelques mots et il espérait que le Serpentard pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur Drago.

* * *

Alénior fixait le mur. On pourrait dire de lui qu'il avait tout l'air d'un fou sorti de l'asile, mais il était aussi sain d'esprit qu'on pouvait l'être.

Si Alénior fixait le mur, c'était pour une bonne raison. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour suffisamment se concentrer et oublier qu'il avait laissé sa sœur mourir. On lui avait laissé croire qu'il aurait tout ce qu'il désirait en échange de ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Il pensait que c'était son argent. A la place, ils avaient pris Octavie alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Il avait pillé, brisé, déclamé haut et fort que peu importe ce qu'on lui disait, il était son propre maître. Et pourtant, on l'avait pris à son propre jeu. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui le maintenait encore sur le droit chemin.

Quand la Mort l'avait trouvé, il était devenu la Solitude.

* * *

Drago sortit de la salle de cours si rapidement que Blaise ne le vit pas passer. Le blond s'en moquait pas mal, tant qu'il pouvait être le premier dehors. Il savait que les Gryffondor prenaient leur temps pour quitter la salle et que Harry était sans cesse entouré de ses amis mais il espérait que le brun avait remarqué ses regards et ses clins d'œil appuyés. Le Gryffondor n'était certes pas une lumière mais Drago l'aimait assez pour croire qu'il serait capable de comprendre qu'il avait absolument besoin de le voir.

C'était viscéral, violent et ça lui donnait des ailes, comme si la simple idée qu'il pourrait avoir le corps de Harry blotti contre le sien rapidement suffisait à lui donner l'envie de respirer.

Il se faufila dans un coin du couloir, à un endroit où il était sûr que suffisamment d'élèves afflueraientpour que son manège passe inaperçu. Il le vit enfin apparaître à l'autre bout, sortant de la salle, accompagné du rouquin et de la Granger. Merlin qu'il était beau. Presqu'autant que lui. Ce qui, venant d'un Malefoy, équivalait à dire que vous étiez un dieu vivant.

Il sourit quand il vit les yeux du Gryffondor fouiller le couloir à la recherche de quelqu'un. Oh, son gryffon avait compris. Il s'était placé sur la droite, pour être sûr de pouvoir s'éclipser rapidement s'il le fallait.

Drago s'adossa contre le mur.

Pas mal d'élèves se pressaient dans le couloir, certains se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours alors que d'autres profitaient d'une heure libre pour se diriger vers le parc. C'était l'occasion idéale.

Il attrapa la main de Harry au moment où il passait juste à côté de lui et le tira, l'entraîna derrière lui aussi vite que possible, passant inaperçus dans la foule. Il s'engouffra dans le premier placard à balai qu'il trouva.

* * *

\- Et il a commencé à me regarder comme si j'allais l'aider, avec ses yeux affreux. Oh Merlin, c'était horrible, gémit Ron.

Il renifla d'une manière désespérée, jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione pour voir si elle allait tenter de le réconforter, mais la jeune femme marchait d'un pas pressé, l'air préoccupée par quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Harry. Il était sûr que son meilleur ami réagirait, lui.

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il ne vit personne là où il aurait dû se trouver. Il regarda en arrière, fronça les sourcils, plissa le nez mais rien n'y fit.

\- Hermione, je crois qu'on a perdu Harry.

La brune s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna vers Ron, quelques pas derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et remua ses mains d'une manière complètement incompréhensible pour le rouquin. Il la voyait réfléchir, s'inquiéter, grommeler, et finalement, elle lui répondit enfin.

\- Il a dû croiser Ginny.

Ron acquiesça. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que même Hermione n'était pas très sûre de sa réponse. Après tout, Harry était un grand garçon et il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il se passait entre sa sœur et lui.

* * *

Drago lança un lumos dès qu'il ferma la porte du placard. Il voulait le voir. Admirer ses yeux, fixer ses lèvres, suivre des yeux la ligne de sa mâchoire et les tremblements qui secouaient son corps quand il le touchait.

Il voulait profiter de tout, puiser en lui, se repaître de son brun, se saouler à en crever.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, admirant avec un délice enflammé le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Salut, répondit-il simplement, et rien que ce mot suffit à le rendre dur.

Harry posa sa main sur sa joue, glissa ses doigts dans son dos, au creux de ses vertèbres, rapprochant leurs corps, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si naturel, si bon, que Drago eut l'impression qu'il vivait un rêve éveillé. Il aurait pu pleurer de joie tellement il se sentait bien, à sa place.

Harry s'empara de sa langue, dansa, mordilla, soupira.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le brun dans un souffle brûlant, abandonnant ses lèvres non sans lui tirer un soupir frustré.

Drago colla leurs fronts ensemble, frotta son nez contre celui de Harry avec un sourire amusé.

\- Toi aussi, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

Harry frissonna contre lui. Merlin, c'était tellement bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Blaise ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

Harry sourit et attrapa sa main, entrecroisant leurs doigts avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître.

\- Que pour la discrétion, on pouvait repasser. Il est plutôt cool.

Drago l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde son souffle.

\- Blaise est, comment dire, le meilleur ami dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur, passa sa langue sur les contours des lèvres du blond.

\- Je crois qu'on en parlera une autre fois, réussit à dire Drago entre deux gémissements.

Le brun s'était emparé de sa bouche et l'embrassait avidement, sa main libre glissant le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner. Drago attrapa les hanches du Gryffondor et les serra, rapprocha son aine de celle de Harry.

Ils poussèrent un gémissement, un long appel du cœur, du corps, de l'esprit. Un cri du plaisir, un son qui exprimait à lui seul toute la profondeur de leur envie et de leur amour.

Il avait tellement envie du brun qu'il aurait pu le prendre comme ça, dans un placard en plein milieu de la journée, avec les élèves qui passaient tout près de leur porte. Il aurait pu, mais il ne voulait pas, pas comme ça, pas une simple baise violente.

Il voulait plus que ça, il voulait que le corps pantelant de Harry soit offert à ses yeux, il le voulait libéré, sincère, sentimental, il voulait de la douceur. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, ressentir des milliers de frissons dans son corps quand le brun poserait ses lèvres sur sa peau, il voulait voir dans ses yeux que c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

Il en voulait beaucoup, certes, mais c'était aussi la seule chose qu'il voulait. Il se foutait complètement du reste tant que Harry restait à ses côtés. Même le fait qu'il soit officiellement en couple avec la belette femelle ne suffisait pas à ternir son amour pour lui.

Les gémissements de Harry sonnaient comme la plus belle mélodie à ses oreilles et il continuait de se presser aussi ardemment contre lui, mêlant ses murmures aux siens.

Il allait venir, il le sentait. Il allait crier son plaisir à Harry si cette putain de sonnerie n'avait pas retenti au même moment. Il était sûr que son brun n'était pas loin, lui non plus. Ses pupilles étaient noires de désir, ses lèvres tremblaient et sa respiration était hachée. Son corps, sa peau délicieuse frissonnait, et ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que le cri strident de la sonnerie cesse.

Elle se stoppa enfin et la seule chose qui rompit le silence entre eux, immobiles, était leurs respirations lourdes.

\- Rejoins-moi ce soir.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Où ? Lui demanda le brun.

\- Dans la salle sur demande.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Ajouta Harry en attrapant sa main.

\- J'ai cours, grimaça le blond.

Drago posa sa main sur la joue de Harry et l'embrassa, savourant le goût sucré des lèvres du brun.

\- Tu vas être en retard, gémit le Gryffondor en reculant avec regret.

\- Je m'en fous, marmonna le blond en posant un baiser sur la mâchoire du brun.

Harry gémit encore une fois et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, passant sa main libre dans les cheveux désordonnés du Gryffondor pour le décoiffer encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- Va en cours, souffla Harry.

Drago grommela, mais se recula, plongeant dans l'émeraude des yeux du brun. Il avait ce regard attendri qu'il lui était arrivé de voir quand il regardait ses amis, et son cœur fit une embardée quand il comprit qu'il avait une vraie place dans la vie du Gryffondor.

\- A ce soir, alors ? Demanda le blond, la voix remplie d'espoir.

Harry acquiesça et Drago sourit. Comme un gosse, comme un amoureux, comme un simple adolescent heureux à l'idée que quelque chose de génial va se passer, que sa vie va bien et que peu importe ce qui arriverait, tant qu'il y aurait Lui, alors, ça irait.

Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine et fila, des papillons plein le cœur.

* * *

Duncan dansait de manière désordonnée, ses membres valsant sans aucune mesure le long de son corps. Il était fou.

Il le savait depuis longtemps. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su que son esprit fonctionnait différemment. Chaque mot, chaque geste pouvait prendre une dimension complètement inhabituelle. Ça avait semblé normal à ses yeux et il ne portait jamais vraiment attention à ce qu'on pouvait dire autour de lui.

Rien ne l'inquiétait, si ce n'était ce qu'il allait manger dans les minutes qui suivraient. Malgré tout ça, il avait ses moments de lucidité.

La violence s'emparait de lui, l'Angoisse devenait son aura à part entière et il devenait incontrôlable. Il voulait faire souffrir, regarder les vermines humaines vivre ce qu'il vivait chaque jour depuis qu'il avait perdu la capacité d'avoir des sentiments autres que la haine et la peur.

Dans ces moments-là, il pouvait laisser libre court à ses pulsions. Il avait l'impression de contrôler le monde, d'avoir la toute puissance sur les émotions de ses victimes. Il les observait, perdu dans ce manoir introuvable, savourant leur détresse.

Il aimait regarder Drago Malefoy.

L'humain, sous sa carapace d'acier, était aussi faible qu'il l'avait été lui-même avant qu'il comprenne qu'il avait le pouvoir de détruire tous ceux qui s'élevaient sur son chemin. Drago Malefoy était comme lui.

Seul, perdu, effrayé.

Jusqu'à ce que ce foutu Harry Potter le voit, lui aussi.

Il échouait rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais.

Il avait vu rouge, quand il avait observé les deux anciens ennemis se rapprocher aussi intimement. Coincé où il était, il n'avait aucune chance d'approcher le garçon pour le ramener lentement mais sûrement dans ses filets.

Alors, il dansait. Évacuait toute sa rancœur et sa rage. Les objets volaient autour de lui, certains se fracassant contre le mur de pierre dans un bruit sourd.

Il attendait. Il savait que le moment viendrait où il pourrait enfin mettre la main sur sa proie.

* * *

Théodore Nott était le genre de garçon auquel on ne faisait pas vraiment attention.

D'autres auraient trouvé cette situation oppressante et auraient cherché par tous les moyens à se donner assez de prestance pour qu'on les remarque, mais lui ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se mettre facilement en avant, préférant regarder du fond de la classe les blagues de ses camarades, sans pour autant y participer.

On le disait mesquin, effrayant, parce qu'il ne parlait pas assez, qu'il ne voulait jamais participer aux soirées ou s'intégrer aux groupe. On lui trouvait l'excuse du « il se sent plus intelligent que les autres », et même si c'était dans le fond assez vrai, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il préférait rester dans son coin.

Son seul lien d'affection était mort quand il avait cinq ans, et son père n'avait jamais cherché à remplacer sa mère. Ce n'était pas la question de Voldemort, ou de la souffrance de la perte de sa femme. Carmélius Nott était un homme froid et Théodore était juste comme lui.

Il aimait l'obscurité de la nuit et la fraîcheur de l'aurore. Il traînait souvent dans Poudlard quand tous les autres élèves étaient censés dormir.

Il avait vu trop de choses.

Rogue et Quirrell se battre lors de sa première année, près du couloir interdit du troisième étage. En deuxième année, il avait surpris Ginny Weasley, les yeux hagards, du sang sur les mains devant le mur où on avait retrouvé Miss Teigne. Il avait aperçu Sirius Black dans les couloirs du château en troisième année. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'était aventuré dans la forêt interdite lors du tournoi des trois sorciers pour voir les dragons de plus près. A 15 ans, il avait suivi des yeux la troupe de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui se faufilait dans la salle sur demande.

Il avait gardé le silence à chaque fois.

Et puis hier soir, il avait vu Malefoy et Potter s'embrasser, adossés contre un mur dans un couloir, complètement inconscients. Il n'était pas choqué, simplement surpris et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était dit que s'il était le premier à révéler le secret, il pourrait essayer d'attirer l'attention des Serpentards.

Il avait laissé son plan travailler toute la nuit dans sa tête, se régalant de voir les têtes de Potter et Malefoy le lendemain, innocents, ne s'attendant pas à sa trahison.

C'est alors qu'il l'avait vu. Ce regard qui l'avait persuadé que l'idée qu'il avait eue n'était que connerie et que parce que Lui avait décidé que de voir un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble était bien, il le pouvait sûrement aussi.

Il ne savait pas que Blaise Zabini pouvait avoir autant de tendresse dans les yeux quand il les regardait.

* * *

La Magie était trop vieille. Elle avait vue trop de choses, trop de souffrances, de peines, de malheurs, mais au fond de son cœur, l'espoir vivait toujours.

Elle savait que Rubis et Jade prenaient soin de son monde, que son Émeraude et son Argent la rejoindraient bientôt.

Elle avait foi en eux, peu importait les dangers et les tentations. Elle croyait.

* * *

Harry avait rejoint Ron et Hermione dans le parc quelques minutes après que Drago était parti. Son sourire éclatant et son air béat pouvaient facilement passer pour le bonheur d'être enfin en couple avec Ginny.

Pourtant, il ne cessait de sentir sur lui les regards appuyés de Hermione. Ron n'y voyait que du feu, trop concentré sur son devoir de métamorphose, ce qui pour une fois n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le rouquin avait trop tendance dernièrement à prendre le parti de leur meilleure amie. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à Ron également.

La brune se mordait les lèvres d'une manière agaçante.

\- Oh non, gémit soudainement Ron. J'ai oublié mon livre de métamorphose dans le dortoir, ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière comme si c'était la fin du monde.

\- Va le chercher alors, répondit Hermione.

Ron lui lança un regard déprimé, soupirant d'avance.

\- Ne fais pas ton feignant ! Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, tu ne le finiras jamais ce devoir, le sermonna-t-elle. On garde tes affaires et on t'attend là.

Le rouquin pesta, mais acquiesça sagement quand la brune lui jeta un regard courroucé.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'attendre à ce que Hermione lui fasse la leçon aussi. Sur où il était passé après le cours par exemple.

\- Je sais, dit-elle simplement après que Ron se soit suffisamment éloigné, le regard posé sur le visage du brun.

Elle surveillait chacune de ses réactions, il le savait. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle saurait s'il mentait.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et attrapa la plume que Ron avait laissé à côté de son parchemin, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et inspira par à-coups.

\- Toi et Malefoy.

Harry blanchit. Son sang quitta ses veines et sa respiration se coupa. Il pria pour que sa meilleure amie ne le remarque pas. Ce qui évidemment était peine perdue.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit le brun d'une voix lointaine.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et la peur se faufila dans ses entrailles.

\- Je sais ce que vous faites Harry, et ça m'inquiète.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle l'avait mis au pied du mur. Elle saurait qu'il mentait s'il niait. Elle était trop intelligente et il aurait dû savoir qu'elle comprendrait tôt ou tard. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapidement.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal, souffla-t-il en essayant de s'en convaincre.

Hermione secoua la tête, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu faisais quelque chose de mal. C'est juste que c'est dangereux. On parle de Malefoy, et puis, est-ce que tu penses à Ginny ?

Harry se figea, tout son corps se raidissant. Il avait volontairement omis de penser à Ginny dans toute cette histoire. Ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait enfin compris que son cœur appartenait au Serpentard et il avait préféré profiter de Drago au maximum plutôt que de ruminer des pensées qui l'auraient rendu immédiatement malheureux.

\- Ne craque pas Harry, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle.

Il la fixa d'un air abasourdi, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Qu'il ne craque pas ? Pourquoi ? Parce que Drago était un mangemort et qu'il était censé être son ennemi ?

Il vit le visage de sa meilleure amie blanchir à mesure que son silence s'alourdissait, et elle porta sa main à sa bouche d'un air choqué. Il aurait dû s'énerver mais il était trop stupéfait pour dire un seul mot.

\- J'y crois pas, c'est … Tu … Merlin, Harry, est-ce que tu trompes Ginny ?

Il cligna des yeux.

\- Oui.

Hermione le fixa longuement, le visage impassible.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, le dos raidi par l'appréhension.

\- Hier soir, marmonna le brun.

Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- Quand-est- ce que ça a commencé, tout ça ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Ajouta-t-elle en bougeant ses mains comme si c'était la seule manière qu'elle avait d'exprimer sa panique.

\- L'année dernière, après la mort de Sirius. Il m'a embrassé, et … Et je sais pas comment c'est arrivé Hermione, mais c'est arrivé ! S'exclama Harry en se redressant, respirant enfin correctement.

Il était prêt à se battre pour montrer à sa meilleure amie que non, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire passagère et que c'était plus compliqué que tout ça. Une partie de lui voulait lui faire comprendre que tout ce temps, Drago avait toujours été présent et qu'elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. C'était mesquin, mais il avait besoin de voir dans les yeux de la brune qu'elle comprenait que le Serpentard avait été sa bouée de sauvetage ces derniers mois.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il se figea.

\- Je … Je sais pas, je crois.

Elle pinça ses lèvres. Comme quand elle les réprimandait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, un air perdu sur le visage.

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'ai besoin de lui Hermione et il a besoin de moi.

\- Tu me l'as caché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais dit que je passais mon temps libre à me battre avec lui ou à l'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il d'un air énervé.

\- Je …

\- Tu m'aurais demandé de ne plus le voir ! La coupa-t-il. Tu aurais trouvé un moyen pour que je me débarrasse de cette obsession que vous trouvez tous malsaine mais je m'en fous ! Ça n'a rien de mauvais ! Il a besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin de lui, et rien de ce que tu diras, toi ou Dumbledore, ne me fera changer d'avis !

\- Dumbledore sait ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un air choqué.

\- Il m'a demandé de ne plus le voir, mais j'ai craqué.

\- Mais, et dans les toilettes ?

\- C'était un accident ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, je ne voulais pas, mais je l'avais abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de moi et …

Harry sentait qu'il commençait à paniquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ne cherchait pas à savoir, mais il avait besoin de voir Drago. Maintenant.

De s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était toujours avec lui, qu'il lui sourirait toujours et que ses yeux le regarderaient toujours avec cette étincelle particulière.

Hermione le prit soudainement dans ses bras et même s'il se figea un instant, déboussolé, il se détendit, acceptant l'étreinte réconfortante de sa meilleure amie. Elle posa sa main dans son cou et la glissa dans ses cheveux pour le détendre.

\- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le voir, je ne voudrais jamais te rendre malheureux Harry, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je voulais juste comprendre, t'aider, savoir pourquoi tu avais l'air si déboussolé ces derniers temps. Mais tu dois faire un choix. Tu ne peux pas être à la fois avec Ginny et Malefoy.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer, perdu.

\- Et surtout, n'en parle pas à Ron, ajouta-t-elle avec douleur.

Il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin de voir Drago.

* * *

Il existe un lieu sur Terre, où la mort a pris racine.

Les landes sont désertes, l'humain presque invisible et seul une chapelle et un phare s'élèvent sur le rocher qui a vu autant de morts que de vivants.

La Terre de Feu rugissait du vent et de ses tempêtes, l'atmosphère glaciale qui y régnait charriait un air sombre qui cachait leurs silhouettes désordonnées dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

L'odeur salée de la mer et les cris des quelques oiseaux qui parvenaient à voler rompaient le silence tendu qui s'était installé quand ils étaient apparus au Cap Horn.

\- Tu l'as apporté ? gronda la voix de Darius.

Alénior sortit un sablier en cristal de la poche de sa robe et le tendit à La Colère. Darius l'attrapa, laissant l'objet se balancer au bout de sa chaîne en argent, suspendant le temps entre les quatre chevaliers.

Il le rangea dans une de ses poches et avança, suivi de ses acolytes. Pas un mot ne sortait de leur bouche, pourtant, on sentait toute la tension qui habitait leurs corps et la barrière ténue qui retenait encore leur folie pour quelques instants.

Duncan se contenait difficilement. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient avec désordre dans sa tête, appelant le sang et la violence. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul, il pouvait voir la soif de douleur dans les yeux de Tom et la crispation trépidante de la mâchoire d'Alénior.

Darius marmonnait des phrases dans sa langue natale qu'il n'avait aucune envie de comprendre.

Ils étaient tous déjà assez fous sans en plus se soucier de ce que les méandres de l'esprit des autres voulaient dire.

Darius caressa la poignée de la porte de la chapelle d'une manière douloureusement folle et Tom le poussa d'un air énervé pour ouvrir.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'obscurité de la chapelle, leurs pas inaudibles et leurs silhouettes passant inaperçues. La Mort leur avait appris rapidement à être le plus invisible possible.

Alénior leur indiqua une porte sur la gauche qui menait à la sacristie. Ils ouvrirent la porte sans aucune délicatesse et un cri résonna dans la pièce quand ils se précipitèrent en avant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la voix, apeurée.

Duncan ricana, sentant la folie meurtrière qui l'habitait gratter à la surface de sa conscience.

\- Ton pire cauchemar, siffla-t-il avec un air fou.

L'homme recula contre le mur, jusqu'au vitraux. Un bateau s'échouant sur le rocher du Cap Horn y était représenté, les visages des marins déformés par la peur et la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Bégaya l'homme de Dieu, agrippant la croix attachée autour de son cou.

\- Récupérer cet endroit. Il Lui appartient misérable vermine, La Mort veut son dû.

L'homme poussa un cri de peur.

\- Vous êtes les enfants du Diable, murmura-t-il en gémissant.

Le prêtre, qui avait pour nom Julio, se tassa sur lui-même, peut-être dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu ou de disparaître.

\- Assez ! Rugit Darius en attrapant un vase et en le jetant sur l'homme qui leur faisait face.

La porcelaine explosa au visage du prêtre, traçant des plaies sanguinolentes sur sa peau vieillie par les années. Il ne poussa pas un seul cri, trop surpris.

Darius et Duncan ricanèrent. Un son horrible qui se répercuta en écho dans toute la chapelle, comme le rire sinistre de la fin et de la souffrance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Balbutia le prêtre, les lèvres recouvertes de sang, sa voix se cassant.

\- Tu rejoindras toutes les âmes qui se sont échouées ici, et tu nous serviras, comme ils le font depuis l'aube de la vie.

Le prêtre se mit à pleurer. Il pria Dieu et tout ceux dont l'amour était assez fort pour que quelqu'un le sauve, qu'on l'empêche de sombrer aux mains du Diable et qu'on vienne en aide à son âme.

Pas un son ne lui répondit.

* * *

Tom se tenait droit, les yeux rivés sur les vagues qui se déchaînaient contre la falaise. Il avait du mal à tenir debout, mais il tenait bon, sa conscience rivée sur ce qu'il se passait dans la chapelle.

Darius et Duncan s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

\- Tu n'y participes pas.

Il se tourna vers Alénior qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur. L'homme parlait si rarement que Tom fut surpris de le voir prononcer ces quelques mots.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de voir cette boucherie.

La Solitude hocha la tête, comprenant probablement qu'il était trop fier et intelligent pour ne pas succomber à ces pulsions dévastatrices. Il craquait rarement.

\- Était-ce nécessaire ? demanda Alénior.

Les Ténèbres fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui.

Tom avait accepté depuis longtemps qu'il ne devait en aucun cas désobéir aux ordres de son Maître, quand bien même sa fierté en prenait un coup.

\- Il était le gardien de la porte qui nous mènera aux Enfers. Le Maître veut ces âmes, ajouta Tom.

Alénior acquiesça.

Un dernier cri retentit dans la sacristie et Tom disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Derrière lui, pendu autour du cou de Jésus, dans la chapelle Stella Maris, un sablier se balançait.

Le sable, s'écoulant lentement, marquait le début de la fin.

Un albatros hurla dans la nuit.

* * *

Voili voilou !

L'histoire avance un peu plus, Théo entre dans la place, et nos quatre fous deviennent, bah encore plus fous haha.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous avez eu assez de Drarry pour passer une bonne semaine !

Pour la semaine prochaine, ce sera encore surprise surprise puisque le chapitre 17 n'est pas encore écrit haha.

**Sinon, il y'a une chose que je voulais vous demander. Je pense à créer un groupe sur Facebook, pour parler de cette histoire, et en général de tout ce qui ma passe par la tête quand je l'écris, pour partager des choses avec vous, et que vous puissiez intervenir quand vous voulez. Pour éviter de polluer la page qu'on tient avec Indifferente haha ! Bref, si ça vous intéresse, faites le moi savoir :) **

**En plus, on pourra parler librement de Dradra et Ryry sans passer pour des perverses xD **

A la semaine prochaine alors, je vous aimes trop !


	18. Ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril

Coucouuu !

Oui oui, c'est bien un timide petit bonjour, parce qu'aujourd'hui je vais très sûrement me faire des ennemi(e)s …

Pas de chapitre aujourd'hui, et pour une bonne raison.

Non non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. Merlin, jamais je ne pourrais. Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 17.

La raison ?

Je n'ai pas une seule minute pour moi et quand j'en ai une, c'est pour des choses que la vraie vie me demande. Le boulot est trop éreintant (même si c'est génial) et quand je rentre le soir, il est tard. J'ai pas le temps d'écrire dans la journée, ni à ma pause de midi, et je suis tellement fatiguée quand j'arrives chez moi que c'est compliqué de se mettre sur l'ordi et de taper trois mots.

Bref, juste pour vous dire, que je repousse la publication à mercredi prochain. Jusqu'au 21 août (après, à moi la liberté pendant un petit moment) je posterais tous les 15 jours parce que je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écrire 27 pages en une semaine en ce moment, et ça me fend le cœur. Et puis, je préfère repousser plutôt que de poster quelque chose de bâclé et nul.

J'imagine déjà vos réactions et ça me rend vraiment trop triste, parce que j'adore le mercredi et le partager avec vous.

Vous êtes tous trop géniaux et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez tout ça et que vous serez toujours là mercredi prochain !

Je pense à toi surtout, Danse et quatre saisons, quand ma bêta m'a parlé de ton message sur la page facebook, ça m'a foutue trop mal. Désolée …

En attendant, si vous voulez me soudoyer, me poser des questions ou juste parler entre vous pour m'insulter de tous les noms ^^ j'ai créé le groupe facebook. Il s'appelle ClaP74 et sur la photo de couverture, il y a Dan et Tom avec la citation « l'écriture a ceci de mystérieux qu'elle parle ». Vous avez juste à m'envoyer une invitation, et le tour sera joué

Voilà, je vous aime énormément, je prie pour que vous me pardonniez et je vous dis à mercredi prochain sûr et certain !

Des milliards de bisous !

PS : Je réponds à vos reviews la semaine prochaine du coup, pour être sûre de pas perdre le fil, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander sur le groupe ou par mp !


	19. Chapitre 17

Coucouuuu !

Merlin, comme vous m'avez manqué ! Je m'excuse encore pour la semaine dernière, mais c'est tellement la folie en ce moment que c'est difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire dans tout ça. Si vous saviez toutes les bouses qui me sont tombées dessus dernièrement ... Mon cheval est tombé malade ce week end et alors que j'avais cru que j'aurais le temps d'écrire, bye bye le temps libre. Mais je l'ai écrit, ce chapitre, genre je l'ai finit à 2H cette nuit rien que pour vos beaux yeux :p Et puis vous pouvez remercie indéfiniment ma bêta Indifférente qui a trouvé le temps pour le corriger aujourd'hui. Une vraie perle !

Le concernant, il n'y a pas énormément de Drarry dans ce chapitre là, surtout de bonnes explications parce qu'on m'a posé pas mal de questions et que vous aviez du mal à comprendre. Nan parce que c'est super clair dans ma tête, alors j'essaie de vous le retranscrire correctement haha. M'enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et puis le prochain chapitre sera centré quasiment que sur Drago et Harry, alors hein :p

Sinon, je suis joyeusement étonnée d'avoir reçu autant de reviews la semaine dernière et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur. Vos messages m'ont fait tellement plaisir, m'ont redonné tellement de courage que sans vous, cette histoire aurait du mal à être ce qu'elle est ! Bref, merci, mille milliard de merci de la part du capitaine Haddock et de Bob l'éponge. Ils vous font pleins de bisous d'amour de ma part aussi !

Du coup (Hell yeah, c'est quand même vraiment fou !), on en est à 142 reviews (je pleure tellement vous êtes géniaux), 35 favoris et 70 followers. Merci aux nouveaux : **Niira08, lionne91800, aikoala, Yuko-chan59, Sorenstainowl, 8, wesapom, lunalyli, Luna99Solis7, Patate crue, Swiatlo, et ****loufok forever**. Drago vous embrasse sur les fesses pour vous remercier !

* * *

**Un mot de ma bêta qui repart** :( Que vais-je devenir sans elle ? : "Un chapitre plein de révélations !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Daidaiiro30** : Héhé, Voldy m'a séquestré dans sa chambre (je parle de Tom hein, pas de Voldy face de serpent haha), c'est pour ça que j'avais pas le temps d'écrire ! xD Oh tu sais, ils se sont pas dis grand chose. Drago n'essaierait même pas de discuter affaire de coeur avec elle (mais sait-on jamais haha) et Hermione n'ose pas lui poser la question xD Et puis, ils sont sérieux, il faut écouter le petit professeur Rogue sinon il va s'énerver (ok je deviens folle). Quand est-ce qu'il parle à Ginny ? Pas tout de suite haha, et puis je vais pas te spoiler, ce serait trop méchant de ma part ! Je crois que je le suis bien assez :p Ah punaise, je suis contente de lire que tu te sens mal pour elle quand même ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas sa faute si elle est amoureuse de Harry mais que lui en aime un autre. La pauvre :( Si tu savais ce qu'ils font, ces chevaliers coquins quand il n'y a personne dans leur manoir. Je suis tarée xD Pas de soucis, tu peux me faire confiance, je serais aussi muette qu'un poisson ! Si jamais l'envie te prend de nous rejoindre en tout cas, libre à toi :) Et pas de soucis pour les retards de reviews, c'est déjà tellement sympa de ta part d'en laisser une à chaque fois ! T'es vraiment adorable ! Je m'excuse encore de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs la semaine dernière ! Oh mais c'était à cause de toi alors que mes oreilles sifflaient ? :o xD Je t'en veux pas en tout cas, c'était bien mérité haha ! Pleins pleins de bisous ! A tout à l'heure ! :D

**Louna** : Cooooool ! Contente de voir que l'idée te plaise ! J'ai vu que t'avais rejoint le groupe ! J'ai pas été très active dernièrement mais promis, ça va venir, et si tu veux poster des choses, n'hésites pas ! Concernant toutes tes questions, elles trouveront sûrement des réponses dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, si t'as pas tout compris et que tu veux savoir d'autres choses, ma mp t'es ouverte, que ce soit sur ff ou sur fb ! Haha, c'est vrai qu'écrire un chapitre après les retrouvailles de Drago et Harry, c'était chaud ! Je suis pas trop fan non plus, mais il fallait passer par là haha Disons que Hermione comprend, mais qu'elle a du mal à saisir tous les tenants et aboutissants parce qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne sait pas. Après, tu peux être sûre qu'elle ne cherchera jamais à l'éloigner de Drago chéri ;) Déjà Blaise est juste trop génial, mais alors le faire intéragir avec Harry, c'est trop bien ! Il y en aura d'autres :D Enfin voilà, encore merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Pleins de bisous !

**Yukino** : C'est plus "si t'as pas d'amis, prend un curly", mais "si t'as pas de poto, prend un ventilo" ! HAHAHA. Désolée, mon cerveau est plus ou moins hors service en ce moment ! M'enfin, ravie de savoir que tu as survécu à ces chaleurs pourris ! Il ferait presque trop froid maintenant :'( Nan mais à croire que Lockhart est destiné à être un comique xD Haha, il l'a toujours pas plaqué parce que Harry est un handicapé des sentiments et qu'il ne sait absolument pas comment réagir ou quoi faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Limite c'est plus facile pour lui de combattre un mangemort que devoir faire face à une fille xD Le pauvre ! Haaaaaan, la méchante ! On rigole, mais on l'aime comme ça notre Ryry ! T'inquiète, mon petit Nott fera rien. Si tu kidnappe bébé, prends soin de lui, j'y tiens :p Carrément qu'il m'obéît ! Héhé, je le séquestre dans ma chambre des fois :p Trop mon fantasme quoi hahahahaha ! Désolée ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Plein plein de bisous ! Coeur coeur love !

**Bellasidious** : Oh merci merci merci pour ta review adorable ! Elle m'a fait trop plaisir ! Je suis trop contente que tu l'aimes autant ! J'espère que tu aimerais autant ce chapitre ! Au plaisir de te lire vite ! Bisous bisous !

**Guest** : Oh non non, t'inquiètes, je ne l'arrêterais pas ! Promis juré ! :) Mais oui je l'ai vu ! Mon dieu, mais tu sais que tu as genre illuminé ma journée ! J'ai fait une capture d'écran et j'ai enregistré la photo tellement j'étais heureuse ! T'es trop parfaite ! Est-ce que tu es dans le groupe du coup ? :) Merci merci merci en tout cas ! Je te voue un culte éternel ! A très vite ! Bisous !

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique :**

**Must Save Jane **

_Into The Fire_

**Must Save Jane**

_Supernova_

* * *

Chapitre 17

* * *

Rubis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à la lueur du soleil sur ses rétines. Il avait trop l'habitude de rester dans l'obscurité et ses pupilles avaient perdu leur faculté à s'adapter facilement aux différentes luminosités. Il restait trop souvent dans le noir de sa chambre ces derniers temps, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Et puis, il en avait eu marre et il avait désobéi. Son Maître lui en voudrait, mais il savait que derrière les mots durs qu'il lui dirait, il garderait cette estime qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il réagisse. Il en avait marre de regarder les événements se dérouler sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Il avait peur de la réaction de Jade. Son ami lui avait demandé tant de fois de faire quelque chose, de l'emmener pour qu'ils agissent que le laisser derrière lui ainsi lui fendrait le cœur alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'ils restent soudés avant que toute la noirceur ambiante leur tombe dessus.

Il traversa le parc de Poudlard d'un pas décidé, l'herbe gelée du matin craquant sous ses pieds. Il était invisible pour la plupart des gens parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi il y a bien longtemps.

Il put ainsi voir le garde chasse Hagrid sortir de sa cabane et passer à quelques mètres de lui sans qu'il ne pose un seul instant les yeux sur lui. Des élèves tournoyaient déjà au dessus du terrain de quidditch, alors que d'autres attendaient à l'entrée des serres.

Le château grouillait de vie, mais il ne cherchait que deux personnes. Quand il posa le pied dans le hall, il eut l'impression qu'une explosion de voix lui vrillait les tympans. Les élèves se mêlaient les uns aux autres, mais pas un seul d'eux ne correspondait à ceux qu'il voulait voir.

Il aperçut enfin Drago qui sortait de la Grande Salle, accompagné d'une bande de Serpentard qu'il identifia immédiatement. Le grand noir devait être Blaise et il semblait être le plus proche du blond. Les deux armoires derrière : Crabbe et Goyle, qu'il avait vus surveiller les arrières de Malefoy.

Il remarqua vite le sourire qui s'étalait sur les lèvres du Serpentard, même s'il se voulait discret. Lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, heureux de voir le visage du blond un peu plus apaisé que lors de leur dernière confrontation.

Il lui emboîta le pas, frôlant des élèves qui ne réagissaient aucunement, croisant même quelques professeurs qui froncèrent les sourcils et qui cherchaient en vain une aura magique trop perturbante pour leur sens aiguisé.

Il resta quelques mètres derrière, se fondant dans la foule, quand le groupe des vert et argent s'arrêta au fond d'un couloir. Drago ne l'avait pas encore vu, et il ne tenait pas à ce que ce soit le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait décidé.

Il ne se passa pas tellement de temps avant qu'une troupe de Gryffondor qu'il identifia comme celle de Harry arrive. Essoufflés, amusés, bourrés d'insouciance. Rubis avait l'impression de se voir quand il était plus jeune, il y avait trop longtemps. Le brun avait ce même sourire sur les lèvres qu'il avait vu sur Drago. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose qu'il avait loupé. Il passait pourtant plus de temps devant le miroir que dans sa chambre, à essayer de trouver le sommeil. A moins que ça se soit passé pendant la nuit.

Il esquissa une moue amusée, observant avec un ravissement sans pareil les échanges de regards que les deux amoureux se lançaient à travers le couloir, sous le regard de Blaise. Le jeune homme commençait vraiment à apprécier le noir.

De loin, il intercepta toutes les émotions qui passaient sur les visages des élèves. De ceux, innocents et ignorants de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux à ceux qui avaient perdu leur candeur trop vite et qui jetaient autour d'eux des regards perdus et tristes. Une grande lassitude l'envahissait alors, lui rappelant que quoi qu'il fasse, la part de mal qui se nichait en eux trouverait toujours le moyen de prendre le dessus sur le bien qu'ils avaient pu amener pendant toutes ces décennies.

Il resta adossé contre un mur du couloir quand ils se vidèrent enfin, les jeunes sorciers se rendant tour à tour dans leurs salles de classes.

Il en profita pour fermer les yeux un moment, appréciant le silence qui imprégnait les murs. Le flux magique qui traversait le château courrait dans ses veines, réveillait ses sens et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Ils s'étaient terrés, Jade, son maître et lui, dans un manoir perdu, où la magie, bridée au plus profond de son être avait tant de mal à pulser qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui.

Avant, quand ils avaient encore la chance de pouvoir vivre assez sereinement, loin de la cohue du monde humain et de leur violence, ils habitaient dans l'Entre-Deux. C'était ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient, avant que la Mort et ses sbires ne les surprennent et les en chassent. Pris dans un moment de faiblesse, délestés de leurs compagnons, ils n'avaient pu que fuir, conscients qu'ils devaient protéger la part d'humanité qui résidait encore dans le monde avant de le laisser sombrer dans le chaos.

Ils avaient tenu, avait regardé avec horreur les Chevaliers de l'Ombre prendre possession de leur demeure et la rebaptiser l'Outre-Tombe, déchirant chaque fil de bonheur et de paix qu'ils y avaient insinués, la transformant en un havre de douleur et d'obscurité.

Rubis avait cru à la fin, et Harry Potter était né.

Les Ténèbres, qu'il avait cru enfin englouties, s'étaient révélées simplement cachées, attendant avec patience que son retour fut possible.

Jade avait gardé espoir, arguant que quand ils seraient enfin de nouveau rassemblés, et le pouvoir de leurs quatre valeurs jointes, ils seraient capables de terrasser une bonne fois pour toute ces monstres.

Ils se battaient depuis l'aube de la vie.

Bien sûr, Rubis était loin d'avoir été le premier à faire partie de cette sorte de famille. Son Maître, immortel, lui racontait parfois le passé, leurs aventures et ce qu'ils avaient accompli en s'assemblant. Le bien contre le mal. C'était aussi simple que possible.

La Magie se battait contre la Mort quand des humains, doués d'un courage ou d'une folie sans égale se mêlèrent de leur affaire. Son Maître, surpris, mais aidé de ces âmes perdues apposa sa dernière marque sur la Mort qui s'échappa au plus profond de son Enfer.

Il fit d'eux ses disciples, leur inculquant des valeurs qui se transmettraient dans le monde humain. Mais la Mort, rongeant son frein, attira à elle une horde d'hommes tous plus détruits les uns que les autres, choisissant parmi eux les âmes les plus sombres, capables de toutes les horreurs possibles.

On ne naissait pas prédestinés à devenir le disciple de l'un ou l'autre. La plupart d'entre eux tombaient simplement sur l'un d'eux ou avec plus de chance sur leur futur maître. Ils traquaient ceux qui seraient capables de prendre la relève.

Ça, c'était avant que Tom Jedusor décide de marquer Harry Potter et de le placer sur leur chemin. Il avait délibérément choisi le garçon comme rival et le Destin étant aussi merdique que possible, La Magie n'avait d'autre choix que de faire de lui son disciple.

Ils avaient mis du temps à voir Drago Malefoy comme l'une des âmes prétendantes. Peut-être l'avaient-ils choisi parce qu'il avait ce lien particulier avec Harry Potter, mais le fait restait là, le destin avait choisi Harry et Drago pour succéder et il en serait ainsi.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte de la salle dans laquelle se passait le cours s'ouvrit, laissant sortir les élèves de sixième année. Il vit Drago se précipiter dans les premiers hors du lieu et courir jusqu'à l'intersection du couloir un peu plus loin, jetant des coups d'œil vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres quand le Gryffondor sortit de la salle à son tour et cherchait visiblement quelqu'un des yeux. Pour quiconque n'étant pas au courant de la relation entre ces deux-là, leur manège serait passé quasiment inaperçu, mais pour un œil aiguisé comme le sien, et simplement parce qu'il savait que les deux gamins étaient fous l'un de l'autre, il vit avec une tendresse infinie le Gryffondor et le Serpentard disparaître au bout de plusieurs minutes dans l'obscurité d'un couloir.

* * *

Quand la porte du placard se referma sur Harry, Drago resta un instant adossé contre le mur, incapable de respirer correctement.

En réalité, il se sentait tellement bien, tellement heureux, qu'il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Il avait envie de crier au monde son bonheur, de hurler que Harry était son homme, et pas celui d'un autre, et que quoi qu'il se passe, peu lui importait tant que le brun était à ses côtés.

Il pouvait même supporter Voldemort et sa mission suicidaire. Il n'avait que Harry en tête, tout le reste devenant complètement superflu, inutile, hormis si ça avait un rapport avec un certain brun aux lunettes.

Il souriait ainsi bêtement quand il sortit enfin de son placard, oubliant complètement qu'il devait se rendre en cours, préférant à la place cligner des yeux bêtement quand il crut voir Rubis à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il devait rêver, son cerveau, trop rempli de guimauve avait visiblement décidé de le torturer en lui faisant croire que sa petite bulle de plaisir avait éclaté pour laisser place à l'un de ceux qu'il avait vraisemblablement le moins envie de voir.

Il soupira.

Cligna des yeux.

Mais Rubis se tenait toujours en face de lui, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres. De là où il était, il discernait facilement ses yeux carmin, à croire que la seule manière de le reconnaître était cette particularité physique. Drago grogna et se décida finalement à avancer pour rejoindre l'homme.

\- On dirait que tu es heureux, attaqua Rubis avec un sourire amusé.

\- Va te faire foutre, répondit Drago en le fusillant du regard.

Rubis se mit à rire. Le blond lui aurait foutu son poing dans la figure s'il n'avait pas peur de s'en prendre un plus fort en retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ? lui demanda le Serpentard d'une voix circonspecte.

L'homme aux yeux carmin adopta une moue qui se voulait mignonne.

\- Je venais voir si mon petit protégé se portait bien, répondit Rubis.

\- Putain je suis pas ton protégé ! s'énerva Drago. Et puis dégage, je veux pas qu'on me voit avec toi !

\- Je me demande comment fait Harry. Est-ce que tu lui parles comme ça, dans l'intimité ? Rétorqua d'une voix moqueuse Rubis.

Drago serra ses poings et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je rigole, s'exclama Rubis, et puis, personne ne me verra avec toi.

\- Oh génial, alors on va croire que je parle au vide. Super !

\- Pas du tout, les gens passent devant moi, m'aperçoivent et oublient instantanément mon existence.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils, s'imaginant déjà user de ce subterfuge pour échapper à Voldemort. Il emmènerait Harry avec lui.

\- Je t'apprendrai, répondit le sorcier avec un clin d'œil complice.

Drago soupira d'exaspération, se demandant, par Merlin, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter de tels abrutis.

\- Je suppose que tu veux me parler, non ? Demanda finalement Drago d'un air fatigué.

Il avait l'impression que le moment qu'il avait passé avec Harry faisait parti d'un rêve et que le dur retour à la réalité venait de lui être violemment balancé à la figure. Rubis hocha la tête, et sans d'autre mot, Drago reprit sa marche, l'emmenant jusqu'à un endroit où il savait qu'ils pourraient être tranquilles.

Il aurait pu choisir la salle sur demande pour être sûr que personne ne les surprenne, mais Drago en avait marre de voir cette salle comme le lieu où tous ses secrets cherchaient refuge. Il voulait la partager uniquement avec Harry.

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie sans croiser un seul élève. Les quelques rares sorciers qui n'avaient pas cours étaient tous dans le parc, profitant des chaleurs du printemps tandis que les autres suivaient les directives de leurs professeurs, enfermés dans les salles de cours.

Il faisait bon et le soleil jouait agréablement sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de lézarder devant l'astre jaune et visiblement c'était aussi le cas de Rubis quand on voyait sa peau aussi blanche que la sienne. Si ça pouvait le faire chier, il en était ravi.

L'enfoiré carmin – il n'avait trouvé que ce surnom pourri pendant qu'ils montaient les interminables marches jusqu'à la tour – fronçait le nez et les yeux comme si le soleil était à lui seul l'un des plus redoutables ennemis.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et se stoppa net quand, d'un simple geste de la main, Rubis le rendit muet. D'un air choqué, Drago le fixa méchamment et croisa finalement les bras d'une manière complètement enfantine, se tournant pour ne laisser qu'au traître la simple vision de son dos parfait.

Il plissa le nez, murmurant dans sa tête des menaces de mort envers cet enfoiré s'il ne retirait pas bientôt son sort. Ce qu'évidemment, il ne fit pas.

Alors, il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le parc en dessous et tomba, par le plus grand des hasards, sur Harry, assis sur l'herbe, accompagné de ses deux glues.

Oubliant sa colère et l'insupportable boulet derrière lui, il sourit, fixant avec un délice profond son brun. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais apercevoir sa silhouette suffisait à le rendre heureux.

\- Quand t'auras fini de l'admirer, on pourra peut-être discuter, claqua la voix de Rubis, goguenarde, à sa droite.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil arrogant devant la position de celui-ci. Rubis s'était assis sur le muret, les jambes pendant dans le vide comme si la simple idée qu'il pourrait tomber et mourir n'existait pas.

Le Serpentard s'accouda aux pierres chauffées par le soleil en haussant les épaules.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il, refusant au passage de le remercier pour lui avoir rendu sa voix.

\- Alors, toi et Harry ?

Drago le fixa, ahuri.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser me poser ce genre de question ?!

\- Tu l'as fait, et dans le cas contraire, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais faire contre ça.

\- Oh, Drago fit mine de réfléchir, je sais pas, te pousser dans le vide peut-être ?

\- Je ne peux pas mourir, rétorqua Rubis avec un sourire suffisant.

La curiosité de Drago fut piquée et le jeune homme se redressa, portant toute son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut faire parti de ta secte pour devenir immortel ? Demanda le blond.

Rubis acquiesça.

\- C'est l'un des avantages du métier, répondit-il.

\- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? S'enquerra ironiquement le blond.

\- La puissance, ajouta Rubis en voyant les yeux de Drago briller d'envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ? La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que je devrais faire parti de votre secte.

Rubis grogna, levant les yeux au ciel comme si ce qu'il devait expliquer était trop difficile pour un enfant de cinq ans.

\- D'abord, ce n'est pas une secte, maugréa-t-il.

\- On s'en fout, rétorqua Drago. Je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai à faire avec ça !

Le Serpentard le jaugea du regard, attendant une réponse. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait passer d'un moment tendresse avec le brun à _ça_. Ça dépassait tout ce à quoi il s'attendait du monde magique. Il se passait des choses qu'il n'imaginait pas, auxquelles il n'osait même pas penser. Et tout ça avait commencé avec lui. L'enfoiré carmin.

\- On va se la jouer autrement, s'exclama Drago. Je pose les questions, et tu réponds !

Rubis acquiesça, un air amusé sur le visage. Il était assez satisfait de voir que le blond semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ok. D'abord, t'es qui putain ? Depuis que t'as débarqué dans la salle sur demande, c'est le bordel, et tout ce que tu m'as dit n'a toujours aucun sens à mes yeux.

L'homme à côté de lui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait eu quasiment le même comportement avant de comprendre tout ça.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que mon vrai prénom n'était pas Rubis. Je m'appelle William, et il y a très longtemps de ça, j'étais aussi ignorant que toi de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

\- Raconte-moi, ordonna Drago.

Le blond se laissa glisser contre le muret, et s'assit au sol. Le soleil brillait haut au-dessus de lui. Il devrait être en cours, mais il avait la sensation qu'être ici était mille fois plus important. Rubis le fixa un moment sans un mot et prit finalement place à côté du blond.

Alors, il raconta.

* * *

La ville était quasiment vide à cette heure de la journée. Les crues dévastatrices du Parmes forçaient les habitants italiens à se terrer dans leurs maisons. Les quelques badauds qui osaient s'aventurer dans les rues avaient les pieds trempés, grelottants sous la fraîcheur hivernale du nord de l'Italie.

William, lui, déambulait. Il se foutait royalement d'avoir les pieds trempés ou de frissonner à cause du froid. Son esprit était trop occupé par des choses qui le hantaient à longueur de journée. Il avait ces images dans la tête. Une femme qui pleurait sur le corps meurtri de son mari, un enfant, seul, qui hurlait sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide.

Il n'avait jamais osé en parler de peur qu'on le traite de fou. Il voyait comment on traitait les gens autour de lui et il préférait encore se taire plutôt que d'être envoyé à l'asile. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais inquiétés de son éloquent éloignement ces dernières années, trop occupés à élever ses frères et sœurs.

Son père était forgeron et passait plus de temps à frapper le fer plutôt qu'auprès de sa famille. William avait rapidement pris sa place quand il s'était avéré que son patriarche devait travailler encore plus pour nourrir ses trop nombreux frères et sœurs. De son côté, il vendait des choses, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. De la pacotille, il était un vendeur de pacotille.

Il aimait sa famille, plus que tout, mais il avait soif de liberté, soif de pouvoir. Il observait les familles qui vivaient sur la colline, leurs maisons richement décorées, leurs vêtements de qualité, comparés à ses loques.

Les jours de crues étaient les seuls moments où il pouvait s'échapper en paix. Son père, incapable de travailler par ces conditions, restait chez eux, et l'espace d'un instant, William pouvait respirer.

Il déambulait, les pieds dans l'eau, le froid l'accompagnant, quand il entendit une plainte sur sa droite. Passé la surprise, il se précipita jusqu'à la source du bruit, au fond d'une ruelle sombre.

Il retint un haut-le-cœur quand l'odeur nauséabonde lui explosa au visage. Ça sentait la pourriture. Il était habitué aux odeurs d'urines et d'excréments dans les rues, mais ça, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Il avait vu la mort, avait touché du doigt des maladies qui vous détruisaient autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, mais cette puanteur, celle de l'horreur et de la chair brûlée, un mélange de souffre et de douleur.

Il s'approcha du bruit et se pencha, discernant, enfoui dans les couvertures, un bébé.

Il porta sa main devant son nez pour empêcher les effluves de s'infiltrer en lui. Ses yeux le piquaient.

Le bébé pleurait, aussi doucement que possible, comme si, inconsciemment, il savait que sa fin était proche et que tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de quitter ce monde en paix.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, venant se perdre dans les chairs calcinées du bébé. Il pleurait. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, pleurer pour un être sans défense qui avait vécu les pires choses qu'on pouvait imaginer. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras et s'asseyant, le berça.

Il pleura, pleura, pleura, jusqu'à ce que le souffle de ce petit être s'atténue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la paix.

* * *

Rubis tourna la tête vers Drago. Le jeune homme était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

\- Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Demanda le Serpentard d'une voix blanche.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais su, répondit Rubis d'un air las.

\- Et après ? Ajouta le blond, inspirant profondément pour effacer l'image du bébé incrustée dans ses pensées.

\- Après ? J'ai rencontré La Magie.

* * *

William était rentré chez lui bien plus tard. L'odeur lui collait à la peau et les larmes qui s'étaient taries depuis longtemps avaient quand même laissé sur son visage les sillons de sa tristesse.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ses rêves tournant au cauchemar, dans lesquels un bébé enflammé courait vers lui, et tombait dans un abîme de flamme avant qu'il ait réussi à l'attraper.

Il se réveillait en sueur, le corps agité de spasmes, et à l'aube, n'y tenant plus, il s'était levé et avait marché.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la ruelle où il avait trouvé le bébé. La puanteur régnait toujours, comme imprégnée en ce lieu damné. Il s'avança jusqu'aux couvertures qu'il avait laissées au sol, après avoir érigé un semblant de tombe pour l'enfant dans le cimetière communautaire.

Il se redressa et avant qu'il puisse se retourner, une voix surgit dans son dos.

\- Ton âme est belle, murmura la voix envoûtante.

Il se retourna, son cœur battant la chamade et ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu voir des femmes. Grande, élancée, petite, enrobée, il ne savait dire. Elle était entouré d'une sorte de robe de mousseline blanche et la seule chose qu'on remarquait immédiatement était ses yeux clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Pas d'un bleu ciel ou d'un blanc laiteux, mais presque invisibles, comme deux billes de verres qu'on aurait placées sur le visage d'une sculpture.

Du vide qu'on aurait pu y voir, il n'y en avait pas. Ses pupilles étaient illuminées par tant d'images, d'émotions et de sensations que William eut la sensation qu'il voyait à travers elle, le Paradis.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia-t-il, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage.

\- Quelqu'un de trop vieux pour prétendre être indispensable, répondit-elle avec un sourire doux. Mais tu peux m'appeler La Magie.

Devant son froncement de sourcils incertain, la femme se permit de rire. Un son cristallin qui résonna en lui et qui fit vibrer les cordes de son cœur.

\- Tu as été courageux William, lui dit-elle. Cet enfant n'aurait pu trouver meilleure fin que dans tes bras.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, murmura-t-il piteusement.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu pouvais faire, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et une myriade de sentiments explosa en lui, comme si son simple touché avait réveillé en lui toutes les émotions qu'il avait omises ces dernières années.

\- Mais je peux t'offrir la chance de les aider, toutes ces personnes.

William écarquilla les yeux, son cœur s'emballa et l'espoir agrippa ses entrailles.

* * *

\- Ton maître est une femme ? Lui demanda Drago, incrédule.

\- Surpris ? Rétorqua Rubis avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond lui tira la langue et le plus trop enfoiré carmin rit.

* * *

William jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle il avait passé les plus belles et les plus éprouvantes vingt premières années de sa vie. Les huit lits, assemblés dans un désordre que seuls ses frères et sœurs étaient capables d'expliquer remplissaient à eux seuls l'endroit. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, des jouets en bois, quelques dessins faits par Joad et puis un ou deux livres, les seuls qu'ils possédaient, posés sur le lit de Herat.

Il eut un pincement au cœur et plutôt que de retenir la larme traîtresse, il la laissa dévaler sa joue et venir tomber délicatement sur le sol terreux de sa chambre d'enfant.

Il disait adieu à tout ce qu'il avait connu, à sa famille, à ceux qu'il aimait.

Il partait à l'aventure, il ne savait où.

Un grincement derrière lui le tira de sa torpeur. Il se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère. Elle portait son vieux tablier, signe qu'elle venait de finir le repas pour le soir. Pourtant, pas une seule trace ne venait ternir le tissu. Elle avait toujours été si consciencieuse que jamais William n'avait vu une seule tâche sur ses vêtements.

Il l'admirait. Il l'aimait tellement.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et chaleureuse.

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de partir, peut-être qu'elle essaierait de le retenir mais au fond, ils savaient tous les deux que ce jour arriverait. Il avait toujours été comme ça, avide de découvrir, de partir à l'aventure, curieux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il prenne son envol.

Il hocha la tête, et ouvrant les bras, elle vint se blottir contre lui, le serrant de la seule manière que savaient faire les mères.

\- Va, mon fils, va et vis, découvre et ne regrette rien.

Il la serra contre son cœur et pleura.

* * *

Drago le fixa un long moment sans rien dire. Rubis ferma les yeux en soupirant.

* * *

\- Jade, s'exclama le jeune homme face à lui, en lui tendant sa main.

Surpris, William hésita un instant, mais attrapa finalement sa main, prêt tout de même à détaler si l'homme en venait à avoir un comportement bizarre.

\- Elle m'envoie. Elle m'a dit que ce serait plus facile si j'étais celui qui te guidait.

L'homme avait des yeux aussi jaunes que le soleil et si cela paraissait choquant à première vue, William devait avouer que ça lui donnait un certain charme.

\- William, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça, lâchant sa main, se demandant comment les gens autour de lui pouvait ne pas s'arrêter sur l'étrange personnage qui lui tenait compagnie.

\- Oh _ça_, ajouta Jade en remarquant ses coups d'œil surpris, disons que je passe inaperçu. C'est plutôt bien non ?

William fronça les sourcils, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez l'homme aux yeux jaunes.

\- Suis-moi ! Lui intima Jade en reprenant sa main.

William se laissa entraîner, complètement perdu. L'homme le tirait derrière lui avec un entrain qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, nous sommes les gentils, et en face, il y a les méchants.

William avait envie de rire, très très envie de rire, mais il se retint, de peur de froisser son interlocuteur.

\- Elle, c'est La Magie, et le grand méchant, La Mort. Avec ses rustres de sbires, Duncan, Darius, Alénior et Gravos.

William tira sur le bras de Jade, le forçant à se stopper.

\- Attends, c'est quoi ces histoires ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le visage frappé d'incompréhension.

\- Oh, elle ne m'avait pas dit que tu ne savais même pas qui tu étais réellement ! S'extasia Jade en sautillant sur place.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un grand arbre qui marquait le croisement entre la route vers Rome et celle de Vérone.

\- Regarde-ça.

William fixa la main de Jade, sa paume tournée vers le haut. Il crut à une mauvaise blague quand soudainement, une flamme s'éleva de sa main et tournoya sur elle-même, dansant dans le creux de ses doigts, glissant le long de son poignet.

William, effrayé, recula, allant buter contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Je suis un sorcier, et toi aussi, tu en es un. Tu dois venir d'une famille de moldus, vu l'expression sur ton visage, ajouta Jade avec un sourire rassurant. T'inquiète pas, tu t'y feras. Ça, et puis les yeux rouges. Ça te va bien au passage ! Je suppose qu'on pourra t'appeler Rubis !

William écarquilla les yeux et hurla.

* * *

\- T'avais pas les yeux rouges à l'origine ? Demanda Drago.

\- Non, ils ont changé de couleurs quand j'ai accepté de suivre Jade et La Magie.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu m'as susurré perfidement à l'oreille le jour on s'est rencontrés, quand j'étais tranquillement dans les bras de Harry au beau milieu de la bibliothèque ? Quelque chose comme, l'Émeraude, l'Argent, La Jade et le Rubis.

\- Bingo ! Répondit Rubis avec un sourire ravi.

\- Et Harry est l'Émeraude n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Rubis grimaça.

\- Quand Tom Jedusor a désigné Harry comme son rival et qu'il l'a marqué d'une cicatrice, il a fait de lui un sorcier potentiel pour se joindre à nous. Il n'a pas trop le choix en réalité. Le Destin a joué avec eux et ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que de jouer les marionnettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de les laisser tracer leur voie. Ça dépasse leur simple combat, une fois qu'il sera parmi nous, ce sera la guerre. Ce sera l'ère du bien ou du chaos.

Drago avait sorti sa baguette et la tournait entre ses doigts d'un air préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ?

\- Ton lien avec Harry, et avec Voldemort. Tu es le poids qui pèsera dans la balance.

Le Serpentard coula un regard anxieux à Rubis.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me pousses vers Harry ?

\- Entre autre. C'est dans mes gênes, de vouloir le bonheur des humains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra, Harry et moi ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que vous n'êtes déjà. Vous aurez simplement plus de pouvoir et donc plus de responsabilités. Et puis un jour viendra où vous verrez les autres partir tandis que vous resterez. Harry n'a pas le choix, mais toi, tu l'as, Drago Malefoy.

Rubis le fixa de ses yeux rouges, faisant peser dans ses mots tout le poids de sa décision.

\- Je suppose que je ne dois rien dire à Harry, c'est ça ? Demanda Drago d'une voix amère.

\- En effet. Je ne te demande pas de choisir maintenant, tu le sauras quand le moment sera venu, mais sache que si tu choisis de lier ta vie à l'un des deux camps, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, si j'ai besoin de toi, je suppose que j'ai juste besoin de le penser très fort, répondit le blond.

Rubis lui jeta un regard surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le jeune homme le congédie de cette manière, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple serviteur obéissant à son maître.

\- Je ne te vire pas, ajouta le blond d'une voix lasse, j'ai juste besoin de me retrouver seul pour réfléchir à tout ça.

William hocha la tête et se leva. Il posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur le Serpentard, mais il avait fermé ses paupières. Il secoua la tête et disparut aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu.

* * *

Drago déglutit plusieurs fois, refusant de laisser l'Angoisse s'emparer de lui, pas alors qu'il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre à peu près stable. Il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce que lui avait dit Rubis. En réalité, il avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait y avoir pire que simplement Voldemort. C'était effrayant, parce qu'il était déjà trop lâche pour faire face à tête de serpent et qu'il ne s'imaginait absolument pas devoir en affronter trois de plus avec leur maître psychopathe.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Harry. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça, et qu'il redoutait le moment où le brun apprendrait toute cette histoire et comprendrait que tout ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il savait qu'il devait devenir un meurtrier n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendrait.

Il connaissait assez le brun pour savoir qu'il agissait compulsivement et qu'il endosserait ce rôle sans se soucier un instant des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir pour lui tant qu'il avait une chance de sauver le monde. Foutu Saint Potter.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il se foutait de savoir que Harry était un héros, il voulait simplement qu'il reste vivant et à ses côtés, qu'il puisse l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas le partager. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait même plus imaginer Weasley belette s'approcher de lui. Il était sûr qu'il ferait un malheur si elle venait à le toucher devant ses yeux.

Il crevait d'envie d'aller le voir et de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il ne voulait que lui. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait son père et sa mère et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à les abandonner.

* * *

Ginny chantonnait sous la douche. Ce n'était pas une chanson en particulier, plutôt un air qui lui trottait dans la tête quand elle était heureuse et qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'exprimer sa joie. Elle se sentait bien, enfin à sa place, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis le début, depuis le jour où elle avait posé le pied sur le quai 9 ¾ et qu'elle avait rencontré Harry.

Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, l'impression que le monde lui souriait et que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'elle avait Harry à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'on la jalousait, mais elle n'y portait aucune importance. Elle préférait garder son esprit centré sur le brun plutôt que sur les racontars des filles de l'école.

Elle sortit de la douche avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'habilla avec un soin non dissimulé. Elle attrapa sa baguette et descendit dans la salle commune, espérant y trouver son brun avant d'aller manger.

Harry était assis dans un canapé, à côté de Ron qui discutait avec Hermione. Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui et prit place sur ses genoux, se blottissant contre son torse chaud avec un soupir de contentement. Elle surprit le grognement réprobateur de son frère mais pour une fois, ne dit rien, se contentant de nicher son visage dans le cou du Survivant.

Elle sentait Harry tendu, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir, et au fond, cela l'attendrit. Elle serait patiente, prendrait son temps, comme elle avait attendu le brun.

\- Je meurs de faim, grommela Ron à côté.

Elle entendit Hermione le sermonner, mais rien n'y faisait, le rouquin n'en démordait pas et répéta à tout va qu'il pourrait faire une crise d'hypoglycémie s'ils n'allaient pas manger rapidement.

Hermione rouspéta, soupira et finalement, accepta.

\- Harry, Ginny, vous venez ? demanda la brune en se levant, attrapant la manche de Ron pour le forcer à les attendre.

Ginny se leva et acquiesça, tendant sa main à Harry pour l'aider à se lever. Le brun s'en saisit et une chaleur agréable envahit la rouquine, lui tirant un sourire resplendissant auquel Harry répondit.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Gardant sa main dans la sienne, elle suivit son amie et son frère qui passèrent le tableau. Arrivés dans le couloir, Harry s'arrêta soudainement et elle se retourna vers lui.

\- J'ai oublié, commença-t-il, mais j'ai promis à Dumbledore que j'irai m'entraîner après les cours, finit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Ginny sentit la déception l'envahir mais cacha bien vite ce sentiment, consciente que Harry avait des responsabilités. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue.

\- Rejoins-nous après si tu finis avant, lui dit-elle avec un sourire apaisant.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il à son intention.

Lâchant sa main, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller rejoindre Ron qui s'éloignait sans se soucier de ses amis. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, ce fut le regard désapprobateur de Hermione.

Ginny, elle, faisait confiance à Harry.

* * *

Blaise attrapa le bras de Nott au moment où celui-ci allait entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il l'attira sur le côté, là où personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Théo lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne cherchant pas à se dégager ou à faire quoi que ce soit contre son camarade de classe.

\- Je sais que tu les as vus, attaqua Blaise en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Nott en le fixant sans aucune animosité ou lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Je veux ton silence.

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Alors passe du temps avec moi.

\- Avec toi ?

Nott acquiesça.

\- Deal ! S'exclama Blaise en lâchant son bras pour lui serrer la main.

Il frissonna quand Théo la serra.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité, perdue, une ombre ricanait. Psalmodiait alors qu'autour d'elle, pas un bruit ne déchirait le silence qu'elle décidait d'instaurer. Seule sa voix, rauque, dénuée de vie faisait écho aux parois de la grotte.

\- _Chante, danse petit lion tant que tu le peux encore. Le serpent n'est pas loin, ses crocs aiguisés surveillent alors qu'autour de toi se trament des pièges. Gare à toi petit lion, car le destin en a décidé ainsi_.

* * *

Voilààà !

Bon, je sais que vous auriez préféré un chapitre plus centré sur Dradra et Ryry, mais promis, il sera pour la prochaine fois ! Et puis vous aurez chaud, nananananère haha ! En attendant, j'espère que ces explications et ce petit retour sur le passé de Rubis vous aura quand même bien informés et plu !

Je vous fait des milliards de bisous, et je vous dis à dans quinze jours ! Je vous aimes très très fort et Drago vous masse le dos héhé.


	20. Chapitre 18

Holaaaaaaa !

Comment ça va ? Ces quinze jours m'ont semblé looooongs ! Vous m'avez manqué, Dradra et Ryry m'ont manqué, et Harry Potter en général m'a manqué. Pas le temps de lire des fanfictions, de regarder les films, de chercher des vidéos sur youtube, à peine le temps de traîner sur la page Facebook :(

Bref, heureusement qu'il y a quand même le groupe pour pouvoir discuter avec vous ! Vous êtes des vraies perles, et vous illuminez mes journées ! Enfin, pour ceux qui n'en font pas partis, je vous y invite, je sais pas, on se marre bien (haha).

Sinon, concernant le chapitre, il n'a pas été bêta reader parce que ma bêta préférée n'est toujours pas rentrée d'UK et que si j'attends, vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine, donc je l'ai relu mais je m'excuse par avance si certaines choses ne vous plaisent pas :p

Et comme promis, 22 pages de pur Drarry avec duuuuuuuu, **attention, **LEMON ! HAHAHAHAHA ! Enfin, pour moi c'est du lemon mais c'est pas non plus un truc bien trash donc je m'excuse pour ceux qui auraient voulu quelque chose d'encore plus détaillé mais ça va pas dans mon écriture haha, enfin vous comprendrez pourquoi je pense ! Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je papote pas plus longtemps parce que je sais que vous voulez enfin ce chapitre haha !

Juste, vous êtes merveilleux, on a dépassé les 150 reviews ! Voilà quoi, **151 reviews, 39 favoris et 77 followers.** Vous êtes parfaits, vous me faites rêver et vous me donnez envie de pleurer comme un bébé haha. Merci à ** 974, Yumika Plume, Sirius Lee Ron, amaty, Amande16, Agraphe, et ****Akiko292.** Vous êtes au top !

* * *

**RAR** :

**Louna** : Coucouuu ! Déjà, lire que tu as lu et relu ce chapitre me rend euphorique, mais genre je suis pas loin de danser comme une folle dans ma maison mais je me retiens parce que hein, je passe déjà assez pour une folle comme ça ! Bref, merci mille millions de fois d'être présente sur cette histoire et de me donner le smile :) Et je suis super contente qu'il t'ai plu, parce que je sais que ça diffère pas mal de d'habitude quand on a beaucoup de passages centrés sur Drago et Harry. Mais là, des explications étaient nécessaires et vu ce qui va suivre, je pense que je me serais faite pardonné (j'espère haha) Héhé, je dirais rien, j'aime pas spoiler :p mais bon, vu que dans le livre ce n'est pas vraiment Drago qui tue Dumby donc on sait jamais :p Ouiiiii, je connais Kill Your Darlings ! Mon dieu, ce film est tellement génial ! Genre parfait quoi, avec Dane et Dan, pouaaaaaah ! L'orgie de sentiments et de groupie ! :D Mais j'aime quand les reviews sont longues donc lâches-toi, te gênes pas :D Bref, sur ce, je te fais plein de bisous ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :D A très très vite ! :D Et, ouiiii Rubis et Théodore, j'aime que tu les aimes ! Les bébééééééés coeur coeur love !

**Daidaiiro30** : Héhé, je t'imagines trop en train de sautiller comme une folle ! Tu me fais rêver ! Désolée de te décevoir, mais non, ce chapitre est centré uniquement sur Dradra et Ryry haha ! Enfin j'imagine que ça doit pas te déranger non plus ! Ils reviendront dans le prochain :D (Mais en fait, t'es trop une philosophe quoi, inspire nous avec tes citations divines :p) Je suis contente que tu sois contente d'avoir eu des infos sur Rubis. J'adore ce personnage (narmol d'un côté haha) et ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit apprécié malgré qu'il soit un OC ! Héhé, j'ai hésité pendant un moment à faire arriver Rubis avant Jade mais finalement, ça coule mieux comme ça ! Je dirais pas que t'as faux mais ouais, le pauvre Harry est toujours la poire, à apprendre les choses à la fin ! Pauvre bébé :( Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours les oreilles qui sifflent HAHAHA ! Je vais aller me plaindre à Tom chéri ! :p Enfin, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Pleins de bisous et à très vite :D Oh mon dieu, mais en fait, je vais devoir attendre une semaine de plus pour avoir de tes nouvelles ... Je suis trop triste :'( Dépêches toi de rentreeeeeeeer :D

**Kassandra** : Héhé, je suis comme Dieu, je claque des doigts et hop l'ampoule s'allume ! Ok, désolée, c'était pourri xD M'enfin, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'éclairer :p C'est difficile quand c'est super clair dans ta tête mais que t'arrives pas à le transmettre correctement aux autres haha ! Rassures-toi, ce chapitre va te ravir, parce qu'il n'y aura que notre couple chéri :D Juste pour me faire pardonner hein :p Merlin, enfin quelqu'un qui a un peu de peine pour Ginny ! Ca viendra, et je te promet que ça ira pour elle ;) Allez, bisous bisous et à très vite ! :D

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique** :

**Stephen Bennett**

_Stand Up_

**Arn Andersson**

_Shards Of Light_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Harry ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il angoissait. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de stresser, surtout parce qu'au fond il avait l'impression d'attendre ce moment depuis une éternité. Il avait passé la journée à compter les heures et les minutes jusqu'au moment où il pourrait enfin retrouver Drago.

Il n'avait même aucun scrupule a laisser Ginny, seule avec Ron et Hermione alors que son devoir de petit ami aurait été de passer du temps avec elle. Il ne pouvait juste pas, pas quand il avait enfin l'occasion de passer du temps avec Drago sans risque que quelqu'un les surprenne. Il y avait en effet peu de chance qu'on les découvre tous les deux dans la salle sur demande. Qui croirait sincèrement qu'ils s'isolent dans cette pièce ?

Hermione et Blaise, à la rigueur, mais Harry savait qu'aucun des deux n'irait répéter ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Il connaissait assez sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait le rendre malheureux, et Blaise avait simplement l'air de tellement apprécier le simple fait qu'ils soient ensemble qu'il serait probablement le dernier à chercher à créer des ennuis.

Non, ce qui l'angoissait, c'était plutôt qu'il avait peur de décevoir Drago, de faire quelque chose de travers, qu'il s'attendre à des choses qu'il n'était pas forcément prêt à lui donner. Pourtant, Merlin, il était certain de ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin du blond, il le ressentait au fond de ses tripes, acceptait l'idée que chaque minute qui passait était une de trop loin du Serpentard.

Il était complètement accro. Il avait envie, tout le temps, trop souvent, à chaque fois, d'être près de lui, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de voir son regard, ces yeux qu'il aimait. Merlin comme il les aimait. Il voulait voir son sourire, entendre sa voix, qu'il pose sa main sur son bras, sur son visage, qu'il caresse la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il voulait tellement de chose qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer simplement parce qu'il était trop en manque.

C'est dans ces moments qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était incapable de s'imaginer sans lui. Il ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si il avait refusé de voir l'autre Malefoy.

Il y avait juste cette chose dont il était certain, il avait besoin de Drago, il voulait être au près de lui, tout le temps. Peu importait qu'il soit un mangemort ou qu'ils se soient pris la tête pendant aussi longtemps, il s'en moquait bien maintenant.

Et comme un con, devant la tapisserie, il attendait, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il lui suffisait juste de faire trois allers retours pour retrouver son blond mais il restait là, sur le pas de la porte, comme on disait, et il angoissait.

\- Merde ! Jura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'une manière énervée.

C'était complètement con, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de stresser comme ça. Drago lui avait juste demandé de passer la soirée avec lui, pas de se mettre à nu dès qu'il poserait un pied dans la pièce. Il avait beau maugréer contre lui-même, il y avait cette pensée qui tournait dans sa tête depuis des heures.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait vraiment se passer ? Qu'est-ce que Drago voudrait ? Est-ce qu'il serait prêt pour tout ça ?

Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de décevoir le Serpentard. Il savait que Drago avait une réputation de tombeur et de coureur de jupons, et qu'il n'en était probablement pas à sa première relation. C'était pour ça qu'il avait peur. Ce n'était même pas une question de confiance envers le blond, il ne doutait pas de lui, jamais. Il avait plutôt du mal à avoir confiance en ses propres capacités, comme si il n'était pas certain d'être capable de donner du plaisir au Serpentard.

Il en avait envie pourtant, trop envie même, pourtant ce putain de stress l'empêchait de passer cette porte.

Il fallait qu'il souffle un bon coup, qu'il respire, parce que tout irait bien. C'était Drago, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal. Plus maintenant.

Il se décida, refusant de laisser son esprit le tourmenter encore longtemps alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était de voir le Serpentard.

Alors il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet, répétant cette litanie dans sa tête.

« _Je veux rejoindre Drago, je veux rejoindre Drago, je veux rejoindre Drago. _»

Au bout de son troisième passage, il ouvrit enfin les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, et la porte apparut à ses pupilles. Il franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de la Salle sur demande, et entra dans la pièce.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Drago, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Derrière lui, à travers la vitre, les montagnes s'élevaient, leurs sommets saupoudrés de neige. Mais Harry ne voyait que lui. Adossé au muret, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il souriait, et le brun n'avait qu'une envie, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dégageait une telle luxure, une telle carrure qui lui donnait envie de se blottir contre lui, de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il réalisa qu'il avait tellement envie d'être prêt de lui qu'il était prêt à tout pour ne plus jamais le voir s'éloigner de lui.

Quand il tourna la tête vers lui et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, ses mains trembler et son souffle s'accélérer. Drago se releva et sauta au sol. Harry déglutit, suivant du regard le déhanchement de son corps s'avançant jusqu'à lui. L'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour le blond le rendait fou, à tel point qu'il se tenait devant lui, incapable de faire un geste autre que de le fixer, s'imprégner de tout son saoul du Serpentard. Le moindre détail, son moindre souffle tant qu'il pouvait ancrer dans son esprit l'image du blond. Comme si la peur de l'oublier était trop importante et trop effrayante pour qu'il la laisse l'envahir.

Et Drago était là, face à lui. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit là, à le regarder sans la moindre lueur de haine dans les yeux, sans aucune envie de lui crier au visage des mots détestables. Quand il y pensait, il souriait, se rappelant tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés et imaginant tout ce qu'il avait loupé avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- Hey ! Murmura simplement Drago quand il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Harry.

Le brun sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et il eut l'impression que tout son corps se mettait à trembler et à réagir à proximité du blond. Le Serpentard lui sourit, ce genre de sourire en coin qui le rendait fou et qui donnait à son visage cet air attendri et tellement chaleureux. Harry aimait le simple fait qu'il soit le seul à avoir le droit à ce sourire. Ca le rendait heureux, et il avait des envies de danser et de chanter comme une adolescente incapable de contrôler ses hormones.

Certains auraient pu trouver ça ridicule, mais lui, il en était amusé. Drago, bien qu'il soit un mangemort était la seule personne qui le rendait suffisamment heureux pour le sortir pendant un moment de tous ses problèmes.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ajouta le blond d'une voix rauque, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Harry pouvait voir toutes les nuances de gris qui dansaient dans ses pupilles, de l'argent liquide, le miroir de ses émotions. La pureté des Malefoy.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, répondit le brun avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est parce que tu me manques tout le temps, rétorqua le blond.

Le cœur de Harry fit un looping. Drago lui lança un clin d'œil et approcha sa main de son visage, posant sa paume brûlante sur sa joue. Le brun frémit, sa peau se hérissant au contact de celle du blond. Il soupira d'aise, et le sourire du Serpentard lui indiqua assez clairement sur son état. Il était visiblement aussi bien que lui.

Harry avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais le rendre malheureux. Pas quand il vivait ça.

Le pouce de Drago passait le long de sa mâchoire, retraçait le contour de son visage, s'attardait sur ses lèvres, et relevait son menton, parce que ce petit con de blond, qui était légèrement plus grand que lui voulait qu'ils se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux.

L'émeraude dans l'argent, l'argent dans l'émeraude.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et Drago l'embrassa enfin. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Harry sentit que son cœur s'emballait, qu'il allait déchirer sa poitrine pour s'évader dans le ciel, battre des ailes et voir les cieux, trainant derrière lui des poussières de bonheur.

Il avait cette image en tête alors que son blond glissait ses mains dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, griffant et glissant le long de sa peau, traçant des arabesques contre son corps d'une manière trop sensuelle pour être réelle.

C'était trop bon, trop parfait, encore mieux que ce matin quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce placard.

\- Je pourrais t'embrasser toute la journée comme ça, mon petit Potty, susurra Drago à son oreille, mais je suis sûr que tu as faim, et moi aussi.

Le ton dans la voix du blond ne laissait aucun doute quand aux sous entendus du Serpentard, et Harry ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner quand il s'imagina le corps nu de Drago contre le sien.

Pourtant, le blond se recula, et avec un sourire mystérieux, attrapa la main du brun pour l'inciter à le suivre. Harry vit avec un émerveillement proche de celui d'un enfant de cinq ans, un coin de la salle se métamorphoser pour laisser apparaître une table en cristal sur laquelle des montagnes de nourritures reposaient. Le brun connaissait la salle mais jamais il n'avait vu une transformation aussi perturbante. Les murs s'étaient mis à onduler, devenant complètement flous jusqu'à enfin reprendre consistance et lui apparaître nettement, découvrant cette table et deux chaises qui devaient valoir à elles seules une fortune.

\- Ferme la bouche, on dirait que t'as jamais vu de magie avant, dit Drago avec un rire dans la voix, juste avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux du brun d'une manière affectueuse.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ? Lui demanda Harry.

\- Il suffit juste d'y penser.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait sortir de la salle avant !

\- Pas si tu sais comment faire exactement, lui répondit Drago avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à une suite de mots dénués de sens et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui rabattrait le caquet à cet homme trop fier – on ne perdait pas sept années de lutte comme ça – mais Drago l'avait déjà tiré vers lui et amené devant sa chaise.

Les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent « dîner aux chandelles » et même si clairement, ils n'étaient tous les deux, pas des romantiques dans l'âme, Harry devait avouer que l'idée le charmait. Ce n'était pas tant la présence des bougies ou le fait que l'ensemble lui donnait envie de fondre comme une pucelle mais il appréciait assez l'idée d'un repas en tête à tête avec le blond.

Harry s'assit sur sa chaise, et observa avec une admiration non feinte sa majesté Malefoy poser son royal fessier sur le velours carmin. Quoi que fasse Drago, ses gestes étaient emprunts d'une noblesse qui lui donnait à la fois envie de lui taper dessus pour avoir l'air aussi classe dans n'importe laquelle situation, et dans d'autres cas, l'impressionnait tellement qu'il rêvait secrètement que Drago lui apprenne comment faire.

Cet enfoiré le fixait. En réalité, le Serpentard passait son temps à le regarder. Ca ne changeait pas vraiment de leurs échanges habituels. La seule amélioration était la manière dont il le regardait. Avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et ce sourire en coin.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rougir, sentant ses joues chauffer et ses yeux papillonner dans tous les sens, évitant de se poser sur le visage amusé de Drago.

\- Potter, souffla le blond, serais-tu intimidé ?

Le brun arrêta son regard sur le Serpentard et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine quand le blond passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rosées. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Pas du tout, parvint-il à répondre en relevant la tête, esquissant un sourire qui se voulait arrogant.

Drago explosa soudainement de rire, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part du brun.

\- T'es une vraie passoire, tous tes sentiments et tes émotions passent sur ton visage aussi clairement que si tu les exprimait à voix haute, expliqua le blond, qui peinait à retrouver un sérieux qu'il n'avait même pas avant ça.

Harry prit un air choqué et croisa les bras comme s'il boudait.

\- J'aime ça, chez toi, ajouta le blond en le fixant ardemment.

Le brun déglutit mais lui rendit son regard, laissant cette chaleur trépidante brûler ses veines.

\- Seulement ça ? Demanda Harry en se penchant instinctivement en avant pour se rapprocher du blond.

Il avait l'impression d'être trop loin. Drago ricana et se leva pour se déplacer à côté du brun. Ainsi placés, ils avaient l'air aussi complices que jamais. Le blond posa son coude sur la table, entre deux plats qui avaient l'air tous plus appétissants que les autres, et posa sa joue contre sa paume, oubliant toutes les règles de bienséance. Il s'en moquait bien, parce qu'ainsi, il pouvait regarder Harry.

\- J'aime tout, commença-t-il en le fixant avec un sourire attendri, attrapant la main du brun au passage. J'aime que tu sois un abruti courageux et que tu ais osé venir. J'aime que tu sois celui contre qui je me suis battue depuis presque toujours. J'aime tes cheveux en permanence indisciplinés, tes yeux aussi verts que les feuilles des arbres quand je me promenais dans la forêt près de chez moi petit. J'aime tes putains de manies de Saint Sauveur du monde sorcier, parce que sans ça, je serais probablement loin d'ici, et loin de pouvoir faire _ça_.

Drago releva la tête et attrapa le menton du brun entre ses longs doigts. Il rapprocha leurs visages, et murmura :

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire _ça_, ajouta-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, et _ça_, il souffla contre sa peau, pointant sa langue pour goûter le coin de sa bouche, et ça, il descendit dans son cou et attrapa la chaire ambrée, mordillant, tirant des gémissements de plaisir à Harry. Et _ça_, finit-il en se levant soudainement, attrapant la cravate du brun pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

Déséquilibré, le Gryffondor se releva subitement, et attiré par le blond, s'écrasa contre son torse, le cœur battant la chamade. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne pût-il s'empêcher de demander, s'insultant mentalement au même moment pour poser des questions aussi débile à un tel instant.

Le blond se figea et le fixa, papillonnant, son souffle se mêlant au sien.

\- Parce que c'est toi, répondit-il, parce que je pense tout le temps à toi, que depuis le moment où tu as refusé de prendre ma main, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait que de t'avoir rien que pour moi. Simplement parce que, merde, j'en sais rien, je suis juste incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à toi.

Harry frissonna et mû par un instinct fougueux, se jeta sur les lèvres du blond. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de partager son air avec lui, de lui prouver qu'il était le plus important et que tout ce qu'il voulait était de passer son temps avec lui.

Oubliés Ginny, Voldemort, les mangemorts, la guerre et les promesses qu'il avait faites. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il décidait de ce qu'il voulait pour lui, et pas pour les autres, et ce qu'il voulait à l'instant présent, c'était Drago.

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond, lui demandant implicitement de s'offrir à lui, de le laisser s'abandonner dans ses bras. Il ne savait même pas comment il arrivait à tenir debout tant son corps était secoué de tremblements. Il ne sentait que les mains de Drago qui couraient le long de son corps, de sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses, et de son corps contre le sien, qui s'imbriquait parfaitement.

Il n'avait plus d'air, mais il s'en moquait. Drago était bon, Drago avait le goût du luxe, et de la luxure. Quelque chose comme du champagne, un pétillement sucré et doux à la fois. Il jouait avec sa langue, la caressait, la dominait, la mordait, il était fou, fou du Serpentard.

Drago empoigna sa fesse droite, et Harry gémit dans sa bouche, les battements de son cœur accélérant encore plus si c'était possible. Il entrechoqua leurs bassins, les faisant soupirer et le brun glissa sa main dans son dos, remonta le long de sa colonne, sous sa chemise, frôlant son épiderme sensible.

\- Putain de merde, grogna Drago quand ils se reculèrent, cherchant leur souffle.

Harry sourit, et remercia Merlin de l'avoir placé sur le chemin du blond. Il tenait toujours sa cravate dans sa main, et le Serpentard le tira une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il aimait ça, il aimait que Drago se l'approprie, qu'il décide d'être aussi possessif et qu'il lui montre autant d'envie.

\- Enlève-moi ça, souffla le blond en dénouant le nœud de cravate rouge et or pendant que Harry entreprenait de décoiffer Drago.

Il avait un air diablement sexy comme ça. Les cheveux fous, les pupilles brûlées par le désir, et ses mains agitées, tentant de défaire sa cravate. Drago était le dieu du désir ainsi. Harry s'en serait damné des millions de fois.

L'envie, le désir soudain de le voir dans toute sa splendeur lui déchira les tripes. Il attrapa sa propre cravate et l'arracha sous le regard agréablement surpris du blond, qui entreprit de faire sauter les boutons de la chemise du brun sans aucun scrupule, dévoilant son torse.

Drago recula, admira, soupira, trembla. La chemise sortie du pantalon, à moitié déchirée, le corps frémissant, les yeux remplis de désir, les lèvres gonflées par leur baiser, et ses marques sur sa peau. Harry, son Harry. La respiration du blond s'accéléra et il jura entre ses dents.

\- Merlin, viens ici, lui ordonna Drago d'une voix hachée par le désir.

Le blond tendit la main et Harry s'approcha jusqu'à ce que les doigts du Serpentard frôlent sa peau. Il frissonna, et ferma les yeux tandis que le blond caressait sa peau nue avec une lenteur douloureuse. Il sentait son érection grossir, son désir gonfler et le faire vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son corps.

La main de Drago s'éloigna et Harry eut l'impression que son corps devenait aussi froid que l'hiver. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le blond avait enlevé sa propre chemise – et il se fit la réflexion que s'il l'avait trouvé parfait, son Serpentard était au-delà même de la perfection humaine - et il se rapprochait de lui, attrapant le haut de son pantalon, se débattant sur le bouton qu'il réussit à ouvrir d'une main tremblante. Harry le laissait faire, émerveillé de voir autant de désir chez lui, de l'observer ainsi, libéré, fougueux, vivant, tel qu'il le connaissait avant que Voldemort n'essaie de le détruire.

Drago tira sur le pantalon du brun, et dans son empressement, enleva son caleçon si rapidement que le Gryffondor ne réagit que quand il sentit un courant d'air froid caresser son corps. Le Serpentard recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre la table en cristal, renversant une bouteille de vin qui se déversa sur le sol sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte.

Simplement parce que Harry était nu face à lui et que Drago jura qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi belle chose avant ce jour.

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds d'une manière précipitée, son souffle hachée l'empêchant de parler alors que son autre main, fermement cramponnée à la table, lui permettait de tenir encore debout.

Harry lui, ne bougeait pas, si intimidé qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas respirer tant que Drago n'aurait pas prononcé un mot. Voilà pourquoi il avait peur, pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à se décider. Et si Drago ne l'aimait pas ?

Nu, à sa merci comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant, il tremblait comme une feuille sous le regard inquisiteur et brûlant du blond. Seule sa chemise, encore sur son dos, témoignait de la fouge de leur échange.

\- Regarde-toi, parvint à dire Drago, t'es si _parfait_.

Harry avait un doute sur la sincérité de ses mots mais il ne pût s'empêcher de rire, meilleur moyen pour lui d'évacuer toute sa pression. Il n'aurait jamais dit de lui qu'il était parfait. Beaucoup diraient qu'il était beau, que le quidditch avait contribué à le muscler assez suffisamment pour qu'il ne ressemble plus à ce gamin efflanqué qui portait les vêtements trop grands de Dudley, pourtant, il était loin d'être parfait.

Et ça le stressait.

Il lui suffisait pourtant de regarder Drago pour voir que ça allait, qu'à sa manière, il était assez beau pour lui plaire, et ça lui redonnerait suffisamment de confiance en lui pour accepter le désir dans les yeux du Serpentard.

Oui, il fallait juste qu'il le regarde.

Alors il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et Drago réagit au quart de tour, comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour s'approcher de lui et entrelacer leurs doigts et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, comme si le meilleur moyen de respirer sainement était de partager leur souffle jusqu'à ne plus en avoir.

Et son autre main voyageait, le découvrait, glissait sur son corps comme une trainée brûlante, agrippant ses fesses, et arrivant finalement _là_.

Il l'empoigna.

Pas comme une brute, mais fermement, doucement, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit, et Harry se sentit venir, son corps se tendre, luttant pour ne pas céder immédiatement, pour laisser Drago faire ce qu'il voulait de lui avant de partir dans les étoiles.

Il était tellement dur, il avait tellement de désir pour le blond qu'il fut surpris de tenir. Drago le caressait de la manière la plus sulfureuse qui soit, le faisant pousser des râles de plaisir, sa tête penchée en arrière, laissant le Serpentard mordre son cou, descendre sa bouche le long de son torse jusque _là_.

Il baissa la tête, et croisa le regard du blond, à genoux devant lui, les yeux brillants de désir, sa langue courant le long de ses lèvres, se régalant par avance de ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Drago, murmura Harry d'une voix très rauque.

Et il le fit putain. Harry crut qu'il était au septième ciel, qu'on venait de le tuer et que c'était ça le paradis, parce que la bouche brûlante du blond autour de son sexe, leurs mains entrelacées si fort qu'ils ne sentaient plus leurs doigts, sa langue taquine, aventureuse, tout _ça_ était la plus belle manière de mourir.

Il explosa aussi soudainement qu'il réalisa la portée de ses sentiments.

L'esprit embrumé, il se laissa tomber à genoux, s'écroulant dans les bras de Drago, collant leurs fronts. Le blond se lécha les lèvres, se laissa tomber en arrière, attirant Harry contre lui.

Allongé sur le blond, le brun se sentait poisseux, mais tellement bien qu'il n'osait bouger. Il avait eu un putain d'orgasme, la vision céleste d'un être qu'on appelait Dieu quand les miracles se produisaient alors que son dieu à lui était blond et pressait adorablement son corps contre le sien.

Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait sentir la peau nue du Serpentard contre la sienne, il voulait que le blond ressente autant de plaisir qu'il ne lui en avait donné.

Il passait sa main le long de son torse, imaginant avec délice tout ce qu'il lui ferait, sentant le corps du Serpentard frémir sous ses doigts à mesure qu'il descendait de plus en plus jusqu'à la partie la plus sensible. Harry se releva, remplaçant ses doigts par sa bouche, faisant gémir le blond qui empoigna les cheveux du brun. Il fit disparaître son pantalon, refusant d'être le seul homme nu dans la pièce, et le fixa un instant dans les yeux avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Drago lui sourit, et ce sourire, Merlin, ce visage abandonné, confiant, libre, lui donna envie de pleurer de bonheur, et une montée de désir pur le prit soudain, le réveillant.

Il mordilla la peau du blond, juste au creux de sa cuisse, avant de remonter plus doucement, jusqu'à son sexe. Il n'avait plus peur, Merlin, il voulait seulement que Drago crie de plaisir pour lui, qu'il jouisse pour lui, qu'il crie son prénom.

Maladroitement, il l'embrassa, passa sa langue, devint plus aventureux quand la poigne de Drago sur ses cheveux se resserra, osa quand Drago gémit, accéléra quand il prononça son prénom de la plus érotique des manières et il resta quand son blond souffla qu'il allait venir.

Il sentit qu'il partait en même temps que lui, et c'était merveilleux. C'était bon, et c'était Drago, c'était salé, c'était Malefoy.

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, et le Serpentard attrapa sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser, partageant leurs goûts, les liant intimement, charnellement.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Harry glissant une jambe entre celle de Drago, posant sa tête sur son torse, soupirant d'aise.

\- Refais-ça autant de fois que tu veux, murmura le blond près de son oreille, et Harry entendit dans le sourire dans le son de sa voix.

\- Je te prends au mot, répondit le brun, un air de pur ravissement sur le visage.

Drago caressait ses cheveux tendrement, son bras serrés possessivement autour de la taille du brun.

\- Je dois t'avouer un truc, ajouta Harry en laissant le silence planer.

\- Quoi ?

Drago se releva légèrement, inquiet, fixant Harry comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

\- J'ai faim, grimaça le brun au moment où son ventre se mettait à gargouiller.

\- Merlin ! S'exclama le blond en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Drago ne pût s'empêcher de rire, observant le brun se relever, lui-même allongé, appuyé sur un coude. Il s'attarda sur les fesses fermes de Harry, à moitié cachée par sa chemise, et ses jambes musclées.

Il avait faim, mais pas de nourriture.

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur quand le brun ne pût s'empêcher de remettre son caleçon de manière pudique.

\- Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu, l'informa le blond, et puis j'aimais assez la vue sans.

Harry lui tira la langue puérilement et revint s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard, une assiette dans la main. Il planta sa fourchette dans la part de tarte à la mélasse et l'amena à la bouche du blond qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais accepta quand même de manger le morceau de tarte en prenant bien soin de se lécher les lèvres de la manière la plus sensuelle possible. Ce qui ne loupa pas au vu des rougeurs qui coloraient les joues du Gryffondor.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me nourris comme ça Harry chéri ? Demanda Drago d'une voix moqueuse en acceptant une deuxième bouchée de la part du survivant.

\- Hermione fait ça avec Ron, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Drago s'étouffa à moitié, toussant d'une manière choquée.

\- Peux-tu s'il te plait éviter de parler de la belette et de Granger alors qu'on vient d'avoir un super orgasme ? maugréa le blond en lui donnant une pichenette sur le bras.

Harry se renfrogna et refusa de lui redonner un bout de gâteau, lui tournant le dos et finissant sa part comme si il n'existait pas.

\- Oh allez, Harry chéri, minauda Drago en se rapprochant, s'installant derrière le brun et l'enserrant de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Il glissa une main aventureuse sur la cuisse du Gryffondor et il sentit que le brun se laissait aller contre lui, apparemment pas contre une autre de leur petite partie de plaisir.

\- Arrête, se plaignit le brun, c'est injuste !

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla le blond à son oreille.

\- Comment tu veux que je résiste à ça ? Grommela Harry.

Drago rit et continua de le caresser, refusant pourtant de dépasser la barrière de son caleçon, laissant le brun pantelant contre lui.

De son autre main, il força Harry à pencher sa tête en arrière, et attrapa ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Dors avec moi, murmura le blond après avoir délaissé la bouche du Gryffondor à regret.

Harry acquiesça avec un gémissement.

\- Ils ne diront rien ? Ajouta le Serpentard.

\- Je me moque de ce qu'ils diront, répondit Harry.

Le Gryffondor se fichait bien de ce que dirait ses amis de son absence injustifiée pendant la nuit. Certains penseraient qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Ginny, Ron s'énerverait probablement pour la forme parce qu'on ne touche pas à sa sœur sans son consentement, et Hermione lui ferait les gros yeux parce qu'elle serait la seule à avoir compris qu'il avait passé la nuit non pas avec la rouquine mais avec Drago.

\- Et toi ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai déserté mon dortoir tellement de fois qu'une de plus ou de moins ne changera rien aux soupçons qui pèsent sur moi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

\- Jaloux ? rétorqua le blond d'une voix amusée.

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama le brun trop rapidement pour que ça soit vrai.

\- J'aime quand tu es jaloux, répondit le blond en posant des baisers dans le cou du Gryffondor avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry soupira d'aise.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Blotti dans les bras de Drago, le vrai Drago, sûr de lui, fier, arrogant, fougueux, vrai, pas celui détruit par Voldemort. Leurs corps à moitié nu, l'érection du blond contre ses fesses, ses lèvres contre sa peau, son souffle ardent. Et sa voix, Merlin, cette voix. Celle de Drago Malefoy.

Celle qu'il avait haï, qu'il avait au fond, désirée depuis le tout début, qu'il voulait entendre, tout le temps.

Il était bien, à sa place.

\- Drago ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, reprenant conscience de la réalité autour de lui.

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- La seule chose que je sais Potty, c'est que je me fous du reste tant que je peux te caresser autant que je veux.

Harry grommela pour la forme, mais un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin larguer la belette femelle ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, un tic qu'il avait pris à Hermione et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Oh non Harry chéri, il n'y a rien de compliqué. Inutile de lui dire pourquoi.

Harry se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

\- Ca se saura, répondit-il sans trembler.

\- Un jour peut-être, mais en attendant, je ne partage pas, et encore moins avec une Weasley.

\- Elle va me poser des questions.

\- Sûrement.

\- Et Ron va chercher à savoir lui aussi.

\- Je suis sûr que Granger trouvera un moyen de t'aider.

Harry laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Tu peux rêver, répondit-il. Hermione ne voudra jamais prendre part à ça. Elle va me dire de me débrouiller tout seul parce que je me suis mis seul dans cette situation.

Drago posa son front contre celui de Harry et ferma les yeux.

\- Saint Potter, tu trouveras un moyen de résoudre tout ça. J'ai confiance en toi.

Un drôle de sentiment envahit Harry. L'impression qu'il trahissait quelque chose. Les promesses de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête et il se sentait tiraillé entre deux feux. Se préparer comme il le devait pour la bataille finale avec la certitude qu'il allait mourir, et abandonner, trouver un moyen de vivre sa vie avec Drago sans passer par la case Voldemort.

Il avait tant de fois mis de côté ce qu'il voulait, pour choisir à la place le bien de tous qu'il avait envie maintenant de laisser son cœur décider, et non plus sa tête. Il avait beau être un Gryffondor, courageux et loyal, il n'en était pas moins humain, et il en avait marre de voir tous ceux qu'il aimait s'éloigner et disparaître parce qu'il avait fait des mauvais choix. Il avait perdu Sirius, et il refusait de voir, il s'opposait même complètement à imaginer qu'il puisse abandonner Drago et s'enfuir parce qu'il avait trop de responsabilités.

Le blond avait failli mourir à cause de lui, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le laisser à nouveau. Il savait qu'avec les bonnes valeurs et les bonnes personnes, on était capable de tout. Drago n'était pas faible, et entouré des bonnes personnes, il était capable d'être aussi fort que lui l'était. Il avait eu simplement dû faire face à des choix tous plus draconiens les uns que les autres et Harry se doutait que s'il en était là aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir de vrais choix.

Il voulait être là pour lui, il voulait pouvoir s'appuyer sur son épaule comme Drago pouvait s'appuyer sur la sienne. Il voulait voir son sourire, écouter son rire et simplement le regarder.

\- Quand j'étais petit, souffla le blond, les yeux toujours fermés, ma mère me racontait ces histoires de chevaliers et de moldus. J'ai toujours cru qu'elles étaient des contes pour enfant mais quelques années plus tard, j'ai découvert qu'elle les tirait d'un recueil de poème qui traitait de la vie au moyen-âge. Je n'étais pas très étonné, c'est pas comme si j'avais été élevé dans les paillettes et les strass. Il n'y avait rien de charmant dans ces histoires, pas de princesses qu'il fallait sauver, de chevaliers fiers et glorieux. C'était juste des fragments de vie, des inconnus pour la plupart qui avaient servis d'exemple à un barde qui passait par là. Ma mère en était fascinée, elle se déplaçait partout avec ce bouquin et à force de me les raconter, je les connaissais aussi bien qu'elle. Mon père ne savait pas évidemment, il était trop occupé ailleurs pour s'en rendre compte et je me doute qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié que mère me raconte les histoires de pauvres hères sans aucun intérêts. Il y en a un qui m'a particulièrement marqué. C'était l'histoire d'un fils de forgeron. Son père qui était un homme connu pour son bon travail souhaitait que son fils prenne sa suite, mais l'enfant, qui détestait les animaux et les gens en général, refusa. Il voulait devenir scribe, et devant les mots violents de son père et les supplications de sa mère, il préféra fuir et abandonner sa famille pour réaliser son rêve. L'histoire dit qu'il a réussit mais qu'il n'a jamais regardé en arrière et que ses sœurs, et sa mère devinrent esclave après que son père, trop vieux pour travailler, se soit brisé la nuque en voulant ferrer un cheval trop fougueux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage du blond, crispé par la concentration. Drago ouvrit les paupières au même moment et ils se fixèrent pendant un moment.

\- J'ai juré que je n'abandonnerais jamais ma famille, ajouta le blond avec gravité. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse leur nuire.

\- Je sais, répondit douloureusement le brun en se blottissant contre le corps de Drago.

* * *

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Ca faisait des heures qu'il regardait Harry, endormi, enfoui sous les couvertures, sa main accrochée à la sienne. Ils avaient discutés, et puis Drago les avait trainés jusque sur le lit pour dormir quand il avait vu le brun papillonner. Il avait l'ai épuisé et il préférait le voir ainsi, le visage apaisé, son corps blottis contre le sien.

Il aurait aimé qu'ils parlent de choses plus joyeuses, mais il avait vite réalisé que quoiqu'ils fassent, ils étaient toujours rattrapés par la réalité. Ils avaient choisis des chemins douloureux et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour y remédier sans passer par l'obscurité.

Alors, il chérissait ces quelques moments d'accalmie. Il n'y avait qu'avec Harry qu'il pouvait s'abandonner ainsi et redevenir celui qu'il était avant que Voldemort appose son horrible marque sur son bras, et avant qu'il découvre qu'il devait faire partie d'il ne savait vraiment trop quoi. Il avait écouté l'histoire de Rubis, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à assimiler toutes ses paroles et à les comprendre.

Il préférait s'occuper du Gryffondor et de cette foutue armoire.

Il était heureux que Harry soit là. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne vienne pas, après qu'il ait explicitement dit qu'il avait envie de dormir avec lui. Il savait que le brun n'avait pas d'expériences à ce niveau-là, il suffisait de voir la manière dont il réagissait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches physiquement et il avait eu peur de l'avoir effrayé.

Pourtant, il avait bien là son Gryffondor, courageux et téméraire. Il était surpris, très agréablement surpris. En fait, il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi bon, aussi parfait, aussi … Merlin, il en perdait ses mots. Il sentait juste son cœur battre la chamade, conscient de chaque sentiment et émotion qui traversait son corps à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de Harry.

Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin, et Drago n'avait pas osé pousser le brun même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il aimait l'idée de prendre son temps, de découvrir Harry petit à petit, de faire ça de la bonne manière. C'était la première fois qu'il portait autant d'attention à une autre personne que lui, et qu'il le faisait parce qu'il avait vraiment envie. Avec Harry, c'était en quelque sorte instinctif, naturel, comme si il avait dû attendre le brun pour avoir ce genre de pulsion protectrice.

Drago était fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle l'humain s'abandonnait dans son sommeil, et regarder Harry, un air de pure sérénité sur le visage, c'était ce qu'il aimait. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, et son souffle régulier témoignait de son apaisement. Le blond se sentait bien, à le regarder ainsi, et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était que le Gryffondor s'abandonnait dans _ses_ bras. Lui, Serpentard, mangemort, sa Némésis, était parvenu à être celui avec qui le Gryffondor pouvait être aussi libéré.

Drago avait des envies de hurler de joie dans ces moments-là, de danser, de faire tout et n'importe quoi tant que le monde entier pouvait comprendre qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes quand il était avec Harry.

Il glissa sa main sur le flanc du brun, le faisant réagir immédiatement, et Harry plaqua son corps contre le sien. Drago sourit, et soupira de contentement, glissant son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien à sa place que là, dans les bras de Harry.

* * *

Voilààààà ! Verdict ? Bien ou pas bien ? Trop soft ou pas assez ? Enfin je dis ça, mais c'est que le début haha ! Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce moment de tendresse entre nos deux chouchous :)

Je vous fait des milliards de bisous, et Dradra et Ryry vous passe le bonjour depuis les caraïbes ! Ils vous font savoir qu'ils jouent aux nudistes et que l'eau est trop chaude (à mon avis, y a pas que l'eau qui est trop chaude haha). Je vous aimes très fooooort !

A dans deux semaines :)


	21. Chapitre 19

Hum hum, salut ?

Non non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste disparu dans un trou noir, puis été aspiré dans un siphon de douche et j'ai finalement réussi à m'en sortir en nageant jusqu'à un sous-marin de l'armée américaine qui passait par là. Ouais, toute une histoire ! Tout ça pour vous dire que je m'excuse de ces trois loooongues semaines, mais le voici le voilà ce chapitre 19.  
Je vais essayer de revenir à un chapitre par semaine, essayer hein, je promets pas que ce sera possible mais ma motivation est revenue en force et je me sens d'attaque :) Et puis ff remarche, alors profitons-en !

Dans tout ça, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure ! Perso, je reprend que le 21 septembre alors je me la coule douce héhé.

En tout cas, le lemon du chapitre précédent a l'air de vous avoir bien plu, et j'en suis contente, j'avais bien la pression haha.

Enfin, on en est à **167 reviews** (vous avez laissé 16 reviews, vous êtes vraiment merveilleux), **40 favoris **et** 87 followers**. Je vous aimes.

Merci à **newin38, 8, Yoru-no-Akuma, labelge, Draconis86, Rababaz, OlympeBlanche, Blair18, **et** Volcane4 ! **Vous êtes d'une perfection sans nom !

* * *

**Un mot de ma bêta, qui est revenue (imaginez la danse de la joie :D )** : "Les plus sensibles peuvent sortir les mouchoirs et les plus nerveux vont devoir faire preuve de sang froid : les choses sérieuses commencent !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Louna** : Heyyyyy ! Déjà, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Merci pour ta review hein ! En tout cas, oui, c'est le cas, Drago est comme qui dirait complètement dépendant à Harry et en fait sa bouée de sauvetage, et j'adore ça, parce que je vois tellement Dradra de cette manière. Quand il aime, c'est jusqu'au bout, sans concession. Ils sont beaux, je les aimes. Merci comme toujours pour ces mots parfaits qui me vont droit au coeur ! Je ne me voyais pas écrire une Drarry avec des Gary-Sue haha, no way ! Dradra et Ryry ont leurs défauts et leurs qualités et c'est ça qui font leur charme et qui rend leur histoire aussi belle :) Gosh, Kill Your Darlings est tellement parfait, tellement bien réalisé et tellement bourré d'émotions ! A chaque fois que je regarde ce film, je sens mon coeur s'échapper de mon corps et je vois Drago et Harry. Dane est parfait dans ce rôle, c'est vraiment un acteur génial ! Haha, j'espère qu'un jour j'arriverais à te la faire garder en tête à tel point que tu voudras plus l'oublier et que tu me maudiras :p Je redoute aussi ce jour, mais j'ai pas mal de projet alors qui sait, peut-être qu'il y aura toujours des mercredi drarry :) Pleins de bisous et à très vite ! J'espère que tu pardonneras mon retard horrible ! Kisssssss

**Kassandra** : Heu, je crois que je vais courir me cacher xD Je veux pas mourriiiiiiiiiiir, Tom sauve moiiiiiiiii ! Merlin, ne me remercie pas, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire, c'est adorable de laisser des reviews et je suis plus qu'heureuse d'y répondre même si je met trente ans pour le faire ^^ J'espère que tu t'en es remise de ce chapitre hot :p et que tu seras toujours là malgré mon retard ... Haha ! En tout cas, si ça t'intéresse, tu peux nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook ClaP74, comme ça je pourrais te répondre plus facilement :) Pleins de bisous et à très très vite j'espère ! :D

**Daidaiiro30** : Coucouuuuuuuu ! Mais oui tu m'as manqué pardis ! Moi aussi ? :D Oh je me sens toute chose haha ! Merci ! J'aime bien quand les gens se languissent, et puis si ça peut te rassurer, j'en pouvais plus moi-même d'attendre pour écrire une telle scène entre eux. Je suis carrément dingue hein ?! xD J'ai lu des trucs tellement plus hard que pour moi ça fait vraiment soft et pas assez détaillé xD mais si ça te va comme ça, j'imagine pas la suite xD Enfin bref, Ryry est un petit timide mais rien à faire, on ne peut PAS résister à Dradra quoi ! Ah l'appel charnel ! xD Au moins, t'es intelligente ! Et puis si ça se trouve, Merlin ou Dieu (je préfère Merlin perso, avec son grand chapeau pointu) va glisser sa lumière divine sur toi et faire de toi un génie de la citation ! xD Hum hum du coup je me sens un peu nulle là, t'as attendu quoi 10 jours ... Désoléeeeeeee :'( je suis un caca en conserve ... Mais il est là enfin et visiblement ma bêta l'a bien aimé alors ça aura valu le coup !? Hein ? Anne-Ju, je sais que tu lis ces mots alors pitié dis moi que c'est vrai xD Je veux pas mourir moi ! Breeeef, je me calme ! Je te fais pleiiiiins de bisous et à très très vite ! Je croise les doigts !

**Yukino** : Coucouuuuu ! Je vais bien (en tout cas beaucoup mieux que tout cet été tout pourri) et toi ? Oui oui j'ai vu ton message ! Comment ce sont passées tes vacances ? C'était cool ? T'es revenue toute bronzée ? Dradra et Ryry t'ont manqué ? Sinon, le boulot était horrible, j'en pouvais plus, ça me déprimais à mort ! Et mon cheval va beaucoup mieux, on est pas passé loin, mais maintenant il pète la forme, et rien que ça, ça me met en joie ! Héhé, à nous deux on va créer le club "On aime Rubis" ! Non franchement je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien, parce que je t'avoue que c'est un des personnages que j'aime le plus au monde ! Haha je déconne, je l'adore, c'est trop mon chouchou et je me suis éclatée à le créer ! Je pense que j'écrirais quelques OS sur lui pour le coup :) Vouuiiii, Théo et Blaise :D J'ai été convertie au Zabnott alors j'étais obligée ... Héhé :D T'aimes aussi ? Ohhh merci pour les compliments ! Hum quand va-t-il la plaquer ? Haha tu verras :p Je ne spoiiiile pas :p Bref, à très très vite, pleins pleins de bisous !

* * *

**Précédément dans D'émeraude et d'argent** : Voldemort a donné comme mission à Drago de trouver un moyen de faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard et de tuer Dumbledore. S'il échoue, il tuera sa mère et laissera son père croupir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de la vie. Notre pauvre Dradra, désespéré et subissant les assauts de Duncan aka l'Angoisse, trouve refuge dans les bras du Survivant, Ryry, l'homme indéniablement tellement hot que même Ginny sort avec lui. Mais, bienvenue dans Amour, Gloire et Beauté, Ryry, fou amoureux de Dradra, cache la vérité à ses amis et sort en cachette avec le blondinet alors qu'il est en couple avec la rouquine. C'était sans compter sur le cerveau de l'aventure, Hermione, qui découvre le pot au rose et qui n'apprécie pas vraiment que Ryry joue avec les sentiments de Weasley femelle. Plus loin dans un bureau près du ciel, Dumbledore explique à Rogue qu'il va mourir et qu'il doit le tuer. Le petit Snape, qui a en plus fait le serment de prendre soin de Dradra s'en prend plein la tête (pauvre chou, même si je t'aime pas, je compatis). En attendant, Rubis et Jade flippent leur race bien calés chez eux alors que nos copains les Chevaliers méchants manigancent aux quatre coins du monde pour prendre le contrôle du monde.

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique :**

**Houssem Turki**

_The Survivor_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Jade avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver et bouleverser le peu de paix qui avait trouvé place ces derniers jours. La peur lui tordait le ventre comme jamais auparavant. C'était irrationnel, cette sensation dévorante de l'appréhension.

Il pianotait sur le bord de la table, ses jambes agitées de soubresauts sur sa chaise. Il était seul, Rubis avait disparu il ne savait où et cela ajoutait à son inquiétude. Il n'osait aller voir son Maître, pas quand il l'avait vu aussi préoccupé.

Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer par moment et son cœur s'emballer. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il avait arrêté de s'inquiéter pour lui-même quand il avait compris que c'était des autres dont il avait besoin de prendre soin.

Il avait peur pour Rubis, et pour Harry et Drago et toutes ces pauvres âmes qui ne voyaient pas venir le malheur.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre le sortit de sa torpeur effrayée et il leva la tête dans un soubresaut.

\- Rubis, croassa-t-il en posant les yeux sur la silhouette de son ami.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'à lui d'une démarche chaloupée et posa sa main sur son épaule en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu l'as senti aussi ? lui demanda Jade en cherchant dans ses yeux la même lueur inquiète qui abritait les siens.

Il hocha la tête, et avec un soupir fatigué, laissa tomber sa tête sur le genou de Jade. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Rubis en une douce caresse, puisant dans ce geste un apaisement bienvenu.

\- J'aime pas quand tu pars comme ça, murmura Jade.

Rubis grimaça et attrapa la main libre de Jade dans la sienne. Il paraissait vulnérable ainsi et l'homme aux yeux carmin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de le voir comme ça. Il avait beau être plus vieux que lui, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il lui semblait trop fragile. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Jade faisait partie de lui, il avait toujours été à ses côtés du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Ils avaient traversés tellement d'épreuves et des moments indescriptibles qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un seul instant le voir disparaître.

\- Le destin n'a jamais été aussi flou, répondit simplement Rubis en serrant la main de Jade dans la sienne.

* * *

Duncan s'amusait.

Leur peur le rendait ivre de plaisir et il ne se gênait pas une seule seconde pour en ajouter une couche. Les regards fuyants, les fuites dans un coin du couloir, leurs gestes de terreur quand il apparaissait soudainement dans une pièce, tout était bon pour s'amuser.

Il n'y avait que cette folle de Bellatrix qui osait le regarder dans les yeux. Certes, elle ne tenait guère plus longtemps que quelques secondes, mais Duncan se faisait un plaisir de la voir lutter pour ne pas flancher. Ce qui arrivait à chaque fois.

Tom avait bien essayé de le raisonner, lui rappelant que ses mangemorts étaient essentiels dans leur plan de conquête mais Duncan n'écoutait personne d'autre que lui-même.

En réalité, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose.

Rencontrer Drago Malefoy, se retrouver devant lui, voir dans ses yeux la surprise et la peur s'installer. Il savait exactement ce qu'il ferait.

Il imaginait le jeune homme, immobile, incapable de bouger, paralysé par la peur. Il s'approcherait doucement, le plus lentement possible pour laisser l'appréhension monter et envahir le corps du Serpentard. Quand il serait enfin face à lui, il s'arrêterait et plongerait ses yeux dans les siens.

Parfois il s'imaginait qu'ils ne reflétaient que la peur, d'autres, il aimait croire que le blond lui renverrait un regard flamboyant.

Il était sûr que derrière ce masque de lâcheté et de peur, Drago Malefoy cachait un guerrier hors pair. Il suffisait simplement d'attiser la bonne flamme. Duncan savait comment faire, il savait comment jouer avec son angoisse pour le pousser à se battre.

Il rêvait de ce moment tous les jours.

Parfois, quand il passait trop de temps à s'imaginer leur rencontre, il devenait fou et plus aucune pensée saine d'esprit ne parvenait à le sortir de sa transe. Leur puissance les rendait dément, certains à un degré plus élevé que les autres.

Tom se contrôlait et si Duncan l'avait un temps admiré pour cette faculté à rester à peu près sensé, il avait depuis longtemps cessé de combattre sa folie. Il laissait le pouvoir l'envahir et brûler ses veines, réduisant ses pensées au mal, à l'angoisse et à la douleur.

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, mis à part La Mort. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de le calmer. Tom s'y était essayé mais Duncan lui avait brisé le bras, Alénior l'évitait et Darius ricanait dans son coin. Ils étaient une bonne bande d'enfoirés.

Et il attendait le jour où Drago Malefoy serait enfin face à lui. Il en frémissait d'avance.

* * *

La première chose que remarqua Harry quand il se réveilla fut qu'il avait chaud. Pas une chaleur suffocante, non, plutôt la sensation revigorante d'un corps brûlant contre le sien.

Il sourit et remua légèrement pour se rapprocher, tirant un gémissement à Drago. Son souffle descendait le long de son dos et ses bras possessifs le maintenaient contre son torse.

Harry ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur réveil que celui-là. Dans les bras de Drago, leurs corps à moitié nus et son esprit agréablement engourdi par le plaisir. Il se sentait bien, et il aimait ça. Il ne pensait qu'au blond et à sa main qui caressait son torse.

\- Continue comme ça, murmura le brun, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Huum, comme ça ? demanda le blond en glissant ses doigts sous l'ourlet du caleçon de Harry.

Le gémissement du brun suffit à lui confirmer que oui, comme ça, c'était très bien. Le corps de Harry frissonnait complètement contre le sien. Drago aimait le sentir comme ça, savoir qu'il lui donnait du plaisir.

Définitivement, ils voulaient se réveiller de cette manière tous les jours.

* * *

Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Il va réussir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix fatiguée, ses yeux autrefois pétillants ternis par l'inquiétude et la vieillesse.

\- J'imagine, susurra le mangemort du bout des lèvres, ses pieds frôlant le sol à une vitesse trop rapide.

\- Vous devez vous tenir prêt Severus, ajouta le vieil homme en observant sa main noircie par le maléfice de Voldemort.

Rogue déglutit silencieusement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tuait mais il éprouvait toujours un amer dégoût pour cet acte ignoble. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait refusé la requête de Dumbledore, mais les circonstances l'empêchaient de faire marche arrière.

Il voyait l'échéance arriver à grands pas et il aurait menti s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait en réalité jamais été aussi effrayé, excepté quand il avait appris que Voldemort en avait après Lily.

Il ne pouvait imaginer une victoire sans l'aide de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Potter, mais il avait du mal à imaginer que le garçon soit capable de détruire le mage noir seul.

Et sans le vieil homme à ses côtés …

* * *

Tom ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, priant pour que sa colère l'empêche de tuer le misérable sorcier qui se prosternait vainement devant lui.

Sa posture le dégoûtait, son visage dégoulinant d'obéissance et de peur le rendait ivre de colère et sa sale manie d'écouter aux portes auraient dû lui valoir depuis longtemps un aller simple dans les cachots aux mains de Greyback.

Mais il avait besoin de cette vermine. Queudver était le seul capable de s'infiltrer facilement dans Poudlard de la manière la plus discrète possible.

\- Maître, est-ce que je dois partir maintenant ?

\- Va-t-en ! Siffla Tom en le congédiant d'un geste impatient de la main.

Queudver disparut par un trou dans le mur après s'être transformé en rat et Tom s'autorisa enfin à respirer normalement. Il avait la pression. Pas seulement parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de Dumbledore mais surtout parce que son Maître n'attendait de lui aucune erreur.

Et on ne voulait absolument pas décevoir la Mort.

Il l'avait fait une fois, quand il s'était introduit dans la maison des Potter pour tuer le bambin. Sans l'intervention de son maître et de ses pouvoirs, il aurait erré pendant des siècles sur terre sans aucune autre forme que celle d'un spectre.

Et maintenant, l'avancée de son plan reposait sur les épaules d'un gamin qui n'avait même pas le cran de le regarder dans les yeux.

Tom savait que le jeune Malefoy serait celui qui ferait pencher la balance et il espérait bien qu'en le poussant à tuer le vieux fou, il comprendrait enfin qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de le suivre, lui et son maître.

Il n'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit sa vraie nature. Pas même à ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Il avait fait passer Duncan pour un mage noir d'une contrée lointaine inconnue d'eux et qui croyait assez en leur combat pour choisir de leur prêter main forte. Il savait que la plupart de ses disciples ne croyaient pas réellement en cette histoire mais en réalité, Tom s'en moquait. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de croire que ses mangemorts portaient de l'importance à d'autres mots que « pouvoir » ou « victoire ».

Et puis, ils ne lui étaient utiles que parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Il pourrait se débarrasser d'eux dès qu'il serait sûr que Drago Malefoy ait rejoint le camp de l'Ombre.

Il suffisait juste de patienter.

* * *

Drago plaqua Harry contre la porte de la salle sur demande avant que celui-ci ne l'ouvre.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester ici toute la journée et te faire enfin l'amour ? Lui demanda le blond encore une fois.

Harry gémit quand la langue du Serpentard glissa le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla sensuellement.

\- Parce que si je ne vais pas à la retenue de Rogue maintenant, il prendra un malin plaisir à remplacer tout le temps libre que je peux passeravec toi par des heures de colle ...

Drago grogna de mécontentement.

\- Maudit soit-il ! Grommela le blond.

Harry acquiesça mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant de la poigne puissante de son amant. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu que non, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait quitter les bras de Drago Malefoy. Pourtant, personne ne lui demanderait jamais parce qu'il n'avaitde toute manière pas le choix. Il avait déjà enfreint pas mal de règles et des promesses pour avoir la chance de partager de tels moments avec le blond.

\- Je voudrais ne jamais te quitter, murmura Harry la boule au ventre.

Drago le fixa intensément et le brun vit sans surprise la lueur perdue dans les yeux du Serpentard.

\- Alors ne me quitte jamais, lui répondit-il d'une voix suppliante.

\- Jamais.

\- Promets-moi que malgré tout ça, malgré ce que nous sommes, tu m'aimeras comme tu m'aimes aujourd'hui.

\- Merlin Drago, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer.

\- Alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda le blond d'un air perdu.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, je ne l'ai jamais.

Il vit le visage de Drago s'assombrir et l'air préoccupé qui glissa dans ses yeux lui fit plus de mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et le blond soupira, laissant sa tête reposer sur la paume du brun.

\- Tu me demanderas de choisir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Drago, la voix cassée.

\- Non ... Murmura Harry.

\- Mais je ne pourrais pas.

Il croisa son regard et Harry y lut toute sa peur et son appréhension.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé en quoi consistait ma mission ... Pourquoi ? Ajouta Drago, son ton devenant faible.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu le regretteras, quand tu sauras.

\- Je ne veux pas regretter ! S'exclama Harry en le serrant contre lui. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort gâche ça, je ne veux pas détruire les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je veux oublier un instant qu'on est coincés dans une putain de guerre dans laquelle on peut mourir à tout instant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Drago se recula soudainement, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder le brun droit dans les yeux. Il agrippa ses bras avec force.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas ! Lui ordonna le blond en pressant ses doigts sur sa peau halée.

\- Je ne peux pas ... Répondit le brun en détournant la tête pour échapper au regard de détresse de Drago.

\- Promets-le moi ! Répéta le blond.

Harry remua la tête piteusement, son cœur se serrant d'avantage.

\- Promets-le moi, je t'en supplie, murmura Drago en attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

Il caressa la pommette de Harry avec son pouce.

\- Je ne survivrai pas sans toi, ajouta le blond.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer et les larmes le frapper de plein fouet. Il les retint pourtant, refusant d'inquiéter plus encore le blond. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait mourir, que tout ce pour quoi il se battait, la paix, l'amour, la disparition de Voldemort, il ne verrait pas tout ça.

Il savait que Dumbledore serait présent pour tuer Voldemort quand lui-même aurait disparu mais il se refusait à l'avouer à Drago.

Il n'était pas fou, il savait que ses chances de battre Voldemort était inférieure à 5% et même si sa rage de vivre et Drago, son Drago, suffisaient à lui donner envie de gagner, il avait depuis longtemps accepté l'idée qu'il avait peu de chances de remporter le combat. Il savait qu'il était loin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort.

Toutes ces choses, il ne pouvait pas les dire à Ron ou à Hermione, et encore moins à Drago.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es Harry Potter.

Drago semblait si sûr de lui, si certain qu'il était invincible qu'il n'osa pas lui dire le contraire. Il ne voulait pas voir la lueur triste et désespérée dans son regard, ni cet air angoissé qu'il arborait avant.

Alors il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras et de le rassurer, lui promettant qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et qu'il serait là. Toujours.

* * *

Sibylle Trelawney croyait dur comme fer en la divination. Elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même que la magie était liée intrinsèquement à la faculté de voir l'avenir. Elle avait beau dénigrer les centaures, elle était tout de même assez intelligente pour admettre que leur statut de créature magique leur permettait de lire dans les étoiles. Malgré tout, elle continuait de se répéter que la vraie divination ne se faisait pas dans les astres célestes.

Elle était dans une de ses transes quand elle se retrouva devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Motivée par un état second qui dictait ses gestes et ses réactions, elle vit la porte apparaître après avoir fait trois aller retour devant le mur vierge. Se saisissant de la poignée, elle poussa la porte.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le rire hystérique, quelque chose de victorieux, des mots fous de réussite. La seconde chose, l'insulte qui fusa à son visage et le sort qui l'envoya valser dans le couloir.

Après ça, le noir total.

* * *

Drago contemplait l'armoire sans y croire.

Il avait réussi. Enfin.

C'était hallucinant, et si cette folle de Trelawney n'avait pas essayé de s'introduire dans la salle quand il y était, il serait probablement encore en train de rire comme un dément jusqu'à devenir fou. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui jeter un sort. Il préférait ça plutôt qu'elle le reconnaisse et aille voir immédiatement Dumbledore. Pas alors qu'il avait réussi et qu'il pouvait enfin toucher du doigt la fin de son calvaire.

Une grimace déforma son visage angélique et son cœur se souleva quand il se rappela qu'il devait tuer Dumbledore. Il se laissa tomber au sol, comprenant que c'était loin d'être la fin de ses problèmes.

Il pensait à Harry surtout et à sa réaction quand il apprendrait qu'il était le meurtrier du directeur de Poudlard et qu'il était responsable de l'accident avec Weasley. Il angoissait et il sentait que Duncan se tenait près de son esprit, qu'il saisirait la moindre occasion pour le détruire.

Tout allait pourtant très bien ce matin. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Harry, il lui avait promis d'être toujours à ses côtés malgré le fait que la peur de le perdre lui tordait les entrailles, et pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à réparer cette saloperie d'armoire à disparaître, il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne venait pas simplement de mettre fin à tout ce qui le rendait heureux dernièrement.

Certes Harry lui avait fait une promesse, mais Drago n'osait pas croire que s'il apprenait toute la vérité, il le rejetterait il en était malade.

Si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt, il aurait peut être eu choix et il n'aurait jamais eu à réaliser cette mission suicide pour le compte d'un taré avec un visage de serpent.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, pas quand il avait une chance de sauver ses parents. Et il ne savait même pas ce qui allait advenir de lui après tout ça. Il s'imaginait mal rester à Poudlard quand on apprendrait qu'il était la plaie qui avait apporté le malheur sur l'école des sorciers.

Il avait envie de pleurer. Et de voir Harry. Il voulait juste se blottir dans ses bras et oublier qu'il était un mangemort qui allait détruire tout le bien qu'il avait réussi à apporter dans sa vie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir son maître.

* * *

Harry était fébrile. Il avait du mal à garder son calme. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner des pensées cohérentes. Drago, Voldemort, un horcruxe, Dumbledore, la mort, la folie de Trelawney, est-ce que Drago avait été mis en danger ?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ses amis. Après avoir quitté Drago, il s'était rendu directement à sa retenue avec Rogue, qui avait été absolument horrible, comme toutes celles qu'il avait eu avec lui – trier des fiches était presque pire que de récurer des chaudrons, Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Quand elle s'était terminée, il s'était rendu vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour son rendez-vous quand il était rentré dans le professeur Trelawney.

Elle passait déjà pour une folle quand elle leur faisait cours, mais ainsi, les cheveux débraillés, une bosse sur le front et ses lunettes de travers, Harry avait cru voir un patient tout droit sorti d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Elle avait l'air tellement sonnée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir un peu plus. Il avait blanchi quand elle lui avait parlé de la salle sur demande et pire encore quand il avait appris que lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la prophétie le liant à Voldemort sans le savoir, la seconde personne à l'avoir entendue était Rogue. L'ironie du sort étant qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même qu'elle était celle qui avait prononcé cette prophétie et qu'elle venait de lui révéler l'une des pires choses qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Dire qu'il était dans une colère noire était un euphémisme. Il avait renvoyé sa professeur comme une moins que rien, ne s'inquiétant même pas de son comportement déplacé vis à vis d'elle. La peur et la colère lui tordaient le ventre, l'incompréhension également.

Il se posait trop de questions. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était Drago qui se trouvait dans la salle sur demande quand elle avait essayé d'y entrer et le fait qu'il y pousse des cris de joie ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Il avait réussi sa mission.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Rire parce que dans un certain sens, il était presque sûr qu'ainsi Drago ne craignait plus grand chose de la part du mage noir, et pleurer parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient être éloignés plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Il savait que ce moment arriverait. Il n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas voir que même s'ils le désiraient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, le moment viendrait où leurs passés et leurs décisions les forceraient à s'éloigner. Harry aurait pleuré de désespoir si la colère ne se mélangeait pas également à ses émotions.

Quoi de plus normal que de sentir ses veines frémir de rage quand on apprenait que c'était de la faute de Severus Rogue si ses parents étaient morts. Il était le vil félon qui était allé rapporter à Voldemort les paroles de Trelawney.

Il en aurait vomi tellement cet homme le dégoûtait, tellement il le haïssait.

Voilà pourquoi il avait couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait oublié pourquoi il devait s'y rendre, envahi par des émotions trop puissantes.

Son professeur l'avait rendu coi dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans le bureau, à tel point qu'il en avait presque oublié sa colère. Pourtant, il avait suffit que Dumbledore lui demande ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'il explose et laisse sa rage affluer au visage de son professeur. Il ne dit pas un mot à propos de Drago tant il avait peur pour lui.

Et maintenant, après l'avoir rapidement congédié pour préparer ses affaires, il se dirigeait sans attendre jusqu'à son dortoir.

Il appréhendait.

Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait enfin faire quelque chose pour combattre Voldemort, qu'en trouvant cet horcruxe, il réaliserait ce pourquoi on l'admirait depuis le début.

Il allait se battre.

Il s'arrêta soudainement auprès de Ron et Hermione, assis sur un canapé devant la cheminée quand il arriva dans la salle commune. Il leur lança un rapide « je reviens » avant de monter en courant dans son dortoir.

Il se laissa tomber devant sa valise et fouilla dedans comme un forcené, mettant enfin la main sur une chaussette roulée en boule. Il en sortit sa fiole de felix felicis qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans sa poche et se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il d'une voix essoufflée en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

Il devait trouver Drago et lui parler. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui dirait ou même de ce qu'il ferait, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait absolument le voir, qu'il devait au moins le rassurer.

Au fond, il voulait aussi se rassurer lui-même. Il avait beau attendre ce moment depuis longtemps, il n'en était pas moins angoissé, et si on ajoutait en plus la peur que quelqu'un découvre que Drago était réellement un mangemort, son cœur battait la chamade.

Il parcourut des yeux la carte du maraudeur en vain, espérant apercevoir le prénom de Drago, mais il devait probablement se trouver dans la salle sur demande. Son cœur se serra et il eut l'impression fugace de se sentir soudain très seul, qu'il était trop isolé dans son combat que quoiqu'il fasse, il n'arriverait pas à en sortir indemne, et c'était mieux ainsi, même s'il en était malade.

Il était effrayé.

Il referma la carte avec rage et se releva, les membres tremblants. Il se releva et fit volte face, se précipitant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Il se figea quand il aperçut Ginny à leurs côtés et un sentiment de culpabilité immense l'envahit quand il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'elle ne méritait aucunement ça. Et dire qu'il l'avait presque oubliée tant il était obsédé par Drago.

Il s'approcha avec un pincement au cœur et leur expliqua rapidement ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, évitant volontairement le regard angoissé de la rouquine sur lui. À première vue, son récit avait de quoi leur faire peur, mais ses amis avaient depuis longtemps accepté que sa vie n'avait rien d'un long fleuve tranquille.

Il leur confia la fiole de felix felicis et la carte du maraudeur avec la boule au ventre, les fixant tour à tour sans pour autant oser leur montrer toute la peur qu'il ressentait. Il devait faire confiance à Dumbledore.

Pourtant, son instinct le poussa à prendre Hermione à part pour lui parler. Il déglutit quand Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur, vexée qu'il ne la mette pas dans la confidence, tout comme Ron qui fronçait les sourcils d'une manière qui indiquait clairement que la situation le dépassait complètement.

\- Hermione, commença-t-il en prenant soin de vérifier autour de lui que personne ne les écoutait, j'arrive pas à trouver Drago.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Harry, tout va bien se passer ….

\- Je sais ! La coupa-t-il. Mais j'avais besoin de le voir avant, de le rassurer ! chuchota-t-il avec véhémence.

Il lui lança un regard paniqué, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être aussi apeuré et aussi proche de la crise d'angoisse alors qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre depuis le début et qu'il avait lui-même demandé à Dumbledore de l'emmener.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire penaud qui laissait transparaître toute l'ambiguïté de la situation.

Harry savait dans quelle posture il la plaçait. Elle détestait Drago et elle était absolument contre son attitude envers Ginny, mais il avait besoin d'elle, parce qu'elle était la seule qui savait.

\- Juste, si tu le vois, dis-lui que je reviens, et que je serai là. Il va s'inquiéter quand il ne me verra pas avec vous, et …

\- Et ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir réussi sa mission. Il aurait dû pourtant, il en était de son devoir, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à trahir le blond, quitte à se damner lui-même.

\- Et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, répondit-il en fuyant son regard.

Hermione le fixa profondément, voyant clairement dans son jeu, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de presser son bras dans un geste réconfortant et Harry fut surpris d'avoir oublié combien son amitié comptait pour luiet combien il avait besoin d'elle, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Il se fit une promesse, celle de revenir en un seul morceau et de profiter à chaque instant de ceux qu'il aimait.

* * *

Tom souriait.

C'était un fait assez rare pour que Duncan le remarque. Et il avait pourtant passé assez de temps avec Jedusor pour parler en connaissance de cause. C'était assez déroutant, non pas parce que son sourire semblait si cruel que n'importe qui de bien constitué aurait fui devant un tel visage, mais parce que tout dans la posture du mage noir indiquait qu'il attendait ça. Qu'il voulait ces moments de petite victoire, sentir l'adrénaline le gagner et courir dans ses veines, anticiper les gestes, les paroles, le combat.

Le corps de Voldemort déployait tant de puissance et de volonté que Duncan se sentit un instant subjugué.

Il était pourtant probablement plus puissant que lui, mais l'Angoisse avait toujours apprécié regarder les gens de pouvoir. Non pas qu'il les admirait, mais leur magie ondoyant autour de leurs corps l'hypnotisait.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était soudainement arrêté en plein milieu du couloir sombre du manoir. Par la lourde porte entrouverte, il avait vu le corps de l'homme et mu par un sentiment de curiosité malsaine, il était resté immobile pour l'observer.

Se pourléchant les lèvres, il s'empressa de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, juste avant de pénétrer dans sa bulle personnelle et de sentir la magie du mage noir vibrer aux frontières de son corps.

\- Une bonne nouvelle ? Susurra l'Angoisse en plissant les yeux, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un sourire mesquin.

Tom se retourna et le jaugea du regard.

\- Enfin, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, acceptant pour la première fois de partager sa satisfaction avec Duncan.

L'Angoisse siffla de contentement et se laissa finalement tomber dans un fauteuil placé à côté.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il simplement, impatient.

\- Ce soir, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat malsain.

Ils se sourirent. Mauvais, démoniaques, ils voulaient déverser sur la terre toute leur violence et leur haine.

* * *

Harry courait à perdre haleine, sa cape d'invisibilité dans une main. Il traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse, ne s'arrêtant pas une seule seconde pour répondre aux élèves qui lui adressaient la parole en coup de vent.

Il courait si vite qu'il ne vit pas le corps contre lequel il fonça au détour d'un couloir, juste avant d'arriver dans le hall.

\- Harry ?

Le Survivant s'arrêta subitement, son souffle haché par sa course.

\- Luna ?

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté et le fixa de ses grands yeux.

\- Tu sembles pressé, et inquiet, lui dit-elle.

\- Non … Dumbledore m'attend, répondit-il, peu sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

La blonde lui attrapa la main et la serra affectueusement.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, commença-t-elle en le retenant, ne crois qu'en ce que ton cœur te dit Harry.

Le brun la fixa d'un air ahuri, ayant peur de comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Il savait que Luna était plus clairvoyante que beaucoup d'autres personnes et hormis Hermione, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre saurait ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Drago, si c'était bien de ça qu'elle voulait parler.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Tu es probablement l'une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivée à Drago Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Je …

\- Ne l'abandonne pas Harry. Et maintenant file, je crois que Dumbledore t'attend, ajouta-t-elle en lui indiquant le vieil homme un peu plus loin.

Harry se laissa faire quand elle le poussa dans le dos, complètement abasourdi. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce que Luna lui avait dit. Surtout Luna.

La jeune femme se révélait chaque jour être encore plus incroyable que ce qu'il pensait déjà. Et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle amie. Quelqu'un qui ne le repousserait pas quand on apprendrait qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'un Serpentard, mangemort et son pire ennemi pendant cinq ans.

Au contraire, elle le poussait vers lui, lui rappelait qu'il avait autant besoin de Drago qu'

il avait besoin de lui.

Et à regarder Dumbledore, l'attendant pour partir se mettre en danger - bien qu'il avait une totale confiance en lui, il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir Drago avant de quitter l'enceinte du château.

L'émotion le submergea et il tenta si fort de se contrôler qu'il eut l'impression que son professeur pouvait voir tous ses sentiments exposés sur son visage à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? lui demanda Dumbledore en le sondant de ses yeux clairs.

Le Survivant hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot de peur de craquer.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait tout ce que tu avais besoin de faire ? ajouta le vieil homme en le fixant encore plus intensément.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Devait-il oui ou non croire que Dumbledore lui demandait implicitement s'il avait dit au revoir à Drago ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-il finalement avec un pincement au cœur.

Le directeur se retourna alors, l'enjoignant à mettre sa cape pour que personne d'autres que la jeune Serdaigle, toujours immobile au fond du hall, ne le voie partir en compagnie de son professeur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner au moment où il passa les lourdes portes du hall d'entrée, espérant vainement apercevoir des cheveux aussi blancs que blonds, des yeux argentés et un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui.

En vain.

* * *

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, elle avait elle aussi un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle se posait trop de questions et malheureusement, les réponses étaient toujours aussi floues les unes que les autres.

Quand elle y repensait, elle trouvait le comportement de son meilleur ami bizarre. D'accord, il entretenait une relation intime avec Drago Malefoy, mais bien avant ça, le brun était persuadé que le Serpentard était un mangemort, et même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, Harry avait la plupart du temps raison lorsque ça concernait Voldemort et ses plans.

Le problème était que le Survivant avait arrêté du jour au lendemain de répéter que Malefoy était forcément un mangemort, et comme elle le connaissait, cela cachait quelque chose. Soit Harry avait eu la preuve que le Serpentard n'en était pas un, soit et l'option était assez dérangeante, le blond en était bel et bien un et Harry le savait.

Et elle-même avait encore du mal à croire que Malefoy ne pouvait pas en être un, pas avec son comportement pendant toute l'année, et celui de Harry.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Au fond, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Harry leur cacherait une telle chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Oh, elle pouvait admettre que son meilleur ami puisse avoir des sentiments pour un homme, et pour Malefoy, mais à ce point-là, elle avouait ne pas l'avoir un jour imaginé.

Elle savait Harry si rempli de haine contre Voldemort et contre tous leurs idéaux qu'elle n'imaginait que cette solution, qu'il soit si amoureux de lui, que le brun accepte de son plein gré que l'homme qu'il aimait soit un mangemort.

Et ça la rendait malade, parce qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard, l'un d'eux souffrirait. Harry avait trop souffert, il avait déjà perdu trop de gens, renoncé à choisir sa propre vie au détriment d'un combat mortel.

Quand elle regardait Ron et Ginny, la tristesse l'envahissait. Trop aveugles, ses deux amis n'en seraient que plus choqués. Le sauraient-ils en réalité un jour ? Elle n'osait imaginer leur réaction, et plus encore, cela la rendait malheureuse.

Elle avait oublié ce que c'était que de rire avec insouciance, de pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui, de faire confiance et d'aimer sans concession. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, montrer au monde que malgré le pouvoir que Voldemort exerçait sur le monde sorcier, rien n'était perdu et que si on voulait, notre soif de liberté pouvait être aussi puissante que la magie noire.

Elle aurait voulu leur dire que l'amour était encore possible, que si Harry avait su voir autre chose en une personne, s'il avait su donner une seconde chance, ils en étaient tous capable, mais c'était si difficile, et elle avait tellement de mal à croire que ce serait aussi facile.

Elle devait faire un choix et malgré le fait qu'elle se mettrait probablement à dos tous ceux qui croyaient en elle avant, elle voyait assez d'amour dans les yeux de Harry pour croire que ça irait.

Elle n'irait pas voir McGonagall pour la prévenir que Drago Malefoy était un mangemort et qu'il préparait quelque chose. Elle devait faire confiance à Harry.

Elle voulait y croire.

* * *

Drago attendait.

C'était pire que que tout ce par quoi il était passé avant. Il attendait, attendait, attendait. L'impression que son cœur allait lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Qu'il faisait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

Parce qu'il était en train de la faire n'est-ce pas ?

Il allait ruiner toutes les bonnes choses qui étaient arrivées dans sa vie. Il allait être le propre instigateur de sa déchéance. Tout ça parce qu'il avait fait le choix de sauver ses parents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait preuve d'altruisme, refusant de se sauver lui-même, et les événements se retournaient contre lui.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Harry Potter et qu'il comprenne qu'il aurait pu trouver un moyen de s'échapper de tout ça avec son aide. Mais il avait réagi trop tard et maintenant, il devait choisir entre perdre ses parents ou Harry.

C'était le pire choix qu'il avait eu à faire dans sa chienne de vie, et même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, il avait décidé depuis longtemps.

Il aimait Harry, Merlin, il en était fou et il n'avait qu'une peur, le voir s'éloigner de lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait laisser ses parents.

Il refusait d'abandonner sa mère. Narcissa, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, qui avait pris soin de lui depuis qu'il était bébé, qui derrière son apparente froideur l'aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que son mari. Sa mère. La femme de sa vie.

Il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier de tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait en son nom, pour qu'il survive à tout ça, pour être sûr qu'il sorte de ce pétrin, allant même jusqu'à passer un serment inviolable avec Rogue.

Et son père. Ce père qu'il avait craint autant qu'il l'avait admiré. On pouvait croire ou dire ce qu'on voulait, Drago aimait son père et son père le lui rendait bien. Et même si c'était parfois difficile à tel point qu'il se mettait dans une rage folle, il savait que Lucius était fier de lui, qu'il était satisfait de voir ce qu'il faisait pour sa famille.

Il avait été prêt à tout pour aider son père à sortir de prison et à garder sa mère en vie, quitte à se damner.

Même s'il allait probablement perdre Harry pour ça.

Son Harry.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il tomberait amoureux du Gryffondor, il aurait frappé la personne devant lui, puis lui aurait jeté un maléfice cuisant et enfin aurait ri.

Maintenant, quand il y repensait, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui.

Harry était son parfait alter ego. Courageux, tendre, loyal, alors qu'il était lâche, mesquin et égoïste. Pourtant, le brun arrivait à faire ressortir en lui certaines qualités qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il aimait être doux et passionné, qu'il s'abandonnait aussi facilement et qu'il oubliait le masque d'aristocrate qu'il portait en permanence.

Harry Potter était le seul être sur terre qui parvenait à le rendre vraiment humain.

Et il lui disait adieu.

Il avait réfléchi à ce que lui avait révélé Rubis. Et même si son cœur le poussait à se tourner vers eux, il avait du mal à croire qu'après avoir tué Dumbledore, il y ait encore de la place pour lui.

Il avait peur de se retrouver face à Duncan et Voldemort. Il avait peur de voir le regard trahi de Harry. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, son chemin était sombre et parcouru d'épreuves qui ternissaient son âme jour après jour. La lueur d'espoir que représentait le Survivant s'éloignait et il n'avait plus la force de la rattraper.

Il faisait trop sombre autour de lui.

* * *

Blaise était subjugué par la manière dont Théo passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme inconscient des œillades incessantes du noir sur lui.

Depuis le pacte qu'ils avaient passés pour que Blaise s'assure que Théo garde le silence, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Ça l'arrangeait bien au fond, parce que pendant que Drago s'amusait avec Harry, il ne se retrouvait pas seul à poireauter comme un con dans son dortoir.

Et puis il devait admettre qu'il aimait la compagnie de Théo. Il était intelligent, plein de ressources,et le plus important, il riait à ses blagues pourries. Ce n'étaient pas des rires forcés mais des vrais éclats de voix qui lui tiraient des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles et lui donnaient envie de se jeter sur son camarade pour lui faire un câlin.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, enfin pas encore, mais il aimait être avec lui, le voir sourire, observer ses moindres faits et gestes.

Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si Drago avait trouvé l'amour, il avait bien le droit lui aussi.

Avec un sourire amusé, il se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était étalé en rentrant dans leur dortoir et s'approcha du jeune homme à pas de loup. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Théodore, massant ses muscles endoloris par sa position courbée.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, et abandonnant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le torse de Blaise. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et avec un grand sourire glissa ses mains sur les bras du noir.

Ils se sentaient bien.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte du dortoir s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant apparaître Pansy, le visage paniqué. Elle se jeta sur les deux garçons et laissa tomber une lettre sur le bureau face à eux.

Théo s'en empara et la parcourut des yeux en même temps que Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas comment a fait Drago, mais ils arrivent, lâcha Pansy dans un souffle, son corps tremblant de peur.

Et Blaise pria. Il pria pour que toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit à l'instant ne soient que chimères. Quand Théo lui agrippa la main, et que Pansy se blottit contre lui, il abandonna toute idée d'espoir.

* * *

Bon, bon, BON !  
Vous savez à peu près comme moi ce que veut dire une fin comme ça et ce que ça annonce ... Ca ne me réjouit pas non plus, mais il faut passer par là hein. J'espère quand même que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré ou déprimé (je déprime toute seule quand j'écris, je crains trop).

Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour publier mercredi prochain mais je ne fais pas de promesse, tout va dépendre de la vitesse à laquelle j'écris sachant que j'ai des trucs de prévus ce week end jusqu'à mercredi !

Bref, je vous fais quand même plein de bisous, et je vous aimes très très fort :D

PS : Dradra et Ryry vous ont préparés une thalasso spéciale :p


	22. Chapitre 20

Yo !

J'avais écrit une longue présentation, et ça a bugué, mais sévèrement. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, on le dit jamais assez, mais si on publie, c'est pour vous, pas pour nous. On écrit dans notre chambre, sur nos petits ordis, sur un bout de cahier, dans un coin d'une feuille, mais rien ne nous oblige à publier. Rien si ce n'est l'envie de partager. Et partager, ça veut dire faire un échange. Au fond, on a surtout envie de reconnaissance, de savoir que ce qu'on écrit vous touche, que vous aussi vous aimez nos personnages, que vous y pensez souvent entre deux chapitres. On veut du contact, des mots, on veut discuter.  
Enfin, c'est surtout mon cas. Je veux pas parler pour les autres auteurs, mais j'aime avoir vos avis. Je me plains pas, loin de là, je suis super heureuse de vous voir réagir sur cette histoire, c'est genre le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez m'offrir, mais c'est vrai qu'un petit mot parfois, c'est génial. Ca donne le smile, ça illumine nos journées et surtout, ça nous pousse à nous dépasser encore plus pour la suite.

Voilà, je voulais juste vous faire partager ces mots ! J'avais écrit un truc complètement différent mais vu que j'ai tout perdu et que sur le coup, j'étais au bout de ma vie, mon cerveau s'est senti obligé de dire ça. Bref, excusez-le, il déconne pas mal en ce moment. Genre, j'ai fait un barrage dans une rivière avec un pote cet aprem, un barrage, avec des cailloux et de l'eau. Nous, 21 et 23 ans, jeunes adultes, découvrons des pierres et faisons un barrage. Narmol ! Sinon, à la gare tout à l'heure, j'ai vu un mec trop beau et en baissant les yeux (pas sur ses fesses bandes de pervers, j'ai bugué avant), il avait un tatouage des reliques de la mort sur son bras. J'ai fait le poisson et j'ai eu envie de pleurer de joie. J'aurais bien sauté hors de ma voiture pour le kidnapper mais le peu d'estime de moi-même qu'il me reste m'en a empêché. Je suis trop nulle T_T

Voilà, heuuu, je me rappelle plus ce que j'avais écrit avant, mais il me semble que j'avais fait de la pub pour mon groupe sur Facebook, parce que guys, franchement, j'adore parler avec vous, alors ramenez vos poires et faisons une partouze géante avec Dradra et Ryry. Je déconne ... Je suis super sage en vrai, et le nom du groupe, c'est ClaP74. On est pas beaucoup et c'est privé, alors no soucis, on pourra parler sans aucune peur de passer pour des fous ;p

Enfin, on a atteint la **172ème review**, franchement, c'est super cool ! Mon objectif, c'est les 200 (pour l'instant, parce que me connaissant, mon prochain objectif pourrait être un truc du genre "poster mon premier UA" mais bon, on peut toujours rêver). Vous êtes **41** à avoir mis cette histoire en favoris, ça claque grave, et on a perdu un petit follower. Plus que **86 followers** mes licornes dorés. Tant pis pour l'âme en peine qui nous a quitté, tu vas manquer à Dradra et Ryry, mais c'est pas grave.

A ceux à qui j'avais promis des OS, ils arriveront un jour, je le jure ! Je suis juste aussi rapide qu'une moule.

Bref, si vous êtes une âme sensible, je vous conseille de prendre la boite de mouchoirs avant de commencer à lire ce chapitre (pour ceux qui ne lisent pas la note d'auteur, tant pis pour vous, je vous aurais prévenu). Indifférente, aka la meilleure bêta du monde, meuf t'es trop un Chef, était trop déprimée et je me suis sentie trop coupable. Désolée d'avoir écrit un truc aussi triste, je me déprime moi-même.

* * *

**Un mot de AJ, Dumby bless you, Chef** : "Le chapitre qu'on attend tous. Le pire du tome 6, vu par ClaP... Préparez-vous à vous prendre un trop-plein d'émotions dans la figure !"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Daidaiiro30** : Franchement, je suis encore super désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite. Je sais que tu l'attends, je sais que c'est super frustrant, et tout, mais merci d'être aussi tolérante et aussi adorable ! Il faudrait plus de personnes comme toi, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Et encore une fois désolée pour torturer autant ton esprit. Je suis comme toi, je me rends folle en les imaginant ensemble, et de les voir souffrir chacun de leur côté, ça me rend malade. Je suis tarée hein ? HAHA. Non sérieux, c'est tellement une évidence, Harry et Drago. C'est comme la terre qui tourne autour du soleil, universel, vrai, obligatoire. Je vais pas te contredire, la suite est pas joyeuse mais comme tu dis, c'est ça qui fait le charme, l'inattendu, le fait que ça soit pas toujours tout rose, je sais pas, ça fait plus "vrai" ^^ Je suis super contente qu'elle se soit postée en tout cas, y avait des gros bug sur ff ! Du genre, je pouvais même pas poster ... L'horreur, c'est énervant :( Bref, merci pour tout, ta compréhension, tes reviews géniales qui enjolivent mes journées, et j'espère que même si c'est triste, ce chapitre te plaira ! Je te fais tout plein de bisous, on se check sur fb, et à très vite ! coeur coeur love !

**Louna** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis une Serpentard dans l'âme ! J'aime torturer les gens haha. Non, je rigole. Je sais que c'est horrible de lire des trucs comme ça, je m'excuse de t'avoir déprimé. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te promettre que ce ne sera pas dramatique ! J'ai une vision assez noire de cette époque de HP alors ça aide pas, mais au final, on sait toutes les deux qu'ils vivront heureux ensemble hein :) Mais je suis pareille, j'aime écouter de la musique triste et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans mon lit après avoir lu un truc super triste. Mais ne pleure pas, ou alors sers-toi de mon épaule pour te soulager, parce que je pleure autant que toi :) Courage, et tu sais que t'as le droit de m'insulter si c'est trop déprimant ;) Ca ne se finira pas tout de suite, promis, ils en ont encore pour un bout de temps, Dradra et Ryry ne te lâcheront pas aussi facilement :) Allez, pleins pleins de bisous, d'amour et de paillettes ! Love love !

**Kassandra** : J'aime pas faire pleurer les gens, même si je pleure moi-même quand j'écris (oui oui, ça m'arrive). N'imagine pas des choses comme ça voyons, on sait qu'au fond, ils finiront ensemble, et même s'ils traversent des épreuves difficiles, ça marchera entre eux. C'est obligé, ça peut pas finir autrement ;) Il me reste beaucoup d'idées, rassures-toi, ça ne finira pas tout de suite ! Je suis de toute façon incapable de laisser cette histoire s'en aller comme ça ! Des fois, j'aimerais poster plus souvent, ou avoir un moyen de transférer toutes les idées que j'ai dans ma tête sur mon ordi pour que ce soit plus rapide mais malheureusement ça existe pas encore et je suis trop feignasse alors je suis lente, et j'ai tellement de trucs à faire autour que j'avance pas. Je suis une relou en puissance xD mais c'est affreux, j'ai l'impression que j'ai jamais assez d'une journée pour tout faire ! Héhé, vas y épouse moi xD mais merci pour tous ces compliments, t'es un amour, et je pense toujours à vous quand j'écris ! Vous êtes une de mes principales motivations :) Sur ce, je te fais des milliard de bisous, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira et que je te lirais vite ;) Sinon, on se check sur fb :p Bisous bisouuuuus !

* * *

AJ, Je sais que ce chapitre t'a énormément déprimée, et je suis désolée. Vraiment. Mais ça veut dire que ça marche, que j'ai réussi à faire passer toutes les émotions qui me taraude l'esprit quand j'écris ces putains de chapitres jusqu'à 2h du mat'. T'es la plus haute estime que je peux avoir, le jury ultime. Si tu dis que ça va pas, alors ça va pas, et je rechange tout. Bref, merci pour tout Chef (même si je peux être la préfète des Serpentard, tu restes le chef héhé), t'es la meilleure des bêtas.

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique : **

**Nicholas Hooper**

_Dumbledore's Farewell_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Harry essayait avec difficulté de tenir sur ses jambes, le poids du corps de Dumbledore pesant lourd contre le sien. Il tremblait tellement qu'il se demandait comment il avait réussi à transplaner jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard sans faire une connerie.

Des myriades de pensées se battaient dans sa tête, l'impression qu'il se trouvait encore dans la caverne trop présente dans son corps pour qu'il parvienne à réaliser qu'il était bel et bien de retour sur la terre ferme. Il avait cru à sa dernière heure, plongé dans l'eau glaciale, ses jambes agrippées par les mains répugnantes des inferi.

Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, il aurait sombré. Et il ne réalisait pas. Il était trempé, il avait froid, son cœur battait la chamade et son professeur était dans un état encore pire que le sien.

La potion l'avait trop affaibli et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il devait le ramener à Poudlard mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour le porter à lui tout seul. Il regardait désespérément autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide, mais on était en plein milieu de la nuit et la plupart des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard dormaient. Habituellement, quelques saoulards sortaient encore des bars, mais la menace de Voldemort les effrayait suffisamment pour rester boire chez eux.

Il aurait dû laisser son professeur seul quelques minutes pour aller chercher de l'aide mais en vérité, il s'en sentait incapable. Le voir ainsi, aussi faible, l'angoissait et il n'avait aucune envie de l'abandonner pour le retrouver quelques minutes plus tard dans un état pire encore.

Il essayait tant que bien de le tenir debout, mais sous ses yeux horrifiés, le vieil homme s'effondra et Harry se mit sincèrement à paniquer. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il avait l'impression que sa vue se brouillait. Dans un état proche de l'évanouissement, il réussit à prononcer quelques mots, répétant qu'il devait emmener son professeur à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui mais Dumbledore ne cessait de lui répondre que la seule personne qu'il voulait voir était ce traître de Rogue.

Son cerveau lui criait de faire quelque chose, de trouver une autre solution plutôt que de devoir faire confiance à cet homme, mais c'était comme si toute pensée cohérenteavait quitté sa tête. Et alors qu'il allait enfin esquisser un mouvement pour se lever et aller chercher de l'aide, quelques interminables minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos.

Il se retourna dans une secousse, son bras toujours passé autour de la taille de son professeur pour l'empêcher de reposer sur le sol froid des rues. Son cœur s'emballa en réalisant que quelqu'un les avait vus et qu'on venait les aider. Il reconnut Madame Rosmerta.

Elle portait une robe de chambre et ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés, prouvant qu'elle venait de sortir du lit. Elle s'arrêta près d'eux d'une manière désordonnée, le souffle court, et poussa un cri horrifié quand elle vit le directeur de Poudlard étendu dans les bras du Survivant. Harry lui demanda de l'aide, proposa d'installer le vieil homme aux Trois Balais en attendant qu'il ramène l'infirmière et cet horrible professeur Rogue, mais la femme ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites comme si elle avait vu la pire des choses possibles.

Harry insista, mais ce fut finalement quand Dumbledore lui demanda, d'une voix rauque et affaibli ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle se calma soudainement et les fixa d'un air effrayé.

_** \- La … La Marque des Ténèbres, Albus. ***_

Harry se figea instantanément, imité par son professeur, et il tourna la tête lentement vers le château, dos à lui. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand il la vit.

Cette horrible marque. L'affreuse tête de mort flottait au dessus de l'école, un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement, faisant sursauter son cœur, et l'affreuse constatation que c'était un signe de meurtre le frappa de plein fouet.

Une terreur sans nom l'envahit à l'idée de découvrir l'un de ses camarades étendu sur le sol froid du château, les bras en forme de croix et le regard vide.

Mort.

Et si c'était Ron ? Hermione ? Ginny ? Et pire, Drago ?

Il ne le supporterait pas. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge mais il se retint de justesse de vomir. Il entendait Dumbledore et Rosmerta parler à côté de lui mais ne parvenait à saisir aucun mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Le sang pulsait dans son cerveau et ce ne fut que quand son professeur prononça son prénom qu'il émergea.

Il lança le sort pour récupérer les balais, comme le lui demanda Dumbledore et les regarda arriver dans un état second. Son professeur, malgré son corps affaibli, faisait tout pour sauver son école et ses élèves. Et lui, se tenait là, le cœur battant la chamade, la boule au ventre, la peur lui serrant les tripes alors qu'il était censé être le sauveur.

Il l'avait déjà fait, il avait déjà combattu les mangemorts, défié Voldemort et en était toujours ressorti vivant. Mais les conséquences étaient différentes.

Il savait au fond de lui que ça impliquerait Drago, que quand il poserait le pied à Poudlard, rien ne se passerait comme prévu, et ça, ça l'effrayait plus que tout.

Harry se drapa dans sa cape d'invisibilité et monta sur le balai, suivant les traces de son aîné. Ils décollèrent et volèrent droit sur la marque des ténèbres.

Dumbledore semblait avoir repris des forces à la vue de l'immonde marque, penché sur son balai, les yeux fixés sur le signe de Voldemort, prêt à tout faire pour les sauver.

Et Harry le suivait, certain que tout se jouait maintenant et qu'il allait le regretter.

* * *

Jade tremblait.

Rubis n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Rien n'y faisait. Assis sur un des fauteuils de la salle des miroirs, l'homme aux yeux d'ambre fixait la surface réfléchissante face à lui, le corps secoués de spasmes incontrôlables.

Rubis aurait hurlé s'il n'avait pas peur d'extraire trop violemment son ami de sa vision, mais le voir ainsi, effrayé, incapable de réagir, le rendait malade.

Enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes, Jade s'effondra. Rubis le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, serrant ses bras autour de son corps frêle.

\- Ça va mal, très mal, réussit à dire Jade en le fixant de ses grands yeux.

Rubis le fixa d'un air interdit, son cœur battant la chamade. Il avait redouté ce jour. Il l'avant tant craint qu'il se retrouvait incapable de faire un geste.

\- Rubis, l'appella Jade en vain.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, revivant des scènes qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais.

\- William ! S'exclama Jade en attrapant sa main et en la serrant violemment.

Rubis posa enfin ses yeux sur lui et grimaça.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille. Maintenant ! Ajouta le roux.

Rubis hocha la tête et se redressa, tel un automate. Il tendit sa main à son ami, qui s'en saisit et se releva d'une démarche faible, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes. Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans leur dos et avant qu'ils aient pu se retourner et s'agenouiller devant leur Maître, la sensation dérangeante du transplanage leur tordit le ventre, avec ces quelques mots :

\- Allez, sauvez-les.

Rubis sentit son cœur se dérober et il eut peur.

* * *

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le château grossissait et jamais Harry n'avait vu la marque flotter d'aussi près.

Il avait peur, tellement peur que ses entrailles le brûlaient. Il craignait pour ses amis, pour celui qu'il aimait et pour tous ces innocents qui ne méritaient en rien la souffrance et la violence de Voldemort. Il s'inquiétait, priant pour qu'ils aient pris le Felix Felicis. Il priait, priait, priait.

Il poussait son balai aussi vite que possible, passant les barrières du château sans problème puisque Dumbledore les avait retirées. Il voyait sur son visage inquiet le propre reflet de sa peur et cela l'accentuait, le rendait incapable d'aligner des pensées cohérentes.

Il avait si peur.

Il imaginait leurs corps brisés sur le sol, leurs yeux sans vie et les regards vainqueurs des mangemorts. Il avait peur de découvrir Drago, mort, seul.

Ils arrivèrent si rapidement sur la plus haute tour du château, que Harry se jeta à bas de son balai. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore, scrutant les alentours, essayant d'apercevoir un corps, un signe de lutte mais, hormis leurs respirations sifflantes, rien ne venait briser le silence de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il tourna la tête vers son professeur, cherchant des réponses, mais le vieil homme n'en avait pas. Il serrait sa main noircie sur son cœur et ses yeux semblaient si fatigués que Harry crut qu'il allait s'effondrer à l'instant. Il lui demanda de réveiller Severus et sa voix était si faible.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre, regrettant de lui avoir promis d'obéir, se drapant dans sa cape d'invisibilité quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Il se retourna, cherchant quoi faire, attendant un mot de son professeur, mais avant même qu'il puisse faire un geste ou dire quelque chose, il sentit son corps se raidir et tomba à la renverse, pétrifié par Dumbledore, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, au moment même où la porte de la tour s'ouvrait avec fracas.

Ce fut quand la personne jeta un sort qu'il reconnut immédiatement sa voix. Et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il était vivant.

Le tintement de la baguette de Dumbledore roulant au sol résonna à ses oreilles comme les prémices de l'horreur. Harry essaya de se redresser, de bouger mais il en était incapable et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable Drago avait désarmé leur professeur.

Il ne pouvait voir que ses pieds, avec ses chaussures hors de prix, celles qu'il lui avait retirés la veille, juste avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il refusait de croire qu'il savait depuis le début que rien n'irait comme il le voulait.

Drago l'avait prévenu et il se tenait là, devant lui, sans qu'il ne sache un seul instant qu'il assistait à toute la scène.

Il entendait sa voix, prononcer ces mots horribles qu'il aurait ne jamais voulu entendre. Prisonnier, il ne pouvait que regarder leurs visages éclairés par la lune, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, incapable de les arrêter.

Il le savait. Il savait que Drago avait une mission et que la mesquinerie de Voldemort était si malsaine que ça ne pourrait se terminer que de cette manière. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien, et il voulait hurler, se détacher de cet ignoble sort que lui avait lancé Dumbledore pour sauver Drago et l'empêcher de faire ce pourquoi il était là.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il sentait son cœur se briser alors que le visage de Drago reflétait toute sa peur et sa souffrance. Et Dumbledore souriait, comme s'il savait depuis le début qu'ils allaient en arriver là.

Il pleurait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

L'homme qu'il aimait devenait un félon, allait déchirer son âme et Harry n'avait pu l'en sauver.

Et Dumbledore lui posait toutes ces questions, le forçait à révéler toutes ces horreurs. L'accident de Katie, de Ron … Tout était de la faute de Drago. Harry voulait s'arracher le cœur.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que plusieurs heures auparavant, le blond le tenait dans ses bras, lui disait qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et lui murmurait tous ces mots, caressait sa peau, l'embrassait. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'aurait jamais plus le droit à ça, que tout se finissait ici, dans cette tour d'Astronomie, sans même que Drago le sache.

C'était la pire des choses qui pouvait leur arriver. C'était comme attraper son cœur et le lacérer, le déchirer en mille morceaux et puis le brûler à petit feu. Il mourait, doucement, avec comme dernière image, le regard perdu, effrayé, acculé de Drago Malefoy.

Dumbledore savait. Il savait depuis le début ce que Drago devait faire et c'en était d'autant plus égoïste. Harry se rappelait de chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher du Serpentard, le forçant à oublier qu'il était un mangemort, tout ça pour qu'il s'éloigne du blond.

Drago n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait dit, l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait laisser ses parents en arrière, qu'ils lui avaient tant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir de cette manière, mais Harry n'avait pas compris. Il avait laissé faire, et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant.

Dumbledore, affaibli par la potion, désarmé. Drago, prêt à le tuer, contraint par un homme dénué d'humanité. Et lui, Harry Potter, forcé de regarder l'homme qu'il aime tuer l'une des seules personnes importantes dans sa vie.

Tout ça à cause de Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait affirmé qu'il ne pourrait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Pas même en apprenant qu'il avait presque tué Ron et qu'il allait devenir un meurtrier. Qu'il allait tuer Dumbledore.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, parce qu'il l'aimait tellement que la simple idée de devoir l'oublier achevait de le tuer lui-même. Et le voir ainsi, détruit, seul, contraint, l'attristait plus que jamais.

Il aimait Drago Malefoy plus que tout au monde, mais jamais plus ils ne pourraient retrouver ce qu'ils avaient.

* * *

Rubis sentit les larmes couler sur le visage de Jade sans même les voir. Ils le sentaient, ce déchirement dans l'univers.

Le Destin se moquait, pendant qu'eux, couraient, couraient pour tenter de sauver l'humanité de Drago Malefoy.

A perdre haleine.

* * *

Le jet de lumière vert fila si vite de sa baguette que Harry crut l'avoir rêvé. Il hurla, hurla, hurla mais personne ne l'entendit, personne ne vit son corps pétrifié, à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Prisonnier, il ne put que regarder le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore tomber dans le vide, sa longue chevelure et sa barbe ondulant autour de son visage, un air serein. La marque des ténèbres l'illumina un instant, le rendant irréel, et il disparut dans le vide.

* * *

_Un désespoir calme, froid, sinistre.**_

* * *

Harry se mit à courir, jetant des sorts sur les mangemorts qu'il croisait et qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin.

Il était aveuglé, assourdi, il ne voulait pas y croire. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas ne plus se réveiller, non, il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Harry ne voulait pas.

Et il courait pour rattraper le traître, pour détruire l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, qui avait tué ses parents et qui avait réduit à néant ses derniers espoirs de vaincre Voldemort. Il le haïssait, pour avoir révélé la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer, pour avoir tué celui qui l'avait tiré de tout ça, qui avait pris soin de lui et sans qui il n'osait pas imaginer réussir.

Et il avait emmené Drago.

Il le détruirait, il détruirait Severus Rogue.

Il déboula dans les couloirs, ses tympans agressés par les bruits du combat. Des sorciers jetaient des sorts dans tous les sens, des cris retentissaient, des gémissements de blessés se mêlaient, mais Harry ne voyait qu'une seule chose. Les deux silhouettes qu'il traquait.

Il devait rattraper Drago avant qu'il ne disparaisse, parce qu'il était sûr que s'il ne le rejoignait pas avant qu'il quitte l'enceinte du château, il ne le reverrait pas et il ne pouvait pas.

Ce serait trop, il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre Dumbledore et Drago.

Il ferait payer sa traîtrise à Rogue et il empêcherait le blond de partir, même s'il savait que c'était la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue.

Il jetait des sorts sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, les yeux fixés sur leurs dos, se faufilant dans le combat pour les rattraper. Il avisa Ginny qui se battait contre Amycus, et fut soulagé de la voir vivante. Elle lui cria quelque chose, mais il ne se retourna pas, craignant de les perdre.

Il vit Ron, et Hermione, et autant d'autres membres de l'Ordre et d'élèves de l'AD qui se battaient contre les mangemorts. Les voir vivants lui réchauffa légèrement le cœur et il accéléra, se jurant de rattraper Rogue. Il le devait, il devait faire quelque chose pendant qu'on s'occupait de protéger le château et les élèves. Il devait agir.

Les murs et les tableaux défilaient autour de lui et il pria pour les rejoindre à temps. Il aperçut deux mangemorts qui se trouvaient à la tour avec lui et se précipita dans un raccourci, en espérant qu'il rattraperait son retard.

Ses chaussures, maculées de sang, glissaient. Son souffle était haché et ses mains tremblaient, mais il continuait de courir, la rage se mêlant à la peur. Il passa devant des poufsouffles qui étaient sortis de leur dortoir, et leur hurla de dégager, de se cacher, avant qu'on ne les attaque. Il les effrayait, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de courir et tenter le tout pour le tout pour les rattraper.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être mort.

Il déboucha dans le hall et s'arrêta un instant, interloqué. Les sabliers étaient brisés, et des cristaux jaunes, rouges, verts et bleus s'étalaient au sol, témoins de la violence qui habitait Poudlard.

Une vague de nausée l'envahit et il repartit aussi vite qu'il s'était arrêté, sa rage décuplée par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ses pas foulèrent le parc et il aperçut enfin les trois silhouettes qu'il poursuivait.

L'une d'elle était l'un des grands mangemorts présents à la tour, tandis que les autres, Rogue, et Drago.

Son cœur s'affola, et il redoubla d'effort pour les rattraper. Sa gorge le brûlait, son sang hurlait à l'agonie mais il continuait, attiré par les cris et les explosions qui retentissaient près de la cabane de Hagrid, le forçant à accélérer, priant pour que rien n'arrive au garde-chasse.

Il courait, courait quand un sort le toucha. Il s'effondra au sol, son nez cognant un rocher sur son chemin et son sang explosa à son visage. Les deux mangemorts qu'il avait dépassés l'avaient rattrapé et il lança des sorts à l'aveuglette pour les ralentir. Des bruits sourds lui confirmèrent qu'ils s'étaient effondrés.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, la boule au ventre, et se remit à courir, jetant un sort au grand mangemort devant lui qui s'effondra au sol.

Harry pouvait distinguer le portail devant lui. Si Rogue et Drago le franchissaient, ce serait fini.

\- Stupéfix ! S'écria-t-il en visant Rogue.

Son sort manqua sa cible, mais le blond se retourna au même moment d'un air indécis. Il entendit Rogue lui hurler de s'enfuir, mais Harry courait à perdre haleine pour les rattraper. Il fallait qu'il le voie.

Rogue leva sa baguette et visa le Survivant. Il s'apprêta à lancer son sort, Harry se préparant.

\- NON !

Severus se retourna vivement.

\- Non, non ! s'exclama le blond en reculant.

Harry courait. Il y était presque. Il allait l'atteindre, quand Rogue lui envoya un sort en pleine poitrine, le faisant tomber. Il hurla de rage, poussant sur ses genoux pour se relever.

Rogue s'était posté devant le Serpentard pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

\- Allez-vous en Drago ! siffla Severus.

Drago fixa Harry, incertain. Le brun pouvait voir toute la crainte dans son regard. Le blond était incapable de faire un geste. Rogue le poussa vers le portail.

\- Poussez-vous ! Hurla Harry au professeur.

Il leva sa baguette et lui lança un expelliarmus qu'il para facilement.

\- POUSSEZ-VOUS SALE TRAITRE ! Cracha le survivant.

Il vit le visage de Rogue se crisper dans la lueur de l'incendie qui ravageait la cabane de Hagrid mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son professeur souffre et qu'il le laisse s'approcher de Drago.

\- Endolo … commença le brun d'une voix enragée.

Rogue para son sort une nouvelle fois, et le Survivant se rua sur lui, jetant son poing en avant. L'homme le repoussa facilement, l'envoyant valser sur le côté. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une lueur blonde se rapprocher soudainement.

\- Ne vous approchez-pas ! S'exclama la voix de Rogue.

\- LA FERME !

Harry sentit son corps se raidir quand Drago posa sa main dans son cou, vérifiant son pouls. Il sentit son soupir de soulagement contre sa peau et ferma les yeux de bien-être, oubliant un instant toutes les horreurs autour de lui et son envie de tuer Rogue.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas, murmura Drago à son oreille avant de se relever. Je l'ai tué …

Harry l'attrapa par le bras d'un geste désespéré.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Non, arrête.

\- Lâchez-le Potter, ordonna Rogue.

Harry se releva, sa main toujours accrochée à la manche du blond et fixa Severus avec tant de haine dans le visage qu'on aurait pu trouver son regard laid. Poussant Drago dans son dos, il leva sa baguette et visa l'homme.

\- Endolo …

Avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase, il se retrouva propulsé un peu plus loin, s'écrasant contre l'herbe humide avec un hoquet de douleur. Il se releva difficilement et frissonna, ayant l'impression qu'un froid polaire venait de s'abattre sur le parc.

Il avisa Drago, au sol, pas très loin de lui, et s'empressa de le rejoindre, son cœur battant la chamade, ayant peur un instant que le choc l'ait tué.

\- Drago, souffla-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage, sur tout son corps, vérifiant que tout allait bien.

Le blond respirait difficilement et il gardait les yeux clos, comme si les ouvrir était bien trop difficile. Harry tourna la tête vers Rogue et se figea quand il vit une silhouette à ses côtés.

Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le corps et un rire malsain vint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il s'imagina un instant que c'était Voldemort mais sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas fait mal.

\- Non, non, non, non, pas lui, marmonna Drago qui s'était relevé et se reculait, les yeux fous.

Harry attrapa sa main et le retint, effrayé de le voir disparaître.

La silhouette s'approchait, et Rogue, derrière lui, ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre un ordre, ou tout simplement n'osant pas faire un geste de plus. Harry se sentait pétrifié et mû par il ne savait quelle force, parvint à retenir le blond et à coller contre son dos pour le protéger.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait toujours autant envie de le défendre.

\- Harry Potter, susurra la silhouette d'une voix chuintante, écarte-toi de mon chemin.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le brun en levant sa baguette, menaçant l'homme face à lui.

Dans son dos, Drago agrippait son pull, la main tremblante tandis que l'autre tentait tant bien que mal de tenir sa baguette. Il sentait son souffle haché contre son cou et tout son corps semblait aussi tendu qu'un arc. Lui-même était aussi effrayé que possible, abasourdi de se retrouver ainsi démuni face à cet inconnu. C'était comme si on l'avait plongé dans un bain d'eau gelée pendant des heures. Incapable de bouger ou de réfléchir correctement.

Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Dumbledore, mort. Rogue, le traître, et Drago, qu'il perdait.

\- Oh, répondit la voix, on ne t'a donc pas parlé de moi ? Comme c'est intéressant.

Il émanait une folie de son timbre, quelque chose de sous-jacent que Harry aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça, il allait devenir fou.

\- Mais Drago me connaît, ajouta-t-elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se tendit et il sentit le blond en faire de même. Le brun se mit à trembler et lâcha le Serpentard, incapable de réfléchir correctement. La silhouette fit un pas de plus, et enfin, ils purent voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux fous, un visage fin. Tout en lui exprimait la noirceur et la folie, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Drago pouvait bien connaître une telle personne.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une nouvelle fois Harry en attrapant la main de Drago dans la sienne, son cœur balançant entre l'envie de s'éloigner et de le garder près de lui encore un peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

L'homme ricana et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je suis l'un des pires fléaux que la terre n'ait jamais porté, Harry Potter. Et malheureusement pour toi, tu t'es emparé de la seule personne que je veux, et que j'aurai, quoi que tu fasses. Mais tu peux m'appeler Duncan, ou bien l'Angoisse. Au choix.

Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire sinistre et Harry déglutit. Il sentit que Drago se rapprochait de lui et il l'attrapa d'une poigne forte, aussi effrayé que lui.

\- Allez-vous en, gronda le brun, surpris de sa propre voix.

L'Angoisse explosa de rire.

\- Tu penses sincèrement pouvoir me vaincre ? Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? Tu as peut-être réussi à déstabiliser Tom plusieurs fois, mais je suis bien plus puissant, et tu vas te mettre hors de mon chemin, immédiatement, acheva l'homme avec une voix horriblement perfide et menaçante.

\- Non.

Duncan sourit. Et sans qu'Harry ne s'y attende, il se retrouva avec la main de l'homme autour de son cou et propulsé une nouvelle fois plus loin sans qu'il puisse esquisser un geste pour bouger. Il s'écrasa contre un arbre, lui coupant la respiration. Un flash l'aveugla quand son crâne rencontra l'écorce dure et un gémissement de douleur lui étreignit la poitrine.

Il fallait qu'il se relève, immédiatement. Qu'il mette une bonne fois pour toute un terme à toute cette merde.

\- Toi là-bas ! Le mangemort, maintiens-le le temps que je m'occupe de celui-là !

\- Vous ne devriez pas …

Un bruit sourd coupa court à la phrase de Rogue mais Harry n'avait pas la force de relever la tête pour voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa vision fut soudainement obscurcie par des cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit.

\- Je te hais Harry Potter, susurra Duncan à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Depuis le moment où tu as osé poser les yeux sur lui. Il est à moi, tu m'entends ? Et tu ne le reverras pas !

Il voulait lui répondre le contraire, vraiment, mais il avait la bouche pâteuse et il avait mal à la tête. Il essaya de lever sa main pour repousser le visage de l'Angoisse mais ne parvint qu'à la soulever de quelques millimètres. Duncan ricana et l'attrapa par les cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête pour regarder derrière lui.

\- Tu vois, je fais ce que je veux. Je sais que tu détestes cet homme, ce Rogue, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas ressentir pour moi. Tu vas me haïr, parce que je vais te l'arracher, comme ils t'ont arraché tous ceux que tu _aimais_, finit-il en crachant le dernier mot comme si c'était la pire chose au monde.

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur Drago. Rogue le retenait d'une poigne ferme, ou peut-être qu'il lui avait jeté un sort pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais le blond se débattait. Il le fixait et le brun se fit la réflexion que quitte à mourir maintenant, ce serait merveilleux qu'il voie une dernière fois le visage de Drago. Mais il n'allait pas mourir. L'enfoiré qui lui tirait les cheveux se ferait un malin plaisir à le laisser en vie pour qu'il souffre comme un chien. Il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes.

On le laisserait là, seul. Abandonné. Dumbledore mort, Rogue le traître, et Drago, disparu.

Il lui resterait toujours Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous les autres mais la vie n'aurait plus la même saveur sans lui et sans son mentor. Il avait déjà perdu Sirius, et maintenant, après avoir trouvé celui qui le rendait vivant, on le lui enlevait également.

Peut-être qu'ainsi, ce serait plus facile de marcher jusqu'à la mort quand il trouverait le courage de combattre Voldemort. Il n'aurait plus vraiment d'attache.

Duncan le lâcha et il se sentit partir en avant. Il s'écroula au sol, et tenta tant bien que mal de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il avait la tête lourde, si lourde, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser l'emmener. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Non, bordel de merde, lâchez-moi !

Il l'entendait, Merlin, il fallait qu'il trouve la force de se relever.

\- Potter ! Putain Potter relève toi !

Il aimait la voix de Drago, elle était comme un océan de bonheur à ses oreilles, même ainsi, désespérée, brisée.

\- Regarde-moi ! Allez !

Est-ce qu'il arriverait à relever la tête ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir ses yeux.

\- Lâche-moi espèce d'enfoiré !

\- Comme c'est touchant, ricana Duncan.

\- Harry ! Relève toi ! C'est pas fini putain ! Allez ! Merde, Potter, debout ! Lâche-moi connard !

Il entendit un coup et Drago ne dit plus un mot. Il sombrait, il le savait. Il n'avait même pas conscience de pleurer. Et il avait échoué, lamentablement.

Il allait fermer les yeux et oublier quand on le souleva avec force. On lui demanda si ça allait, et il répondit que non, alors Hagrid le soutint, et à eux deux, ils avancèrent jusqu'au château.

* * *

\- C'est trop tard, murmura Rubis d'une voix éteinte.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas emmené Drago et Harry ne serait pas dans cet état. Ils avaient échoué, ils avaient perdu.

Jade posa sa main sur son bras et le serra, partageant sa douleur et son chagrin. Ils avaient peur.

C'était fini. Si Drago devenait l'un des leurs, plus jamais ils ne verraient la paix comme il l'avait vue.

Les Ténèbres, la Solitude, l'Angoisse, la Colère, La Mort, il ne resterait plus que ça.

* * *

Harry s'approcha comme un automate du rassemblement au pied de la tour. Il savait ce qui s'y trouverait, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi faible et lâche de toute sa vie. Son esprit lui envoyait des signaux d'alarme, le poussant à reculer, à fuir, mais ses jambes le portaient vers le centre. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, que tout ce qu'il vivait depuis qu'il était parti avec Dumbledore n'était pas réel et qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, ou dans les bras de Drago.

Il se lèverait et il rigolerait avec Dean et Seamus en voyant la tête endormie de Ron. Hermione les attendrait dans la salle commune et ils descendraient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il s'assiérait en face de la table des Serpentard pour voir Drago arriver, et ce serait le meilleur moment de la journée. Le blond lui lancerait un clin d'œil discret auquel il répondrait par un sourire niais, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir ainsi quand il le voyait et il attendrait impatiemment la pause entre les cours pour le rejoindre en secret.

Ils s'embrasseraient et ce serait merveilleux. Ils passeraient des heures à se caresser et à se dire des mots doux.

Et puis viendrait le moment où il devrait partir pour rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau. Le vieil homme lui proposerait un bonbon au citron et pour une fois, il accepterait. Il lui expliquerait comment vaincre Voldemort, et Harry profiterait de chaque instant passé avec cet homme incroyable.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve.

Et quand il se réveillerait le lendemain, il se rappellerait que Albus Dumbledore était mort et que Drago avait disparu.

Le gémissement de Hagrid à ses côtés le tira de ses pensées et il s'avança jusqu'au corps qui reposait sur le sol. Il savait que dès le moment où il avait été libéré du sort que lui avait lancé Dumbledore dans la tour, aucun espoir n'était possible. Pourtant, il avait continué d'y croire, priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un subterfuge du vieil homme pour tromper Voldemort et ses mangemorts, mais il n'aurait pas pu se relever et poursuivre Rogue pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise.

Il y avait cru pourtant, il avait espéré, mais le voir ainsi, étendu, les bras en croix, brisé et fatigué, il ne pouvait pas.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes dévalant ses joues salies par les combats.

Dumbledore, l'homme le plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais rencontré, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps reposait là, au pied d'une tour, brisé. Harry aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, ses yeux clos ainsi, mais sa position laissait peu de doute.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le placer correctement et de remettre ses lunettes à leur place, refusant de laisser un tel homme ainsi. Ses mains tremblaient.

Et une vérité effroyable le frappa.

Il ne pourrait jamais plus voir Albus Dumbledore. Il ne pourrait plus lui parler, ni lui demander comment faire, il ne pourrait juste plus le voir.

Il craqua. Il pleura, pleura, ses mains crispées sur le corps du vieil homme, la foule dans son dos murmurant et pleurant avec lui. Ils pleuraient un espoir perdu, un homme merveilleux qui leur avait tant apporté et qui avait su les mener si loin avec tant d'amour et de bonté.

Harry pleura la mort de l'innocence et de l'humanité. Il pleura sur sa solitude et sur le fardeau trop lourd qu'il portait sur les épaules.

Il pleurait depuis de longues minutes quand il remarqua le médaillon dans l'herbe, à côté. Il l'attrapa délicatement, se souvenant que sans ça, son professeur serait probablement encore en vie.

Il l'observa, un sentiment troublant s'insinuant en lui. En le regardant de plus près, il remarqua les différences avec celui qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir que lui avait montré Dumbledore. Son cœur se serra et avant même de l'ouvrir, il sut que ce n'était pas le bon et que quelque chose clochait.

Il déplia le parchemin contenu à l'intérieur du médaillon. Les nombreuses baguettes illuminées autour de lui lui donnaient assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse le lire. Il avait les yeux rougis et bouffis mais il se força, en un dernier hommage au vieil homme.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B. *** _

Il n'y comprenait rien, mais plus rien ne lui importait. La seule chose importante était qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien. Ce médaillon n'était pas un horcruxe et Dumbledore s'était affaibli pour rien. Il était mort pour rien.

Rien.

Rien qu'un bout de parchemin dans un médaillon sans valeur.

Il voulut hurler, crier au désespoir, mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Alors il pleura, serrant dans sa main le bout de papier maudit pour lequel son directeur s'était sacrifié.

Il était seul et il n'avait plus d'espoir.

Il voulait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Parce qu'une vie sans Drago et sans les gens qu'il aimait, il n'en voulait pas.

Derrière lui, Crockdur hurla à la mort et dans un élan majestueux, tous les élèves et les professeurs présents levèrent leurs baguettes, illuminant le ciel noirci, détruisant la marque des ténèbres.

Et à travers eux, les étoiles déposèrent sur Albus Dumbledore leur aura, l'emmenant avec elles dans un lieu où plus aucune ténèbre ne viendrait ternir son regard pétillant, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

* * *

* Mme Rosmerta, dans Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé

** « Quatre-vingt-treize », dans Œuvres complètes de Victor Hugo, vol. roman III, Victor Hugo, éd. Robert Laffont, 2002 (ISBN 2-221-09672-X), partie III (« En Vendée »), chap. IX (« Les désespérés »), livre quatrième (« La Mère »), p. 1011

*** Petit mot écrit par RAB dans Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé

* * *

Je crois qu'au fond, ce chapitre exprime exactement toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai lu pour la première fois la mort de Dumbledore. En puissance dix mille parce que ajouté à ça, Drago et Harry, c'est encore pire, mais quand j'ai lu ce chapitre, quand j'ai compris que Dumbledore était vraiment mort, j'ai été obligée de poser mon livre, et j'ai pleuré pendant une heure dans mon lit. J'étais au bout, vraiment, et ce chapitre-ci, c'est exactement ça.

C'est toute la frustration, la colère, la tristesse que j'ai accumulé, et quand je relis ce que j'ai écris, je sais que c'est déprimant à mourir, mais voilà, la vie est une pute, et Drago et Harry ont la vie dure :(

Mais ne pleurez pas trop (en fait, peut-être que certains d'entre-vous n'en ont même rien à faire), ça s'arrangera, ça s'arrange toujours :)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines parce que je pourrais pas publier mercredi prochain (j'ai un stage dans la montagne alors ça va être compliqué), alors en attendant, séchez vos larmes et revenez en pleine forme. Je vous adore, et vous allez me manquer mercredi prochain !

D'énormes bisous !


	23. Chapitre 21

Bonjour bonjour !

Mea culpa, j'avais dis que le chapitre arriverait la semaine dernière, mais j'avais pas fini de l'écrire, et quand j'ai voulu m'y mettre, je me suis chopée une gastro de malade qui m'a cloué au lit en mode très malade. L'horreur quoi. J'avais bien envie de passer mon temps avec Dradra et Ryry, mais j'avais même plus la force de tenir debout. Bref, après cet interlude explicatif très bizarre, quelques infos beaucoup plus cool :

Ce chapitre fait 30 pages word, genre un nouveau record pour moi. C'était pas voulu, mais finalement c'est venu comme ça, et étant donné que je déteste couper un chapitre, je me suis dis que le laisser comme ça serait parfait. En plus, ça vous fait encore plus de lecture alors j'imagine que c'est benef pour tout le monde :D

Ensuite, on a définitivement quitté la trame des livres, même si je garde des éléments principaux comme les horcruxes et tout le blabla ! HAHA

Et enfin, après promis j'arrête de blablater pour vous laisser lire en paix, j'avais envie d'organiser un concours d'OS, donc voilà, si ça vous intéresse, dites le moi que je mette tout en place :)

Ah, et on en est à **179 reviews**, **44 favoris** et **88 followers**. Vous êtes des perles mes enfants ! Merci à vous : **LandlessLord, Parax, MisaoO-Chan, guilmoche et rose2115. **

* * *

**Un mot de Indifferente, qui a obtenu la palme d'or de la meilleure bêta** : "Nos deux amoureux ont bien du mal à vivre séparés et nous, on souffre de les voir malheureux ! Clapouche please, arrange nous tout ça"

* * *

émoticôneRARA

**RAR** :

**Louna** : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer encore une fois pour la mort de Dumbledore. C'est vraiment un horrible passage pour moi aussi, mais malheureusement je devais passer par là :( Et j'approuve totalement ton amour obsessionnel pour Drago. Je vois même pas comment on ne peut pas l'aimer de toute façon ! En tout cas, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, et je crois que c'est vraiment la meilleure des récompenses que de savoir que tu l'a trouvé triste, même si en soi c'est triste que tu sois triste (je ne m'emmêle pas les pinceaux, non non), c'est que d'un côté, ça a marché ! J'ai tellement pleuré la première fois que j'ai lu la mort de Dumbledore, ça m'a tellement marqué que je me suis sentie obligée de le retranscrire exactement de la même manière que je l'ai vécu. Désolée pour ça :( Et merci pour tout, vous êtes des lecteurs merveilleux et je vous aimes follement ! Désolée pour le retard, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir être plus ponctuelle :( Mais ce chapitre et cette histoire, sont pour toi, et vous tous, lecteurs parfaits !

**Daidaiiro30** : En effet, t'as tout compris, je me cause moi-même des crises cardiaques haha. Mais c'est vrai, je suis la première à me plaindre de les voir souffrir, mais ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, et ce sont de vraies têtes de mules. Certes, les moments doux ne seront pas pour tout de suite, mais si tu savais comment j'imagines leurs retrouvailles, je pense que ça irait mieux dans ton petit coeur :) vraiment, si ça peut te rassurer, je vois leur histoire comme tellement remplie d'amour que j'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous le retranscrire :p Haha suspens suspens hein ? :) Ca va promettre ! Enfin, t'auras déjà un aspect de ce que ça va devenir avec ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas ! Et encore désolée pour la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai eu envie de pleurer moi aussi :( Ah, et tes voeux vont être exaucés :D Bref, je te fais d'énormes bisous, et à très vite ! Et désolée pour le retard ! J'arrête pas de m'excuser, je suis nulle :(

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique :**

**Thomas Edwards**

_Invincible_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Harry s'était enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant.

Il avait passé son séjour à l'infirmerie sans s'adresser un seul instant à ses amis. Ron ne comprenait pas, babillait, espérant qu'il retrouve ainsi la parole, qu'il sorte de cet entre-deux effrayant dans lequel il s'était plongé. Le rouquin avait toujours vu son ami comme celui qui se relevait des épreuves, qui trouvait toujours le moyen d'affronter la douleur pour vivre et faire payer à ceux qui leur faisaient du mal, mais cette fois-ci était différente.

C'était douloureux, de le voir ainsi. Il savait que la mort de Dumbledore l'avait profondément marqué, mais il ne pensait pas le voir ainsi désespéré. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait derrière tout ça, que son comportement étrange de ces dernières semaines était probablement la raison de cette tristesse affreuse qui consumait le Survivant, mais il ne trouvait pas, et ce n'était certainement pas le brun qui lui en parlerait pour le moment.

Le fait également que Harry ait eu raison depuis le début, à propos de la trahison de Rogue mais aussi de Malefoy lui tirait un sentiment de honte et de colère indescriptible. Il planait quelque chose d'incertain autour d'eux, lui donnant l'impression que ce n'était que le début de quelque chose de plus compliqué. Ron n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et ce n'était pas le comportement de ses amis et de sa sœur qui arrangeait la chose.

Hermione paraissait perdue. Plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle jetait des coups d'œil à Harry toutes les cinq minutes et sur son visage glissait une intense tristesse qu'il lui avait rarement vue, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait et que c'était la raison pour laquelle le brun agissait ainsi.

Il avait fallu des efforts considérables pour ramener le Survivant jusque dans l'infirmerie après la mort de Dumbledore. Ron avait eu l'impression de porter le corps mort de son ami tant le jeune homme se laissait tomber. Et ça lui faisait sincèrement mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, aussi abattu, aussi perdu, incapable de se relever après une bataille. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il devait admettre qu'il avait du mal à croire à tout ça. Que Harry le regarde ainsi, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les lèvres ourlées en une grimace épuisée, le souffle si lent qu'il peinait parfois à penser qu'il était toujours vivant.

Harry quant à lui, ignorait complètement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait oublié les sons qui l'entouraient, les odeurs et les couleurs qui faisaient son quotidien. Il restait figé dans cette seule pensée dévastatrice, qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Il était seul.

Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas, que ses amis comptaient sur lui, et parfois, quand il arrivait vraiment à les voir, il se rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

A chaque fois, il se souvenait de Drago, ou de Dumbledore, et alors il replongeait. Son esprit s'était suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il ne garde en lui que les souvenirs les plus heureux qu'il avait eus avec le Serpentard.

Il se souvenait des moments passés en sa compagnie comme si c'était là le seul moyen qu'il avait de se rappeler de son visage. Il avait peur que ses traits s'estompent, qu'il perde complètement le jeune homme, que son cœur se fissure si profondément qu'il n'ait jamais plus l'espoir d'aimer un jour.

Il ne voulait de toute manière aimer personne d'autre. Il avait définitivement donné son cœur à Drago Malefoy, et quoi qu'il puisse faire, il ne l'en déposséderait pour rien au monde.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Voldemort avait pu vouloir passer à côté de ça, à côté de toutes ces myriades d'émotions qui l'envahissaient quand il pensait à Drago. C'était comme abandonner toute idée de vie, renier la plus pure des essences qui forçaient l'homme à avancer. Oh bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre que l'amour qui transcendait Tom Jedusor était celui du pouvoir, mais il portait une toute autre image sur ce sentiment. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus déroutant et merveilleux que l'amour.

C'est pourquoi il avait préféré se renfermer sur lui-même et oublier que tout ça, tout ce pourquoi il s'était senti si bien ces derniers temps, son courage, son putain d'amour pour Drago Malefoy était passé de vrai à disparu quand le blond s'était envolé sous ses yeux impuissants.

Il aurait voulu lui dire trop de choses, lui avouer des mots qu'il n'osait pas encore se révéler à lui-même si ça avait le pouvoir de le faire revenir, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas.

Il avait même tellement peur de se dire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais qu'il avait espéré que s'ancrer en lui-même serait la meilleure des manières de rester à ses côtés. Plongé dans son esprit, il pouvait revivre à volonté tous les merveilleux moments qu'il avait passés avec Drago.

Une partie de lui ne voulait plus à avoir à souffrir pour des choses dont il n'était pas responsable. Il en avait marre de subir une malédiction inutile qui lui pesait sur le dos. Il ne supportait plus de perdre les gens qu'il aimait les uns après les autres.

Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Drago.

Qui d'autre encore ? Qui serait la prochaine cible ?

Il n'arrivait plus à savoir pourquoi il voulait se battre, pourquoi il voulait rendre ce monde meilleur si pour ça il devait perdre chacune des personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Il les entendait, les voix qui l'appelaient. Il savait à qui elles appartenaient et que son silence les rendait plus inquiètes au fil des jours, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant sortir de son esprit.

Il savait qu'il retrouverait l'horreur de la guerre et toute la détresse qui régnait autour de lui. Ajoutée à la sienne, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de trouver la force de se relever.

Pourtant, les voix se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, de plus en plus inquiètes et au fond de lui, cette partie encore trop altruiste le poussait à ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé les yeux et la lumière trop puissante du soleil qui traversait les vitres de l'infirmerie l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent, cherchèrent un moyen de s'habituer à cette clarté soudaine. Il était encore trop perdu dans les méandres de son esprit pour apprécier véritablement la lumière du jour.

Il voulait parler pour rassurer les gens autour de lui, mais il sentait sa voix incertaine. Il n'osait pas demander depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état. Tout se passait si différemment dans son esprit qu'il en avait perdu la notion du temps.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les cernes violets qui ternissaient les yeux de Ron et Hermione et les tremblements qui agitaient les mains de Ginny. Une partie de lui se remplit de culpabilité pour les avoir laissés ainsi, seuls et inquiets. Au fond, il était et restait trop altruiste pour ne pas se sentir coupable.

\- Harry, murmura Hermione comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit enfin revenu à lui.

Elle s'approcha de son lit et attrapa sa main, la serrant si fort qu'il se força à retenir le gémissement de douleur que lui tira le geste. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron s'approcher de l'autre côté alors que Ginny se glissait vers Hermione et posait sa main sur sa joue comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse subitement.

\- Tu nous as fait peur vieux, lâcha Ron en le fixant de ses grands yeux, une moue incertaine sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

\- Désolé, croassa Harry et il se sentit con de répondre quelque chose d'aussi simple alors qu'il leur devait des excuses beaucoup plus profondes.

Il se sentait mal. Il devrait s'expliquer, ajouter quelque chose pour leur faire comprendre qu'il allait à peu près bien, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler de Drago, ni de Duncan, ou peu importait comment il se faisait appeler. Hermione pourrait comprendre, elle savait probablement déjà pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état, mais il devait attendre de se retrouver seul avec elle pour pouvoir en parler.

Et il avait terriblement besoin de mettre des mots sur sa douleur. Qu'elle lui fasse une leçon de morale ou non, il savait qu'elle l'écouterait et qu'elle comprendrait.

Il n'osait même pas croiser le regard de Ron et Ginny, préférant garder les yeux rivés au mur face à lui. Il avait peur de se trahir, que sa peine et sa douleur soient trop présentes dans ses pupilles et qu'ils comprennent, comme Hermione, toute la vérité qu'il cachait.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

* * *

Drago ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre se retrouver coincé dans son manoir entre Voldemort et Duncan, ou avoir l'impression que son cœur s'émiettait de minutes en minutes sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il avait l'impression de vivre en enfer depuis qu'il avait été obligé de quitter Poudlard. Non seulement, la dernière vision qu'il en avait eu était celle de Harry, sombrant, seul alors qu'il était lui même incapable de bouger pour l'aider, tout ça parce qu'il avait refusé de le choisir lui.

Et alors qu'il pensait que les choses se seraient peut-être arrangées après tout ça, il avait réalisé qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Parce qu'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte : Duncan.

Depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans son manoir, il ne s'était pas passé un seul moment pendant lequel il avait pu échapper à l'Angoisse.

Duncan le suivait où qu'il aille. Qu'il soit une présence constante, une ombre dans son sillage ou qu'il tourne volontairement autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il craque ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

Il ne lui faisait pas de mal et ne lui parlait pour ainsi dire que très rarement, ce qui au fond il trouvait surprenant, mais sa simple présence suffisait à le rendre fou. C'était la manière qu'il avait de l'observer qui le mettait mal à l'aise et le forçait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour éviter d'avoir à faire à ce psychopathe.

Malheureusement pour lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'était fait une joie d'investir son manoir, avait décidé de faire des réunions tous les jours. S'il devait choisir, il dirait que c'était le pire moment de la journée. Être coincé entre une bande de mangemorts tous plus fous les uns que les autres, sa mère inquiète à ses côtés, et les regards perçants du mage noir et de l'Angoisse posés sur lui.

Dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et s'isolait sous ses couvertures, là où il pouvait réfléchir seul et laisser son malheur le détruire en paix.

Il ne cessait de penser à Harry, jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Il ne dormait pas la nuit, faisait des cauchemars horribles où il imaginait le brun tomber de la tour d'Astronomie, mort. Il se réveillait en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, la bile lui remontant dans la gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer dans ces moments-là, et il n'empêchait jamais ses larmes de couler.

Ça le soulageait un instant, quelques minutes avant qu'il se rende compte des erreurs qu'il avait commises et qui l'avaient amené là.

Toutes les erreurs. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage épuisé de Dumbledore avant que Rogue ne lui lance l'Avada Kedavra. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension, incapable de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça était arrivé, qu'il avait perdu Harry, qu'il avait été la cause de la mort d'un des plus grands sorciers et qu'au final, il n'avait rien gagné.

Au contraire, il avait presque tout perdu.

* * *

\- Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Demanda Tom en penchant la tête en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil pour voir le visage de Duncan se parer d'un sourire amusé.

Le fou se mit à rire et attrapa une carafe de vin qui trônait sur une table. Il la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres ensorceleuses et laissa le liquide carmin glisser dans sa bouche, frôler son palais. Une goutte se déroba au coin de ses lèvres, qu'il s'empressa de capturer de sa langue.

Tom l'observa, ricanant intérieurement de ses gestes toujours aussi provocateurs. Duncan ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer de la provocation. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient emprunts d'une dose d'incitation à la luxure et s'il s'était toujours juré de ne pas céder à ses avances, malgré le fait qu'il apprécie l'homme jusqu'à une certaine mesure, il ne se gênait pas pour le regarder.

Et Duncan l'avait bien compris. Tom n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'aimait bien parce que c'était faux. Ils se toléraient, et c'était déjà beaucoup quand on considérait qu'ils étaient tous les quatre des psychopathes dans leur genre, motivés uniquement par le pouvoir. Pourtant, ils tenaient les uns aux autres à leur manière, en bons tarés qu'ils étaient. Voilà pourquoi il ne franchirait jamais le pas.

Tom s'était juré de ne jamais se lier d'affection avec quiconque et ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il allait commencer à rompre ses promesses. Il ne vivait que pour lui-même et malgré le fait qu'il doive partager le pouvoir avec trois autres personnes, il l'acceptait.

\- Je le pousserai à bout, susurra Duncan en s'approchant de lui, posant ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, à l'envers.

\- Explique-moi, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'emparant de la carafe de vin que l'Angoisse avait déposé sur le tapis à côté de lui.

\- Tu savais qu'il était fou amoureux de Potter ? Demanda Duncan avec un sourire en coin.

Tom le fixa avec une surprise non feinte, absolument ahuri d'apprendre que le fils de l'un de ses mangemorts s'était entiché du Survivant. Ou bien le jeune homme était suicidaire pour le défier ainsi ou il était bien trop fou pour se laisser avoir par le charme de Harry Potter.

\- Oh, alors tu ne savais pas ? Minauda l'Angoisse en glissant sa main sur le front de Voldemort. Pourtant il s'en est passé des choses entre ces deux-là, et crois moi, ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon de folie dans la voix, c'est là le point le plus faible dans l'armure de Drago Malefoy.

Tom le fixait d'un regard noir, furieux d'avoir été dupé et de ne pas avoir vu la relation entre les deux élèves de Poudlard avant que Duncan ne le lui apprenne. Il ne supportait pas son sourire arrogant et satisfait mais se refusait à exploser de colère avant d'en avoir appris plus à ce propos.

\- Si tu les avais vu, ajouta l'Angoisse avec un air rêveur absolument terrifiant sur le visage, si fous l'un de l'autre, qu'ils en devenaient les pires égoïstes. Prêts à tout pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Je crois même que sans ça, le petit Malefoy n'aurait jamais réussi sa mission. Tu peux remercier Harry Potter, sifflota Duncan, c'est grâce à lui que tu as réussi à éliminer un de tes plus vieux ennemis.

Les yeux de Tom étaient passés de l'obscurité à la plus pure couleur carmin, signe que sa colère avait pris le dessus sur le contrôle de soi.

Il était toujours question de Harry Potter. Quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il dise ou essaye de faire, le Survivant se trouvait toujours sur son chemin.

Tom voulait le détruire, désirait du plus profond de son être l'asservir et l'enfoncer plus bas que terre jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne représente plus aucune menace. Il se réjouissait de l'imaginer, à genoux face à lui, tête baissée, et plus soumis que jamais. Il en rêvait la nuit, se délectait de l'air d'absolue servitude qu'il imaginait sur son visage innocent.

Duncan avait glissé sa main jusqu'à son cou et avait entrepris de caresser sa jugulaire d'une manière qui aurait dû le faire réagir plus explicitement, mais sa colère était telle que rien ne pouvait l'en sortir. Et puis, même s'il appréciait le geste, il n'en aurait fait aucune mention autre que celle d'envoyer valser Duncan.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu allais réagir avec un peu plus de … fougue ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix brûlante.

Un sentiment de pure haine traversa le corps de Voldemort et alors que l'Angoisse aurait dû reculer ou faire mine de s'éloigner, Duncan au contraire, se plaisait dans ce climat de peur et d'hostilité au point de le rechercher volontairement.

\- Enlève ta main immédiatement, siffla Tom en se retenant de lancer un sort à Duncan.

L'Angoisse grommela mais retira finalement sa main. Quand Voldemort se mettait dans un tel état, il ne servait à rien de jouer plus longtemps au risque de se brûler sévèrement. On ne plaisantait pas avec les Ténèbres.

\- Tu pourrais être plus sympa, je t'ai quand même rapporté le petit dragon, rétorqua Duncan en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil face à celui de Tom, le fixant d'une moue boudeuse.

Voldemort le fusilla du regard mais ne fit pas un geste pour lui faire payer son insolence.

\- Techniquement, commença le lord noir d'une voix grave, tu n'étais même pas censé te trouver là-bas. Tu as de la chance que tout se soit passé comme je l'avais prévu.

Duncan sourit devant la menace à peine voilée que l'homme avait glissée dans sa phrase. Tom était un possessif, il refusait que quiconque touche à ses jouets et quand il avait appris qu'il s'était "amusé" avec son Harry Potter, il était entré dans une colère noire. Il gardait encore la cicatrice de son diffindo version magie noire. Pas que Duncan s'en plaigne, il regardait ces marques comme les sillons de son chemin dans l'obscurité. Certes, il avait mal, mais il se souvenait de toute la douleur qu'il avait pu infliger en retour.

Parce que c'était bel et bien de la douleur qu'il avait causée à Tom Jedusor. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais à lui-même. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal en s'en prenant à Potter, parce qu'il était si possessif et exclusif qu'il considérait que personne à part lui ne pouvait s'en prendre au Survivant. Ce n'était pas de l'affection, loin de là, c'était un désir violent de destruction qu'il ressentait envers le Gryffondor et qui le poussait à être aussi inventif dans sa domination du monde.

Tom Jedusor avait Harry Potter, et lui, douce et sulfureuse Angoisse, avait Drago Malefoy.

C'était ainsi, et c'était pourquoi de tous ceux qu'il avait connu, il n'avait jamais tant aimé quelqu'un d'autre que les Ténèbres.

* * *

\- J'ai eu peur.

Harry posa ses yeux émeraude sur le visage de Ginny. La rouquine semblait épuisée. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement et le feu dans son regard bien que flamboyant quand il se posait sur lui, était terni par l'appréhension et la peur.

Malgré ça, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle.

Mais il n'avait plus aucun désir pour elle, son cœur ne battait plus à l'unisson avec le sien. Il l'avait aimée, il le savait. Mais ce feu avait disparu quand il avait ouvert les yeux sur Drago. Il était désolé pour elle, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui rendre ses sentiments, lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré mais il en était incapable désormais. Tout aurait été probablement différent s'il ne s'était pas rapproché ainsi du Serpentard mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait revenir en arrière.

\- J'ai cru que tu nous avais laissés pour de bon, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle en posant sa main près de la sienne.

Elle attendait qu'il la prenne dans la sienne, mais il en était incapable. Le remord qui le rongeait lui interdisait de lier ses doigts aux siens après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Je ne voulais pas, répondit-il d'un air maladroit.

Elle lui sourit avec indulgence, et une mèche de ses cheveux roux tomba de son chignon.

\- Je sais. Ça fait du bien de te voir, comme ça, lui dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Elle le regardait avec tant de gentillesse, tant d'espoir qu'il s'en voulut violemment de lui infliger ça. Il éloigna sa main de la sienne et tourna la tête, incapable de croiser son regard plus longtemps. Il l'entendit bouger d'un air gêné sur sa chaise.

\- Ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'un air lamentable. Bien sûr, elle faisait allusion à tous les événements survenus récemment, mais pas seulement.

\- Je suis désolé Ginny.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui avait demandé ça comme si elle savait depuis le début qu'il serait incapable de se lancer de lui-même dans les explications, qu'il était trop lâche pour l'affronter. Mais elle était là, et plutôt que de lui hurler dessus, elle restait assise et attendait patiemment qu'il parle.

\- Parce que …

Et il se tut, incapable de dire un mot de plus. En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'osait pas prononcer ces quelques mots qu'il savait douloureux.

\- Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus ? finit-elle à sa place avec une tristesse si poignante dans sa voix qu'il ne put que la regarder.

Il déglutit et essaya tant bien que mal de lui offrir un sourire de réconfort qui se solda par une grimace peinée. Maintenant que c'était dit, il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense s'était envolé dans sa poitrine. Pour autant, il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je … commença-t-il sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

Ah, cette question. Il en aurait explosé de rire s'il n'avait pas peur de la vexer et de la rendre plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Non, il ne pouvait rien dire, en aucun cas.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

\- Tu ne me le diras pas hein, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant d'un air triste.

Il bougea la tête d'un geste négatif avec une moue d'excuse.

\- Qui est au courant ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même en une dernière supplique pour se rassurer.

\- Seulement Hermione, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Un éclair de jalousie passa dans les yeux de la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas savoir ? Pourquoi Harry ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'emporta-t-elle soudainement, des larmes teintant ses pupilles.

Le brun se figea, abasourdi par la soudaine véhémence de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou comment il devait réagir. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux, et même ainsi, les lèvres pincées et les larmes perdues dans ses cils, elle était toujours aussi belle.

Merlin, il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour la mettre dans un tel état alors qu'il croyait que l'orage était passé sans donner un seul coup de tonnerre.

\- J'ai toujours fait en sorte de te laisser de l'espace, de ne pas avoir l'air trop collante. Je n'ai pas piqué de crise de jalousie, je n'ai même pas pensé un seul instant que tu pouvais me tromper, alors pourquoi ?

Il pouvait définitivement entendre les larmes dans sa voix maintenant. Et lui, le pauvre con qu'il était, il se contentait de la fixer sans un mot, incapable de dire quelque chose.

\- J'ai cru que ça marcherait vraiment, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix cassée, que j'aurais enfin ce que je voulais depuis le début. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas assez pour toi.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'il le voyait, ce n'était même pas sa faute.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, réussit-il à dire piteusement.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Elle le fixait d'un air impérieux et pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de voir Molly.

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ça s'est fait comme ça. Je suis désolé Ginny, vraiment. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, j'ai juste …

\- Tu as juste trouvé quelqu'un de mieux.

\- Non ! Non !

\- Ne dis pas le contraire Harry, le coupa-t-elle, on le sait tous les deux. Je n'étais peut-être pas assez différente, pas assez en détresse pour que tu puisses me sauver. Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as toujours besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Je voudrais juste savoir qui est la fille qui avait tant besoin qu'on la protège.

Elle lui souriait piteusement, et il n'osa même pas la contredire quant au sexe de la personne. Il ne savait pas si elle supporterait de savoir qu'il aimait un homme.

\- Je suis désolé, je peux pas, répondit-il.

\- Arrête de t'excuser.

Et elle se leva, s'éloignant de lui physiquement et Harry sut qu'elle prendrait ses distances.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, lui dit-elle.

Elle posa ses yeux sur son visage, cherchant dans son regard, dans son expression quelque chose, un signe qui lui indiquerait que ce n'était pas réellement fini, qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir, mais elle n'y vit rien que de la tristesse et de la fatigue.

Elle se tourna, s'apprêtant à partir, mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as au moins aimée ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air incertain.

Il la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables, et juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, elle tourna la tête et partit, le laissant seul dans l'infirmerie avec ses pensées.

Sa chevelure de feu dansant dans son dos le hanta toute la nuit.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité, écoutant dans un souffle les bruits de pas de son mari s'éloigner et la porte se refermer dans un bruissement silencieux. Narcissa avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'avoir un sommeil réparateur. Elle avait en réalité cessé de dormir le jour où Lucius était entré dans le rang des mangemorts.

Depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban grâce à l'évasion orchestrée par le Lord, il n'y avait pas une nuit où il n'avait disparu dans le manoir sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait qu'on ne ressortait pas indemne de la prison, mais le voir ainsi, affaibli, pire que l'ombre de lui-même, la rendait malade.

Ça, et son fils.

Elle n'avait généralement pas la force de retrouver le sommeil, alors elle se levait. Elle enfilait un peignoir de soie que Lucius lui avait offert pour son mariage, il y a si longtemps. Quand elle le glissait sur ses épaules, l'odeur de son mari glissait jusqu'à son nez et les souvenirs de sa nuit de noces éclataient comme des étincelles dorées dans son esprit, lui rendant le sourire pendant quelques instants.

Elle se glissait hors de sa chambre et traversait le couloir jusqu'à une porte en chêne sombre. Doucement, elle se saisissait de la poignée et la tournait sans un bruit. Ses pas se faisaient légers sur le sol de la chambre et elle s'approchait jusqu'au lit, prenant place tout au bord, là où elle était sûre que sa présence ne réveillerait pas le dormeur.

Il remuait généralement dans son sommeil et prononçait à chaque fois le même prénom.

« Harry »

Elle l'avait pressenti dès lors qu'elle avait appris que Harry Potter avait refusé son amitié à son fils. Dans ses yeux, dans la manière qu'il avait de parler de lui, tout le temps.

Drago était obsédé par Harry Potter.

Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui, et même si une partie de sa conscience se mettait en alerte dès qu'il avait le malheur de prononcer le nom du Survivant d'une manière trop concernée sans même s'en rendre compte, l'autre partie y voyait quelque chose de parfaitement beau.

Oui, Harry Potter était supposé être l'ennemi, mais quand elle voyait le regard de Drago, le frémissement de ses lèvres, les émotions qui traversaient son visage pendant ses rêves, parce que c'était de lui qu'il rêvait toutes les nuits, elle ne pouvait que constater que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le-garçon-qui-a-survécu était l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle avait vue.

Ça n'avait duré que quelques jours, avant que les cauchemars surviennent.

Le corps de son enfant se tordait dans tous les sens et Narcissa, incertaine, gardait sa main à quelques centimètres de Drago, oscillant entre la volonté de le réveiller pour le tirer des méandres de ses pensées ou le laisser régler seul ses soucis. Elle avait tenu, jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle posa sa paume sur le bras nu de son fils, le faisant frémir mais stoppant ses mouvements désordonnés.

\- Maman ? Croassa-t-il en se relevant, son épiderme secoué de tremblements chaotiques.

Narcissa eut un sursaut qu'elle parvint à garder aussi discret que possible. Drago l'appelait rarement « maman », et il devait être relativement perdu dans ses pensées et troublé pour la nommer ainsi.

\- Ça va, mon chéri, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant son bras avec un amour maternel qui calma peu à peu les tremblements de Drago. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il hocha la tête d'un air hagard, son front trempé par la sueur, collant ses mèches dorées sur sa peau d'albâtre.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura-t-il, comme il le faisait quand il était encore un enfant.

Narcissa se rapprocha instinctivement, l'attirant dans une étreinte protectrice et réconfortante.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Elle mentait évidemment, mais c'était suffisant pour l'apaiser pendant quelques heures.

\- J'ai rêvé qu'il mourait.

Et Narcissa sut qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le dire, qu'il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure, parce qu'il était si perdu qu'il était incapable de sortir de sa terreur seul.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Drago, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je sais, mais c'était horrible, répondit-il avec un tremblement dans la voix. Il … Il me manque.

À la manière dont il évitait de la regarder, elle sut combien il lui en coûtait de le lui avouer.

\- L'aimes-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, le poussant à se révéler.

Il tourna subitement la tête vers elle, et malgré l'obscurité, elle vit parfaitement la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues blanches. Les Malefoy n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'on leur demande de révéler leurs sentiments, et même si elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur la vie privée de son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir après l'avoir vu ainsi. Elle voulait comprendre jusqu'où allait son affection et ce qu'il serait capable de faire avec ça.

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

La crispation qui tendait ses épaules s'évanouit soudainement et Narcissa soupira intérieurement, rassurée de voir que cette simple révélation suffisait à l'apaiser au moins un peu. Elle avait donné tout son amour à son mari et son fils, et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son Drago dorme à nouveau d'un sommeil serein.

\- Que veux-tu Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle en se reculant, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son enfant.

Il la fixa intensément, mesurant toute l'ampleur de sa question. Elle ne parlait pas seulement d'un caprice de la part d'un enfant trop gâté, mais de quelque chose qui dépassait la simple demande. Elle lui offrait une ouverture, une porte de sortie et c'était à lui de la choisir ou non.

\- Je veux le rejoindre, mais je ne peux pas vous abandonner.

Narcissa le fixa longuement, et lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Alors, laisse-moi faire, répondit-elle en caressant la joue de son fils avec amour, lui faisant la promesse que tout irait bien.

Oui, tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et enleva ses chaussures, savourant la sensation de l'herbe douce sous ses pieds. Le chant des oiseaux porté jusqu'à ses oreilles était une mélodie bienvenue.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la silhouette assise un peu plus loin, près d'une rivière qui s'écoulait à travers la salle enchantée. Arrivée près de Harry, elle s'assit avec douceur à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Le survivant passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, calant sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Pomfresh m'a dit que tu étais ici, l'informa-t-elle.

Harry soupira.

\- Elle refuse de me laisser sortir si je ne lui spécifie pas chaque endroit où je veux aller.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, imaginant avec assez de justesse l'air courroucé de Pomfresh devant le visage renfrogné de son meilleur ami.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Pourtant elle devait demander.

\- Honnêtement, non, répondit le brun. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

Hermione grimaça et attrapa la main de Harry, la serrant dans la sienne pour lui transmettre un peu de réconfort.

\- Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais Hermione, mais sans vouloir t'offenser, ça ne comblera pas le vide laissé par Dumbledore.

\- Et Drago, finit-elle pour lui.

Elle savait qu'il avait volontairement omis de le dire parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, mais elle pouvait accepter que son meilleur ami soit amoureux du Serpentard.

\- Et Drago, répéta-t-il, serrant ses doigts un peu trop douloureusement dans les siens.

Elle ne dit rien, acceptant sa douleur.

\- J'ai rompu avec Ginny, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, son corps tendu par l'appréhension.

\- Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas dit pour Malefoy, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas au bord de l'explosion quand je l'ai vue, répondit-elle avec un demi sourire contrit.

Harry oscilla la tête d'une manière négative.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, maugréa-t-il en sentant son cœur se tordre.

\- Ça va aller Harry, tu sais.

\- Non ça ne va pas aller Hermione. Je n'ai même pas envie que ça aille bien, et ça tu l'as très bien compris. La seule chose que je veux, c'est trouver un putain de retourneur de temps pour sauver Drago et Dumble …

\- Tu ne peux pas Harry, le coupa-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Je sais !

Elle savait que Harry ne voulait pas réellement s'énerver mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle voyait bien comme il souffrait et ça la rendait folle de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sortir de sa peine. Elle sentit le brun se relever et suivant le mouvement, elle posa un regard attristé sur le Survivant, la tête plongée entre ses bras, son front pressé sur ses genoux pliés.

\- J'y arrive pas Hermione, murmura-t-il et elle entendit le sanglot avant même de pouvoir faire un geste pour le rassurer, je peux plus. J'y arrive pas. Pas sans Sirius, sans Dumbledore, sans Drago. J'ai besoin de le voir. Je sais pas comment faire autrement, j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Mon cœur s'est déchiré Hermione, je peux plus. Je peux pas vivre sans lui.

Harry pleurait, et elle, elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher à son bras pour le maintenir à flot, loin des rives du Styx.

* * *

Blaise tournait en rond. En réalité, quelque chose n'allait pasdepuis que Drago s'était enfui avec leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il aurait dû se douter que ça se finirait mal. Sa mère n'avait cessé de le lui démontrer depuis qu'il était enfant.

Les contes de fée n'existaient pas et il n'y avait pas de happy ending. Point.

Il aurait aimé que Drago en ait un, qu'il profite enfin du fait d'avoir découvert qu'il avait un cœur, mais malheureusement pour lui, le méchant avait pris trop de pouvoir et lui volait sa fin heureuse.

Lui, il avait toujours eu le choix et il s'était vite détourné de la voie des mangemorts, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tous ses camarades. Il savait que Pansy attendait chez elle, priant pour que son père ne la présente jamais à Voldemort, et Théo, eh bien Théo se cachait chez son ami dans l'espoir que son propre paternel l'oublie et qu'il ne lui parle jamais de marque des ténèbres.

Au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il soit là. Le jeune homme l'empêchait de ruminer seul dans son coin et puisqu'il savait ce que Drago et Harry ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, il pouvait en parler avec lui sans avoir peur de trahir son ami.

C'était réconfortant et il remerciait Merlin de lui avoir permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Il appréciait de plus en plus Théodore de jours en jours, et il voyait parfaitement que c'était réciproque.

\- Arrête, lui intima justement le brun en le fixant d'un regard perçant.

Théo était assis sur le lit du noir, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans la main, ses lunettes de lecture remontées sur son nez pendant que lui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, attendant en vain un mot de Drago qui lui dirait qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas souhaité rester à Poudlard malgré le fait qu'il aurait aimé glisser un ou deux mots à Potter pour le rassurer, mais quand il était parti, le Survivant était toujours dans un état de semi-inconscience qui laissait les élèves du château dans une torpeur déprimée.

Alors il tournait en rond, en attendant.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Théo soupirer. Le brun enleva ses lunettes, posa le journal à côté de lui, et se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué. Il se leva d'un bond et en l'espace d'une seconde, il attrapait le bras de Blaise et le tirait contre lui.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur son lit, le noir étalé sur le corps de Théo.

\- Tu vas te calmer maintenant ? Demanda Théo en le fixant intensément.

Blaise hocha la tête avec un sourire enjôleur et s'installa correctement contre le corps de son ami. Théo passa un bras autour des épaules du noir alors que celui-ci posait sa tête sur son torse.

\- Ça ira, dit Théodore. Ces deux emmerdeurs ont toujours su se trouver peut importe l'endroit où ils étaient pour se faire les pires crasses du monde, ils réussiront bien cette fois-ci.

Blaise voulait y croire.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit avec l'impression qu'on l'observait.

Il attrapa sa baguette et plissa les yeux, sa vue devenant plus claire quand il réussit à trouver ses lunettes et à les glisser sur son nez. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue réellement quelque chose mais il aurait juré avoir vu un mouvement en face de lui.

Il brandit sa baguette, prêt à attaquer quiconque oserait lui faire du mal. Sa respiration erratique brisait le silence profond de l'infirmerie. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et son corps était prêt à bondir au moindre bruit.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, clama une voix dans le silence et l'obscurité.

\- Prouvez-le ! rétorqua Harry en cherchant du regard la silhouette, sa baguette prête.

Il aurait pu hurler pour prévenir Pomfresh ou un professeur, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

\- Je suis un ami de Drago, souffla la voix dans un murmure.

Le cœur de Harry se serra et sa main trembla imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

\- Les amis de Drago ne sont pas vraiment les miens, siffla le brun en sentant la colère affluer dans ses veines.

Il avait mal et il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Drago alors qu'il lui manquait autant.

\- Je ne fais en aucun cas parti des mangemorts et ne serai jamais au service de Voldemort, assura la voix.

Harry se figea. La simple mention du nom de Voldemort devait suffire à lui prouver que l'inconnu – ou plutôt les inconnus – ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais le vif souvenir de la trahison de Rogue le faisait douter.

\- Et à propos de votre camarade ? Demanda Harry d'une voix suspicieuse.

Un rire clair résonna dans la pièce.

\- J'ai un cœur aussi noble que le vôtre Harry Potter.

Harry hésita, et finalement, il lança un simple lumos lui dévoilant la silhouette de deux hommes.

\- Je crois que ceci sera plus utile, prononça l'une des deux silhouettes en faisant un simple geste de la main.

Plusieurs boules de lumières apparurent alors autour du lit de Harry, sous ses yeux ébahis.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en les fixant d'un regard surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, répondit l'homme qui s'approchait.

Harry eut tout le loisir de les observer tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de son lit pour s'asseoir sur les chaises situées à sa droite. Il restait sur ses gardes mais il ne sentait aucune menace de leur part et se détendit imperceptiblement.

L'un d'eux avait les yeux aussi rouges que ceux de Voldemort mais curieusement, cela ne l'effraya aucunement. Ils avaient bel et bien la même couleur de pupilles, mais la force de leurs regards était aussi différente que le jour et la nuit. L'homme face à lui avait des yeux forts et sereins, loin de la folie qui caractérisait ceux de Tom Jedusor. Il avait des cheveux bruns et était plus grand que ce à quoi il se serait attendu.

Le deuxième homme avait l'air plus … féminin. Il avait de longs cheveux roux noués par un ruban de cuir au niveau de sa nuque. Son visage était fin, et ses yeux d'un ambre mordoré étaient saisissants. Un sourire bienveillant s'étirait sur ses lèvres et Harry se sentit instantanément bien en le regardant.

\- Quelle est la question ? Demanda Harry en papillonnant pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

L'homme aux yeux ambrés lui sourit gentiment.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide Harry Potter ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le brun crut rêver. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Il se pinça le bras pour vérifier, mais la douleur qui irradia dans ses veines lui confirma que tout ça était réel.

\- Qui êtes vous ? osa-t-il demander en les observant attentivement.

\- Je m'appelle Jade, commença l'homme aux cheveux roux et voici mon ami Rubis. Nous sommes des amis de Drago et nous sommes également les tiens.

\- Comment ? Comment pouvez-vous être des amis de Drago ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus.

Rubis se racla la gorge et le fixa intensément.

\- C'est une longue histoire, commença-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, répondit Harry, persuadé qu'ainsi il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de sauver Drago.

Jade remua sur sa chaise et du coin de l'œil, Harry le vit la transformer en un fauteuil plus confortable. Dire qu'il était fasciné était un euphémisme. Il en aurait presque oublié sa tristesse et sa douleur.

\- Jures-tu de ne répéter aucun de ces mots à quiconque Harry Potter ? demanda Rubis, son regard le clouant sur place.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je le jure.

Rubis lui sourit, et Jade pencha la tête d'un air apaisé.

\- J'ai rencontré Drago il y a quelques mois, au moment où il était au plus bas de sa forme, tellement vulnérable que celui qu'on appelle l'Angoisse n'était pas loin de s'être emparé de lui. Tu l'as déjà rencontré il me semble, son vrai nom est Duncan.

Harry se figea douloureusement en écoutant Rubis. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Comment l'oublier ? Il ressassait la scène toutes les nuits et ses cauchemars étaient hantés par le visage furieux de Duncan lui volant Drago. Il hocha la tête, invitant Rubis à poursuivre son récit, appréhendant ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- Tu es assez bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas simplement le mal contre le bien, mais un ensemble de principes qui font balancer le monde d'un pied sur l'autre. Tout ça va probablement te sembler fallacieux mais ce que je m'apprête à te révéler est l'entière vérité. À l'origine de tout, il y avait La Magie, et sa plus grande ennemie, La Mort. À force de se battre entre elles, sans jamais trouver de solution car de forces égales, elles se divisèrent en principes qu'elles placèrent dans des sorciers qu'elles avaient choisi au préalable pour leurs qualités propres aux maux ou aux biens qu'elles avaient créés.

Rubis s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas perdu le Survivant dans ses explications, mais le jeune homme semblait boire ses paroles.

\- Nous représentons quelque uns de ses principes, comme Duncan représente l'Angoisse. Drago s'est retrouvé mêlé parce qu'il était amené à devenir lui aussi l'un de ses principes.

Harry grimaça, trouvant l'idée absolument énervante. Il voyait mal comment on pouvait définir Drago par un principe. Il était tellement plus que ça.

\- C'est compliqué, ajouta Rubis. Depuis plusieurs années, nous, il désigna Jade et lui-même, liés à la Magie, sommes en surnombre par rapport aux adeptes de la Mort. Tu as du remarquer que l'atmosphère n'était en général pas très _joyeuse_, en voici la raison. Nos compagnons, Jade et Rubis grimacèrent, n'ont hélas pas survécus aux dernières guerres et alors que le mal prenait le dessus, à nous deux, aidés de notre maître, nous ne pouvions prétendre à la victoire. Pas tant que nous n'aurions pas rééquilibrés les forces avant. Et c'est là que tu interviens.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait peur de comprendre, et il n'était absolument pas prêt à avoir plus de responsabilités que ce qu'il avait déjà. Rubis et Jade devaient le sentir puisque l'homme aux cheveux roux se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que le Survivant ne parvint pas à saisir.

\- Sais-tu qui est réellement Tom Jedusor ? Lui demanda Rubis en le fixant dans les yeux.

Harry ferma ses paupières en soupirant lourdement, les idées se mêlant dans sa tête pour se mettre doucement en place, se liant les unes et les autres.

\- Il est l'un d'eux, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Rubis hocha la tête avec une moue contrite.

\- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Quatre, plus leur maître. La Mort.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en s'imaginant quatre silhouettes aussi diaboliques que sournoises, leurs cœurs aussi obscurs que la pire des morts.

\- À quel point sont-ils puissants ? Demanda le brun en craignant la réponse.

\- Regarde autour de toi, répondit Rubis avec un air cynique, regarde ce qu'ils font du monde. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de Drago. Sans toi, il aurait probablement succombé bien avant.

\- Je l'ai abandonné, gémit piteusement Harry.

\- Non, tu ne pouvais rien faire, le rassura Jade en posant sa main sur la sienne en un geste qui le réconforta plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? demanda le Survivant.

\- Le pousser dans ses retranchements, pour qu'il se joigne à eux. S'ils y parviennent, alors je doute que le monde s'en relève un jour.

\- Il ne craquera pas, tenta de se rassurer Harry, en vain.

\- Jusqu'où peut-on situer nos limites ? Demanda Rubis sans attendre aucune réponse de sa part.

Harry pouvait voir dans leurs yeux toute la fatigue et la tristesse qu'ils avaient accumulées au fil des années. Il n'était pas si différent d'eux, il avait simplement mené son combat à plus basse échelle.

\- Que deviendra-t-il ? demanda le brun en sentant son cœur se serrer.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Rubis. Tant de choses peuvent vous détourner du droit chemin. La tristesse, la peur, la trahison, la mort, qui sait ce qui se dresse sur sa route.

Ils étaient las et leur combat était celui de titans.

\- En quoi j'interviens dans tout ça ? demanda finalement Harry, donnant là l'occasion à Rubis et Jade de s'expliquer sur les vraies raisons de leur venue.

\- Parce que Tom Jedusor t'a désigné comme son ennemi, il t'a également affecté sur le choix du Destin. Non seulement, tu es lié à Drago depuis le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés, mais Voldemort t'a placé comme un pion central dans notre combat contre lui. C'était probablement sa plus grande erreur, parce qu'il a non seulement contribué lui-même à sa chute en essayant de te tuer, mais a également scellé le sort du monde ce soir-là. Parce que Harry Potter, toi et Drago êtes les seuls capables de nous aider à faire pencher la balance en notre faveur pour ramener un peu de bonheur dans ce monde.

Harry le fixa longuement sans prononcer un seul mot. Il avait du mal à digérer la pilule, mais au fond, Dumbledore l'avait préparé depuis le début à ce genre de renversement de situation. Et d'un seul coup, la prophétie prenait un sens beaucoup plus important, puisque tant que l'un d'eux vivait, l'autre ne pouvait survivre. Le mal ne pouvait pas se battre éternellement à égalité contre le bien, et si Harry acceptait de devenir ce qu'on attendait de lui, et que Drago se joignait à lui, alors il devrait tuer Voldemort, pour rétablir la suprématie du bien.

\- Mais la vraie question, Harry Potter, est celle-ci, commença Rubis, tournant la tête vers Jade, l'invitant à la lui poser.

\- Seras-tu prêt à te joindre à nous ?

* * *

Tadaaaaa !

Bon, j'espère que ce loooong chapitre vous aura comblé un peu et que je me serais fait pardonner pour mon retard ! Enfin des explications, enfin plus ou moins la vérité à Ginny. Je sais que vous l'attendiez, alors la voilà !

Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas si le chapitre 22 sera prêt pour mercredi prochain, très probablement que non, je préfère prévenir ! Sûrement dans deux semaines, enfin qui sait, je vous tiens au courant sur le groupe Facebook :)

Encore merci à vous, et à toi AJ. J'avance grâce à vous.


	24. Chapitre 22

Hum ...

Coucou ?

Promis, vous ne me jetterez pas de tomates sur le visage ? Ni d'épluchures de légumes pas frais trouvées dans une poubelle ?

*puppy eyes*

Je suis vraiment très très désolée pour tout ce retard. Certains doivent commencer à me connaître et savoir que j'ai toujours du mal à tenir mes deadlines, malheureusement. J'étais pas motivée, j'arrivais pas à écrire, j'ai recommencé ce chapitre plusieurs fois (et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrives), en bref, j'étais jamais contente, et quand je voulais écrire, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'avais même pas la force d'attraper mon ordi. Mais ça y est, il est là, fini et je crois que j'en ai surpris plus d'un à finalement l'écrire en deux jours. Je suis désespérément chiante ...

Je suis quand même particulièrement heureuse d'avoir reçu toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très très plaisir, et je ne me lasse pas de les lire et les relires ! Vous êtes des lecteurs merveilleux, même si je râles souvent.

Concernant le chapitre, il n'est absolument pas joyeux, loin de là. Ceux qui font partis du groupe sur facebook le savent déjà, mais si j'avais dû donner un titre à ce chapitre, ça aurait été quelque chose comme "La mort et la folie". J'ai un peu peur de vos retours sur ce chapitre. Selon ma bêta, il passe bien, mais j'attends quand même vos avis, parce qu'il est plus ou moins déterminant dans l'axe que prend l'histoire à partir de maintenant ^^  
Certains vont peut-être déçus, d'autres surpris, satisfaits, pourquoi pas ? M'enfin, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Depuis tout ce temps, on en est à 185 reviews, 49 favoris et 98 followers (on est pas loin des 100 héhé). La crème de la crème des lecteurs !

Merci à **didi35, Sieba972, , chidine, YummyYaoiGirl, kyoko-dono, MisaoO-Chan, Grey Swan, Oznela, Drey02, Ellixyre, ange69, et Nourson**.

* * *

**Un mot de Indifferente, encore et toujours la meilleure bêta** : "Notre pauvre Drago est attiré dans les bas fond de la violence et même l'amour ne peut pas toujours vaincre lorsque Duncan et Voldemort prennent les choses en main"

* * *

**RAR** :

**Daidaiiro30** : Coucouuuu ! D'abord, comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? Ouais, je sais, tout ce temps. Tu devais ne plus m'attendre non ? ^^ Désolée ... Je suis tellement désespérante ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras toujours là, je suis à chaque fois super contente de recevoir tes commentaires :) Malheureusement, on ne verra pas tous les personnages dans ce chapitre, il est beaucoup plus centré sur Drago, mais il change la donne ! J'espère qu'il te plaira :p Je suis désolée de te frustrer au passage, je suis une méchante auteure :( Ryry va devoir attendre encore un peu, mais j'en dis pas plus, parce que je veux pas spoiler :x Moi, une petite fée ? La classe ! Est-ce que j'ai la même taille que la fée Clochette ? Oulalalala, je dérive ! Je suis contente que tu aimes Narcissa en tout cas, c'est vraiment un personnage que j'aime et je suis toujours triste de ne pas assez la voir, surtout dans Drarry. Enfin voilà haha j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Bisous bisous !

* * *

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Musique : **

**Audiomachine**

_When It All Falls Down_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Le froid.

C'était quelque chose que Drago pensait avoir expérimenté. Le froid qui vous mordait les doigts et vous engourdissait les membres. Ce froid-là, il le connaissait.

Au contraire, celui qui vous paralysait l'esprit et le cœur, qui vous laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, qui vous vrillait le cerveau et vous laissait pantelant la nuit. Celui-là, il ne le connaissait pas avant d'avoir rencontré Harry.

Potter avait cette insupportable faculté d'apporter dans votre vie tant de lumière et de chaleur que s'éloigner de sa présence revenait à se précipiter au fond d'un gouffre sans fin. Drago, s'il avait eu le choix, aurait préféré se menotter au brun plutôt que de supporter un seul jour de plus sans lui.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui lacerait le cœur à coups de griffes. Et même les promesses de sa mère ne suffisaient pas à soulager sa douleur. Il exécrait les démonstrations ne serait-ce qu'un peu affective, ne supportait plus de voir un sourire alors que lui passait ses journées à se demander comment survivre à la suivante.

Il avait le goût âcre de la défaite au fond de la gorge. La scène où il perdait, se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête jusqu'à l'en rendre fou. Il se renfermait sur lui-même, oubliait de manger. Sa mère passait le voir plusieurs fois par jour, mais il ne réagissait pas, préférait rester dans son coin à ruminer ses pensées. Il avait arrêté de réfléchir en réalité, parce que réfléchir revenait à essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu passer d'un bonheur palpable à la plus affreuse des situations.

Il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre quand on ouvrit sa porte. Il avait oublié ce qu'était l'intimité depuis qu'il était ici. Les mangemorts étaient comme des voleurs d'âmes et se repaissaient à chaque fois de le voir ainsi, dépité et absent. Il s'était énervé, au début. Il avait usé du ton des Malefoy et renvoyé tous les malotrus qui osaient s'aventurer dans sa chambre sans son autorisation. Et puis, il avait fini par se lasser quand il avait compris que ça ne changeait rien parce qu'il était loin d'avoir des amis au manoir.

Voldemort, évidemment, avait empêché quiconque de poser des sorts sur la demeure, et Drago n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les laisser l'envahir. Il se dégoûtait ainsi, incapable de produire la force nécessaire pour les repousser. Il préférait penser à Harry, drainer son énergie à dessiner et redessiner les traits de son visage dans sa tête et rejouer ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à discerner la réalité de l'imagination.

Il essayait de recréer le rire du Gryffondor quand Bellatrix le dérangea.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, même quand sa mère lui en parlait. Elle avait beau lui narrer ses souvenirs d'enfance, la décrire comme une sœur qu'elle avait aimée, il ne parvenait pas à faire de même. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'apprécier et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que ses sentiments envers elle allaient changer, pas même parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang.

Elle était même pire que ce qu'il avait connu d'elle avant de se retrouver piégé ici. Elle était vile et folle, elle était devenue destructrice et violente, et Drago appréhendait toujours les moments en sa présence, comme si sa simple personne pouvait l'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans sa douleur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Parce qu'elle était jalouse, et désespérée.

Et d'autant plus dangereuse.

Drago avait rarement vu une telle haine émaner d'une personne. Même Voldemort ne dégageait pas autant de violence. En tout cas, pas aussi volontairement.

Bellatrix scrutait les visages, cherchait la plus petite faille pour s'y engouffrer et vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez si misérable, aussi misérable qu'elle, que vous ne puissiez plus que vous prostrer dans un coin d'un couloir en priant pour qu'elle ne vous approche plus jamais.

Drago s'était senti misérable quand elle s'était jetée sur lui. Elle l'avait littéralement poussé à devenir fou, et sans l'aide de sa mère pour le sortir de toute cette léthargie destructrice, il n'aurait certainement pas pu s'en sortir seul.

Tout ça à cause de Duncan.

Ça n'avait jamais été une surprise d'apprendre que Bellatrix était folle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ça n'aurait pas dû en être une non plus de la voir réagir de cette manière.

Elle avait cette aura affreuse qui le dégoûtait quand elle posa ses talons vernis près de la fenêtre, le surplombant de son regard absent.

\- Il veut te voir, cracha-t-elle sans une once d'humanité, faisant fi de son visage épuisé.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, incapable de plonger son regard dans le sien, de peur d'y trouver la même chose. Même s'il l'exécrait au plus au point, ne supportait pas sa présence et préférait encore être enfermé dans une cave qu'être avec elle, il la comprenait.

Il comprenait sa souffrance, ces griffes qui vous lacéraient le cœur, brûlant tout espoir sur son passage. Même si elle l'aimait d'un amour destructeur et fou, Drago admettait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Il évitait son regard, préférait se leurrer que croire qu'ils pourraient trouver un moyen de se réconforter. Ils se détestaient. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop lâche, indigne de la mission que leur maître lui avait donnée. Il la considérait comme la pire des monstres et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire comprendre.

Ils auraient pu se liguer contre Duncan, faire en sorte que son emprise se fasse moins puissante, mais ils en étaient incapables. Et pour rien au monde il ne s'allierait à cette folle.

Elle sortit de sa chambre comme elle était arrivée, laissant un sillage nauséabond de folie derrière elle. Une atmosphère de peur et de désespérance.

Il se leva difficilement, laissant tomber ses jambes dans le vide, ses pieds nus fouler le sol de la pièce. Avec un soupir lourd, il attrapa ses chaussures et les enfila automatiquement. Il évita son reflet quand il passa devant le miroir, refusant de voir son visage tuméfié par la douleur et la fatigue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette, hésita, ses mains agitées de soubresauts. Il l'attrapa, la glissa dans la manche de sa cape, le pressentiment que quelque chose se tramait fourmillant le long de sa colonne.

Il traversa les couloirs dans un état second, complètement absent, se détachant volontairement de toute pensée qui l'aurait fait fuir à chaque embranchement. Son esprit le poussait à revenir sur ses pas, chercher un moyen de s'échapper de l'emprise de Voldemort, mais son corps, qui avait pris le relais depuis longtemps, l'emmenait droit vers l'enfer.

Il faisait sombre, dans le manoir, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour en connaître chaque recoin. Il croisait des mangemorts, des âmes sans vie, des monstres qui murmuraient sur son passage, parlaient entre eux, prononçaient des mots qui vous faisaient froid dans le dos.

Il arriva bien trop vite devant la porte de la salle de réception. Il savait que Voldemort avait élu domicile ici, et que Duncan s'y trouverait également. Il aurait été fou de croire qu'il ne sortirait que du bon de cette entrevue, il savait que s'il ouvrait cette porte, il n'en ressortirait pas indemne.

Ils l'avaient laissé, pendant plus de trois semaines, sans chercher à l'approcher. Drago avait eu le temps d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Il avait repassé dans sa tête chaque solution, de la plus optimiste et clairement impossible, aux plus sombres. Il se demandait chaque jour pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas trainé jusqu'à ses pieds pour avoir des informations sur Harry ou pour se servir de lui.

Il savait, au fond, que Duncan jouait parfaitement bien son rôle. Parce qu'il angoissait comme jamais. Une chape de plomb lui dévorait l'esprit et le forçait à rester assis sur une chaise pendant des heures, incapable de croire qu'une issue était possible. Pourtant, il se tenait là, devant cette porte noire, prêt à savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Il ne frappa pas, et il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même.

Il s'attendait à ce que la pièce soit si sombre qu'il n'aurait distingué rien d'autre que des silhouettes, mais un feu ronflait dans la grande cheminée et illuminait chaque recoin de la salle. La longue table était parsemée de parchemins et sur une des chaises Duncan, prostré comme un roi, le jaugeait de son regard noir. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et Drago ne put s'empêcher de déglutir piteusement.

Ses jambes refusaient de bouger et de le pousser dans la pièce. Il ne voyait pas Voldemort mais se doutait qu'il était assis dans un des larges fauteuils devant le feu, celui sur lequel se trouvait Nagini, paresseusement enroulée autour des accoudoirs.

Entre Drago, susurra Duncan en se levant gracieusement.

Malgré sa peur et son angoisse, le blond osa faire un pas en avant, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds le mènent au bout de la table, à une distance suffisamment éloignée de Duncan et de la cheminée.

Il sentait le regard de l'Angoisse peser sur lui, alors qu'il avait les yeux baissés, tirant un grand intérêt des lignes qui traversaient le sol de la pièce. Il se retenait de trembler et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il entendit des pas, sûrement Duncan qui se déplaçait, se préparant psychologiquement à la vague de peur qui allait l'envahir quand il s'approcherait de lui, mais le bruit s'éloigna.

Il releva la tête, imposa l'image du visage de Harry dans son esprit pour éviter de paniquer et chercha des yeux la silhouette de ses bourreaux. Duncan était adossé contre la cheminée, une main posée sur le fauteuil où il devinait la silhouette du mage noir.

Avec lenteur, il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lever et lui faire face. Ses yeux carmin étaient rivés sur lui, et si Drago n'avait pas été aussi désemparé par la scène qui se jouait, il aurait pu voir la main de Duncan qui voyagea jusqu'à l'épaule de Voldemort, avant de retomber discrètement le long de sa hanche.

Au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il savait qu'il avait passé trois longues semaines enfermé dans le monde restreint de ses angoisses mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça quand il en sortirait. Voldemort ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Voldemort. Ou en tout cas pas à la version reptilienne qu'il avait toujours connu. Il avait des cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Duncan, et un nez. Ses traits fins étaient sensiblement aussi nobles que les siens, et c'était d'autant plus effrayant de voir un visage aussi beau déformé par la violence et le mal.

Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu prends le commandement de l'attaque de ce soir.

La voix claqua dans l'air comme un coup de feu. Drago se figea, un frisson désagréable lui traversant tout le corps, le laissant pantelant d'effroi.

\- Pardon ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher d'une voix blanche.

Voldemort le fusilla du regard, un sourire cruel naissant sur ses fines lèvres.

\- Duncan t'accompagnera, ajouta le mage noir.

Drago avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un clou dans le cerveau. Il aurait voulu s'évanouir et ne plus se réveiller pour éviter d'avoir à vivre ça. Il ne comprenait pas. On ne l'avait pas approché depuis plus de trois semaines et il avait eu le fol espoir que Voldemort ne lui demanderait plus jamais de tuer pour son compte mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Non seulement il devait diriger une attaque, et il était loin de croire qu'il avait le cran pour ça, mais il devrait en plus se battre aux côtés d'une personne qu'il abhorrait.

Il avait envie de vomir ses tripes sur le tapis hors de prix.

\- Tu trembles, se moqua vicieusement Duncan en s'approchant.

Il posa une main sur son épaule avant même que Drago ait le temps de se reculer. Une vague soudaine d'angoisse l'envahit et il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Des images de Harry, blessé, haineux, désespéré, déçu, le submergèrent. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui hormis la main de l'Angoisse, ses doigts crochetés sur sa cape.

Il distingua le rire de Voldemort par dessus les cris qui envahissaient sa tête.

\- Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu vivras ce soir, murmura Duncan à son oreille, son souffle brûlant le faisant frissonner de peur.

Drago sentit sa respiration se couper, et la poigne de l'Angoisse sur lui ne se défaisait pas.

\- Laisse-le, j'ai besoin qu'il soit maître de ses gestes pour ce soir, siffla la voix de Voldemort derrière eux.

La main de Duncan disparut comme elle était apparue, et Drago se recula jusqu'à buter contre le rebord de la table. Il s'appuya dessus, certain que ses jambes ne le retiendraient plus longtemps. Tout son corps tremblait.

\- Vous serez cinq, ajouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le fixant. Echoue et je te tuerai de mes mains.

Drago ferma les yeux, déglutit, retint les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains.

\- Bellatrix, Lucius et Greyback vous accompagneront.

\- Je sais, répondit Duncan avec une moue ennuyée.

Voldemort se pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard noir à l'Angoisse, lui intimant silencieusement de se la fermer. Drago aurait pu être amusé par la scène mais de les voir aussi proches était à la fois effrayant et désappointant. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils voulaient réellement de lui si ce n'était qu'il était destiné à faire pencher la balance vers leur camp ou celui de Rubis.

\- Je suis surpris qu'il ne nous pose pas plus de questions.

Drago tourna le regard vers Duncan. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air amusé qu'il aurait bien voulu effacer de son visage par un coup de poing bien placé.

\- Ne sais-tu pas ce qui t'attend ? Ajouta l'Angoisse avec un sourire en coin.

Drago ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, effrayé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir les surveiller s'il les gardait fermés plus longtemps, et inspira profondément.

\- Non.

Sa propre voix lui parut lointaine, dénuée de vie et si peu sûre d'elle qu'il se demanda si c'était bien lui qui avait parlé. Il s'en voulait de paraître si faible alors qu'il aurait pu se battre. Il n'avait rien à perdre, il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il pourrait retrouver Harry après ça alors à quoi bon ? Il pouvait bien mourir, et si c'était en ayant tout fait pour ne pas tomber sous le joug d'un monstre, il pouvait bien le faire.

Mais il était lâche.

Lâche et assez fou pour croire qu'il pouvait y avoir une solution, que peut-être dans sa grande bonté, Harry lui pardonnerait un jour.

\- Arrête de rêver, tu es un adulte maintenant, prends tes responsabilités, se moqua Duncan.

C'était ironique. Drago n'avait jamais autant voulu redevenir un enfant et échapper à ces putains de responsabilités. Comme s'il avait voulu de tout ça. Des meurtres, de la violence, des mensonges. Il aurait préféré rester à Poudlard. Tout était plus facile là bas comparé à ici.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Voldemort caressa distraitement la tête de Nagini. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse parce qu'ils savaient tous les trois pourquoi ils avaient attendu jusqu'à maintenant. Ils savaient que Drago serait assez docile pour obéir sans rechigner. Ce qui n'aurait sûrement pas été le cas lorsqu'ils l'avaient forcé à venir ici.

\- Tu peux disposer.

La voix était froide, claire, implacable, et même s'il l'avait voulu, Drago n'aurait pas essayé de contester l'ordre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mage noir mais il lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Il se détacha à regret de la table et s'assura de tenir sur ses jambes avant d'oser faire un pas vers la sortie.

Encore tremblant, il chancela plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la porte, jetant des coups d'œil à Duncan et Voldemort furtivement pour les surveiller.

\- Je passe te prendre dans une heure, s'exclama l'Angoisse au moment où il passait la porte et disparaissait avec un soupir non feint dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

* * *

\- Il ne le fera pas, constata Duncan une fois que Drago fut sorti de la pièce et que la porte se referma derrière lui.

Tom se tourna et le fixa pendant un long moment.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le fera, tu ne lui laisseras pas le choix.

Duncan sourit d'un air mielleux, les coins de sa bouche atteignant quasiment le plissement de ses yeux.

\- Evidemment.

L'Angoisse s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Aurais-je droit à une récompense ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix espiègle.

\- Evidemment.

Duncan frissonna.

* * *

L'heure passa trop vite.

Drago était directement retourné dans sa chambre sans s'arrêter. Il avait retenu sa respiration tout au long du chemin, et s'était permis de se relâcher seulement quand il se retrouva entre les quatre murs de son repaire.

Il avait immédiatement repris sa place sur la fenêtre et posé son front contre la vitre en priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille. Mais comme il n'avait guère de chance ces derniers temps, il accepta rapidement que le cauchemar ait largement dépassé son sommeil.

Il repassait dans sa tête la scène surréaliste qu'il avait vécue et se demandait comment il avait réussi à rester en vie. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas moins pour la suite. Ça avait l'air d'être une attaque discrète et rapide. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré de savoir qu'il serait avec son père ou s'il devait au contraire s'en inquiéter.

Il n'avait de toute façon aucun espoir que l'attaque se passe bien. Ce serait forcément la catastrophe, non seulement parce qu'il y allait à contre cœur, mais également parce que les personnes qui se trouveraient avec lui étaient des créatures sans scrupules, son père inclus.

Bellatrix était folle et sans cœur, Greyback un monstre assoiffé, et son père, eh bien son père était déterminé à faire en sorte de ne pas mourir, même si pour cela il devait massacrer des innocents. Il avait toujours admiré Lucius, il avait même cru que ses choix étaient parole de sage. Il l'avait toujours vu comme celui qu'il fallait suivre, et maintenant, quand il le voyait ainsi, fatigué, bouffé par la culpabilité, et qu'il remarquait chaque trait de ressemblance entre eux, il regrettait ses choix.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait vite fini par comprendre qu'il avait fait ces choix pour pouvoir protéger sa famille quand il avait été lui-même contraint de se mettre aux ordres de Voldemort.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était un monstre et Drago se considérait également comme tel.

Avec Duncan qui complétait le tableau, il ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à l'horreur. Il n'y avait aucun espoir que cette attaque soit innocente.

Il avait essayé de penser à Harry pour oublier ce qui l'attendait mais les paroles de Duncan revenaient sans cesse s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Ses responsabilités. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de leur cracher à la gueule à ces responsabilités.

Il se figea désagréablement quand on toqua à sa porte exactement une heure plus tard. Duncan n'attendit évidemment pas son accord pour entrer, et il sentit l'air se charger d'une atmosphère lourde dès qu'il mit un pied dans sa chambre. Il sauta de sa fenêtre aussi rapidement que possible et se retrouva face à face avec l'Angoisse.

Duncan était habillé tout en noir, et la seule chose flagrante dans son apparence était ses yeux qui ressortaient étonnamment sur cette forme sombre. Il se demanda un instant s'il porterait le masque des mangemorts mais en doutait. Il avait assez clamé qu'il n'était en aucun cas un de ces chiens qui se pavanaient devant leur maître pour en porter un maintenant.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contenta de le fixer d'un air si grave qu'il eut l'impression pendant un moment d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre devant les yeux. C'était surprenant, parce qu'il avait toujours vu Duncan comme un insupportable emmerdeur qui ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, excepté quand il s'était battu contre Harry et maintenant.

Il en fut encore plus effrayé mais pria pour qu'aucun de ses sentiments ne transparaissent sur son visage.

\- Peine perdue, marmonna Duncan en se retournant, l'invitant implicitement à le suivre.

Une goutte de sueur perla à la tempe du blond, seul signe extérieur de son effroi, et il se décida à lui emboiter le pas silencieusement. Il était plus de 23 heures, mais Drago avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait pas de bruits dans le château, à croire que les mangemorts présents étaient déjà tous couchés ou plus vraisemblablement, s'éloignaient dès que l'aura de Duncan les submergeait. Et il les comprenait. Lui-même se demandait encore comment il parvenait à ne pas succomber alors que son esprit était dévoré par la peur, l'angoisse et l'appréhension.

\- Parce que je me retiens, lui lança Duncan sans lui jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

Il était mal à l'aise, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait toujours réussi à maintenir ses barrières psychiques contre les autres, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de l'Angoisse, il était mis à nu sans aucun moyen de contrer ça. Et il le détestait.

Seul le bruit de leurs talons sur le sol résonnait contre les murs. Pas un son ne venait troubler leurs esprits, et ils arrivèrent bien trop vite dans le hall du manoir.

Il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de son père sous son masque. Il portait la robe noire dans laquelle il l'avait toujours vu quand il le surprenait à rentrer de mission plus jeune. C'était déstabilisant et il avait du mal à se sortir l'image de son père autrefois plus glorieux à celle piteuse qui se tenait face à lui.

Bellatrix se tenait aux côtés de son père et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille qu'ils ne purent distinguer, mais vu sa posture crispée, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Greyback était un peu plus loin, d'apparence sereine, mais Drago savait qu'il attendait son heure avec patience.

Duncan s'arrêta au milieu du hall et jaugea chacune des trois personnes qui seraient sous leur commandement d'un regard impérieux.

\- Vous suivrez les ordres de Drago à la lettre, commença l'Angoisse d'une voix grave et vibrante de puissance. Désobéissez et vous mourrez. Je ne veux aucun survivant, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les trois mangemorts acquiescèrent en fixant Drago, incapables de regarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus l'Angoisse dans les yeux. Il savait qu'ils leur en coutaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils ne montraient, de devoir s'abaisser à obéir à un lâche tel que lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer la fureur de son père et de Bellatrix, les rouages du cerveau de Greyback tournant à vive allure pour trouver un moyen de faire ce qu'il voulait sans que cela ne passe pour de la désobéissance.

Drago avait peur, le sentiment lui vrillait les os si profondément qu'il douta un jour pouvoir retrouver du courage. Il avait peur depuis si longtemps qu'il trouvait ça normal, et rassurant, comme une vieille amie qui se tient près de vous dans les derniers combats, s'assurant que vous ne soyez pas seul.

La présence de Duncan n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais Drago aurait été bien incapable d'obéir à Voldemort s'il ne craignait pas que l'Angoisse se charge de le surveiller. Parce que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait, il le savait, une mission impossible sous la tutelle d'un monstre.

Et plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus il comprenait. Les froids calculateurs, les monstres, la folie, la violence et la force, on l'emmenait dans la fosse aux lions où la seule solution possible était de s'emparer du félin en nous et de le laisser se déchirer pour détruire les autres.

On voulait le pousser à devenir le monstre qu'il avait cherché à repousser si profondément qu'il s'était transformé en lâcheté, et Drago ne savait pas s'il réussirait à le garder bien longtemps enfoui.

* * *

La première chose qui le frappa quand ils arrivèrent dans le bourg fut le calme qui y régnait. Ce n'était pas le silence dérangeant qui stagnait dans les couloirs du manoir Malefoy, mais quelque chose de plus doux et serein.

Et leur présence venait déchirer cette accalmie.

Leurs silhouettes noires se détachaient sous les lumières des lampadaires comme des monstres inquiétants qui venaient envahir les cauchemars des enfants. Drago se sentait mal et l'impression affreuse que tout allait tourner à la catastrophe le rendait étrangement éveillé.

\- Enlève-ça, claqua la voix de Duncan près de son oreille.

Drago leva la tête vers lui et avant qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose, l'Angoisse lui avait retiré son masque. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de le remettre mais le regard furieux de Duncan l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir avec ça, tu n'es pas l'un d'eux, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux trois mangemorts qui les accompagnaient.

Drago les vit se raidir mais Duncan ne leur accorda pas plus d'importance.

\- Tu n'es pas l'un des leurs, tu es l'un des nôtres.

Malefoy sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos, quelque chose de désagréable et qui lui rappelait qu'il était là parce que cet homme le voulait. Quoiqu'il fasse, il savait que Duncan en était l'investigateur.

\- N'essaye pas de te rebeller, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis vraiment capable, tu feras ce que je veux.

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots, mais sa posture et la manière qu'il avait de le surplomber étaient suffisantes pour que tous sachent qu'il était le vrai chef ici.

\- Maintenant, prends le commandement et souviens-toi, pas d'échec.

Drago le fixa d'un air incertain. Maintenant ? Il se mit à trembler, incapable de savoir quoi faire, alors même qu'il ne voulait justement rien faire. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Il voulait qu'il tue tous les habitants de ce bourg, sans exception.

Et il en avait la nausée.

Il se dégoûtait de ne pas réagir, mais au fond de lui, il était trop lâche pour chercher à éviter ça. Son père l'observait, Bellatrix attendait ses ordres, Greyback se préparait, et Duncan le fixait durement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable, incapable de prendre à bras le corps ses responsabilités.

Ses putains de responsabilités.

Il devait au moins le faire pour son père. Parce que s'il échouait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et il s'était toujours juré de protéger sa famille. S'il avait au moins le pouvoir de faire ça, il le ferait.

Il respira profondément et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Duncan, quelque chose entre la fierté et la suffisance. Il avait dû suivre chacune des pensées qui tiraient le fil jusqu'à cette décision.

\- Je veux tous les moldus au centre du bourg, les mains liées, je ne veux pas un cri, démerdez-vous, jetez-leur un silencio. Pas d'exception. Maintenant.

Les trois mangemorts le regardèrent sans un mot et disparurent aussi rapidement que possible dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il entendit des portes s'ouvrir, et des pas se rapprocher de lui.

Duncan se glissa dans son dos et posa sa main sur son épaule, ses doigts proches de sa nuque.

\- Vas-y, suis les, libère-toi.

Drago était tenté. Il était tiraillé, par la peur, le sentiment que tout ça était tellement mal qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière s'il craquait. Il essayait de penser à Harry, à ce que sa mère dirait si elle le voyait ainsi, à ce que Rubis lui avait révélé, mais Duncan s'arrangeait pour que son esprit soit rempli de pensées toutes aussi mauvaises les unes des autres.

Bellatrix qui le regardait comme s'il était un moins que rien, le regard déçu de son père quand il avait perdu son match de quidditch, la compassion dégoulinante de Dumbledore, Severus Rogue qui cherchait à lui voler sa gloire.

Une rage sans nom s'emparait de lui au fur et à mesure que l'Angoisse jouait avec ses souvenirs. Si finement qu'il ne pouvait qu'être aveuglé par sa propre colère. Il se remit à trembler, non pas à cause du froid ou de la peur, mais parce que son sang vibrait, pulsait dangereusement.

Il était aveugle, et son guide n'était nul autre que l'Angoisse.

Il sentit la main de Duncan descendre le long de son bras et s'emparer de la sienne. Il le guida et Drago le suivit, comme un enfant docile, les yeux brouillés par la haine. Il l'emmena devant une maison.

Elle était simple d'apparence, ses volets étaient fermés, aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers. Un ballon de foot trainait dans le petit jardin mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il suivit le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'Angoisse sur ses talons. Il sortit sa baguette silencieusement et ouvrit la porte dans un souffle, pénétrant dans la demeure sacrée d'une famille.

Il y avait des photos accrochées au mur, immobiles, mais symboliques. Des clichés de groupe, un enfant qui souriait à l'objectif, des moments de la vie immortalisés et totalement invisibles pour lui. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif, les trouver et leur faire payer leur bonheur.

Il monta l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible, le souffle de Duncan dangereusement proche dans son cou. Il n'y avait que trois portes à l'étage, toutes avec un dessin les informant de leur utilité. La chambre des parents, celle de leur fils, et la salle de bain.

\- Je m'occupe des parents, murmura l'Angoisse à son oreille.

Son souffle le brûla, chargé de rancœur, de folie et du souffle de l'enfer. Il se tourna vers lui pour voir dans ses yeux sa propre démence.

Les pupilles de Duncan étaient striées par la douleur et le désir. Un mélange détonant de folie qui le rongeait intérieurement. Drago était bien loin d'un tel état mais le résultat de l'emprise de l'Angoisse sur lui avait suffit à le rendre fébrile et à dégager de son esprit toutes les questions sur l'éthique.

Sa lâcheté s'était transformée en une volonté féroce de se battre contre tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en lui jusqu'à maintenant, tout ceux qui cherchaient un moyen de le rabaisser coûte que coûte. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas le lâche serpentard qu'on croyait et qu'il était capable de tout pour redorer le blason des Malefoy. Et si devenir puissant de cette manière lui permettait de retrouver Harry et de sauver sa famille alors il le ferait, peu importait les coûts.

Duncan l'attrapa par le col de sa cape avec un sourire et posa son front contre le sien. Drago était presque sûr que son regard était similaire au sien, et jamais auparavant il n'avait pu admirer d'aussi près la folie à l'état pur. C'était une sensation bizarre que de s'abandonner à ses pulsions. C'était différent de quand il se lâchait avec Harry mais c'était jouissif, une impression de tomber sans s'arrêter, loin de la peur.

Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien face à des moldus, et cette impression de puissance salvatrice se diffusait dans son corps, le rendant plus sûr de lui, plus fort.

Duncan se recula avec un sourire en coin, et même si le geste n'était rien d'autre que symbolique, il sentit que cet acte marquait son passage dans la violence et le mal. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un pion, et il devenait un maître.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry n'avait jamais accepté son rôle de leader aussi pleinement, pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu de cette puissance alors qu'on se sentait aussi vivant et invincible.

L'Angoisse se dirigea vers la chambre des parents sous ses yeux et ouvrit la porte de la chambre des parents. Il le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et se tourna vers la porte qui l'intéressait. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi lucide sur ce qu'il devait faire, comme si toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un brouillard duquel il n'arrivait pas à se sortir.

Harry avait été la lumière qui transperçait la brume, et Duncan avait fait en sorte de le dissiper complètement.

La poignée était brûlante contre sa paume quand il la baissa. Il fut surpris un instant de constater que la pièce n'était pas complètement sombre mais éclairé par une veilleuse. Le gamin dormait dans son lit, paisiblement.

Drago fut pris d'un sursaut d'hébétude en observant la chambre. Des jouets trainaient un peu partout, des vêtements étaient posés sur la chaise du bureau. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters de sports qu'il ne connaissait pas, et de stars inconnues. Un profond malaise l'envahit en regardant tout ça.

Il n'avait certainement pas eu ce genre d'enfance mais voir ce bonheur et cette insouciance affichés dans chaque recoin de la pièce l'angoissa. Il était tiraillé par l'envie de faire ce qu'il devait et celle de fuir à toute jambe. L'idée qu'il allait tuer un innocent, un _enfant_, le dérangeait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore, et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le faire avec une personne aussi innocente.

Il avait la désagréable sensation que Duncan l'avait fait exprès, qu'il savait qu'il douterait. Et Drago était coincé, c'était soit cet enfant, soit ses parents. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à eux s'il échouait.

Il s'avança sans un bruit jusqu'au lit et se pencha au dessus du garçon. À vue de nez, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans.

Il jeta un silencio pour l'empêcher de crier quand il l'attrapa d'un seul coup et le souleva sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. L'enfant se débattit, essaya de crier, roula des yeux affolés quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'émettait aucun son, mais Drago ne bougea pas et maintint sa poigne sur le corps frêle.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour sortir de la chambre quand il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier, signe que Duncan s'était probablement déjà occupé des parents.

L'Angoisse tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui quand il se retrouva en haut des escaliers, et Drago fut choqué par les traits de son visage. Ils étaient déformés par la folie, une joie indescriptible de se laisser aller dans ses plus pures pulsions. Qu'elles soient malsaines n'était visiblement pas un problème pour lui.

Il avait des éclats de sang sur le visage, et quand il jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds, il distingua nettement les traces écarlates sur le parquet. Drago eut un mouvement de recul, évitant de marcher dans les flaques vermeilles.

Il se félicita intérieurement que sa position ne permette pas au gamin de voir ses parents en bas de l'escalier, les mains ligotées par des liens magiques. Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction autrement.

Il le cramponna fermement et descendit les escaliers, grommelant quand le gosse parvenait à lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il avait l'impression que le brouillard qui l'entourait avant se rapprochait et que ses pensées devenaient plus confuses à mesure qu'il descendait les marches.

Duncan l'attendait devant la porte, son emprise sur ses victimes si puissante qu'il pouvait sentir son aura magique s'élever autour d'eux. Il ne s'attarda pas sur leurs visages, ne voulait pas voir leur air terrifié et surpris. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard aux photos qui ornaient les murs de l'entrée. Il sentait que le gamin dans ses bras se mettait à trembler, et il sut avant que ça n'arrive qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Les parents ne semblaient pas se rendre compte qu'il tenait leur fils dans les bras, figés sous un impérium qui les empêchait de discerner et de réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Drago en aurait remercié tous les dieux de cette ironie. Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de voir leurs visages désespérés et effrayés.

Il imaginait trop bien ceux de ses propres parents, et sa douleur le dissuada de faire demi-tour et de cacher le gamin aux yeux des mangemorts et de la folie meurtrière de Duncan, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Son cerveau analysait chaque solution, mais la même pensée revenait le hanter à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir trouvé le moyen d'arranger tout ça.

La puissance, le pouvoir, l'invincibilité, la promesse de ne pas mourir. C'était trop de choses qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant que Duncan lui en avait donné un aperçu. Il avait passé assez de temps à se morfondre et à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il avait attendu suffisamment, et si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il s'en sorte par ses propres moyens, il était enfin temps qu'il le fasse. Il avait échoué en refusant de tuer Dumbledore, et il ne laisserait pas passer son occasion de devenir enfin quelqu'un.

Il avait déjà perdu son âme quand Voldemort avait posé sa marque sur son avant bras, et même si Harry avait réussi à ramener de l'humanité en lui, il avait son choix depuis bien longtemps pour reculer maintenant.

Duncan le fixait, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il suivait le fil de ses pensées. Drago savait que c'était le cas, mais sans savoir s'il pouvait réellement connaître le fond de ce qu'il pensait. Une chose était sûre, il ne le forcerait en rien, et il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas tant c'était dérangeant pour lui d'accepter de devenir un bourreau à son tour.

Il était détruit. Il ne tirait plus aucun espoir de personne, pas même de lui et de sa mère qui lui avait promis qu'elle le sortirait de là. Il avait attendu, il avait cru que tout s'arrangerait et qu'il pourrait retrouver Harry, Blaise et une certaine accalmie, mais c'était faux.

On ne choisissait pas de changer comme ça. On ne pouvait pas s'échapper ainsi de notre vie, de ce qu'on avait fait de nos décisions. Il avait choisi de faire parti du clan de Voldemort, même si c'était à contre cœur. Il n'avait pas essayé de refuser. Il avait simplement accepté parce qu'il pensait que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de sauver sa famille et de se sauver lui-même.

Et c'était pareil.

Le gamin pleurait. Il pouvait sentir les larmes traverser sa cape et son pull. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait lui-même donné l'ordre de les amener sur la place et de les condamner sans aucun autre jugement. C'était de la barbarie, mais son cerveau l'omettait. Il ne gardait en vue que la puissance, et la sensation de contrôle qu'il sentait pulser dans ses veines à mesure que le regard de l'Angoisse se faisait plus flamboyant sur lui.

Duncan était fier de lui, et jamais Drago n'aurait osé admettre à voix haute qu'il aimait ça. Qu'on soit fier de lui. Qu'on le regarde comme s'il avait enfin réalisé quelque chose de bien. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé par toutes ses convictions, les paroles des autres autour de lui, ce qu'on lui avait dit, les sangs-de-bourbe, les moldus, la pureté du sang, les explications de Harry sur ces conneries, le regard de Dumbledore. Et à travers tout ça, ce regard fou et fier.

Il resserra sa prise et avança. Sa respiration formait un nuage de buée dans la nuit, et le sang sur le visage de Duncan semblait aussi noir que ses cheveux. Il fut un instant subjugué par la scène.

Les parents, aussi immobiles que des statues, leurs visages striés par des coupures magiques, le jardin comme suspendu dans le temps, Duncan les cheveux balayés par la légère brise qui venait de la mer, le sang noir sur son visage et ses mains, ses yeux sombres éclairés par la folie et les lampadaires. Avec pour seul bruit les sanglots de l'enfant dans ses bras.

C'était irréaliste, et ça lui allait ainsi.

C'était moins grave, plus facile à accepter quand toute la logique disparaissait et laissait place à l'inconnu.

Duncan lui sourit et lui emboita le pas quand il passa à côté. D'un mouvement de main, il poussa les parents à le suivre. L'enfant posa sur eux ses grands yeux, mais les larmes et la détresse qui sortaient de son corps étaient trop fortes pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Il traversa l'une des seules rues qui composait le bourg jusqu'à la large place où étaient déjà rassemblées les familles. Ils les avaient placées en cercle, Greyback se tenant au milieu, son regard rivé sur les plus jeunes.

Il garda la tête haute, se cramponna au gamin plus qu'il ne le devait et les rejoignit, l'âme détruite. Il était le seul avec Duncan à ne pas porter de masque, et tous les visages des habitants se tournèrent vers eux. Il distingua sur certains visages une lueur de peur, d'autres étaient déformés par la colère d'une telle injustice, mais les pires étaient ceux empreints par l'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Cracha Bellatrix quand elle fut sûre qu'il était assez prêt pour l'entendre.

Il ne lui répondit pas, refusant de lui donner le plaisir de trouver un moyen de se battre, et s'empressa de déposer le gamin près de ses parents, à côté d'un vieil homme qui essaya de lui cracher au visage.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Greyback avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Drago retint sa respiration, Duncan s'approcha de lui et il sentit son aura meurtrière l'envelopper, sa folie se glisser dans ses veines, envahir ses sens, le laissant pantelant. Il vit rouge.

\- On fait ce pourquoi on est là, lâcha-t-il d'une voix lourde.

* * *

\- Je les ai tués.

Narcissa l'observa en silence. Les larmes qu'elles voulaient laisser couler restaient prisonnières de ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue.

-On les a tous tués. Ils ne faisaient pas un bruit. Il n'y avait même pas de sang jusqu'à ce que Greyback s'en mêle. Mais j'ai réussi, n'est-ce pas ? Ils seront fiers de moi ?

Narcissa hocha la tête tristement. Drago avait le regard hagard, les sourcils froncés, il frissonnait. Elle n'était que spectatrice du résultat de leur œuvre. Elle avait échoué à protéger son fils.

\- Je l'ai fait pour une bonne raison, c'était _justifié_. C'était pour vous, pour vous protéger, toi, papa et Harry. Si je deviens plus fort, si j'accepte la puissance, je serai capable de les empêcher de vous tuer.

Elle se dégoûtait, d'en être arrivée là. De regarder son enfant se transformer en monstre pour la protéger elle, alors que ç'aurait dû être le contraire depuis le début.

\- Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'au bout. Il pleurait mais étrangement, quand je lui ai tenu la main, il s'est arrêté. Il avait des jouets dans sa chambre, j'aurais dû en prendre un pour lui donner avant qu'il ne meure.

-Stop !

Il tourna la tête vers elle, braquant ses yeux perdus sur son visage. Il haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'avait interrompu.

\- Arrête ça, ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en se levant du lit de son fils.

Il essaya d'attraper sa main mais elle le repoussa.

\- Tu n'es pas fier de moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec une once d'espoir dans la voix pour qu'elle réponde que oui, elle était fière de lui et de ce qu'il avait accompli.

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa son châle sur la chaise à côté du lit. Ce n'était pas de lui dont elle n'était pas fière, c'était d'elle-même et de ses échecs.

Elle avait échoué à protéger son mari, puis son fils. Elle avait échoué à les garder à l'écart de la guerre et de la monstruosité de tout ça.

Elle avait échoué, et c'était son fils et son mari qui en faisaient les frais.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, se promettant qu'elle réussirait malgré tout à le sortir de là, et pria, pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que Harry Potter gagne la guerre et sauve son fils de l'horreur.

* * *

\- Tu la sens ? Demanda Duncan en se penchant au dessus de lui.

Drago acquiesça en percevant la chaleur de la magie envahir ses veines subtilement.

\- Laisse-la venir, le conseilla Tom.

Il la sentait glisser en lui, se propager dans tout son corps comme de la lave, le laissant agréablement pantelant. Il se sentait plus fort et plus puissant que jamais.

\- Essaye maintenant, lui ordonna Voldemort.

Il tourna sa main vers l'âtre dans lequel ronflait le feu. Il se concentra, puisant au plus profond de lui-même, cherchant les liens obscurs de la magie noire pour modeler à sa guise son pouvoir.

Une panthère noire apparut dans les flammes, formée par le feu flamboyant. Elle ouvrit sa grande gueule et darda sur Drago ses yeux d'ocre. Elle se redressa à sa demande, inclinant la tête pour s'assurer son allégeance.

\- C'est une âme du feu. Elle te suivra où que tu ailles. Invoque du feu, et elle sera à même de t'aider dans tes combats. Elle tire sa force des souffrances de tes adversaires mais aussi de la tienne, lui expliqua Duncan en tendant la main vers la créature qui essaya de le mordre.

Drago continua de l'observer un long moment, acceptant doucement qu'elle s'imprègne de ses propres douleurs. Il vivait avec. Quelques jours après le massacre, son esprit était toujours ravagé par ses actes, et ses cauchemars continuaient de le hanter toutes les nuits.

Mais paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il refusait de penser que ce qu'il avait fait était monstrueux et immoral. Il continuait de penser à Harry comme le seul lien qui le poussait à travailler cette puissance, pour un jour avoir le pouvoir de le retrouver.

Voldemort et Duncan l'y aidaient.

Ils s'étaient révélés un soutient surprenant, un mélange de folie et de résolution froide qui l'empêchait de penser à l'horreur de ce qu'il faisait et le poussait à accepter le mal qui le rongeait.

\- Ne te sens-tu pas plus vivant ? lui demanda l'Angoisses en jouant avec le nœud de sa cape, ses yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur les lèvres de Duncan. Il était assis dans un des fauteuils placés autour de la cheminée, à côté de Voldemort et de Drago.

Duncan s'était assuré de ne pas le laisser seul après les évènements. Il avait passé chaque instant libre avec lui, égrenant méticuleusement dans son esprit toutes ses idéologies jusqu'à faire lui le parfait soldat de la Mort. Drago avait pris en assurance. Il regardait Voldemort et l'Angoisse d'un autre œil.

Et eux le regardaient comme un égal.

Le changement s'était fait rapidement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Quand il était rentré de sa mission, Duncan l'avait forcé à se rendre directement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Voldemort avait su dès son entrée dans la pièce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Il en avait tiré un réconfort surprenant, l'impression qu'il réussissait enfin ce qu'on espérait de lui. Et même si Voldemort était un monstre, il avait fait ce que peu de personne parvenait à réaliser, le satisfaire.

Il n'était pas fier de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'abaisserait jamais à prendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui en haute estime, mais Drago avait vite compris qu'il acceptait à sa juste valeur son potentiel et la force qu'il leur amènerait.

Le blond était aveuglé par le désespoir mais ils se gardaient bien de le lui dire, le poussant dans ses retranchements pour le forcer à accepter la magie noire qui s'emparait de lui.

Les souvenirs s'effaçaient, laissant place à un tableau vierge de tout bonheur. Duncan s'assurait qu'il ne pense pas à Harry, ni même à d'autres choses qui auraient pu le rendre heureux.

Il n'avait en tête que ces quelques mots : pouvoir, puissance, fierté.

* * *

Le Destin est une sacrée garce.

Voldemort se l'était souvent répété.

\- Je suis particulièrement fier de nous, glissa Duncan à son oreille.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Voldemort savait faire, c'était de jouer avec le destin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il sombrera définitivement ?

Tom attrapa le bras de Duncan et l'attira contre lui.

\- Il sera Le Désespoir, et il sera le pion qui nous mènera à la victoire, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'Angoisse.

Il apprécia les courbes du corps de Duncan contre le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de sa mère ? demanda-t-il au mage noir en se cambrant.

Voldemort descendit sa main le long de sa hanche.

\- Rien, elle est inutile. Laissons-lui au moins ça, nous avons besoin de lui complètement. Il faut qu'il s'abandonne à la Mort et il ne le fera que s'il est certain que ses efforts ont un but précis.

\- Tu joues avec le feu … Répondit Duncan.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un gémissement profond.

\- Je veux qu'il devienne aussi fou que toi, aussi enragé que Darius et isolé qu'Aliénor. Je veux qu'il comprenne que seule la victoire et la puissance règne dans ce monde, et que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir lui offrir. Je veux qu'il soit si dépendant de nous que même la meilleure proposition de Potter ne suffirait pas à le détourner de nous.

Duncan lui sourit victorieusement.

\- Alors tu l'auras.

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Il avait rêvé que Duncan lui demandait d'assassiner Harry. Son tee-shirt le collait, trempé par la sueur de son angoisse.

Il avait du mal à se rappeler du visage du Gryffondor. Ses traits étaient flous et sa voix incertaine. Il se mit à paniquer, incapable de supporter l'idée de le perdre complètement, comme si le tuer dans ses rêves marquait le début de la fin.

Il se leva d'un bond pour s'extirper de son malaise, tournant comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Il attrapa la carafe qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et la vida d'une traite, se moquant bien d'en renverser la moitié à côté. De toute manière, son tee-shirt était déjà trempé et il l'enleva précipitamment avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, cachant son visage dans ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses.

Soupirant lourdement, il inspira profondément comme le lui avait appris Tom, et laissa son esprit tisser les fils pour créer un feu dans sa cheminée. Une fois que ce fut fait, il l'invoqua.

Il se sentit mieux dès qu'elle apparut, ses grands yeux posés sur lui. Elle vint se frotter contre ses jambes, et posa sa tête de feu sur ses genoux. Il avait eu du mal à accepter qu'elle l'approche au début, craignant les brûlures, mais il avait vite accepté sa présence auprès de lui.

Sa panthère absorbait toutes ses pensées, et pendant un instant, il pouvait oublier quel monstre il était devenu. Il se savait proche de la folie, il sentait les méandres de son esprit s'effilocher tout doucement, ses gestes devenir parfois incohérents, alors que ses sens s'aiguisaient.

La magie noire vous rendait vivant, mais elle tirait de vous toute humanité et toute cohérence. Il l'acceptait, il avait choisi de l'attraper à bras le corps, et ne regrettait pas. Il ne s'était pas senti vivant depuis longtemps, et la puissance qui le submergeait le rendait euphorique. Il comprenait Duncan et Voldemort, il savait ce que ça faisait que de toucher au pouvoir.

Il avait au fond de lui cette limite ténue entre son humanité et la puissance. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il acceptait de prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Le massacre n'était qu'un flou incertain maintenant, et les minutes s'effaçaient de jour en jour pour ne plus laisser qu'une image vague.

Il vivait dans l'obscurité, seul avec comme ami une panthère qui se nourrissait de ses sombres pensées.

Et pas un seul instant, il ne se demanda ce que penserait Harry de tout ça.

* * *

Bloup ? Je mérites des baffes c'est ça ? Je sais que ce chapitre est absolument horrible, surtout après les attentats de Paris, mais j'ai eu beau le tourner dans tous les sens dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas l'écrire autrement que comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'effacer non plus sans quoi on ne comprendrait pas par quoi passe Drago. Je sais que c'est pas très joyeux, mais je répète que cette histoire dans ma tête a toujours eu une fin heureuse.

Concernant les évènements dans le village, je me sens obligée quand même de dire qu'initialement, le garçon devait survivre, mais j'avais un gros problème de cohérence. Parce que Duncan peut savoir ce que pense Drago et qu'il n'est absolument pas du genre à laisser passer quelque chose comme Malefoy qui sauve un innocent alors qu'il l'avait interdit, j'ai volontairement changé cet aspect. Ca rend tout ça encore plus horrible mais heureusement pour nous, ce n'est que de la fiction ...

Bwarf, voilà, c'est à peu près tout ! Je vous rapelle que vous pouvez me rejoindre sur le groupe facebook ClaP74, ou sur la page Drarry Shippers - "Il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par Malefoy" pour discuter ou simplement partager avec d'autres fans votre amour pour le drarry.

Pleins pleins de bisous d'amour (la fille qui essaye trop de détendre l'atmosphère quoi) et je vous dis à assez vite (promis je me bouge les fesses pour écrire la suite).


End file.
